Bad Medicine
by Lucket4Ever
Summary: The third and final installment in the 'Lucket Love Story' franchise. Carrying on from 'You Give Love A Bad Name'. Lucas is back in Terra Nova, but his memories have been lost. Now with Skye pregnant and completely alone, their final test is about to begin. Will they get through the lastest trial? Or will this finally push them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1: Lost Highway

_Hey guys! I'm back :-D_

 _Hope everyone has enjoyed their summer! And to anyone who was getting exam results, hope you got what you want and good luck for whatever you do next!_

 _Here's the next installment :-)_

 _Enjoy :-)_

 _xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

 _"Lucas!" I called._

 _I could just see him up ahead from me, but he didn't wait for me to catch up. Instead he disappeared around some thick foliage. We were outside in the depths of the dense jungle. The sun had long since set, replaced with the bright glowing moon. I couldn't remember why we were out there; but I knew I had to get to Lucas. Yet even as I ran through the dark forest, I couldn't reach him. Every time I neared him, he'd vanish behind some trees and I was left wondering where he'd gone. I couldn't understand why he wasn't waiting for me._

 _I ducked through the bushes where I'd last seen him, but he'd gone. Frowning, I stopped moving and looked around myself. But it was too dark for me to see anything. The trees above my head kept most of the moonlight out._

 _"Lucas!" I called again, begging him to answer me._

 _But I didn't hear his voice. The forest was silent except for my own laboured breathing. I bowed my head in defeat, knowing I'd lost him. I sunk down to my knees, feeling a wave of pure depression hit me. I'd lost Lucas, just like I'd lost everyone else in my life._

 _Suddenly I heard the rustling of leaves followed by a twig snap. My head whipped back up and I stared over in the direction of the noise. Logically I knew it could have been any number of animals. Yet somehow I knew it was him. I jumped up from the ground and began sprinting after him once more._

 _Thorny branches scratched at my legs and the leaves tried to block my path to Lucas. But I forced my way through the foliage, fighting my way to him. I kept calling his name, again and again, but I never heard him reply. I seemed to go on for what felt like hours, and yet mere minutes only passed. My heart was thudding the longer I couldn't find him._

 _Then through the quiet jungle I suddenly heard my name. At first it was only a whisper but then I heard it again, louder that time. I shouted for him, pleaded with him to tell me where he was. My name grew louder and louder until it was screamed through the trees. I covered my ears with my hands, tears rolling down my face._

 _"Lucas!" I cried, wanting him to come and take me from that nightmare._

 _A shrill cry rung through the trees, echoing all around me. I frowned, knowing the sound didn't fit the jungle. I looked around, trying to work out where the wailing was coming from. But it seemed like it was simultaneously coming from all directions. My eyes shifted to my left as I continued to listen. Something was drawing me in that direction._

 _Slowly, I started pacing through the trees. It was so disorientating; everything looked the same at night. But I continued forward until I stumbled out into a large clearing that was filled with moonlight. I gasped when I saw a small crib, rocking in the centre of the clearing. Hesitantly I began approaching, terrified of what I was about to see._

 _My mouth fell open when I saw a tiny baby that was wrapped in a snowy white blanket. It only looked a few hours old. My heart broke when I realised it must have been abandoned. As I neared, it ceased its crying, comforted by my presence. Its watery blue eyes gazed up at me. I smiled down at it and reached out to pick it up. The baby gurgled as I lifted it into my arms. I grinned down at its little face and stoked its soft cheek._

 _Suddenly tears were spilling down my own face. It was my baby. I didn't know how I knew; I just did. It was my baby that had been alone in the middle of the jungle. It had my bright blue eyes and delicate features. In fact it was a carbon copy of me. I couldn't see any feature that resembled Lucas at all._

 _"It's not mine."_

 _I jumped when I heard a male voice behind me. Whirling around, my heart soared when I saw Lucas was there. He was glaring down at the little bundle in my arms._

 _"Lucas!" I exclaimed. I also looked back at our baby. "Look." I instructed. I beamed proudly down at my child, stroking the back of its hand with my thumb as it clung onto my forefinger. "Look what we made."_

 _"It's not mine." He muttered._

 _I frowned back up at him then. He was scowling over at me, looking disgusted._

 _"What?!"_

 _"It's not my baby. I don't even know who you are." He snapped. I swore my heart fractured into a million pieces right there and then. He shook his head, rage flashing in his green eyes. "You're no one to me. You never have been."_

 _His eyes glanced back down at our baby. His nose twitched in repulsion. Then he started to turn away. My eyes widened and I stepped forward._

 _"No Lucas! Wait!" I yelled._

 _But he ignored me and disappeared back into the trees. My baby started wailing again and I cried after him, begging him to come back. But he didn't. He never did._

XXX

I woke with a start that morning. My heart was racing and I realised my pillow was damp. I brought my hand up to my face and shivered when I gathered I'd been crying in my sleep. Slowly, I sat up.

I was relieved to see I was in my own bed in my own room. I couldn't really remember coming home last night. It was all a blur. Part of me wasn't even sure if Lucas had definitely come home. It seemed too impossible. I'd gotten him back and lost him again all in a matter of minutes. That part of the night was crystal clear. I doubted I'd ever forget the look Lucas had given me, as if I were a complete stranger. He'd never looked at me that way before. Not even when we had first met. He'd always gazed at me with such intensity as if he'd known me my whole life.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the mess my life had become. Instead my thoughts turned to the dream I had been having. It was a bit foggy, but I knew I'd been running outside. Then my heart lifted as I recalled holding my baby. I could remember it had looked just like me with light blue eyes and wisps of soft brown hair. It had been a little girl; I was sure of it. I smiled down at my middle and placed my hand over my tummy. I wondered if I would have a girl. I'd never really thought about having kids much; but when it had crossed my mind, I'd always liked the idea of having a girl. Yet it didn't really matter what it was. As long as it was healthy then I didn't care. Suddenly I cringed. Taylor knew. I'd blurted it out to him.

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

I hadn't even stayed to explain. Once it had hit me what I'd said to him, I'd sprung up and ran away. Taylor had tried to call me back, but I had ignored him. I hadn't wanted anyone to know. I wasn't ready for my secret to be exposed. The emotion had just taken over and it had slipped out.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. Taylor hadn't come to find me last night. He probably had figured I needed my space. Though I knew he'd expect me to find him that day and tell him everything. I winced. He was going to kill me. I doubted he was going to be impressed. Taylor was such a traditional man. He would have wanted me and Lucas married before we had started to think about children.

I wondered what he'd say to me; whether he'd try to encourage me to get rid of it. I shivered to think he wouldn't accept my baby. If I wasn't going to be able to rely on Lucas, then I was going to need Taylor. Besides, I wanted my baby to have one of its grandparents in its life.

Sighing to myself, I slipped out from under the duvet. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, despite having a terrible night. I trembled as I left my warm bed. The air was cool and nipped at my exposed legs. I wore only one of Lucas's shirts, which barely covered my thighs. But it had felt comforting being able to smell his scent.

I plodded out from my room and into the bathroom. The house was silent; I doubted my roommates would have stirred for at least another hour. Hunter especially was renowned for sleeping in.

I much preferred being up and about early. I was always able to get so much done in the mornings. I couldn't imagine waking up until late morning; it would have felt like half of my day had been lost.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I switched on the shower. It buzzed gently as warm water began gushing out. I stepped into the glass box of the shower and closed my eyes as I allowed the water to engulf my body. Instantly I felt more relaxed. There was something about being in the water; I always felt more at ease.

After a few minutes of just letting the water cascade down onto my skin, I began rubbing in lotions and hair products. Sweet smells of flora and fruits combined filled my nostrils. As I stroked over my middle with the shower cream I couldn't help but smile. I knew at only 4 weeks, I was nowhere near showing. Yet I swore my skin felt tighter as if I were bloating. I pressed my hand to my belly and thought about how it would feel in a few months when I could actually feel my baby inside me. It was both terrifying and exciting. Already I knew it was going to be a little fighter. Over the past few weeks, I'd endured so much stress and heartache. I was surprised it was still there hanging on.

A surge of pride and relief filled my chest. Although I had had my doubts at the beginning, I knew then that there was nothing more that I wanted than to have that baby. Knowing that I still had a part of Lucas with me was what was getting me through my living nightmare. Thoughts of my baby pulled me through each day.

Still smiling softly, I started rinsing out the conditioner from my hair. I wondered if it was a girl if she'd inherit my wild mane. The thought of trying to tackle her thick locks the way my mom had when I had been younger caused me to giggle quietly.

I clicked the shower off and reached out for my towel. First, I patted down my face. Then I wrapped the soft towel around my body. I got a second and quickly pulled my hair up into a turban style, hating the feel of the water dripping from my hair down my back. Gathering the clothes I had been wearing, I padded back across to my room where I hurriedly dried and dressed.

By the time I was in the kitchen pouring myself some orange juice, the sun was starting to rise in the early morning sky. I gazed out of the window, staring at the colours that blended together perfectly. I smiled sadly to myself as I recalled when Lucas and I had gotten up early to watch the sun rise together. It had been so peaceful, so perfect.

I sighed to myself and went and sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't feel hungry that morning; in fact I felt a little sick. So I simply sipped at my orange juice. Despite it being early, I was sure Taylor would already be up. I knew he'd be desperate to see me; to talk about everything that had been said the night before. I was dreading that chat; yet I knew the longer I left it, the worse it would be.

Still, I wanted time to prepare myself. I knew my roommates would be surfacing soon. I really wasn't ready to face them either. I wasn't sure if they would know about Lucas or not. I supposed they might have heard about him being in the hospital, but I very much doubted they'd know about his condition.

Finishing off the last of my orange juice, I got up from the table and walked to the sink. I just wanted to be on my own for a couple of hours; someplace no one would find me. Quickly, I rinsed out the glass I'd been drinking from. Then I headed for the door; grabbing my coat and slipping my feet into my shoes on the way.

The early morning air was cool and I pulled my jacket around myself protectively. I strolled carelessly through Terra Nova, barely seeing anyone on my way. Normally at that time, the marketers would be setting up their stalls for the day. However, most of the market had been wiped out from that sonic blast that had hit us.

But as the battle had finally been won, I knew Taylor would start to focus on rebuilding Terra Nova to its former glory. Already the perimeter fence, which had all but collapsed from the explosion, had been reconstructed. It at least felt safe again to walk outside and not have to worry about a stray Slasher creeping around. Workers had been focusing on the hospital as well. Luckily the infirmary had been a sturdy building anyway, so remarkably it hadn't been too damaged. Only the west wing of the building and the labs had been affected from the blast. Much to my amusement, Boylan's bar was unscathed.

The housing units had been the worst affected. Families had had to have been moved to new houses, as their accommodations had been obliterated. Some people had lost all of their possessions. I was one of the lucky ones. My home was still standing. There wasn't even a scratch on it. It looked good as new. Taylor's hadn't been so lucky. His house was closest to the gates and was one of the many that had been destroyed.

Still, we were lucky. Despite the devastation, there had been no fatalities. There were broken bones and some pretty nasty cuts and bruises. But everyone had survived through it. It could have been a lot worse.

I stared proudly over at the Command Centre. Even though it was only made of wood, it somehow was still standing. Sure it needed a bit of a paint job; but still it was there, the heart of Terra Nova.

My heart jolted when I saw Taylor walk by the window inside. I wasn't ready to see him, so I quickly darted off before he spotted me. Once upon a time, I would have snuck out of Terra Nova and strayed into the forest. It was quiet and peaceful out there. I loved relaxing in the trees, listening to the sounds of nature. That had always been the place I'd gone to when I needed to think.

But no more would I sneak out of the safety of my home. I had to think of my unborn child; I couldn't risk anything happening to me and my baby. If ever there was a time for me to learn some responsibility, it was then. So instead I plodded toward Memorial Field. A few of the graves had been damaged from the bomb, including my father's. His headstone had cracked along the top. It was sorrowful to see.

I weaved down between graves until I reached my parents. I frowned at the black stains that smudged both my parents' graves. I'd already tried cleaning it off as best I could, but still I could see the marks. But I tried not to let it bother me too much. I was certain Taylor would make sure each grave was properly restored.

Until then, I made a mental note to bring some flowers with me next time to brighten up the place a little. Sighing, I settled down in my usual spot, in between the headstones. My legs folded neatly and I rested my hands in my lap.

"I miss you guys." I whispered, leaning my head against my mother's gravestone. "I really wish you were here right now." Already I felt my throat start to burn as grief grew within me. "Lucas is back...but something happened to him and now he's forgotten everything. He doesn't even recognise me." I could practically hear my dad's voice telling me how he'd known Lucas was no good for me from the start. I knew he never would have approved; yet I also got the feeling Lucas would have won him around eventually. "But urm...I'm kind of pregnant." I revealed to the silent graves. "And I don't know what to do." I looked at my mom's name scrawled into the stone. "And I really need you mom because I don't have Lucas at the moment." My voice croaked. I felt a slight breeze caress against my cheek. I closed my eyes, imagining it was my mom's hand stroking away my tears. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." I looked down at my middle and gently pressed my hand against my jacket. "I don't want my baby to grow up without it's dad like how I had to." I looked across at my dad's name then. "I missed you so much; I don't want that for this little one." I looked back at my tummy. "I just wish I knew what I was supposed to do."

I sniffed miserably. The wind picked up again briefly, brushing my hair back from my face. I wiped at my damp cheeks and rested my head back against the cold stone of my mother's grave. I couldn't even describe the feeling of complete loneliness I felt then. Never before had I needed my mom so much. It seemed so unfair that I was forced to go through my life without having her guidance. So many times I'd hear people moaning about how overbearing their parents were; but they didn't know how lucky they were. I'd give anything for an over-protective dad telling me that my boyfriend wasn't good enough for me; or a mom who wasn't quite ready to accept that I wasn't her little girl anymore.

"I thought everything was starting to get better." I murmured. "When I found out that they'd found Lucas and he was okay, I thought _everything_ was going to be okay." I shook my head. "But it's not. It's all just a mess." I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. "And I know it's my fault. It's my punishment for betraying Taylor for all those years." I blinked back some tears that were threatening to fall. "I know I don't deserve a happy ending." I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "But my baby does. It needs its mom and its dad." I exhaled pitifully. "But I know Lucas will never accept it. He doesn't even remember me. He won't want to have anything to do with it." I shook my head. "I don't even know if he would have wanted it before all of this happened." I groaned to myself and hid my face in my hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

I lowered my hands back down and jumped slightly when I saw a creamy white butterfly fluttering around me and my parents' graves. I smiled softly as I watched it flying freely through the air. Then it started to move away from me, heading in the direction of the market place. I frowned to myself. When it came to the afterlife, I wasn't really sure I knew what I believed, except that I liked the idea that I would somehow get to see my parents again. But I did take that butterfly as a sign from my parents that I needed to head back and go speak to Taylor.

"What am I even supposed to say to him?" I mumbled.

I shivered as another sharp breeze rushed past me. I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. Sending one final glance at the graves, I then followed the direction the butterfly had gone in, back toward civilisation.


	2. Chapter 2: THAT Awkward Conservation

_Hey everyone!_

 _Glad you're all as excited as I am for the final part of this story! I promise I'm going to try to post more frequently than what I did with the previous story. I do intend to try and post a chapter each week, as long as life allows!_

 _Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think :-)_

 _xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

I stood outside the closed door of the Command Centre just staring at the wood. I still didn't know what I was going to say. Inside, I could hear Taylor moving around. He sounded like he was pacing. He only paced when he was troubled. I started to think that it might have been better if I came back at a later date, when he had less on his mind. That way I would have had even longer to come up with a speech and I also hoped Taylor might not be so angry with me if he'd had the chance to simmer down after my revelation.

I nodded my head to myself, settling on the conclusion I'd try him again later. But as I started to turn away, the door suddenly opened. I jumped violently and whipped back around to stare at Taylor. I must have looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Taylor looked equally startled to see me there. His eyes were wide and I could tell I'd made him jump too.

"Skye?!" He exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

"I...urm...I was coming to see you." I stammered. A frown formed on my brow. "But I urm...I think I should probably just go."

Taylor shook his head as I started to turn away.

"No. We need to talk." He took a step back and held the door open for me. "Come in."

I bit down on my lip, feeling my heart start to race. I felt ridiculously nervous about talking to him; which seemed silly because he was still just Taylor and I'd always been able to tell him anything...well nearly anything. Taylor didn't utter a word as I shuffled into the officer. I felt like a naughty school child being called into the headmaster's office. He simply closed the door behind us and walked across the floor to his desk.

It felt stuffy inside the office, making the atmosphere feel even more suffocating. Already I was craving to be back outside in the fresh air. I felt barely able to breathe inside Taylor's office. He looked equally uncomfortable. At first he didn't even look like he knew what to say. He just stood by his desk, frowning unsurely. But then he cleared his throat and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Shall we sit?"

I nodded mutely. Sometimes it was just easier to follow his requests. So I plodded over to the chair and slumped down. Taylor sat down in his own chair across from me. Only the glass desk separated us. Yet I felt it was a welcomed barrier. My eyes flitted around the room, looking at anything that wasn't Taylor.

The silence dragged on for seemingly hours; though in reality only mere minutes had passed. I sensed that Taylor was feeling the same awkwardness that I was feeling. He seemed just as reluctant to say anything as I did. I hoped he'd dismiss me and put off the conversation to some other time. But then he spoke and I cringed, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it.

"Last night..." He began. I peeked back across at him. Already Taylor was scowling; though it looked more from confusion than anger. "I'm still trying to get my head around it."

I nodded.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"A lot was said." He remarked. Again I nodded. Taylor tapped his fingers against the desk for a few moments before speaking again. "How you doing with it all?"

My gaze dropped down to my lap.

"I still don't think I've processed everything." I admitted. "I thought once Lucas came back everything would be okay again."

I sighed and frowned off to my right.

"The doctor's are going to do everything they can for Lucas." Taylor informed me confidently.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"I know." I fidgeted on my seat and pushed my hair back from my face. "Have you talked to him this morning?"

Taylor shook his head.

"No. I've not seen him since last night."

"So you don't know how he's doing."

Taylor grimaced.

"I know he won't be doing well." Taylor muttered. I looked questioningly back at Taylor, instantly worried. "He kept asking, well demanding, to see Kate." Taylor frowned sadly. "I had to tell him what happened." Taylor explained. He shook his head. "He had no damn idea at all. I thought maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed...but he had no damn idea she'd died. I could see the shock in his eyes when I told him." I swallowed, feeling a lump seize at my throat. "How could someone forget something like that?" He muttered, more to himself than to me.

I took a deep, calming breath before I spoke; yet still my voice shook.

"Do they have any idea what's causing it?"

Taylor looked back up at me then. For a moment he looked surprised to see me there, as if he'd forgotten my presence in that moment. But then he shook his head.

"No." He grumbled. "Lucas ain't letting the doctors near him. They can't run any tests until he's cooperative."

I frowned.

"Why won't he let them help him?" I questioned.

Taylor sighed.

"He's grieving Skye. He and Kate were close, like brother and sister." Taylor frowned. "They grew up together. Although her death was years again, for Lucas it could have happened yesterday. He's grieving her."

I frowned miserably down at my lap. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I really didn't like Kate.

"Well he'll have to get over himself eventually because the longer they leave it the worse it could get." I snapped.

Taylor smiled sympathetically.

"I know." He agreed. "But Lucas needed some time. Yes this is hard for us, but imagine how he must be feeling."

I sighed.

"I know. I just..." I looked down as I felt my face contort from grief. "I just want him back."

"Me too. I felt like I was finally starting to get somewhere with him." Taylor smiled warmly at me. "And I know that was thanks to you." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "He loved you so much Skye. Feelings like that don't just disappear. Our Lucas is still there somewhere. And I'm sure he's fighting to get back to you." I beamed gratefully. That was exactly what I needed to hear. But then a frown starting forming on Taylor's brow once more and I felt the relaxed atmosphere begin to change. I swallowed, knowing what was coming next. "Skye..." Taylor scratched at his unshaven jaw. I braced myself. "You said something last night. I'm not even sure you'll remember; you were in a state..."

"I'm pregnant." I cut over him, deciding just to get it all out there.

Taylor stared across at me, looking completely shocked once again. I simply smiled awkwardly back.

"You're pregnant?" I nodded. "It's real?" I smirked and nodded again. Taylor shook his head and frowned down at his desk. "I didn't see that coming." He remarked unsurely.

"Neither did I." I admitted.

Taylor stared back at me. I didn't think he looked mad. He just looked stunned.

"How many weeks?" He questioned.

"Only four."

"Four." Taylor repeated, sounding slightly mystified. "And it's okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine."

Taylor nodded his head as he processed that information. Then he looked at me seriously, his face going blank of any emotion.

"Are you keeping it?" I looked down at my stomach then. It was such a terrifying notion to think that I was going to be a mother. I wasn't sure I was ready. But I knew I wanted it more than anything. Already I was so in love with it. So, tentatively, I nodded my head. "Are you sure?"

I lifted my gaze back up to Taylor again. That time, I nodded a bit more forcefully.

"Yes."

Taylor's expression was completely unreadable. He clearly was wearing his poker face. I couldn't tell if he was excited at the prospect of becoming a granddad or if he thought I was completely ruining my life. Not even his eyes gave away his feeling; instead they just appeared hard as stone.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

I frowned sadly when Taylor showed no hint of compassion toward his grandchild. Instead he maintained his tough exterior.

"It is. I already love it so much." Still there was no emotion on Taylor's face. "And it's a part of Lucas." I reminded, hoping that would stir something.

Taylor's eyes flicked down to my middle. Then he sighed and for a fraction of a second, his defences went down. I saw a flash of concern and fear dash across his face before his hard mask was restored.

"Skye what are you going to do if Lucas doesn't accept this?" He questioned.

I bit my lip. That was one of my biggest worries as well.

"He'll get better." I announced, trying to sound as confident as I could.

Taylor frowned.

"He might not though." A flash of fear pulsated through me then. That was the first sign of doubt Taylor had displayed toward Lucas's recovery. "And having a child is difficult enough when you've got two parents." My gaze dropped back down to my stomach then. "You might have to do this on your own." He remarked.

Frowning, I shook my head. I raised my eyes back up to meet Taylor's and straightened my shoulders.

"I'm not alone. I have my friends. I know they'd help anyway they could." I took a deep breath before continuing. "And then there's you. I kind of hoped you might be on board helping to take care of your grandchild."

I stared at Taylor, waiting for his answer. He was watching me carefully; I could tell he was working something out in his mind. Then, finally, his mouth twitched up into a small smile. Just seeing his smile gave me such a sense of relief.

"Of course I'm going to be around to help. You ain't going to be able to keep me away." I beamed at him, feeling my heart soar. His smile turned into a wide grin. "I never thought I was going to be a proper granddad."

I couldn't help but giggle, feeling the elation and relief flowing through me.

"I didn't think you wanted me to have it." I admitted.

Taylor pulled a face.

"Of course I want you to have it. I just didn't want my happiness to affect your decision. If you didn't think you could cope then I didn't want you to feel like you had to keep it because I wanted you to have it." I grinned at him. "Even now if you change your mind then you do what's best for you, alright? I'll support whatever decision you make."

I smiled.

"I want it." I confirmed finally. "I didn't realise how much until I nearly lost it."

Instantly Taylor's face dropped.

"What happened?"

"It was when that sonic went off. I got knocked off my feet and I think I landed on my stomach. I was in so much pain." I shook my head. "I didn't think it was going to survive. But it hung on." I smiled down at my belly. "I heard its heartbeat." I looked back up at Taylor. "It was amazing."

He smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad your both okay." I beamed. A sudden frown formed on Taylor's brow then as a thought hit him. "Did Lucas know before he left?" Taylor queried.

The smile left me then and I shook my head.

"No. I found out after you'd both gone missing." I looked glumly down. "I never got the chance to tell him. I don't know if he would have been happy about it or not."

Taylor sighed.

"He would have stood by you. He loved you Skye; more than you realise."

I smiled sadly up at Taylor.

"And I love him." Taylor smiled at me. "You won't tell him about the baby, will you?"

Taylor shook his head.

"Of course not. That's your news."

I smiled gratefully.

"I want to wait to see if there's a chance of getting his memories back before I tell him. If there is, then I'll wait. I'd rather give this kind of news to the old Lucas."

Taylor smiled and nodded.

"And if there is no treatment?" Taylor remarked uneasily.

I sighed.

"Of course I'll still tell him. It's his baby too. He has just as much of a right to it as I do." I frowned miserably. "You don't sound like you think there is a chance." I mumbled.

Taylor frowned.

"I don't know what to think Skye." He admitted. He wiped his hand across his face. I was quite certain he hadn't slept at all last night. He looked exhausted. "I am trying to keep my hopes up, but I just don't know." I felt the hope slowly start to drain from me. "I'll be happier once he's agreed to have treatment. At least then we'll know more what's causing this."

I nodded.

"What if I went to see him?" I remarked. Taylor frowned questioningly across at me. "He always used to listen to me. I know its different now, but he might still be more willing to talk to me than you or the medical staff."

Taylor shook his head.

"No. I don't want you in there Skye. He's unpredictable. Look what he was capable of doing before. He nearly destroyed all of Terra Nova." Taylor shook his head again, quicker that time. "I don't want you anywhere near him for now."

Taylor's words were like a dagger through my heart. The thought of knowing Lucas was right there in Terra Nova, yet not being able to see him hurt more than anything. But I nodded obediently, deep down knowing that Taylor was right.

"Okay." I mumbled.

A sorrowful frown formed on Taylor's brow.

"I'm sorry Skye. But I promise you'll be the first to know every little detail of his treatment. I will keep you fully informed; but I just think Lucas needs the space right now."

I smiled, trying to act like I agreed.

"I understand. I'm sorry I just...I just wanted to see him. But I get it. It's okay. I'm not angry with you or anything. We need to do what's best for Lucas. Not for me."

Taylor smiled. Then he stood up and rounded the desk to where I was. I also got to my feet, but I nearly lost my balance as Taylor pulled me in for a big bear hug.

"You are going to make a pretty damn good mother." He told me, as he embraced me tightly.

I grinned, feeling myself start to well up.

"You're going to make an amazing granddad." I informed him.

We hugged for a few moments before Taylor finally released me.

"I'm going to see Lucas, gauge how he's doing today. Are you free later? I'd very much like to cook you a meal so we can celebrate this news properly. And I can let you know how today goes."

I beamed.

"Yeah. That sounds really great. I'd like that."

Taylor grinned.

"Good. I'll look forward to that. Is there anything in particular that you want? Or anything that you're avoiding?"

I smirked.

"I've not had any real cravings yet." I remarked. "Anything will be fine."

"Okay." Taylor nodded. "Well shall we say mine at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"You know where my new place is, don't you?"

For a moment I was confused why Taylor wouldn't be in his old house; but then I quickly remembered that was because it basically no longer existed.

"Yeah I know." I remarked.

"Good. Well the code is the same as my old place. If I'm running late just let yourself in. You remember the code?"

I smirked. The code was 04062121, the date that Taylor and Ayani were married.

"I remember."

"Good. Well let yourself in and make yourself at home. I should be on time, but you never know with my job."

I chuckled. Taylor was always late.

"Well I'll be there at seven." I announced.

Taylor grinned.

"And I'll be there as soon as I can be."

I beamed. Then I went to turn.

"I'll see you later." I remarked as I walked out of the Command Centre.

I took a deep breath as I started plodding down the steps. I couldn't believe I'd been worried about telling Taylor. I didn't think that actually could have gone any better. Beaming happily to myself, I started heading back home finally feeling hungry enough to eat.


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting

_Hey everyone!_

 _So I thought it was about time for a Lucas chapter! It seems way too much time has passed since I last explored my favourite psychopath's mind :-)_

 _I'm finding it quite fun writing as old Lucas again, hence why this is such a long chapter! But I hope you enjoy it and feel I've done the character justice!_

 _Anyway, I won't ramble on for too long._

 _Love you guys :-)_

* * *

 **Lucas:**

Metal scraped across the floor as the door was pushed open. My back was to the entrance, and I didn't bother turning to look who had just entered. Instead I remained where I sat, on the edge of my bed, as still as a statue. My eyes were fixed on the window, staring at the light blue sky.

"Lucas." The old man greeted evenly. I scowled when I heard his gruff voice. "How are you?" I continued to ignore him, not wanting a conversation to be started. "Have you thought anymore about your treatment?" He continued, brushing over the fact that I wasn't responding to him. "It _is_ important. We need to know what's wrong with you so we know how to help you." I listened as the old man sighed. I could feel the frustration radiating from him. "Lucas, whatever _this_ is, it could still be affecting you! It could be doing real damage! I won't let your stubbornness risk your own safety!"

"Let it kill me." I hissed. "I don't care."

With Kate gone, I had no one left. There was nothing to live for. Death would be a mercy.

"I care." The old man retorted. "There are more people here that care about you than what you think."

My eyes narrowed.

"You're referring to that girl?" I remarked. I waited for my father to reply, but when he didn't I probed even more. "Skye? That was her name, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Skye."

A frown formed on my brow as I recalled the way she had acted toward me. No one ever dared to approach me; they all knew to keep their distance. But she hadn't shown any hesitance. I hadn't been able to get her off of my mind since.

"Who is she?" I demanded to know.

I heard one of the chairs groan as my father pulled it back. He sat down before he started speaking.

"She was someone special to you." He announced. My frown deepened as I considered his words. "You loved her."

My mouth twitched up into a small smirk at the thought of that.

"I don't do love." I pointed out.

"No, you didn't." He agreed. "I never thought you would. But that changed when you met Skye. You completely fell for her Lucas. You would have done anything for her."

I listened to his words and yet felt nothing. I didn't know her. I didn't feel anything for her. If I had loved her that much then there would have still been an echo of those feelings, I was sure of that. But there wasn't. There was nothing. She was nothing to me.

"I was probably using her for some selfish plan." I muttered.

The old man sighed.

"I didn't believe it at first either. I thought at best it was just a fling that would eventually end. But it didn't. You just kept growing closer together until you were practically inseparable. She saved you from yourself, Lucas. That was how I knew it was true. You just looked...at peace when you were with her." I frowned gloomily. "She needs you now Lucas, more than you know." My father continued. "She's so terrified that she's lost you for good this time. So dammit Lucas, you're having treatment for this even if I have to get the docs to sedate you first."

My brow twitched up at his words. I hadn't heard him sound that passionate about something for a very long time.

"You care about her too, don't you?" I guessed.

I smirked as I heard the old man fidget irritably. I enjoyed pissing him off.

"She's like a daughter to me. So I swear to God if you deliberately hurt her I will lock you up and throw away the key."

The amusement dissipated within me then and was instead replaced by rage. He chose me over my mother, yet he chose everyone else over me. That either showed how little he cared for my mother or how much he then hated me.

Finally I turned to look over my shoulder, regarding the old man. His face was full of anger, mirroring my own. His fists were balled, like mine, and resting on the table beside him. For a moment, I thought we were both going to charge at the other and attack. But then my sly mind began plotting. I could see how much my father cared for his precious daughter; it was obvious from the way he was so avidly defending her. I began imagining the pain and anguish he would feel if he lost her too. Finally he'd understand how much hurt he'd put through.

A menacing smile shaped my mouth then. I swallowed down the fury my father elicited within me, calming the storm by imagining the grief my father would soon be feeling. All I had to do was get my hands on his innocent little Skye; and that task seemed easy if she truly loved me the way the old man believed.

"Fine. I'll have the treatment. Tell the doctors they can run whatever tests they like."

My father frowned confusedly at me. His own annoyance faded into a look of curious perplexity. For a moment, his eyes scanned across my being, as if trying to work out what game I was playing. But, unfortunately for him, I had learnt to keep my cards close to my chest.

"I'll go get the doc." He mumbled, getting to his feet.

I watched as he disappeared out from the room, oblivious to the devastation that I was about to bring to him.

XXX

"Lucas," I glanced over at the door as my father marched back into the room. Behind him followed a woman, whom I estimated to be in her forties. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore a clean white coat. Her smile was warm and comforting as she looked over at me. It reminded me much of my mother's. "This is Dr Shannon. She's going to be treating you." The old man introduced.

Dr Shannon approached me, never allowing her smile to fade.

"You're father's filled me in on your condition." She announced. "I'm sorry for everything that you've lost." My mistrusting eyes narrowed at her. She seemed almost too nice. "Now what I'd like to do first is run a full body scan if that's alright with you?"

I did a quick sideways glance at my father. He was stood at the foot of my bed with his arms folded, observing every last detail of my behaviour.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to do a head CT?" I queried, looking back at the doctor.

She went to speak, however my father cut over her.

"Just do as she says Lucas." He ordered.

I shot him a fiery scowl.

"It's okay Commander." She remarked politely. I focused back on her as she began speaking to me. "Normally I would just do a head CT, but as you didn't have any kind of assessment last night, I'd rather we be thorough and check all of you over."

My eyes narrowed as I considered my next move.

"Can we talk about this, privately?" I asked, looking directly at Dr Shannon.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas." The old man snapped.

I glared over at him.

"What about my right to patient confidentiality."

"I'm your father. I'm staying."

I smirked.

"I don't have a father." I hissed. A furious frustration filled his face. "And what was it you said last night...ten years had passed? So I'm what, 28? I think I'm passed the age of where I need a parent present."

"Taylor, perhaps it would..." Dr Shannon attempted to say.

"I am the Commander of Terra Nova," He snapped. "It's my rules boy."

I shrugged.

"Fine. But it's my decision whether or not to pursue treatment. If I can't even have a private chat with my doctor, then I might start considering not bothering going through with any of her tests."

"I swear to God Lucas you are having whatever treatment I deem necessary, whether you consent or not. We don't know what else has happened inside your head. You could be ruled as unfit to make that decision. Then it would get passed down to your next-of-kin and I am _still_ your father!" He growled.

I glared across at the old man feeling nothing but repulsion. Tension was thick between us.

"Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to Lucas alone for a while." Dr Shannon spoke up.

Both of our attentions turned to her.

"No. He could pose a threat. I won't leave you alone with him." My father muttered.

I frowned as I looked back at the old man.

"Why would I be a threat?" I questioned.

He looked back at me then and I saw a momentarily lapse in his anger. Instead an ounce of regret shone through.

"Taylor," Dr Shannon remarked. He looked back at her. "Go and give us a few minutes. It'll be fine."

His hard eyes looked back at me as if he were working out whether or not I could be trusted. At first, I didn't think he was going to relent. I'd never known my father to concede. But then he exhaled and looked back at Dr Shannon.

"I'll be right outside."

I watched, feeling slightly shocked, as my father actually left the room.

"I know this must be hard for you," Dr Shannon remarked, recapturing my attention. "But go easy on your father. He's a good man."

I scowled.

"You clearly don't know him as well as I do."

She pulled a face.

"No I don't. But I've watched as he's fought to protect all of us here with every last breath he has. He gave us all hope; a chance for a new beginning." She smiled at me. "You could have that too if you gave it a chance."

I frowned grumpily.

"What if I don't want it? What if I was happy with the way things were?"

She smiled at me.

"I think we both know you weren't happy with the way things were."

I stared at her then, my eyes slowly widening as I came to a realisation.

"We've met before, haven't we?"

She nodded.

"Yes. We have. I've treated you before." She sat down in the chair beside my bed. "You have a lot of history with this place."

I frowned confusedly.

"Such as?"

Dr Shannon bit her tongue.

"I think it's best I leave your father to explain your past to you."

I scowled and shook my head.

"I wouldn't trust him." I muttered. "He'd only lie to me."

Dr Shannon sighed.

"Has your father mentioned Skye to you?"

My eyes flicked back at the doctor and I raised a questioning brow.

"What's she got to do with anything?"

She smiled.

"She'd tell you the truth. You could trust her." I frowned confusedly. Everything seemed to keep leading back to that single girl. "Now shall we get on with discussing your treatment?" I nodded absently, only half paying attention to what Dr Shannon had to say. The majority of my mind was focused on the girl with the ocean blue eyes. "I want to run a full body scan, which I can do right now. That'll allow me to see any anomalies. I'd also like to run a blood and toxicology test."

I glanced back at the doctor when I heard her say that.

"You think I've been poisoned?" I questioned.

"I think there are a number of variables that could attribute to your symptoms." She smiled politely at me. "The only way I'm going to find out what's causing your memory loss is by ruling out those variables until there's only one left."

I sighed.

"Fine." I shook my head. "Do what you need to do."

She smiled.

"I'll just have to get a consent form for you to sign. Then I can start the treatment if you'd be happy to." I nodded mutely. "Good. I'll just go get that form."

XXX

I didn't even flinch as the needle pierced through my skin. Instead I watched as my blood squirted up into the test tube. My father had invited himself back into the room and was observing every action of mine intensely.

"There we go." Dr Shannon remarked as she slipped the needle back out from my arm. She gently pressed a cotton swab against the puncture wound on my arm. "If you can just hold that there..." She said to me, regarding the swab. I replaced her hands, pressing down on my arm. Then I watched as she removed the needle from the tube and placed it in a sharps bin. She handed the tray with the test tube of my blood to the nurse who stood just behind Dr Shannon. "Take that straight to the lab and get Malcolm to prioritise its testing." The nurse nodded and swiftly left the room. Then Dr Shannon looked back at me. "Right next stage is the scan. I can do that right here on the bio bed. If you can just lie down and relax." She removed the pillow from the bed and smiled at me. Slowly, I lowered myself flat down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "You might feel a slight tingling sensation against your skin, but it's nothing to worry about."

I nodded quietly and listened as she tapped the necessary commands into the control panel. Then suddenly a holographic image of myself appeared above me. I shivered as I looked up at the picture. Last time I had had one of those scans had been when I had returned from Somalia. My father hadn't been present for that one; he'd probably been drinking himself into oblivion as far away from me as he'd been able to get. Kate had been there though; as had Tom Boylan. I could still remember how hot and stuffy that small room had been. I'd started having a panic attack, due to how claustrophobic I'd felt. I remembered being held down, which only caused me to panic even more. Then they'd sedated me, which had been worse. Once unconscious, I'd relived my days in Somalia over and over again.

"You alright?" Dr Shannon asked, possibly sensing my unease. I flicked my attention to her and nodded. Then I looked back up at the hologram. "It's nearly over." She announced. "I'm just going to take a few pictures." I watched as she zoomed in on various places of my anatomy. But I was only interested when I saw my skull. I frowned when I saw a dark shadow embedded in my head. When I looked at the doctor, I could tell from her expression that she had noticed it too. But she simply sent me a comforting smile before snapping an image. "All done."

"Did you notice anything we should be concerned about?" The old man asked.

Dr Shannon glanced briefly over at him as she switched off the biobed.

"There are a few areas I'd like to take the chance to study a little more closely." She smiled back at me. "But do try not to worry. I'll come back in a couple of hours once I've had the chance to look at your scans."

I nodded my head.

"What about the bloods? When will we hear about them?" My father questioned.

I shot him an irritated glare. I hated when he spoke for me.

"I'm running some quite extensive tests. So they won't be ready for another three to four hours. But once I get the results I will come by and let you know. In the meantime just try and rest yourself, okay?"

As she turned to the leave the room, she sent my father a courteous smile. Then I watched as she disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. I turned over onto my side, using my forearm as a cushion.

"You alright?" My father asked.

I didn't bother replying. Instead I stared out of the window, trying to block everything out.

XXX

Hours had passed since Dr Shannon had done her tests and still there was no sign of any answers. Instead I'd been left to rot in the hospital room with only the old man as company. He was slouched back in one of the chairs, arms folded across his chest. He looked quite relaxed for once; I was used to seeing him walk around as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I was slumped back on my bed, back propped against the two pillows I had. My head lolled back against the wall. I was quite uncomfortable, but too lazy to move.

"I wonder what's taking so long." The old man muttered for about the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps they've discovered I have some kind of incurable disease."

He shot me warning look.

"Don't joke about things like that."

I lifted my head up so I could look over at him.

"Who's joking? If I died tomorrow I'd die a contented man." My father shifted irritably in his chair. "There's nothing here for me. But over there, if there's a chance of an afterlife then there's a chance I'll see mom and Kate." My lips twitched up. "I'd take the chance."

"You're not going to die Lucas. Not on my watch."

"Oh so is that what you're doing here? Keeping watch to make sure I don't take my own life?" I queried. "You needn't bother. I've thought about it enough times but I'm still here." I frowned. "I guess if I was serious enough about it then I would have done it by now."

A troubled frown marred the old man's brow, causing his forehead to crease.

"Why haven't you done it?" He asked.

I glanced over at him and raised my brows, surprised he'd ask me about something like that.

"Kate always convinced me it was a bad idea." I muttered.

His eyes narrowed.

"So why didn't you do it last night when I told you about Kate?" I frowned at him. "There must be something you're holding on to; something you think is worth living for."

I smirked.

"You want to know what I hold on to?" I grinned sadistically. "Revenge. That's what's kept me going so far."

My father frowned.

"Revenge against who?"

I stared back into the old man's eyes and smirked smugly.

"Now I thought that one was obvious old man."

His face slowly crumbled into a look of complete defeat. Then the door opened and both of our attentions turned to Dr Shannon. Behind her walked in a tall, thin man with glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He wore one of the white lab coats, informing me he was some kind of doctor.

"Lucas, this is Dr Harrod. He's our neurology consultant." He gave me a short nod as a way of a welcome. "We've both taken a look at your scans and we've noticed an anomaly." She approached my bed carrying a Plex with her. On the screen was an image of my brain. "It's not very clear, but you can see right here," She zoomed in on the scan. "There's a shadow."

I stared at it, detailing every aspect that I could. Instantly my father was on his feet and by my bed, examining the Plex.

"What is it?" The old man questioned.

Dr Shannon shook her head.

"Well we're not certain."

Her eyes flicked to Dr Harrod, silently asking for assistance.

"I believe it is some kind of microchip." Dr Harrod announced.

My eyes narrowed.

"A microchip?" I queried.

He nodded.

"Yes. And from the position of it, I'd imagine it's what's responsible for your memory loss."

"When I examined you earlier," Dr Shannon began. "I noticed you had a small scar just behind your left ear." Instinctively I brought my hand up to my head. Confusion filled me when I felt the hardened skin beneath my fingers. "I believe that's where they inserted this chip."

"Can you get it out?" The old man asked.

Dr Harrod turned to regard him and nodded.

"Yes." He looked back at me. "With your permission I would like to perform a procedure to remove the microchip."

I frowned, feeling alarmed. I didn't trust my father or anyone from his precious little Terra Nova. I certainly didn't want them messing around in my head.

"You want to cut open my brain?" I queried.

Dr Shannon smiled at me.

"We won't be cutting into your brain. It's not actually inside your brain. It appears to be on the surface."

"All we'd need to do is make a small incision here..." Dr Harrod gestured on the image of my head on the Plex in Dr Shannon's hands. "And retrieve it."

"And then what?" My father questioned.

"Then we'd carefully monitor Lucas whilst he recovered and sent the chip away for testing. If we can find out what it's designed to do, then we can hopefully reverse any changes it has caused."

"It sounds easy." I commented.

"It'll be a challenge. But one I'm quite excited to take on."

"When would the surgery be?" The old man asked.

My eyes flicked up to my father. I detested when he spoke for me. Sometimes I swore he still thought I was a young boy who couldn't think for himself.

"Well once we have consent I can start making the necessary arrangements. I should be able to schedule the surgery for tomorrow afternoon."

The old man nodded and then glanced at me.

"Book the surgery." He ordered, looking back at Dr Harrod.

I raised my brows, wondering exactly when my father had heard me give my consent.

"Do we have consent?" The doctor asked.

All eyes turned to me. Suddenly I knew how a fish in a bowl felt.

"What would happen if you just left it in?" I queried.

I practically heard my father groan at my question. But I ignored him. It was my head; my decision.

"Well as we're not sure what it exactly is, I couldn't accurately so what the implications could be if we did just leave it." Dr Harrod frowned as he thought. "I believe that the anomaly is responsible for the symptoms you've exhibited. Now whilst I can't guarantee simply removing it will cause those effects to reverse, I can guarantee it would prevent any further loss of memory."

"So you think I should have it taken out?"

Dr Harrod nodded.

"That would be my recommendation. However, like any surgery, this does carry its risks. As this is an unknown object, I won't know until I'm looking at it whether or not I'm able to remove it at all. Sometimes removing such objects can end up causing more damage; especially if they've been there undetected for an extensive period of time."

Already my mind felt overloaded by information. I wondered if my mental fatigue was due to the thing in my head. It concerned me to think of what it could be doing. Yet I wasn't prepared to trust the people that lived under my father's shadow.

"It is a lot to take in." Dr Shannon remarked. "You don't have to decide anything now. Take some time to think it all over and you can always ask us whatever you want. We'll try and answer everything to the best of our knowledge."

I sent Dr Shannon a weak attempt at a smile. Then my eyes flicked to Dr Harrod. I could tell he felt he was confident enough to perform my procedure. In fact I could see he was chomping at the bit. I supposed it wasn't every day the doctors around there got something exciting like me. Dinosaur bites and fevers must have been the norm for them. I guessed it would get tedious after a while.

"May I have a couple of minutes to speak with my father?" I queried with false politeness.

"Of course." Both I and the two doctors glanced across at the old man. He was frowning questionably at me. "We'll be outside if you need us at all. Take all the time you need." Dr Harrod replied.

"Thank you." I remarked gratefully.

I observed as both of my doctors left the room. The moment the door was closed I wiped the disgustingly nice smile from my face.

"What's this all about Lucas?" My father asked.

I looked back at him and scowled.

"Why do you find it so necessary to control my life?" I questioned.

He grimaced.

"I don't. I just want to do what's best for you and this surgery is what is best."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's what's best for you." I muttered. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up, my back to the Commander. "You don't know what I want."

I approached the window in my room and looked longingly outside. It looked so beautiful out there, all blue skies and green grass. I was dying to go explore the strange world I'd ended up in. But the old man seemed adamant that I couldn't leave my room.

"You're right. I don't know what you want." He admitted. I glanced over my shoulder at my father. "So why don't we sit down and actually talk for once? We can discuss all of your options and find the best one that suits you?"

I frowned.

"You really think what I want is to sit down and talk to you?" I asked.

The old man exhaled pitifully. His shoulders sagged and he scowled gloomily. He looked so ancient right then, with his grey hair and wrinkled skin. But it was the tired look in his eyes that really gave away his age.

"What _do_ you want Lucas?"

I smiled sweetly and turned around to face him.

"I'll go for this surgery." I announced. My father's eyes widened hopefully, a look of relief passing across his features. "I'm not stupid. I can see this is what's best for me."

The old man grinned.

"Good. I'm pleased that you've come to that conclusion. I know this is what is best for you. It might seem daunting but I have a good feeling about this. Once that chip is out they'll be able to figure out exactly what it is and how it operates." His eyes were bright with the joy he was feeling. "We can fix this. I know we can." He rubbed at his stubbled cheek before gesturing at the door behind him. "I'll go tell the doc you're ready to give your consent."

"Wait one minute." I remarked as he started to turn. My father glanced apprehensively back at me, as if knowing there was going to be some sort of catch. "I do have a request." I informed him.

The old man narrowed his eyes. He turned so that he was fully facing me once more. His eyes narrowed quizzically, in a way that told me he was dreading whatever was about to come out of my mouth.

"What?" He asked evenly.

I smiled, straightening my shoulders.

"Before I go into surgery I want to see the girl...Skye."

The old man eyed me suspiciously. I just continued smiling sweetly.

"You wanna see Skye?" He repeated as if he had misheard me.

I nodded.

"Yeah I do."

"Why?"

I frowned, acting as if I didn't quite understand his question.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes you do."

I smirked.

"I thought I was supposed to be in love with her. Is that not reason enough?"

"Quit the bullshit Lucas. What do you want with Skye?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just want to meet her, properly this time." I turned my back to my father, acting oblivious to his growing rage. My stare went back out the window. "She intrigues me. She did from the moment I first met her." I shrugged. "I guess I just want to see what's so special about her."

I smirked as I listened to my father's heavy breathing. His breaths were becoming more laboured as his irritation grew.

"No." He said finally. "If that's your attitude you're not seeing her."

I turned back around to look at the old man, my eyebrow raised.

"How would she feel if she found out you were keeping us apart?" I queried.

My father clenched his fists. Fury was sweeping across his entire being. He looked ready to explode. And that was the Commander Taylor I knew.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." He announced.

I frowned.

"I'm not planning on hurting her. I just want to meet her." A cruel smile shaped my lips then and I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what I want. Only after I've seen Skye will I give my consent to my surgery." I raised my chin, my smugness intensifying as my father's annoyance increased. "You're move."


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Time Chat

_Hi guys._

 _Sorry it's been a while. Unfortunately someone close to me passed away, so I hope you understand why I've been distant. The funeral is next week, so I don't think I'm going to get much writing done before then._

 _However this chapter I had started to write a few weeks ago, before it had happened. I managed to finish it off this morning. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and get back to writing in a couple of weeks time._

 _Hope everyone else is doing okay._

 _Bye for now_

 _xx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

"It was awful Tash." I remarked, shaking my head slowly. "He looked at me like I was a complete stranger." I peeked up at her. We were sat outside on the bench in front of our house. The boys were both out, so I had taken that opportunity to catch Tasha up on my dramatic life. "He just..." I frowned miserably down at my lap. "Completely disregarded me."

Tasha exhaled loudly.

"Oh my God." She uttered. "I mean I knew he was in the hospital. But I...I just thought maybe he had a few broken bones at worst. God Skye I...I don't even know what to say. Sorry doesn't seem strong enough."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do either so..." I sighed and rubbed across my face with my hand. "I mean...what if he never recovers." I bit my lip. "That's all I can think about. What if his memories are gone for good? I have to consider that, don't I?"

Tasha nodded.

"Yeah you do. But it doesn't have to be bad. It just means you can make new memories."

I shook my head.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "What if he meets someone else and I have to watch them make memories together."

"Hey..." Tasha shuffled closer to me on the bench and put her arm around my shoulders. "You're thinking of worse case scenarios; which is completely fine because I probably would be too if I were in your shoes. But that's all they are...the worst possible case." She shook her head. "You don't know that's going to happen. Even _if_ Lucas doesn't recover from this, what's to say he won't fall back in love with you anyway?" I smiled at her romantic point of view. "I mean look at you Skye. You're beautiful and kind and funny...everything a guy could ever want." She squeezed my shoulders and smiled. "He fell so madly in love with you once that it was borderline obsession." I sniggered as Tasha winked at me. "I can't see anyone else around here turning his head."

I beamed.

"You really think that?"

Tasha nodded.

"Yeah of course. He was literally crazy about you, Skye." She smiled. "And you know what I think? I bet it'll be so much better this time because he's forgotten all of that crazy shit. So this time around, he's going to be trying to woo you and he'll be all romantic." I giggled. "I bet we'll see a completely different side to him."

I shook my head.

"Nah I bet he'll be the same arrogant ass he normally is."

Tasha laughed.

"Hey well he's only lost a few memories right? Not had a complete personality transfusion!" I chuckled to myself as I imagined Lucas asking me out on dates and bringing me flowers. As amazing a thought as that was; I knew it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't come near me once I started showing. I sighed to myself I peeked down at my stomach. Then I hurriedly averted my gaze before Tasha came to any conclusions. "So do you know what treatment he's going to have?"

I shook my head.

"No." I huffed angrily. "Last I knew he was refusing any treatment."

Tasha frowned.

"How come?"

I looked across at her.

"Remember I told you about Kate, Boylan's kid?" She nodded her head. "Well Lucas forgot she died. So Taylor had to break the news to him." I pulled a face. "He didn't take it very well."

Tasha bit her lip.

"Well you can't blame him for that. He's grieving." She pointed out.

"I know, I know. That's what Taylor said. And obviously I don't blame him for missing her. They were close. But..." I grimaced. "But he needs this treatment Tasha. Whatever they can do for him, they need to do it _now_. He could be getting worse by the day. The longer he puts it off...the harder it might be for me to get him back."

Tasha sighed. She rubbed my arm with her hand, trying to comfort me.

"I guess you're right. But if they force him...well we all know about Lucas's temper." I pulled a face. "I'm sure he just needs a few days. I mean he must be so confused about everything. I know I would be if that was me."

I smiled.

"Hopefully. I'll find more out tonight. I'm going around Taylor's for dinner. He's been to see Lucas today so he'll fill me in."

Tasha nodded her head slowly.

"Have you thought about going to see him?"

"Lucas?" She nodded in reply. "I want to. But Taylor doesn't think it'll help. Plus I think he's trying to protect me. He doesn't want me to get upset if Lucas blanks me."

"He's underestimating you Skye."

I sighed.

"I know. And yet part of me was relieved when Taylor said I didn't have to go." I frowned. "I mean of course I want to see Lucas, but I...I was also dreading it."

Tasha smiled sympathetically.

"Of course you were. That's normal Skye. And even if Taylor says you can go, you don't have to. Sometimes we need to be selfish and do what's best for us."

I smiled.

"I guess." I groaned to myself. "Y'know sometimes I think it would have been better if I had just never met Lucas." I admitted. Tasha frowned delicately. "My life would have been so much simpler if I had just stayed with Josh."

Tasha shrugged.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have been as happy."

I smirked.

"Well I'm not exactly feeling happy at the moment." I pointed out.

"Yeah but overall, I mean. When it's going right, you always seem so happy with Lucas. With Josh...you just seemed content." Tasha lifted one of her shoulders. "I mean, Josh is your typical sweetheart boyfriend. But could you actually imagine having a family with him?" I peeked across at Tasha as she spoke. "I know this is going to sound harsh, but Josh still acts like a boy." She grinned across at me. "We need men."

I smirked.

"I know what you mean." I chewed my lip for a moment before continuing. "But could you see me and Lucas having a family?" I queried.

Tasha pulled a face as she thought.

"I could actually. You two became like _the_ perfect couple." She smiled across at me. "I thought there might have been wedding bells and babies eventually." She teased, gently elbowing me in the side.

I sniggered.

"Yeah well I think Lucas would have had something to say about that."

Tasha's eyes widened then and her mouth fell open.

"Does this mean you guys talked about it?" She asked.

I scrunched up my nose.

"Yeah. Once. Briefly." I sighed. "I guess I kind of liked the idea of becoming Mrs Taylor." I remarked, feeling like a silly love sick fourteen year old. Then I frowned. "Lucas didn't seem that into the idea." I felt my heart tug painfully at my chest. "He seemed happy the way things were." I snuck another quick glance down at my stomach before looking up at the sky. "And as for kids..." I shook my head. "He hated the idea."

Tasha pulled a face.

"Shame." I flicked my attention back to her. "I think you would have made pretty good parents."

I smiled.

"You think?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. And I think it would have done Lucas some good, having a family again."

Sadness tugged at my heart once more.

"You really should have been a therapist." I commented, turning my face away so Tasha wouldn't see the moisture in my eyes.

Tasha laughed.

"Yeah I know." She nudged me in the ribs then, causing me to glance back at her. "Still...you never know what's around the corner." I nodded mutely. "I don't think you should lose hope yet."

I shook my head.

"I won't. I know Lucas wouldn't have given up on me."

Tasha gave me one final squeeze before she got to her feet. I looked up at her as she moved.

"C'mon. Let's go get some lunch."

I pulled a face and shook my head.

"Nah I'm not that hungry." Tasha grimaced at me. "Besides I'm going to Taylor's later, so I don't want to fill myself up now."

"Oh c'mon Skye!" Tasha exclaimed. "You're wasting away!"

I smirked at her. If only she knew. In reality my stomach was slowly starting to grow.

"Fine." I remarked, also standing. "I guess I can have something small now."

Tasha grinned.

"That a girl. Let's raid the chocolate!"

I laughed as Tasha went skipping into the house. Before I followed her in, I stole a final glance down at my middle. I smiled down at my little secret, before walking back inside the house.

XXX

At 6:50, I started ambling through Terra Nova toward the temporary accommodation Taylor was staying in whilst his house was fixed. I wasn't in much of a rush. I knew Taylor would be running late. He was always late. Even when he thought he was going to be on time, something would always happen and he'd be called away.

So as I neared his housing unit, I was quite surprised to see a light was on. I knocked on the door and listened for a couple of moments. When I couldn't hear movement, I went to tap in the code. But then suddenly the door was opened in front of me. My mouth fell open slightly when I saw Taylor.

"You're on time." I announced.

Taylor chuckled at me.

"Actually I'm early." He informed me.

I smirked.

"Miracles do happen then."

He sniggered. Then he gestured for me to come in. I happily stepped through the threshold and looked around. I hadn't been in Taylor's new temporary home before. It looked a lot like his previous one, though smaller and tidier. I supposed he'd lost a lot of his things when his house had collapsed; though I knew Taylor hadn't had many possessions in the first place. He always told me that the past was best left in the past.

"Food's nearly done." He commented as he strolled back toward the kitchen.

I hung my coat up before following Taylor through.

"You cooked?" I asked.

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. Should be edible."

I smiled and inspected the food in the frying pan. It was some kind of fish. That didn't really surprise me; Taylor liked his fish.

"Smells good." I commented. "I'll get the plates."

"Second cupboard on the left." Taylor remarked as I glanced around the kitchen. I sent him a grateful smile and retrieved the plates from the cupboard. I opened up two different drawers before I found the cutlery. "Had a good day?" He asked.

"Yeah it was alright." I replied. "Same old really."

"You didn't have work today, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Nah. It was my day off. I needed one." I commented.

Taylor sent me a concerned frown.

"Don't let Boylan overwork you." He instructed.

I smirked.

"Oh I'm not working at the bar at the moment." Taylor sent me a questioning look. "I'm back at the hospital for now. After the explosion they needed as much help as they could get. So I started helping out there. Boylan hasn't really opened the bar since either; so I told him I'd stay at the hospital for now. He was good with that."

"Oh." Taylor frowned before shaking his head. "I can never keep up with you." He remarked as he looked back at the frying pan. I chuckled. "Though I have to say I'm glad. I didn't like the idea that you'd be around rowdy, drunk men."

I smirked.

"So you'd rather I be in a diseased ridden hospital?"

Taylor suddenly glanced around at me, looking alarmed.

"Skye maybe you're best to stop working now at all. Take early maternity leave." I chuckled at his response. "If it's money you're worried about then don't even think about it. I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Taylor I'll be fine. Dr Shannon knows anyway."

Taylor's brows shot up.

"About the baby?"

I nodded.

"She was actually the one who told me. I collapsed and she ran a bunch of tests and it showed up on there."

"Oh..."

"So she's making sure I do light work. And she's making sure I don't go near any patients carrying anything that could harm the baby. Honestly I'm fine."

Taylor smiled.

"Okay then. If you're sure. But I meant what I said. If you did want to take early maternity, I can arrange that."

I pulled a face.

"I'd rather keep myself busy."

Taylor rolled his eyes at me. Then he went back to finishing cooking our meal.

"Does anyone else know?" He suddenly queried, keeping his back to me.

"About the baby?"

"Yeah." He replied, not looking back around at me.

I swallowed, my mind turning to Mira. I knew Taylor would be pissed off if he found out she knew before him. So I shook my head innocently.

"No. I don't want anyone to know at the moment." I sighed as my gaze dropped to my middle. "It seems wrong that people would know before Lucas." I glanced back up at Taylor when he didn't respond. He was frowning down at the cooking fish. "How is Lucas?" I asked, sensing their talk hadn't gone well.

Taylor sighed. He finally glanced back at me.

"We'll get to him later." He remarked. I could see the frustration clearly on Taylor's face. A disappointed anger danced in his dark blue eyes. "Pass me the plates." He requested. I obeyed at once, handing the plates over to Taylor. He deposited a fish on each of our plates, followed by a load of steaming vegetables. "Did you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"I'll just have some water." I replied, knowing Taylor never had much in his fridge; and whatever he did have was normally way past its date.

I took the plates through to the dining table whilst Taylor got us each a glass of water. Once he appeared we both sat down in chairs opposite one another. I started tucking in immediately, feeling strangely hungry. Taylor twirled a potato about for a few moments before finally popping it into his mouth.

"Have you thought of any names?" Taylor asked me suddenly.

I glanced up at him and hurriedly swallowed my mouthful.

"For the baby?" I queried. He nodded. "No." I remarked with a small smile. "I've not really thought about stuff like that."

"You'll need to." Taylor commented. "I know nine months seems like a long time, but it'll soon go by."

I smiled.

"I guess I just wanted to hold out for Lucas a little longer." I admitted quietly. I could see the pained looked in Taylor's eyes. He looked so sorry for me, as if it was all his fault. "So urm...did you talk to him?" I questioned tentatively.

A troubled frown formed on his brow.

"I did." He replied. His eyes fixed on the fish in front of him. "He's always been so damn stubborn." Taylor muttered.

I sighed.

"So he still wouldn't have anymore tests?"

Taylor shook his head, his eyes meeting mine once more.

"Nah, he's started his treatment." Taylor announced. My eyes widened hopefully. But Taylor frowned again, causing my hope to start to fade. "They think they know what the problem is."

"Really?" I squeaked, feeling excitement begin to bubble in my stomach.

Taylor nodded.

"They did a full body scan. There's something in his head." My mouth fell open and worry rampaged through me. "Doc thinks it's a microchip." Taylor frowned. "And they're pretty sure that's what's affecting his memory because of the placement of it or something."

"This is a good thing isn't it?"

Taylor smiled at me.

"Yeah it is. And the doc thinks he can perform a procedure to remove it. It seems fairly straightforward...but then again I ain't no surgeon."

I smirked.

"So what's the problem?" I asked, sensing there was more to the story.

Taylor scowled.

"Now Lucas is being difficult about going for the surgery."

I groaned.

"Why? Were you two fighting again?"

Taylor narrowed his eyes.

"We had a disagreement." He remarked. I pulled a face. "I know he's doing this to push my buttons." Taylor muttered.

"Well it's clearly working." I observed. Taylor grimaced. I watched as he angrily cut up his fish. "What did he say about the surgery?" I probed.

Taylor looked back at me as he chewed on his mouthful. He scowled angrily before swallowing.

"He's being stubborn about signing the consent form. He knows that it's what's best for him." Taylor huffed. "He gave me an ultimatum."

I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds like something Lucas would do." I commented. "So what did he ask for?"

Taylor frowned gloomily at me.

"You." He replied. My brows tugged together confusedly. "He wants to see _you_."

For a moment I didn't react at all. I was too surprised by Taylor's words. But then my heart boomed ecstatically and I grinned.

"He's asked to see me?"

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. He said he'll only sign if he gets to see you."

I could not stop beaming. I was desperate to see him and knowing that he wanted to see me only increased my desire. Hope was building inside of me that somehow he did still love me.

"I want to see him too!" I announced. Taylor exhaled. He looked back down at his plate, his frown intensifying. "What's the problem?" I queried.

"I don't trust him, Skye." Taylor remarked, raising his stare back to mine. "He's playing some kind of game, I'm sure of it. I don't want you to get caught up in it."

My heart dropped then and my shoulders sagged.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Taylor grimaced.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? If it'll get him to go in for the surgery then it's a good thing. I want to do it."

Taylor sighed.

"He doesn't remember you, Skye. He doesn't love you. The only reason he wants to see you is because he knows how much I care about you. He's using you to get to me, I'm sure of it."

I scowled then, feeling my anger increase.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I know him better than you do."

I shook my head.

"No. You like to think you do, but you really don't. He told _me_ everything and he tells _you_ nothing."

"You didn't know him before. I did. I know the sorts of games he likes to play. I'm not sure what he's hoping to gain from this, but I know he's trying to hurt me."

"Or maybe it's not about you!" I argued. "Maybe he just wants to meet me and get to know me again."

Taylor shook his head.

"Skye...he doesn't feel anything for you."

I could feel my bottom lip was starting to wobble, both from the anger and the hurt I was feeling.

"He fell in love with me once. Why can't he do it again?" I asked, echoing what Tasha had said to me earlier.

"He's a different man now. You won't recognise him."

I put my knife and fork down and crossed my arms, like a child having a tantrum. I looked away from Taylor, frowning miserably over at the kitchen.

"I'm not going to go in there like a loved up teenager expecting him to take one look at me and get all his memories back. I know that's not going to happen. I know he's not the Lucas I know. I know he'll probably say things to me that'll kill me inside, but I won't listen to them because I know that if he was in his right mind then he would never even think about saying that sort of thing to me." Finally, I looked back at Taylor. "I will go into that room and let him do the talking. I know how to handle him. I'm stronger than you think Taylor."

Taylor's harsh expression melted into a look of pride for me. He smiled.

"I know you are. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself." I lifted my chin defiantly. "Let me go and see him if that's what it'll take for him to give his damn consent. I can do this. I want to do this. I want to help him."

Taylor sighed. He eyed me quietly for a few minutes. Then he slowly nodded.

"Okay. But if it gets too much then you leave or if you get there and realise you don't want to go in then you don't, okay?" I nodded. "I'll be right outside the room, the whole time." I smiled excitedly, unable to believe I was actually going to see him. "And it might be best if you don't mention about the baby for now."

I pulled a face.

"I wasn't even thinking about telling him." I remarked.

Taylor smiled.

"Good. We'll do this tomorrow, if you're happy with that."

I beamed and nodded.

"Yeah."

Taylor nodded, still looking unsure.

"Okay." He frowned. Then he gestured at my plate with his fork. "Eat up. Tomorrow will be a big day."

I glanced down at my plate before grinning back at Taylor. Then I happily went back to shoving food in my mouth, an anxious excitement building in the pit of my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

Hi guys,

So I've started writing again. Sorry for the absence, but I've had a lot to sort out.

Hope you're all doing okay.

Enjoy this one!

xXx

* * *

 **Lucas:**

"I'm going to be just on the other side of that door." The old man hissed. "If you try _anything_ you will never see the light of day again."

I smirked at my father.

"I'm still quite surprised you're even allowing her in here. I thought for sure you'd keep her away from your mad, psychopathic son."

There was a vein right in the middle of the old man's forehead and it was throbbing uncontrollably from the rage he was feeling. It took every inch on my self control not to laugh at him. We both knew that I was in charge of that situation. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Lucas I swear to God..." He paused, clenching his fists.

It was as if he couldn't quite put his fury into comprehensive words; couldn't quite describe the level of torture he'd put through if I did do something to his precious daughter. I smirked smugly.

"I give you my word I won't do anything to her." I remarked. "She'll be quite safe closed in this little room with me."

I winked at the old man. I could tell he was doing everything he could not to punch me. He didn't say anymore. He just gave me one final warning stare before he marched back out the room. I watched as he deliberately slammed the door closed. I figured he was probably giving Skye the same debrief. I hoped, like me, she wouldn't listen too much. I wanted to openly speak with her, not bound by the old man's rules.

I got to my feet and flattened the creases in my shirt. For some strange reason, I felt slightly anxious to finally meet her. I could barely remember much about her from the first time we'd met. The overwhelming memory was how beautiful she was. I could clearly remember her deep blue eyes and soft curled hair. I could understand why I had felt lust toward her.

Just then the door opened once more. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin, trying to look as confident as I could. But then she appeared in the doorway and I felt some of my arrogance dissipate. Her eyes widened as her gaze fixed on me and I couldn't help but marvel once more on the intense shade of blue they were. Although I could tell she was trying to remain calm, the pure elation she was feeling slipped through onto her face, causing her lips to twitch up into a smile. The old man appeared behind her. He eyed the two of us, his eyes flicking back and forth between us as if he were watching a tennis match. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'll be right outside." He reminded yet again.

Skye smirked and glanced back at him.

"We'll be fine." She assured.

"Hmmm."

He gave me yet another cautionary glare, warning me off of Skye. I simply gave him the sweetest smile I could muster up. Then, finally, he left us alone. I watched as he backed out from the room, looking slightly agitated, and closed the door.

My eyes then flicked back to Skye. She also gazed at me, analysing every inch of me. I felt naked in her stare, as if she could look right through me and see exactly what I was thinking. It made me feel uncomfortable, as if she had the upper hand.

"So you're the one I'm supposed to be in love with?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

I hoped to unnerve her so the pendulum of power swung back in my direction. But Skye simply smirked at me, not looking fazed at all.

"Yeah I am the unlucky girl with the terrible taste in men." I stared mutely at her, not expecting that at all. My eyes moved across her entire being again as I tried to evaluate her. She wasn't what I had anticipated. "Taylor said you wouldn't give your consent for your treatment unless you saw me. Why?"

She folded her arms across her middle and raised her brows. I felt a smile tugging at my lips the longer I watched her. I'd been expecting some lovesick girl who'd fall to her knees for me. But the person standing before me was so much better. Already I understood why she had attracted me.

"My father told me about you." I replied. "He said how close we were. I just wanted to meet you." I shrugged innocently. "I wanted to understand."

Her brows tugged together in a sceptical frown as if she didn't quite believe me. She shifted her weight where she stood, showing the first sign that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well I came. So will you have your treatment now?" She asked.

I smirked.

"Straight to business. I like that." Her eyes narrowed at me. "But yes I suppose I will agree to let them cut into my brain now." A confused frown shaped my brow when I noticed her shiver at my words. Her gaze dropped from my own and I could sense her fear toward my surgery. "What is it?" I queried.

Skye peeked back at me. I could tell some of her confidence had faded. The vulnerable girl was there, looking lost and anxious.

"I just don't like the thought of what they're going to have to do."

"You're worried I'll die in there?"

Skye smiled weakly.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

I frowned.

"It might be better if I did just slip away." I commented. "I'm sure there are better men out there for you."

"Don't say that." Skye scolded. She looked pissed. "You don't even remember me so you can't know what's best for me."

I smirked at her.

"True. But I know for sure it's not me. I'm not the best thing for anyone."

Skye glowered.

"You were a different person." She muttered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmmm...I'd very much like to know who I was." I remarked. "And I figured you'd be the best person to tell me." I gestured across at the table and chairs. Skye glanced in its direction before looking back at me. "Can we sit down and talk?"

She eyed me questioningly before looking back at the table. Then she sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and walked her over to the table. Pretending to be the gentleman that I really wasn't, I pulled out the chair for her. She smiled gratefully at me and sat down. Once she was seated, I positioned myself opposite her. Her eyes looked even bluer closer up. She truly was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. "So what do you want to know?" She asked.

I placed my hands neatly on the table and smiled.

"You're close to my father, aren't you?"

Skye rolled her eyes.

"If you're about to try and manipulate me into thinking Taylor is a bad guy then don't bother. We've been here before and it didn't work. In fact it kind of turned me against you for a little while."

I frowned.

"So we weren't always together?"

Skye sniggered as if I had just asked the most ridiculous question she had ever heard.

"God no. I hated you when we first met! You were so horrible to me."

My frown deepened.

"What did I do?"

Skye bit her cheek then. Her eyes flicked briefly to the door before she looked back at me.

"How much has Taylor told you about you and Terra Nova?"

Instantly my intrigue for the past events grew.

"Not much. That's why I asked you here. Someone told me I could trust you; that you'd tell me the truth."

Skye frowned questionably.

"Who?"

I smiled.

"Dr Shannon. Was I right to believe her?"

Skye's frown relaxed.

"I want you to know everything." She remarked. Her blue eyes flicked briefly across to the door before they settled back on me once more. "But I'm not sure how much Taylor wants you to know right now."

I scowled.

"Skye I have a right to know. It's my life for Christ's sake. I knew he would never tell me the whole story. Hell he didn't even want you to come here because he knew you'd be honest with me." I noted the way Skye shrugged her brows, agreeing with my statement about my father. That was the first hint I got that I was starting to come between them. Managing to suppress a victorious smirk, I continued on. "Now I'm starting to think it was a mistake inviting you here." I mumbled, leaning back in my chair. "He's clearly controlling you the way he's controlling everyone else."

"He's not controlling me!" Skye exclaimed. I glanced back at her, noticing the crease she got between her brows every time she glared. "He just doesn't know what to say to you."

I licked my lips before leaning forward in my chair.

"But what if something stirs one of my memories?" I reached across the table and took both of Skye's hands in mine. Her alarmed gaze dropped instantly down to our joined hands. "Please Skye," She peeked back up at me. I could see my reflection in her dilated pupils. I knew I was getting inside of her head. "I need to know everything. It's driving me crazy." Skye swallowed, looking apprehensive. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip and I felt parts of me harden in response. "Skye," I said gruffly, my focus firmly on her lip. "Tell me." I demanded, finally tearing my eyes away to meet her gaze once more. "I have to know, even if it is bad."

She pulled her hands away from mine and broke our hypnotic gaze, frowning down at the table. I continued staring at her, willing her to talk to me. I knew she was my best shot at finding out the truth. She raised her eyes back to meet mine and sighed.

"You were against Terra Nova. You were working with these people and the plan was to mine this world to try and sustain our own."

I frowned.

"Well that wouldn't have worked. That world is beyond saving."

Skye nodded.

"Yeah I know. And I knew you knew as well. But...the people you were working for made some kind of deal with you. You were in Golad's and they got you out and said you could have your revenge against Taylor if you helped them get this place." I frowned to myself as I tried desperately to recover those memories. But none of what she was saying sounded familiar. "You came here on the second pilgrimage, but left shortly before the third. You were living out in the wild on your own for so many years. I think everyone thought you were dead; but somehow you found away to survive." Skye's brows tugged together as she thought. "But urm..." She cleared her throat. "A group, known as the Sixers, also arrived in Terra Nova. They were on your side and quickly rebelled. They also went and lived in the jungle. You spent some time with them, but I think you enjoyed your independence too much to actually live with them full time." I watched as Skye tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You did take over Terra Nova at one point...but..." Skye frowned. "We won it back."

I tilted my head to the side.

"So you were with Terra Nova?" Skye smiled and nodded. "So we were like Romeo and Juliet, opposite sides of the battle."

Skye giggled and I found my heart boomed at the sound. It was the most pleasant noise I'd heard in a long time.

"Well we did meet on a balcony." She commented.

"We did?"

Skye nodded.

"Yeah. I was visiting my mom and you were there and..." Skye shrugged. "We went out and talked on a balcony. That was when we first met."

I frowned.

"Why was I visiting your mom?"

Skye sighed. She pulled a face and I could suddenly see the shame in her eyes.

"My mom was sick...like really sick. There was a fever that hit Terra Nova. It killed my dad and infected my mom." Skye shook her head. "I couldn't let her die Lucas. I needed her." Skye frowned gloomily. "I made a deal with Mira...urm she was the Sixers leader. She took my mom and gave her medicine to keep her alive." Skye looked down at her lap. "And in return I used to spy for her. I'd listen out for pieces of information about convoys or security details." Skye peeked back up at me. I could tell how ashamed she was about her actions. I, on the other hand, was quite impressed. I'd thought she was a good girl. But suddenly she didn't seem so black and white. "I was visiting my mom at the Sixers camp and you were there. She told me you'd been a few times and you'd brought her blankets and extra food. She said you'd treated her well and had taken time to talk to her." Skye smiled. "I really appreciated that and I know she did too."

I frowned.

"Well you're welcome, I guess." I mumbled.

Skye smirked.

"We went to talk away from her. She didn't know I was a spy and I wanted to keep it that way. You wanted me to do something for you; get some information to help you with these equations you were working on. I didn't want to at first but you...persuaded me."

"I'm guessing by that you mean blackmail?"

"You threatened to throw my mom over the balcony." Skye remarked, nodding.

I raised my brows.

"And you still fell in love with me? You weren't kidding about your bad taste."

Skye smirked.

"Well you proved to me that you had changed."

I tilted my head to the side, regarding her carefully.

"What did I do?"

Skye smiled softly.

"You saved me." I waited for her to continue, but I could sense her hesitance toward her story. She frowned gloomily down at the table, sadness tinting her blue eyes. "My mom died." She finally announced.

Instantly I understood.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

Skye peeked back at me and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"She had been sick for a long time. Even when they thought they had cured her, she was left weak. She seemed to catch a new cold every other week." Skye frowned. I could see the memories of that black time haunting her. "The fever came back. The doctors think it had just been lying dormant." My heart clenched when I saw tears were starting to form in Skye's eyes. I understood her pain. I felt her pain. "She urm..." Skye shivered. "She didn't make it and urm..." Skye shook her head. "I didn't take it well." She frowned. "I felt trapped in here and I had to get away. Everything was reminding me of my mom. So I stole a rover and I ran." Skye stared off to the left as she became lost in her recollection. "And I ran straight into you." She focused her gaze back on me and smiled. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you. It had been two years since I'd seen you and everyone thought you were dead. But I was lucky you were there. I don't think I would have made it home without you. I'd never been that far into the jungle before. But we stayed together; you were going to bring me back to Terra Nova. And on the way...I saw I side to you that I didn't know existed. You helped me deal with my mom's death." I gazed across into Skye's watery blue eyes. "You got through to me when no one else could." Skye shrugged. "You saved me from destroying myself."

I shook my head slowly.

"I don't remember any of that."

I could see my words had hurt her. Skye shifted in her seat and looked away from me. In a strange way, I felt bad. But I quickly reminded myself that she was on my father's side and so couldn't be trusted. She was just another pawn in my mine and my father's game.

"I shot you." She announced suddenly, her eyes flicking back to meet mine.

I frowned, slightly startled.

"You what?" I questioned, thinking I'd misheard her.

"I shot you...twice." My mouth fell open. "You have the scars." She gestured on her own chest were the two scars were on my body. I frowned down at my own torso. My flesh was covered in blemishes that I couldn't remember getting; most notably where the two massive scratch marks down my neck. "You must remember that."

I stared back at her in horror.

"You _shot_ me?!"

"Well you were going to kill Taylor. You'd already stabbed him once and you were going to do it again. So I...I shot you."

"I forgave you for that?"

Skye nodded.

"Yeah. And I forgave you for everything you'd done to me."

"I bet I never shot you!" I pointed out.

"No you didn't." Skye agreed. "But you had hurt me, badly. Physically and mentally. You bashed my head against a car and threatened to kill my mom."

"You _shot_ me!" I reminded.

"You deserved it!" Skye retaliated.

I stared at her, feeling a whole cocktail of emotions. I couldn't even begin to imagine what our relationship must have been like, except that it must have been entirely unique.

"You're not at all what I was anticipating." I admitted lowly.

Skye's brows scrunched together, a look of intrigue on her face.

"What _were_ you expecting?" She queried.

My eyes analysed her up and down and I smirked.

"Someone weak who relied on me." I replied. Skye frowned, looking annoyed at my words. "My only memory of you is of you crying on me when I got brought to this place." I rubbed my hand up the back of my neck, still smirking. "I thought you were going to be submissive."

Skye scowled down at the table between us.

"Well you clearly don't know me very well." She retorted.

I grinned.

"No I don't. But I'd like to get to know you again." Skye peeked up at me then. Although she tried to keep an even face, I could see the hope radiating from her. "I can see why it was you I was drawn to."

Skye smiled weakly.

"I was kind of hoping that when you have this surgery you wouldn't have to get to know me again; you'd remember me instead."

I frowned then at her words.

"There's a high chance it won't work." I remarked.

Skye's brows tugged together.

"You sound like you don't want it to work." She commented.

I stared at her mutely for a few moments before I spoke.

"Of course I want to remember."

Skye smiled, her expression softening.

"You will. There's so much they can try to help you. And I'm not going to give up."

I frowned at her.

"Even though I have no feelings for you, you'll still stand by me?" I queried.

Skye bit her lip. Sadness filled the blue of her eyes as my words stabbed through her heart.

"Of course I will." She promised firmly, her voice sounding dry. "You might not remember but I do. I still love you."

I stared straight into her eyes as she said those words. I detested those words. Right before she had died, my mother had told me she loved me. Every time I heard _I love you_ , I saw my mother's gruesome end. A violent shiver passed through me and I looked away from Skye. My eyes flicked shut as I tried to block out my mother's voice that echoed around in my head. Her words, her screams, her sobbing, that was all I could hear.

I flinched when I felt the tender touch of delicate fingers against my own hand. My eyes snapped open and flicked down to my hand. Skye had reached across the table and had lightly placed her hand over mine. Her skin was so soft compared to my rough flesh.

"We've gotten through worser things than this." She murmured. Instantly she was back in my gaze. She smiled kindly at me, a look of sincerity on her features. "I promise it'll be okay." I stared numbly at her for a few heartbeats. Then I snatched my hand away from hers and folded my arms across my chest. I was finding it exceedingly difficult to remain in control of that situation. Skye kept getting the upper hand. It made me wonder if she too was playing games, trying to manipulate me. "Sorry." She mumbled, appearing startled that I had so abruptly ended our contact.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"You should go before my father thinks I've done something to hurt you."

Skye frowned.

"Why would he think that?"

"He doesn't trust me." I muttered, not looking at her.

I heard a low sigh pass her lips.

"He does Lucas. He's just finding this difficult because believe it or not, you two had kind of started rebuilding a relationship before all of this had happened."

I snorted.

"I find that hard to believe. He's done some terrible things in his time that I'll never be able to forgive him for."

Skye was silent for a couple of minutes. I guessed it was because she didn't believe me. In her world, he was the perfect Commander. Everyone treated him like a king. In reality, he was scum.

"Lucas...I know what happened in Somalia."

My gaze shot back to her and I frowned questioningly.

"My father told you about Somalia?"

Skye shook her head.

"You did." She replied softly. My eyes narrowed as I starting considering the possibility that the old man hadn't been lying about my feelings toward Skye. "August, 2138. You told me everything." I swallowed. My throat felt dry. "You _can_ trust me."

I shook my head slowly. Then I got to my feet and put some space between me and Skye.

"Leave now." I instructed hoarsely.

I listened as her chair scraped backward as she got to her feet.

"If that's what you want." She remarked. I kept my back to her, not wanting her to see the monster that was threatening to emerge. "But I promise I'll be here when you wake up after the surgery." I didn't say anymore to her as she left. Instead I just listened to her footsteps as she crossed the floor. "Good luck." She breathed before she opened the door and left.

I heard the old man's voice say her name and then the door closed, sealing me off from the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 6: Hours

_Hey guys!_

 _Hope everyone had a creepy Halloween! I had a bit of a pause with this story as I had been writing a Halloween Lucket story, but it didn't turn out as good as I'd been hoping hence why I didn't end up posting._

 _But here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. It really does mean a lot when I see all of your supporting comments and helps inspire me to continue on with this story. I know this whole story has gone on for quite a while and it's so nice knowing people are still reading and loving the couple as much as me! I know I probably should find a new couple to obsess over, but Lucas and Skye are just so perfect that no one else comes close for me!_

 _Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :-D xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

I tapped my foot impatiently against the leg of the chair I was sat in. My anxious eyes kept flitting up to the clock, checking the time every few minutes. Although I was trying to remain as calm as I could for the sake of my baby, I could feel my heart was beating frantically.

"He's been in there for hours." I muttered.

"Two hours and thirty seven minutes." Taylor replied.

I glanced up at him. Taylor was stood opposite me, leant against the wall. His arms were neatly folded across his chest and he had his usual calm air around him. He wasn't fidgeting the way I was; he appeared collected.

But I couldn't relax. True to his word, Lucas had agreed to the surgery after our talk. They hadn't wanted to wait long, in case the microchip in his head was still causing damage. He'd been wheeled off into the theatre about two hours after I'd seen him.

"Do you think they'll be much longer?" I queried.

Taylor looked down at me. His eyes softened and he smiled sympathetically.

"They'll take as long as they need to take." He answered. I frowned, feeling slightly troubled. I hated waiting. I'd never been good at it. Taylor moved forwards and came and sat next to me on the seats. "They said the procedure could take two to four hours. I'd rather they took their time then rushed it and something went wrong."

I sighed.

"I know. I just hate all this waiting around, not knowing what's going on."

Taylor put his hand over mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air?" Taylor suggested.

I shook my head.

"No. I promised Lucas I'd be here."

"And you are here. But right now there's nothing you can do but let the doc's do their job. Even if he came out of surgery in the next five minutes, he'd be unconscious. There's nothing for you to do here right now. So go get some fresh air and relax." Taylor leant slightly closer to me and lowered his voice. "All this worry is not good for my grandkid."

I smirked at him then.

"Fine. But I'll only be five minutes."

"Take as long as you need. If anything important happens, I'll make sure someone comes and finds you, alright?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Taylor."

I got up to my feet and slowly began making my way toward the exit. The air was cool and refreshing as I stepped outside. Warm sunshine beamed down from the sky. I sat myself down on one of the benches and let out a big sigh. It was completely exhausting waiting for news. I didn't know what to do with myself. On the one hand, I wanted to keep myself busy until it was all over. Yet on the other hand, I felt bound to stay close to Lucas as I had promised him.

I thought back to our meeting then. It hadn't really gone the way I had expected; though I didn't really know what I had been expecting. I supposed I had thought Lucas would have been the same cold-hearted man who had pushed me away when he had returned to Terra Nova. I'd never forget that look he had given me, as if I were a complete stranger to him. That had shattered my heart in ways I had never thought possible. But he had seemed different when I had spoken to him earlier. He had actually seemed interested in who I was. He had said he wanted to get to know me again. Those words had given me such hope that perhaps he would be there for not only me, but for our child as well.

My gaze dropped to my stomach and I smiled softly. The skin across my belly had become slightly taut, as if I were bloated. I knew it was still too early for me to really start showing, but I had had some fun in the mirror that morning, examining my middle from every possible angle to see if I could see a small bump. I couldn't wait until I could actually see my baby bump. I was so looking forward to feeling it squirming around in there. Yet I also felt nervous, for I knew once my bump became noticeable I wouldn't be able to hide the truth anymore.

I wondered how news of my baby would be taken. I knew Tasha would be excited for me and would want to be a part of every step. I also thought Max would be happy for me and would support me through it. Hunter I was less sure about. I knew of his feelings for me, yet I hoped he had started to move on. He knew that it was never going to happen between us and I was sure he had accepted that. Yet I still assumed he'd be upset to find out about my pregnancy. Also, I rather thought that many others would disapprove. They'd all probably dread another Lucas being brought into the world.

I sighed and frowned forward. Once upon a time, I would have assured everyone that Lucas was a changed man. But right then, we were stuck back on square one. I was terrified Lucas would do something to screw up his chances of staying in Terra Nova. The thought of never seeing him again destroyed me inside.

"Skye."

I flinched when I heard my name being called. Having been so deep in thought, I hadn't heard anyone approach the bench I was on. But when I looked up, Tasha was there.

"Hey." I greeted with a beam, moving my hands immediately away from my stomach. "I didn't realise you were working today." I remarked, regarding her scrubs.

Tasha nodded and came and sat down beside me.

"Yeah." She looked exhausted. I guessed it had been a busy day. "Finally on my break though. I needed some fresh air. I'm getting a headache." She leant her head back and closed her eyes, soaking up the sunshine. I smiled at her. "Is Lucas out of surgery yet?" She questioned, peeking one eye at me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No. Not yet." I mumbled.

Tasha pulled a face.

"How did that chat go earlier?"

My lips tugged up and I grinned at her.

"Really well actually. I was just sat here thinking about it again." I beamed to myself. "He said he wanted to get to know me again."

Tasha smiled.

"That's really good." She said. "I told you it would be okay. He was probably just overwhelmed by everything the first time he saw you."

I nodded.

"Yeah." My grin dimmed slightly as I thought. "I just hope he realises his feelings for me sooner rather than later."

I couldn't imagine Lucas would find me very attractive with a massive belly and swollen ankles. However I hoped if he fell back in love with me before all of that, then he'd find it easier to accept our baby.

"Give the guy a chance Skye!" Tasha teased, smirking.

I looked back across at her and smirked. I knew she couldn't fully understand my predicament. I was so tempted to bring her in on the full secret. I needed someone I could talk to about the baby and I knew Tasha would be more than happy to be that person. Already I could envision how excited she'd be, helping me to pick out baby outfits and figure out names.

"Tash," I began. "If I told you something, would you promise me to keep it our little secret?" She eyed me suspiciously. "And I do mean _no one_ else can find out. Not even Max; not at the moment anyway."

"Okay..." She remarked, looking lost and a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

I smirked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just...I found something out and I...well to be honest I've barely had time to think about it. But I don't want people to know for now."

"What is it?" Tasha questioned, still with a worried frown on her face.

I had a quick glance around the area, making sure no one was around to listen. Then I turned and smiled back at Tasha.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone else?"

Tasha's eyes widened as excitement started to build within her. I guessed from my smile she could tell it was something good.

"Yes, yes, yes I promise. Now tell me!" She exclaimed.

However from the way her eyes did a speedy peek down at my middle, I kind of got the feeling she'd already worked it out. But with a big grin on my face, I made the announcement anyway.

"I'm pregnant."

Tasha nearly burst. An ecstatic squeaking noise came out from her and she bounced on her seat.

"Oh my God!" She hissed, trying to keep herself from squealing. I giggled at her reaction, having known she would have been excited. "I knew it! The moment we had our chat yesterday and the topic of children came up I started wondering!" I smirked. "How long have you known? How far along are you?"

"I've not known for long. Remember I fainted at home and we thought it was the stress of not knowing where Lucas and Taylor were?"

Her face was a picture.

"That was ages ago! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I shrugged.

"Tash I was so shocked. I had absolutely no idea. I didn't even suspect. Then I panicked. I thought Lucas was dead and I was going to have to do it all on my own. I just...I didn't know what to say or do. So I just kind of pretended it wasn't happening for a little while."

Tasha gently thumped me on the arm.

"You idiot! You should have known you wouldn't have to do it alone. I'm still here, remember?!" Tasha smirked at me. "And I happen to think I'd make a brilliant substitute dad." She remarked, winking.

I sniggered at her.

"Well I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You better be!" Tasha said before pulling me in for a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

I grinned.

"Thank you."

She pulled back then and looked at me.

"So...details! Boy or girl? How far along? Any idea of names?"

I smirked.

"Urm well I don't know; it's too early to tell. I'm only just over four weeks. And I've not really thought about names to be honest. That kind of feels like something I should be doing with Lucas."

Suddenly a look of complete understanding passed over Tasha. It was as if she had just connected the dots between my predicament with Lucas and my pregnancy.

"Oh God...does Lucas know?"

I shook my head.

"No. He doesn't now and he didn't before. Obviously I found out after he'd disappeared so I never did get to tell him." I looked miserably down at my middle. "That's why I need him to see me now whilst I'm still just me." I looked back at Tasha. "In a few months I'll start showing and I won't be able to hide it anymore. He won't see me as Skye; he'll see me as the pregnant girl he has to avoid." I pursed my brows. "I don't want my baby to not have its dad."

Tasha took hold of my hand and squeezed tightly.

"Then you need to tell him."

I pulled a face.

"I can't!"

Tasha nodded.

"Yes you freaking can Skye! You need to go in there and say I am the woman you love and I am carrying your child, so you gotta sort out your shit in the next eight months because I'm going to need your support!"

I couldn't help but snigger.

"Tash, this is Lucas. He'd just freak out and probably smash up the room." She smirked, knowing I was speaking the truth. "No I need to do this my way. Get him used to the idea that I was once in his life and then drop the baby bombshell."

Tasha sighed.

"Okay. Well until then, I'll be your substitute Lucas. So no heavy lifting, I'll cook you whatever you want and I'll even rub your feet."

I smirked. Then I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you."

Tasha leant her head against the top of mine.

"I just can't believe it took you this long to tell me!"

I smiled. Then suddenly Taylor emerged from the hospital. I sat bolt upright as he turned to look at me.

"Skye," My eyes widened and my heart thudded. "They've just brought him out of surgery."

"Is he okay?"

Taylor smiled and nodded.

"He's fine." I put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath, calming myself back down. Tasha squeezed my other hand. "They said the surgery went really well, better than they had expected."

I beamed happily.

"Is he awake?"

"No." Taylor replied, shaking his head. "They wanna keep him under for a few hours to give him chance to recover." I frowned gloomily and looked down. "But you can go sit with him, if you want?"

I looked back up at Taylor and grinned. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Yes please."

Taylor tilted his head back in the direction of the front door.

"C'mon."

I glanced back at Tasha. She nodded at me.

"We'll catch up later." She said.

I beamed and quickly got to my feet. Then I followed Taylor back inside the hospital. He led me straight to Lucas's room and opened the door. Lucas was back in his bed, flat out. A white bandage was wrapped around his head. A breathing mask was clamped around his face. My heart dropped when I saw the amount of tubes attaching his body to various beeping machines. He looked like such a mess.

"He's definitely okay?" I questioned again as I nervously stepped into the room.

Taylor followed me in and closed the door behind me.

"He's definitely okay." Taylor replied.

I glided across the floor until I reached the edge of his bed. Gently, I brushed my fingers down Lucas's cheek, hoping he'd be able to sense that I was there with him as I had promised.

"Do they know yet what the microchip was?" I queried.

"Nah. They've sent it to Malcolm Wallace for testing."

"So they won't be able to tell if Lucas will be better when he wakes up?"

Taylor sighed.

"They won't know that _until_ he wakes up." I frowned sadly down at Lucas. He looked so peaceful whilst he was resting, yet I just wanted to be selfish and wake him up so I'd know which Lucas I had. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard a scraping noise. Taylor was dragging one of the chairs from the table over to where I was. "Here. I guess you want to stay with him."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

I sat down in the chair, right by Lucas's side. Then I took hold of his hand in both of mine.

"I'll come back round later." Taylor announced.

I smiled back at him.

"Okay."

Then I turned my focus back to Lucas. I lightly caressed my thumb over his knuckles, just like how he had used to do with me in times when I had needed comforting. Behind me, I heard Taylor's footsteps as he marched across the floor. I listened as he opened the door and left the room. Once I heard the door close, I peeked over my shoulder to make sure we were definitely alone.

Establishing that Taylor had gone and no one else had come in to check up on Lucas, I took a deep breath. Gazing back at Lucas, I smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand. I remembered back to when I had been younger and had visited my father in hospital. He'd been pretty banged up after a bomb had gone off near to his camp. I'd sat on my mother's knee and held my dad's hand the way I was with Lucas then. My mom had told me that my dad would be able to hear me if I spoke to him and that it would help him get better. I wondered if Lucas would be able to hear me. I wondered if he'd remember what I'd said to him when he awoke.

"There's something I have to tell you." I murmured. I felt a little foolish speaking aloud, and I couldn't stop myself from double-checking that it was just me and Lucas in that room. "I've wanted to tell you since I found out." I got up to my feet, keeping Lucas's hand in my own. Then I brought his hand to my middle and laid it flat against my stomach, keeping mine over his. "I'm pregnant." I announced quietly. I looked down at his hand against my tummy and smiled. It felt so right finally feeling his hand where our little baby was growing. "We're going to be parents. Can you believe that?" My gaze moved back up to his serene face. "That's why I really need you to remember. The thought that I'm going to have to do this on my own really scares me." I leant down so that my lips were right by his ear. "I really need you right now Lucas." I whispered.

I jumped when I heard the beeps from his heart monitor increase to a faster pace. I looked over at the lime green lines as they jolted up. My eyes widened and I focused back on Lucas, praying he was finally waking up. But then his heart began slowing once more and soon the beeps were rhythmically bleeping, the spikes on the monitor levelling back off. I frowned sadly back at Lucas.

Sitting back down in the chair, I placed his hand back on his bed. I kept our fingers intertwined, desperately holding onto him. My other hand rested lightly against my belly. I stared across at the heart monitor, watching as the green line rose and fell, as the long hours drifted past.


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

_Hello peeps :-)_

 _So glad you all like the last chapter - I couldn't resist putting in the sweet bit at the end with Skye's announcement to Lucas :-)_

 _However, their story is far from over yet! My apologies if Lucas seems like he's becoming a complete dickhead, but it is fun to write as him as his old character as well as when he's being all sweet and loving!_

 _Hope you enjoy this one._

 _P.S. Just wanted to say my thoughts are going out to everyone in Paris at the moment after these terrible attacks. But also sending prayers out to all of the other countries that have suffered greatly this week that haven't been highlighted as much. Hopefully we'll all get through this together._

 _xXx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

"We're going to start reducing the level of sedatives we've been giving Lucas." Jess explained as she fiddled around with one of the tubes that were going into Lucas's arm. "Once the effects of the sedative wear off he should start to regain consciousness."

I swallowed nervously, my eyes never leaving Lucas's face. Taylor, who stood next to me, put his arm around my shoulders. I guessed he could sense my unease.

"When will we know if he's gotten his memory back?" Taylor questioned.

"It should be clear pretty quickly if he remembers or not; though it's possible he'll be a little confused at first." I started chewing on my thumb nail as I watched Lucas. "I'll just be outside the room. If there's any problem then just press this button." She gestured to the red button that was attached to the biobed Lucas laid on. "He could still be out for another couple of hours." She remarked as she started to round the bed. "But try not to worry. The doctors think he's making a good recovery from the surgery."

I smiled weakly at Jess.

"Thank you." Taylor replied with a short nod of his head. I listened as Jess left the room. Then I returned to my spot by Lucas's side and took hold of his hand once more. "You heard what she said Skye, try not worry."

I shook my head.

"I'm not worrying. I know he'll wake up and he'll be fine." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just anxious to know whether he'll remember us or not." I glanced back at Taylor and smiled. "I have a good feeling." I announced.

Taylor grinned back at me.

"So do I." He agreed.

He moved so he was stood back next to me. We smiled briefly at one another. Then we both focused down at Lucas, waiting for him to awake.

XXX

I sat quietly in the chair by Lucas's bed, still clutching his hand between mine. Taylor had moved over to the window and was staring out, his arms crossed. Lucas was still soundly unconscious. Nearly an hour and a half had passed and there was still no sign that he was waking up.

"You should get hitched." Taylor suddenly announced, his voice seeming louder as it broke through the silence.

I frowned across at him, slightly startled by his statement.

"What?"

Taylor smiled crookedly at me.

"You and Lucas...you should get married. Call me old fashioned, but I think two people should be married as they start their new family."

Instantly I could feel my cheeks were burning. I cleared my throat and averted my gaze from Taylor before I spoke.

"Urm well I...I don't think Lucas is one for marriage."

I could sense Taylor's inquisitive stare on me.

"You've talked about it?" He remarked.

I peered back up at Taylor and fidgeted awkwardly.

"It came up once in conversation." I mumbled, recalling the time Lucas had basically said he'd never want to marry me.

"Oh." Taylor frowned, obviously guessing what Lucas's response had been from my reaction. "Well I'm sure he'd feel differently now after everything that's happened...and with everything that's going to happen."

I smiled weakly.

"Maybe."

"I already see you as being part of my family; I have done for a very long time now. But if you were to become my daughter-in-law...well that would make me very happy."

I looked away from Taylor, feeling my whole face glow with embarrassment. That was all I really wanted, for me and Lucas to be a proper family. Numerous times I'd imagined our little family and how it could hopefully one day be.

Before I had the chance to respond to Taylor's comment, a knocking on the door distracted us both. I glanced around just in time to see the door open. Jim Shannon stood there looking slightly awkward. He sent me an apologetic smile before focusing his attention on Taylor.

"Uh Commander, I need to speak to you...now."

Instantly I could sense there was a problem. My anxious gaze flitted straight to Taylor. He was frowning questionably at Jim, but didn't argue. Instead he gave him a short nod before glancing back at his son. I could see he was torn between going and being the Commander of Terra Nova and staying and being a father to Lucas.

"I'll call you if anything happens." I announced.

Taylor smiled gratefully at me.

"I'll just be outside." He informed me.

I nodded and smiled. Then I watched as he made his way out of the room. At first my ears strained to listen to what was being said; but I couldn't hear anything through the solid door. I sighed and focused back on Lucas.

"I wonder what our next problem is going to be." I commented, stroking my thumb over his knuckles.

I frowned back across at the closed door, wondering what had been so important that it had required Jim to disturb Taylor when he was waiting for his son to wake up. Once upon a time I would have pointed the finger at the Sixers, but they still seemed like they were back on our side. I wondered if the Phoenix Group lot were behaving. Since they'd arrived they hadn't really caused us any trouble. In fact they'd mainly been helping to rebuild Terra Nova. I highly doubted they'd risk disrupting the peace and their place at Terra Nova.

Yet I couldn't stop myself from worrying that one of our former enemies was turning on us again, readying to tear Lucas and I apart for good. I truly wasn't sure how much more we were going to be able to take.

My stare snapped back around when I felt Lucas's hand move under my own. His eyes were still closed and his breaths were still the same. I looked down at his hand that I still had protectively encased between my own. His fingers twitched again, nudging against the palm of my hand. My eyes widened and I felt my heartbeat increase.

"Lucas?" I breathed. I felt all the air leave my lungs as his eyelashes fluttered. Slowly his lids opened, revealing his deep green eyes. I could tell from the confused frown that formed on his brow that he was disoriented. So, gently, I squeezed his hand. "You're okay now." I informed him softly. At hearing my voice, he turned his head in my direction. I swore my heart ceased its frantic beats the moment his eyes met mine. I beamed at him. "It's all going to be okay."

His frown deepened and for a gut-wrenching moment I thought he didn't recognise me at all. But then I saw him visibly relax and his face softened.

"Skye." He murmured; his voice sounded dry and raspy.

I grinned.

"Hey." His eyes started scanning the room. "You just had your surgery." I announced softly, unsure whether he'd remember about it or not. His emerald eyes flicked back to meet mine. "It went really well. The doctors are really happy."

He frowned at me then.

"Surgery?"

I nodded.

"You had the microchip in your head, remember? They had to remove it." A look of realisation hit him then. He pulled his hand free from mine and brought it up to his head. I could tell he was alarmed when he felt the thick bandages that were wrapped around the top of his head. Then he started eyeing the various machines he was attached to and the tubes that were going into his arm. "Don't do that." I instructed as he started trying to sit up. Quickly, I got to my feet and placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to focus back on me. "You need to rest."

He frowned questioningly at me then.

"Why are you here?" He queried.

I bit my lip, feeling the hope start to drain from me.

"Where else am I going to be?" I retorted. He stared at me, his eyes narrowing as if he mistrusted me. "Tell me you know who I am?" I begged.

His eyes moved up and down my body, taking me in.

"You're the one I'm supposed to be in love with." He muttered. My heart started splintering at his words. "Well newsflash I don't feel _anything_ for you, so get out and leave me alone."

I shook my head, feeling my eyes start to sting from tears.

"You're confused right now...they said that's normal. Just try and relax; you'll feel better, I promise."

He glared at me and for a second I was reminded of the old Lucas who hadn't cared, who'd hurt me time and time again.

"Just go." He growled. I frowned sadly. "I don't want you here."

He turned his head to the side so that he faced away from me. I felt my lower lip begin to wobble as my grief rose within me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Hesitating no longer, I abruptly turned and left the room. Taylor was stood just outside the door, speaking to Jim in hushed tones. Both turned to look at me as I practically fell through the door. But I barely noticed them. Instead I was trembling and had to lean against the wall for support.

"Skye?"

My eyes flicked in Taylor's general direction. He was staring at me, worry evident in his eyes. I simply shook my head at him.

"He's awake." I announced. I sniffed and dropped my gaze back down to the ground. "And he still doesn't know who I am."

Taylor cleared his throat.

"Uh Shannon, I'd appreciate it if you could take Skye home. I need to speak with my son."

"Of course." I looked up at Jim as he approached me. He smiled sympathetically at me. "C'mon." He instructed softly.

I glanced across at Taylor. He nodded at me, telling me to go. Biting my lip, I straightened up and obediently followed Jim down the corridor. I didn't look back at Lucas's room, not once. I couldn't bear to.

It was dark outside as we left the hospital. I was quite surprised; I hadn't realised that much time had passed. Jim didn't say much to me as we strolled through Terra Nova. But that didn't surprise me. I guessed I wasn't his favourite person after I'd broken his son's heart and was pretty much the reason why Lucas had beaten him up. I shivered as I remembered that. I'd been so angry with Lucas at the time. But right then, I would have given anything for him to protect me that fiercely again.

"Here ya go." Jim mumbled as we reached the door to my house.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I stepped forward and went to punch in the code to my house.

"There's lots of stuff they can do Skye." Jim suddenly remarked. I glanced back at him. "I wouldn't give up just yet."

I smiled gratefully. He nodded his head at me and then hurriedly left before it got even more awkward. I turned back so I faced the door and tapped in the key code. Then I glided inside feeling completely exhausted.

"Skye!" Hunter exclaimed. I sent him a weak smile as I closed the door. "We were just about to send out a search party."

I smirked as I walked into the kitchen where he and Max were sat around the table.

"Is Tasha not back yet?" I queried.

Max shook his head.

"Her shift doesn't finish for another hour yet." I sighed and collapsed down into one of the free chairs. "How's Lucas? He's had his surgery right?" I peeked up questioningly at Max, wondering how he'd known. "Tash told me. I went by to see her earlier." He explained.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah he had the surgery." I frowned. "He's okay." I looked miserably down at the table. "He still doesn't remember me though."

Max sighed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "But there's other stuff they can try, isn't there?"

I shrugged.

"I hope so. I think right now they're running tests on the thing that was in his head."

"Do you know what Skye, you should just forget about him." Hunter suddenly piped up.

I frowned up at him.

" _Hunter_!" Max hissed, warning him to back off.

"I'm serious. All the guy does is hurt you over and over again." I looked gloomily down at the table, knowing I couldn't argue with that. Hunter was right. Lucas and I did continuously hurt one another. Our relationship was toxic. "You should just walk away now and for once he's not going to obsessively chase you!"

Hunter groaned loudly and I got the feeling Max had just kicked him under the table.

"Dude stop talking!" Max ordered.

"Why? You know I'm right. Everyone knows I'm right." He looked over at me. "They just don't want to admit it to you, Skye."

I scraped my chair backward as I hurriedly got to my feet.

"You're right Hunter." I agreed angrily. "He hurts me and I hurt him. But you know what, I _love_ him. I cannot just walk away from that. If you have ever loved someone, then you'd get it." I turned and started heading out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room." I muttered.

"Skye!" Max called.

But I ignored him. Instead I disappeared into my room, before my tears started to fall.

XXX

I lied curled up on my bed, my arms encasing my stomach. The only comforting thoughts I had were those of my baby. It was the last reminder of what Lucas and I had had. Everything else was gone and it didn't seem like I was ever going to get it back.

"Skye?" Tasha's muffled voice called out softly as she tapped on my door.

I glanced over at the door. I could just see her silhouette.

"It's open!" My voice sounded slightly strangled.

She slid the door open and smiled as she stepped in.

"Hey." I sat up in my bed as she closed the door once more behind her. "I heard about Lucas." Her eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

I felt grief start to build up inside me again, suffocating me in its hold. As tears started to roll down my cheeks again, Tasha sat down beside me and hugged me tightly.

"He told me to leave when he woke up." I sobbed into her shoulder. "He...he didn't want to see me."

"He was just confused. I know he'd never admit it but he must be terrified."

"I really thought this was going to work. I'd convinced myself once they'd taken out that chip that he'd be able to remember me." I peeked up at Tasha. "I don't know what to do now."

Tasha stroked my arm.

"There's nothing you can do. You just have to let the doctors do their job."

I wiped my cheeks and shook my head.

"I can't just do nothing."

"There's nothing you can do though, except for continue supporting him."

I looked down at my belly.

"Hunter thinks I should walk away."

Tasha sighed.

"Yeah well Hunter's an idiot who doesn't understand what you and Lucas have." Tasha remarked. She sounded pissed off. "Max told me what he said to you. He shouldn't have said those things."

I sniffed.

"He's right though, isn't he? Lucas and I didn't have a great relationship."

"Yes you did. It only seemed bad because you've been through so much shit. But you always stuck with one another and got through it. In my mind, that's the best kind of relationship there is."

I looked up at her.

"So you don't think I should walk away?"

Tasha shook her head.

"I think you need to do what makes you happy."

I snivelled.

"But what if I never get him back?" I put my hand on my middle. "I'm going to have his child Tash. No one else will want me. He won't want me." Tears prickled in my eyes once more. "I'm going to be left alone to raise this baby."

"Skye you are _not_ alone. You've got me and Max, we'll help you through everything. And Taylor...that's his grandchild. He'll dote on him or her."

"A child needs its dad."

Tasha sighed.

"It will be harder without Lucas. But I know you can do it."

I swiped at a tear that threatened to leak over.

"But what if I can't? Not without him?

Tasha smiled.

"You can though. And you don't know that Lucas won't want to be involved. It is his baby too."

I shook my head.

"He won't. Trust me, I know him. He won't want anything to do with me or our baby." I frowned miserably. "I wasn't even sure he'd want it even if he could remember everything." I admitted.

"Skye of course he would! He loved you. He would've stood by you!"

I smiled.

"I hope so." I wiped my eyes. "I'm just so scared of what's going to happen now."

"It must be scary. I'm not going to pretend I know how you're feeling. But I do know how strong you are. You've gotten through so much. I've never understood how you've kept going. But you have. And you will get through this too."

I shook my head.

"There's always one thing that breaks you completely eventually. I think this might be it for me. I think I'm finally ready to give up."

Tasha scowled at me.

"Don't say that!" She scolded. "You've got so much to live for now." She remarked. "Just think of this little one." She instructed, putting her hand over mine on my middle. "If you give up on yourself then that also means you're giving up on your baby."

I sighed. Then I shook my head and wiped the last few tears from my face.

"You're right. I know you're right."

Tasha winked at me.

"I'm always right. Now c'mon. Tea time."

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not..."

"Don't even think about saying you're not hungry. You are eating for two now. So that means no more skipping meals." I smirked. "So c'mon."

I pulled a face.

"Is Hunter still here?"

I really didn't want to go for round 2 with him. But Tasha shook her head.

"Nope. I told Max to get him out of here before I killed him. I think they've gone for a drink at Boylan's."

I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."Tasha shrugged.

"Us girls have to stick together." She got up and then tugged at my arm. "Now c'mon. Baby's hungry."

I chuckled. I knew I'd made the right decision by telling Tasha. She beamed proudly at me as I got out of my bed. Then she looped her arm through mine and took me back into the kitchen, artfully turning the conversation to more cheerful topics.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

_Hey guys,_

 _Thanks for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter - please keep them coming! Got another Skye POV Chapter coming up, but planning the next one to be a Lucas POV!  
_

 _I'll try and update as soon as I can :-)_

* * *

 **Skye**

 _One Week Later  
_

I was sat on my own in the middle of the orchard watching as two butterflies frolicked through the air. One was bright green, nearly matching the long grass it fluttered through. Its partner was a deep blue colour. They moved as if they were completely in sync with one another, soaring high before plummeting back toward the grass. Their dance was captivating as they circled one another.

I smiled softly as they came closer toward me. They didn't seem to care that I was there, spying on them. Instead they twirled around, unburdened and free. Not even the gentle breeze put them off their stride. It was beautiful to watch.

"Skye?"

I flinched when I heard my name. I'd deliberately gone out there to hide from people. It was so tiring seeing the sympathetic looks passer-bys would send me. I'd hear whispers about how unlucky my life had turned out. But the worst had to be when someone stopped to talk to me. They'd express false sweetness, acting like they cared. When in reality all they wanted was the latest gossip that they could spread. It reminded me how my life had been after the Syncillic Fever.

I turned my heard in the direction the footsteps where coming. Matt was striding toward me, a goofy grin on his face. I'd barely seen him since he'd shown up at Terra Nova. All of my time had been spent worrying over Lucas. I felt bad having not caught up with him; after all from what I had heard, if it hadn't have been for Matt then Lucas would never have returned in the first place.

"Matt." I greeted with a weak smile.

He sat down beside me, still grinning. I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what I had missed.

"So guess who's now an official resident of Terra Nova?"

My brows shot up.

"What?"

"Taylor's finally given us the all clear. We can stay in Terra Nova." He leant back on his hands as he bathed in the sunlight. "He's granting us citizenship. There's going to be some kind of ceremony later. He's announcing his decision to the rest of the colony." Matt peeked over at me. "Think everyone else will accept us?"

I pulled a face. The dear citizens of Terra Nova didn't welcome change very easily. They still barely accepted Lucas; and I was often treated as an outcast for loving him. Still, those who had come from the Phoenix Group had really been trying to prove themselves over the past week.

"Doubt it. People tend to discriminate here." I muttered.

Matt smirked.

"I can take them." He remarked confidently. I smiled. "So how are you?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

"How's lover boy?" I grimaced. "That good huh?"

I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I've not seen him."

"Why?" Matt probed.

Because the last time I'd seen Lucas he'd told me to stay away. Because I couldn't bear the thought of going back and trying to act like everything was going to be okay when it clearly wasn't.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

Matt sighed.

"Are you okay? Seriously?" He questioned. I shook my head and looked back across the meadow. I'd lost sight of the butterflies. "You still haven't asked me about what happened to him." He remarked.

"I know what happened." I looked across at Matt. "I don't need to hear the story again."

Matt smiled at me. Then he reached forward and touched my hand. I glanced down at his fingers, feeling awkward from his contact.

"I understand." He said. My eyes flicked back up to meet his. "But I am here if you ever do want to talk about it."

I smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I moved my hand away from his and tucked my hair behind my ear. "So what time is this ceremony?" I questioned.

"About an hour." Matt replied. "Taylor's just making a speech really. It's not that big of a deal."

I smirked.

"Of course it is."

Matt gazed into my eyes then, a little too intensely for my liking.

"Will you be there?"

I nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. Glad to know someone in the crowd will be on my side."

I pulled a face.

"It won't be that bad. People hear trust Taylor and respect his decisions. They know he would never do anything to risk the safety of the colony. They'll be fine with you."

Matt shrugged his brows.

"Hopefully. I've kind of felt like an outcast so far."

"People blame you for what happened here. You've seen the effect the Phoenix Group had; the scars are all still evident here. People don't forget that that quickly. You need to give them a bit of time."

He sighed.

"I know. It's just frustrating. I hate being associated with _them_."

I felt sympathy rise within me for Matt.

"It will get better. Lucas..." I faltered slightly as I said his name. "He used to have problems too. People here detested him. But eventually they started to accept him. They could see how much he had changed. It got easier day by day." I sighed sadly to myself. He really had started to build a life for himself. "Once people see you for _you_ ," I focused back on Matt then. "They'll start to accept you as one of our own."

He smiled at me.

"I hope so."

XXX

I stood in the market place looking up at Taylor, whom stood before us all high up on the balcony of the Command Centre. The sun was almost directly behind him, causing me to have to squint to see his silhouetted figure. Beside him were Matt and the other members of the Phoenix Group. I listened as Taylor exonerated them for all their past crimes and welcomed them into Terra Nova.

There were mixed feelings amongst the citizens about that decision. Some, like me, were happy to have them on board. They'd proven themselves since arriving in Terra Nova, helping anyone in any way they could. However others were doubtful that they could be trusted. The scars of the war against the Phoenix Group were still apparent, both physically and emotionally. Despite Taylor reassuring that the threat was over and the villains were gone for good, the fear was still high.

Even I, who knew more about the details of the final battle better than most, still had nightmares that the army would return and Terra Nova would finally be destroyed. It was always there in the back of my mind, what had happened and the possibility of what could happen. I supposed it was something that we'd all just have to learn to live with.

I flinched when a loud round of applause brought me back out from my thoughts. I refocused on the Command Centre and saw Taylor was shaking the hand of each of the ex Phoenix Group soldiers. I smiled when I saw him get to Matt. Although he had tried to hide it from me, I'd been able to tell how nervous he had been when we'd left the orchard and approached the Command Centre. I guessed he hadn't had a place where he could call home for a long time.

He spotted me in the crowd and sent me a cheeky wink. I smirked back and clapped my hands at him. Then Taylor turned back to face us. The applause faded out and silence returned.

"These have been testing times." He announced loudly. "But let this be a start of a new era. One where enemies become friends. One where we all work together. One where we're stronger."

The crowd around me erupted into cheers again as Taylor finished his speech. I smiled proudly up at him. I knew how much he hated public speaking; he'd always moan before having to address the Terra Novans. But I'd never understood why he hated it so much; he was so good at inspiring people with his words.

"Hey Skye."

I glanced to my right as I heard my name. Instantly my good mood evaporated when I saw who it was.

"Hunter." I muttered, refocusing my attention forward.

Taylor had disappeared from sight and most of the soldiers were plodding down the steps, joining the rest of the dispersing crowd. I watched as Matt starting descending. I'd promised to wait for him once he'd finished. We'd agreed to go celebrate by getting some food.

"So look...I wanted to come and apologise for what I said to you the other night."

I shrugged my shoulders, still refusing to look at him.

"You're entitled to your opinion." I remarked.

"I don't really think that." He said quickly. "I just don't like seeing you like this and I know it's because of him." Hunter sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

I folded my arms and watched as Matt walked closer toward where I was standing.

"Lucas makes me happy." I muttered.

"I know. Skye I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I knew the moment it came out of my mouth I shouldn't have said!" He moved around so that he was stood in front of me. I scowled up at him. "Do you think you could forgive me? After all this is a new era where enemies become friends, remember?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It really hurt me what you said." I mumbled.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I said it. I was just being stupid."

I sighed at him.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Hunter." I remarked.

He smirked.

"But I'm your idiot." He teased.

I smiled back at him.

"Lucky me."

He grinned.

"C'mon, how about we go get some lunch? My treat."

"Hey Skye." Matt greeted as he reached us.

Hunter turned to regard him suspiciously. Matt just smiled sweetly.

"Hey Matt." I smiled at him before looking back at Hunter. "Actually I already have plans."

Hunter sent me a small, concerned frown. But he knew better than to say anything, especially with him already on such thin ice.

"Okay. Well maybe next time. I'll see you at home."

I nodded at him. He sent Matt another mistrusting look, before he turned and walked away.

"You alright?" Matt queried as I watched Hunter.

I nodded my head slowly. Then I turned and looked back up at Matt and smiled.

"I'm okay. We had an argument last week. He was just coming over to apologise."

"Oh." Matt glanced in the direction Hunter had gone in. "What were you arguing about?"

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." Matt smiled warmly at me. "Anyway, congratulations."

He grinned.

"Thanks. It feels kinda weird. I never thought I'd call this place home."

I smiled.

"Well welcome to the madhouse." He smirked. Just over his shoulder then, I saw Taylor marching toward us. My heart dropped. I hadn't really seen much of Taylor over the past week. "Shall we go get that food?" I quickly suggested.

Matt nodded.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged as I hurriedly turned.

"I don't mind. Anywhere will do." I quickly started to walk. I wasn't exactly avoiding Taylor; but I knew he'd want to know where I'd been and why I hadn't been checking up on Lucas. I just needed distance from it all. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Skye!" I heard Taylor call.

I cringed as I came to a sudden halt. Slowly, I turned around to see Taylor striding toward me.

"Taylor." I greeted as cheerfully as I could, putting on a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"We need to talk." He announced, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Can it wait? I'm going to get some lunch with Matt." I replied.

Taylor did a sideways glance at Matt. I could see the disapproval in his eyes.

"It's important." He persisted, flicking his stare back to meet my own.

"It's alright Skye." Matt piped up. "I don't mind waiting."

Although I knew he was only trying to help, I shot him a frown.

"There we go. Sorted." Taylor remarked firmly. I looked back at Taylor. "Shall we go to my office?"

I nodded mutely. Taylor turned and started marching away.

"I'll wait over on one of those benches." Matt informed me.

I sent him a weak smile before I started trailing behind Taylor. My feet dragged unenthusiastically as I walked. Neither of us spoke as we made our way up to the Command Centre. Tension was thick all around us. Only the sound of our feet thumping against the wooden steps as we plodded up disrupted the eerie quiet.

Taylor held the door open for me and I crept inside, heading straight for the chair I normally occupied. Taylor sat down opposite, behind his desk. I folded my arms across my belly, shielding my baby from the argument I knew was about to erupt.

"What's up?" I asked nicely.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I've not seen any sign of you all week."

"We're both fine." I answered, briefly glancing down at my middle.

I hoped reminding Taylor I was pregnant would make him go easy on me. His eyes lowered to my belly and I swore I saw him relax slightly. But when he focused back up at me, the same hard expression was plastered on his face.

"Good." He muttered. "I thought something might have been wrong, which is why I haven't seen you."

I sighed.

"You want to know why I haven't been going to the hospital."

Taylor crossed his arms.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

My brows tugged together.

"I haven't." I mumbled. "It's just...I needed some space from...from _him_." I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. "He was making me feel so unwanted, so miserable. Everything was stressing me out and that wasn't good for the baby. So I needed to take a step back." I explained.

Taylor's frown deepened.

"I understand you not wanting to see him like this. But why not come to me? I've been worried about you...about the both of you."

The corners of my mouth twitched up into a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. But I knew you'd want to talk about him." I shook my head. "I just needed time to clear my head. I am sorry."

Taylor exhaled.

"Skye, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

"You weren't. It was just how I was feeling. I just wanted to focus on me and the baby. This little one has to be my priority."

Taylor smiled and nodded his head.

"I understand that."

I beamed. Then slowly my smile faded into a small frown.

"Is he okay?" I queried hesitantly.

Taylor grimaced.

"You know my son." He muttered. "They found some kind of toxin in his bloodstream. It was only faint; been there a while. Malcolm thinks the microchip from his head released it in one big wave and it attacked some part of his brain...I don't know what they called it, I ain't no doctor." Taylor grumbled. "But they're pretty sure that's what's given him the memory loss."

I bit my lip, feeling my heart crumble. It sounded bad. Really bad.

"Can they reverse that damage?"

Taylor exhaled. He looked like a man that had been defeated.

"Medically...no. There's nothing they can do for him." A wave of sadness passed over me. My miserable gaze dropped down to my belly. So I was going to be doing it alone. Lucas was lost to me. That was how it ended. "But they're trying various different types of therapies they think might help."

I sighed sadly.

"It won't work though, will it?"

Taylor looked mournful.

"It's not looking great." He admitted. "But we can keep trying. I won't give up. The doc says all it needs is for one thing to stir up all those forgotten memories." Taylor hesitated a couple of moments before continuing. "Y'know, I could do with your help on this one, Skye." I peeked back up at him. "You know Lucas better than anyone. If anyone can find him again, it's you."

I stared at him, feeling a whole cocktail of emotions rushing through me. Then I shook my head.

"Taylor I can't. I just can't." I shivered, feeling goosebumps biting at my skin. "He means everything to me and if I thought there was something I could do to help him then I would. But this isn't going to work. It's only going to cause my heart to break and I can't let him keep putting me through that. I...I need to let him have his space. He needs to work this out just as much as I do. Maybe in a few weeks I can talk to him...but right now I can't be near him. Please don't ask me to see him."

Taylor frowned.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I just wanted you to know the facts. But if that's your decision then I accept it."

I nodded.

"It is." I hurriedly got to my feet, desperately wanting to run away. "Can I go? Matt's waiting."

Taylor's eyes narrowed when I said Matt's name. But he nodded all the same. I didn't bother to say goodbye; I just turned and stormed out of the office. As the door banged shut behind me, I leant against the railing of the balcony, trying to catch my breath.

Echoing around my head were Taylor's words. Lucas wasn't going to remember. We'd lost everything we'd ever had. Even though he was dead, Caine had still won. He'd destroyed Lucas, the way he had intended.

Still trembling, I forced myself down the steps, not wanting Taylor to walk out and see me. I couldn't see him; he only made me think of Lucas. A feeling of helplessness was washing over me. I loved him more than anything but I couldn't save him. There was nothing I could do.

"Hey Skye!" Matt called from where he sat on a bench. I glanced in his direction and saw him waving at me. I couldn't deal with Matt then. I needed to be on my own. So, saying nothing, I just turned and started walking away. "Skye!" Matt called again. I heard his footsteps as he jogged after me. "Skye, wait!" He easily caught up with me and grabbed my arm to stop me from moving. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just need to be on my own. Can we do this another day?"

He frowned at me.

"What did Taylor say?"

"Just leave it, Matt." I ordered, yanking my arm free from his grip.

I started walking again.

"Is Lucas alright?" He questioned as he followed me.

"Just back off Matt!" I snapped, turning to shoot him a warning glare.

Matt frowned at me quizzically. But I didn't wait to explain. Instead I turned and started pacing forward once more; and that time Matt didn't follow. I was alone again; the way I was destined to be.


	9. Chapter 9: Loneliness

_Well here is the promised Lucas POV chapter! Just a quick look at how he's feeling about everything. Hope you enjoy it and I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can!_

 _P.S. Who else is totally excited for Star Wars? It's so close now!_

* * *

 **Lucas:**

 _I_ _was walking. I'd been walking for hours and yet I'd barely seemed to progress. All around me were tall trees and exotic plants that swayed in the gentle breeze. It was beautiful. I'd never seen anywhere so lush and full of vivid colour before. The jungle I was in was so full of life. It was a complete contrast of my home that had had death around every corner. The air was so clean and sweet. The grass covered ground was soft and yet firm. I could have happily walked for miles._

 _Yet I knew I was on a mission. I couldn't remember what I was doing or where I was going; but I knew it was of the upmost importance. I carried a backpack that I knew contained something valuable. Several times I'd nearly stopped and looked inside; but something told me not to get distracted. I had to keep moving._

 _Not even the fading light stopped me. As the night began to descend around me, casting its eerie shadow, I still marched on through the never-ending forest. Then suddenly above me, I heard a loud purring. As I looked up to the heavens, I saw something I never expected to see in my lifetime. A large meteor was burning through the sky. I stopped moving and just stared up at it in awe. I smiled up at the spectacle, feeling completely at peace for the first time in my life._

 _Then suddenly my peace was broken by an ear-piercing scream. A loud boom echoed through the trees as if someone had just set off a bomb. My alarmed eyes scanned around the area, looking for its source. At first there was nothing; the forest was silent once more. But then I detected smoke, slithering high above the trees._

 _My feet began slowly moving toward the source of the smoke. Then instinct started taking over and I sprinted forward. Although I couldn't be sure, the scream had sounded so familiar. Someone I loved was in trouble; I was sure of it. Running as fast as I could, I pelted through the forest, looking for the accident. As I stumbled out of the tree line into a large open space, I saw a vehicle in the distance._

 _Temporarily, I froze. A large tree had fallen right on top of the vehicle, surely crushing whoever was inside. Bright orange flames were dancing all across the bonnet. I knew the rover would be engulfed in a matter of minutes._

 _Without thinking, I started running forward once more. I dropped my rucksack on the ground behind me, lessening my weight so I could get to the accident faster. The heat intensified as I homed in on the rover. I tried calling out to whoever was inside, but I didn't get a reply. Then suddenly I was knocked off my feet as the vehicle exploded into oblivion. I got the feeling of falling and then there was nothing but blackness._

XXX

I woke with a start, adrenaline shooting through my veins. It took me a moment to place my surroundings. But then I realised I'd never left the hospital room I'd been locked up in. I sat up slowly in my bed, feeling my mind burning with confusion. I'd had that dream three times that week. Each time I ran to that rover and each time I never got there quick enough. I'd never seen the driver; yet I felt like I knew who it was. I felt like it was someone I cared about very much. My chest burned with real feelings of regret that I hadn't been able to save that person.

I massaged my forehead with my fingers, feeling a headache coming on. I'd never been one for sleep. Normally I was plagued with memories of Somalia. I couldn't even count the number of times I'd watched my mother die.

Unable to sit still, I climbed out from my bed. I crossed the small room over to the door that led into the attached bathroom. I flicked the light on and flinched at the brightness as my eyes adjusted. Then I went to the sink and splashed some cold water up onto my face.

Leaning my hands against the sink, I stared at the reflection in the mirror. It seemed impossible that I wouldn't recognise my own reflection. But I'd changed so much. My skin was tanned as if I'd spent a lot of time outside. I appeared more weathered, suggesting I'd lived through some battles. Turning my head to the left, I eyed the two large scars on the right of my neck. They had been the most shocking alteration. I couldn't remember meeting the monster that had provided me with them. The only recognisable feature of mine, were my green eyes that still contained the same look of hurt and sorrow. Everything else had changed.

I turned away, staring instead at the blank tiled wall. I wanted to remember. I needed to know what had happened to me. I hit my knuckles hard against my forehead three consecutive times, willing for my mind to start working again. It had never let me down before in the past. I couldn't understand why it chose to desert me then, when I needed its knowledge the most. I knew only I had the answers; I just didn't know how to unlock them.

XXX

"Lucas!" The old man greeted cheerfully as he walked into the room. He always tried to sound bright whenever he visited me, though I knew it was only an act. I could see he'd lost all of his hope when it came to me. "It's good to see you up and about." He remarked. I pulled a face. Instead of being slouched in bed, I was sat at the table opposite. My father had brought me in a chess set to keep me occupied; and like the loner I was, I was sat there playing against myself. He marched over and sat down opposite me, still keeping the smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" He questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bored." I mumbled as I knocked over the black king with a white bishop.

"Well is there anything else that I can bring you?"

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and looked pitifully over at the old man.

"My freedom." I replied.

He smirked at me.

"Lucas, you are a free man. You just need to be in here for now whilst they figure out how to reverse what's happened to you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wake up old man. I'm not going to get better." I reasoned, sitting back up straight. "Those memories have gone and I'm not getting them back. That part of my life is dead. The best you could hope for now is that I can start a new one."

My father exhaled lowly. A glum frown formed on his brow.

"There are still things they could try." He announced.

I shook my head.

"What's the point? We all know it's not going to work."

"Well it won't if that's your attitude." He snapped.

I glared.

"Don't you think I want to be able to remember this amazing life I apparently ended up having? Of course I want to know everything that happened to me. I want to believe I somehow loved Skye. I want to believe I ended up getting over the pain I feel every single second of every single day for mom. But I'm not getting better. I've accepted that and I'm ready to move on. But I can't do that in this place." I clenched my fists. "It's driving me _mad_." I hissed.

The old man sighed.

"Lucas..." He frowned deeply, seemingly lost for words. He knew I was right. He just didn't want to believe it. "If you want to be discharged, then okay. I will sort that for you."

My eyes widened as I stared at my father. That hadn't been the reaction I'd been expecting. He was never that reasonable.

"What's the catch?" I questioned.

"There's no catch. If it's what you want, then fine. I won't keep you here for no reason."

I frowned quizzically, still refusing to trust him.

"So I leave this place, then what?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"I _don't_ want to come live with you." I replied.

He smirked.

"You're a grown man now Lucas. I wouldn't expect you to live with me. Besides, I don't think there's a house here big enough to occupy us both." He chuckled slightly to himself. Still I frowned mistrustfully. "No...I'll arrange for your own place."

"In Terra Nova?"

"Well where else would you go?"

"Back out in the jungle, alone."

My father's mouth fell open at that statement.

"You remember living out there?" He asked.

I smirked and shook my head.

"No. But I know that's what I did."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Then a look of realisation hit him.

"Skye told you."

"Someone had to." The old man angrily shook his head. He looked pissed. A deep, furious frown shaped his brow. "Where is she?" I queried suddenly. The old man glanced back at me, irritation still full in his eyes. "Skye." I clarified.

She hadn't visited me since I'd woken up from the surgery. But I wanted to see her. It was nice to have someone other than my father to talk to; and unlike most people, I didn't actually mind her company.

"She's been busy." He grumbled.

"Too busy for me?" I remarked, knowing it would piss off the old man.

He leant forward in his seat.

"She don't want to see you Lucas; and I ain't gunna force her too."

For a second, I actually felt hurt at his words. But I quickly pushed those feelings to one side and instead plastered a smug smirk on my face.

"Well I guess I'll be able to go see her when I finally do get out of this place."

The old man slammed his fist down on the table so hard that one of the knights on my chessboard fell over.

"Stay the hell away from her."

I slouched back in my chair, still smirking.

"Or what?"

My father looked close to erupting. His face was red from rage.

"Don't test me boy." He growled.

I smirked.

"And here's the father I know." I shook my head. "The real you is always there, isn't it? All that anger and regret, just boiling beneath the surface." I leant forward again. "You may have everyone here fooled, but not me. I can see you for what you really are and they will too one day. You will lose everyone...including your precious Skye."

At that, the old man sent the chessboard flying. I watched as the pieces crashed down to the ground. The grand Commander got to his feet.

"You can stay here and rot." He snarled.

I watched as he stormed out from the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. For a few moments, I sat there quietly, lost in my thoughts. But then the boredom began setting in again. So I knelt down on the floor, gathered up all the chess pieces and set about starting up my fifth game of the day.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Only The Beginning

**Skye:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tasha asked me as I marched forward.

"Yes. I need this." I replied.

The doors to the hospital slid open automatically as we approached. I didn't hesitate to enter the building, feeling confidence surging through me. Tasha continued to trail after me, like a loyal puppy.

"I get that Skye, I really do. I just don't think you've thought this through."

"I have. I figured it all out last night." I glanced back at Tasha. "I'm not going to let Lucas keep getting to me like this. I'm drawing a line." I stopped walking and turned fully to look at my best friend. "Lucas isn't getting better. Taylor has pretty much confirmed that for me. So now I have to accept that and I have to move through this. I love him; that hasn't changed. And if he needs me, then I'll be there for him. But I can't keep my own life on hold for him anymore. I have to find something else to get me out of bed." I shrugged my shoulders. "And a job is a start."

Tasha sighed. Then she smiled.

"Well there's not a lot I can say to all of that, is there?"

I smirked.

"Don't try and stop me. Just support me."

"I'm always here for you, you know that."

I beamed.

"I do. You're such a good friend." I took a deep breath. "Now I need to go find Dr Shannon. I'll tell you how it all goes later, okay?"

Tasha sighed.

"Fine. Do what you need to do. Just promise me you've thought this all through."

I smiled.

"I have. I need to do something to make me happy for once. And this isn't it. I don't want to be _here_ anymore."

Tasha smiled at me.

"Then go get them girl."

I grinned at her. Then I gave her a hug.

"I'll see you later."

Tasha nodded. Then I turned and continued on my way. I knew exactly what I needed to do; I knew exactly what I needed to say. For the first time in a while, I actually felt good. I was ready to move on with my life.

XXX

"Skye, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Dr Shannon apologised as she walked through the door into her office.

I was sat on the plush sofa that was pushed against the left wall. I smiled sweetly.

"It's no problem. I know how hectic this place can get."

She smiled at me and joined me on the sofa.

"So is everything okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm actually doing really well." I informed her.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. And I wanted to see you to say thanks for everything that you've done for me recently. You've been so great to me, giving me this time off whilst Lucas has been in here and helping me with the baby." Dr Shannon smiled warmly at me. "I really appreciate it."

She nodded.

"Well I understand how hard it all must have been for you."

"It has been. But I'm trying to put it all behind me now and start afresh." She beamed. "And that includes this place. I only came back to help out; but that's not changed my mind about coming back permanently." I announced.

Dr Shannon smirked.

"You want to quit?"

I pulled a face.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I feel really bad; especially after how good you've been to me. But I just don't want to be here. But if you need me to work for another few days, I don't mind. I don't want to leave you in the lurch."

Dr Shannon shook her head.

"You aren't. It's fine. I understand. You have to do what's best for you." She smiled. "You're free to go whenever. After all, like you said you only came back as a volunteer to help. You're under no obligation to stay."

I grinned gratefully at her.

"Thank you."

"Well thank _you_ for all of your help. It was much appreciated here."

I smiled.

"I didn't mind. It helped keep me occupied for a while."

She smiled.

"Now I don't want you to be a stranger." She remarked.

I smirked and shook my head.

"I won't be. I guess I'll practically be living here in a few months time."

Dr Shannon chuckled.

"Have you already arranged a date for your first scan?"

"No. I've barely had time to even think about things like that." I admitted.

"Well you're 5 weeks now, aren't you?" I nodded my head. "You should start thinking about the first scan. It's normally performed around when you're 8 to 14 weeks." She smiled at me. "It'll give you something to look forward to."

I smiled.

"I'll think about start arranging it." I announced.

She beamed.

"Good." She laid her hands flat on her legs. "Now I had better be going. I have a rather intriguing insect bite waiting for me."

I smirked.

"Well enjoy that."

We both got back to our feet.

"Oh I intend to." Dr Shannon joked as we walked to the door. She held it open for me and I quickly exited. "Take care, Skye."

"You too."

We smiled at one another before going our separate ways. Dr Shannon headed back onto the ward and I began making my way to the entrance of the hospital. But then I caught sight of a closed door that had two guards stood either side. I knew that if I was truly going to move on that I had to completely end that part of my life. There was still so much that needed to be said between Lucas and me. I needed to tell him that I forgave him for abandoning me yet again. I needed to tell him about our baby. I needed to say goodbye. But the last

"Skye." Greeted Mark, whom was one of the guards, as I cautiously approached the room.

I smiled at him.

"Can I go in?"

He pulled a face at me.

"Has Taylor okayed it?"

"Honestly? No. But I know he wants me to start visiting again. I know he'll be okay with it."

Mark sighed. He glanced across at the other guard, Thomson. Then he looked back at me.

"Fine. But don't be too long."

I smiled gratefully. Then I watched as they opened the door. My heart was pounding violently with anticipation of what was about to happen. I knew I was probably mad for going to talk to him; but I knew I'd have to eventually. So, without hesitating, I stepped into the room.

My breath caught when I saw Lucas. He was slumped in one of the chairs at the table, playing chess with himself. He looked so bored and restless; like a wild animal that had been encaged. A crazed look was deep in his emerald eyes, as if being in captivity was actually driving him insane.

I flinched when I heard the door close behind me once more. But I wasn't going to back down. I needed to do what I was about to do for myself. So I took a tentative step forward and lifted my chin.

"Lucas." I greeted evenly.

His eyes flashed up to me then, a look of shock dancing on his face. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were wide as he beheld me there.

"Skye?" He looked me up and down, as if debating whether or not I was real. "I wasn't expecting you." He remarked.

I folded my arms over my middle as he inspected me, feeling self-conscious.

"I wasn't expecting to visit." I admitted.

He frowned at me then.

"Did the old man force you here?" He questioned.

I smirked before shaking my head.

"No. Taylor doesn't even know I'm here."

Lucas looked curiously over at me.

"Why are you here then?"

I bit my lip.

"We need to talk." He smiled at me then and I was surprised to see a warmth in his eyes. Last time he had been so cold toward me. But that time, he looked almost pleased to see me there. Lucas gestured at the chair opposite him, signalling me to sit. But I shook my head. "No. I'd rather just say what I came to say and go again."

Lucas smirked.

"And what is it that you came to say?"

I straightened my shoulders, trying to make myself look more confident than what I felt.

"Goodbye." I remarked. Lucas raised a brow at me, appearing intrigued. "I can't keep doing this, Lucas. Every time when things are good between us, something always happens that separates us. Being in a relationship with someone shouldn't be this hard. But loving you...it just drains me." I explained. "I can't keep fighting for something that I'm not sure I believe in anymore." I sighed wearily to myself. "I think this is where we should end things. You're home safe and well. And I'm okay. I'm better than I've been for a long time now. So I'm putting us in the past now." I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat. "You losing your memories...it's a good thing. It means you can move on now. And so can I."

Lucas nodded his head.

"Okay." He muttered, not seemingly that bothered at all by what I had just said. Though I supposed as he couldn't remember us, he wouldn't be that affected with me breaking up with him. "It's good to know that we're on the same page."

His words were like ice, causing me to shiver. I'd known he wasn't going to fight for me, why would he? But I still couldn't stop myself from feeling hurt by how easily he was dismissing me.

"Well that was what I came to say." I announced, sounding a little strangled. "I'm gunna go now. I have stuff I need to do."

I turned away, desperately wanting to get out of the stifling room. I couldn't bear to stay in his presence a moment longer. I'd tell him about the other complication another day. But right then, I had to go. Although I understood in the long run that what I had just done was for the best, it was still killing me on the inside. I needed alone time to think. I reached out for the door handle, but my actions were halted when Lucas called my name. Slowly, I turned back to look at him.

"I understand how hard that must have just been for you to say all of that." My miserable stare dropped down to my feet. He had no idea because he couldn't remember how deep our love had been. "So I feel obliged to tell you...well warn you really." My gaze inclined back up to Lucas as he stood up. "I'm not staying in the hospital for much longer. My father and I have been discussing my release for quite some time now." He smiled. "He even said he would arrange for me to get my own place right here in Terra Nova." I could feel my heartbeat was increasing. "So what I guess I'm trying to say is that you might be seeing a lot more of me around Terra Nova." He grinned savagely, the way he had used to before he had become the man I knew him to be. "I thought I best warn you as I'm sure that'll be difficult for you and I don't want you to be made to feel uncomfortable in your own home."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks for telling me." I murmured, feeling barely able to speak at all. "That'll be nice for you to finally see more than these four walls." I took a deep breath and gestured to the door. "I really need to get on now."

Hurriedly, I turned my back to Lucas and grabbed hold of the door handle.

"I'll be seeing you again soon then my dear Skye." His words caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. An ice cold shiver ran down my spine and it felt like all the air had left my lungs. Without hesitating any longer, I yanked open the door. "I'll be looking forward to it!" Lucas called after me as I sped out from the room.

Mumbling a quick thank you to the guards for letting me in, I then hurriedly left the hospital needing fresh air and space from the rest of civilisation.


	11. Chapter 11: Prisoner

**Lucas:**

That night, I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Skye's words kept rushing through my mind, keeping me awake. I couldn't believe the bitch had broken up with me. I'd never had a girl end things with me before; it had always been me that had walked away. So it had been like a kick in the groin when Skye had ended whatever relationship it was that we had apparently had. I hoped she understood that it wouldn't be that easy though. She was part of my plan to finally destroy the grand Commander Taylor. I wasn't just going to allow her to slip through my fingers. She was too important a piece for me to lose. My father adored her; that much was obvious. I could also tell he was important to her too, in a paternal way. Yet I knew it would be all too easy to turn her against the old man as it was plain to see how strong her feelings were for me. And once she saw him for what he truly was, so would everyone else. I wanted the old man to feel the same isolation that I felt. I wanted him to suffer the way I had. And he would.

Once I was free of the prison I found myself trapped in, I'd work my way back into Skye's good books. I knew she didn't truly mean what she had said. If she thought that I was capable of loving her back, then I knew she'd let me back in. And once I was in, I'd be able to use her anyway I wanted.

Smiling to myself, I allowed myself to start drifting off into unconsciousness; thoughts of my father's destruction sending me into a peaceful slumber.

XXX

I smiled politely at the nurse as she retreated from my room. Then I rolled my eyes and huffed irritably. I'd had yet another bunch of tests that had all come back as normal. Eventually they'd have to admit that I was in perfect health and would have to soon be discharged. The excuse of ' _we'll just keep you in another few nights for observation_ ' was getting so tiresome. They'd have to release me soon. My father couldn't keep me locked in that room forever.

I stretched my legs over the side of the bed and got up to my feet. Then I paced around the room a few times. I had so much bottled up energy and no way to expend it. Groaning to myself as I stretched the muscles in my back, I walked over to the window and peered out. That was the first day since I'd arrived where it hadn't been perfectly sunny. Instead grey clouds were blocking out the sunlight and it was starting to rain.

I stared at the glass of the window as droplets of rain trickled down. I'd never seen rain before. Whenever it had rained at my home, everywhere had had to go on lock down. Where I came from, rain was as deadly as the air that we had breathed. The acidity of the rain had meant that it would burn anything it came into contact with. People who had been caught out in rainfall without the correct protective uniform would come back with blistered and boiled skin.

But the rain that fell before me then was beautiful. It was so clear and fresh. I placed my hand against the cold glass, wishing I was able to open the window. I couldn't stand being locked up inside. Sooner or later I was going to erupt. I could practically feel my brain cells dying from the lack of stimulation from being stuck in the same place.

Behind me, I heard the door creak open. I could tell from the footsteps that it was my father. He had a rather distinctive walk. I kept my back to him and my hand on the window, focusing on the patter of the rainfall. Right then, it was the only thing calming me.

"What the hell did you say to Skye?" The old man asked, trying to keep his voice even; though I could easily detect the underlying fury.

I smirked to myself. I'd hoped she'd have a run in with the old man. I'd destroy their relationship eventually. Soon he'd be all on his own, like how I had been ever since 2138.

"She visited me yesterday." I commented. "It was nice to see a different face." Slowly, I turned around to look at the old man. He was stood on the other side of my bed from me, his back against the closed door. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, as if he were trying to stop himself from punching me. "Did she tell you why she was here?"

"No." He snapped. "She was too busy yelling at me for not telling her that I was releasing you." He grumbled.

I smiled.

"Well she came to end things with me. I think she was trying to get closure." I shrugged my shoulders, acting like her words hadn't bothered me. "I simply warned her that in the near future I would be discharged from this place and she might see me around in Terra Nova." I could practically see my father's blood boiling beneath his skin. "I thought she had a right to know."

"She does. And I would have spoken to her about it once I'd made a decision."

I frowned.

"A decision? About what? You can't expect to keep me in here forever; especially when I'm fit and well. Eventually I'll have to be discharged. I was simply preparing her for that." I smiled smugly. "I was actually surprised you hadn't already discussed it with her. I thought you two were close."

I heard the old man's knuckles crack as he clenched his fists.

"That girl has had enough heartbreak in her life without you playing mind games and trying to hurt her even more. If you want out of here, then you have to prove to me that I can trust you." I scowled across at my father. "Until then, I hope you're comfortable in this room." He smiled cruelly at me. "I have a feeling you'll be in here for quite a while."

I watched as the great Commander sauntered out of the room atop his high horse. For a brief moment, I got to see what was beyond the four walls I was prisoner to; but then the door was closed once more. Pure, unadulterated rage screeched through my veins. Redness descended over me, causing me to send a fist flying into the wall. I grabbed hold of the chessboard and hurled it over at the locked door with such force that it broke into two separate pieces.

* * *

 **Skye:**

"4 terras." I announced, holding out my hand.

I watched as the man before me searched through his pocket for his change. Then he dumped the coins into my hand before finding a seat. I put the cash in the till and then went back to my previous job of wiping down the bar. It always got so sticky. But I wasn't going to complain. I'd missed working at the bar. There was always such a good atmosphere with music playing and people chattering happily. And Boylan was a pretty cool boss. As long as you made him some money, he didn't really care about what you got up to. I'd been so pleased when he'd said he was reopening the bar.

"Skye!" A sickly sweet voice chirped. I couldn't help but grimace when I saw Lily tottering over in her ridiculous high heels. She was the queen bitch of the people my age. Nina was one of her best friends; however I always heard them bitching about one another behind each other's backs. "It's so good to see you back behind the bar." She announced as she reached me.

I smiled.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything?"

"Hmmm...I'll have a blue lagoon."

"Coming right up." I deliberately moved slightly further away than I needed to as I made up the cocktail, trying to avoid conversation. But all I could hear was her flawless nails drumming against the bar. As quickly as I could, I made up the drink, hoping she'd move on once I'd finished serving her. "There you go." I handed over her drink. "5 terras."

"I have to say you are looking absolutely amazing considering everything you've been through." Lily purred as she flitted through her purse.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

She dropped the change in my hand and took a sip of her drink.

"I hear Lucas isn't as good though." I sighed, praying a meteor was about to fall out from the sky and land straight on Lily. "He's still in the hospital, isn't he?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah he is."

She rested her elbows down on the bar; her shirt was so tight that her boobs were practically falling out.

"And is it really true he can't remember anything?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot where I stood.

"That's right."

"Not even you?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Nope. Not even me."

"Oh darling that must be so hard for you. It's so good of you to still stand by him though."

My eyes narrowed. I could tell by the way she had said her statement that she was fishing to see if Lucas and I were still together. I knew if she found out that we'd broken up she'd be all over him the moment he got out of the hospital.

"It's what you do for the people you love." I announced with a smile.

She grinned at me, her pearly white teeth on full display.

"Yes I suppose so. But I bet you wish Kate was still here; at least he'd be her problem then and not yours." Her words were like a slap in the face. So she thought I was second best then. "I remember when we all came in on the second pilgrimage. They were so cute together. I was sure they'd end up with one another." I watched as Lily twirled a strand of her light blonde hair around her finger. "It's such a shame that she died. They're like the modern day Romeo and Juliet." I forced a smile and nodded my head, acting like I agreed. "I don't think Lucas ever really got over Kate, poor guy. He deserves a break." She sighed and took another sip of her drink. "Still, at least he's got you."

"Lucky him." I remarked, still keeping up my false smile.

"Yes. Lucky him. I have to admit, I didn't think the two of you would last as long as you have done. I thought you were too young for him to be honest." I raised my brows. "Still, you've proven me wrong. And it's good to hear that you're still sticking by him. I know not many girls would have done that after their boyfriends forgot them! I would've dumped mine if he forgot our anniversary, let alone forgetting all about me!"

"Hmmm...maybe that's why you're still single then."

Lily laughed at me like I was joking.

"Please. I could have any guy here if I wanted. But what's the point of just having one? No I'd rather have a nice guy on Mondays, a rich guy on a Wednesday and a bad boy for the weekend." She announced, winking at me.

I forced a laugh, though really I was thinking what a slut she was. And I swore if she tried to make her 'bad boy' Lucas, I'd kill her.

"Lily!" Nina exclaimed, walking around the bar to stand next to me.

"Nina darling! I didn't realise you were working tonight!" Lily remarked.

"I picked up the shift." Nina announced.

"Watch it girl...all work and no play makes you boring!" Lily teased.

Nina grinned.

"Well for me, no money means no play."

"Hmmm...y'know the three of us should do something." Lily commented, her eyes shining from the idea. "Skye you look like you need cheering up." I literally could think of nothing worse than spending the night with Lily. Nina was alright. I got on with her. She was actually quite nice once I got to know her. But I'd rather stab forks in my eyes then hang out with Lily. "Oh and you can come over and get ready at mine and I can teach you how to sort out your hair and do your make up properly."

It was getting harder and harder to keep up my smile.

"Well we'll have to see what we're working; this place keeps us quite busy, doesn't it Skye?" Nine remarked. I nodded my head quickly in agreement. "And I know how busy you are even when you're not working."

I swallowed.

"Urm. Yeah. I'll have to see when and _if_ I ever have some free time."

Lily beamed sweetly.

"Well let me know. Anyway must dash. It's nearly the weekend, so I'm looking for my bad boy." She winked at me. "Later bitches."

I watched as she downed the rest of her cocktail before sauntering over to the part of the bar that was sectioned off for dancing. My eyes flicked across at Nina and I smiled.

"Thanks for that." I said.

Nine chuckled.

"It's okay. I know she's an acquired taste."

I giggled.

"I don't know how you put up with her. I'd probably go mad!"

"Oh she does drive me insane most days. But hey...she's still my best friend. She's actually quite nice once you get to know her. And she is a really good friend. I know she's always got my back when I need her." I smiled. "But then again I also know she can be a bitch at times." I sniggered and shrugged my brows. "Anyway, you okay over here?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm all good."

Nina smiled.

"Okay. Well shout if you need me. I'm gunna go clear some tables."

"I will."

I watched as Nina walked around to the other side of the bar. She started collecting empty glasses and screwed up napkins. I went back to my aimless cleaning of the bar. Although working was better than just sitting at home thinking, I really didn't feel motivated to be doing a lot. All I kept doing was thinking back to the day before when I'd visited Lucas. I wondered if he was serious about him being released. I'd known it would have happened eventually, and yet it seemed so soon. The thought of seeing him every single day was daunting.

My gaze drifted over to the table where we had sat out all those years ago. I could see him reaching out and stroking my face. I could feel his hand around my own. I could hear his words running through my mind as if he were stood right behind me whispering into my ear. That had been so long ago. If I had known then, when I'd sat opposite him, how our story would have gone, I probably would have ran out of the bar screaming.

"I think that spot's clean enough Skye."

I jumped when I heard a voice beside me. Boylan stood right next to me, watching as I scrubbed at the same spot on the bar. I hadn't even heard him approach. I smiled awkwardly and ceased my careless cleaning.

"Sorry. I was miles away."

He smirked at me.

"That's alright. It's never looked cleaner in here." I sniggered. "You alright?"

I nodded.

"Mmmhmmm. I just have a lot on my mind."

Boylan rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Sir Forgets-A-Lot I presume?"

I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yeah."

Boylan shook his head.

"It's all fucked up if you ask me." I pulled a face, agreeing with him completely. "But you seem like you're coping well." He observed.

I snorted.

"Looks can be deceiving." I remarked.

Boylan grimaced.

"Y'know if you want to knock off early, I get it. We're not busy. We'll be fine."

I shook my head.

"I'd rather stay. At least here I have a distraction. If I'm at home I'm only going to think about him more." Boylan smiled sympathetically. I'd used to think Boylan was an arrogant arse, incapable of empathy. But he'd been really good to me since I'd gotten with Lucas. "Have you been to see him?" I asked.

"Me? Nah. Commander wouldn't let me in." Boylan muttered.

I pulled a face. Sometimes Taylor thought he was protecting Lucas and doing what was best for him, when in reality he was probably making it worse. Lucas would probably benefit a visit from Boylan; I knew they were really close. In Lucas's mind, Boylan was more of a father to him than Taylor. But I guessed that was probably why Taylor didn't want Boylan there; I knew he was envious of their relationship.

"Shame. Lucas would probably want to see you." I pointed out. "And you seem to be good at talking sense into him."

Boylan smiled.

"Yeah. Hell I don't know why he chooses to listen to me though. My advice ain't normally that great."

"At least you listen to him though."

Boylan shrugged.

"Way I see it, he ain't a bad kid. He's just made some bad decisions."

I nodded.

"I wish everyone would see it that way."

"Hmmm. What you gotta remember is Lucas doesn't let people past the wall he puts up. Not many people get to see the real man behind the mask. You're one of the lucky ones." I could feel a warm flame burn deep within my chest. Yet a numb feeling washed over me. I looked miserably down at the bar. I'd basically dumped Lucas; left him like everyone else in his life. He was never going to trust me after I'd walked out on him. I so regretted going to see him and saying what I had. I should have stuck by him. "Do you want a drink?"

I frowned up at Boylan then.

"What?" I queried, thinking I'd misheard.

"A drink? You look like you need one."

I smirked.

"I'm not going to drink on the job." I remarked.

Boylan sniggered.

"Hey I won't tell the boss if you won't." He commented, winking.

I chuckled. Then I hurriedly shook my head.

"I'm okay. Really."

Boylan shrugged a shoulder and picked up a clean glass.

"Suit yourself." I watched as he poured himself some whiskey. "Right well I need to go work on some paperwork. If you do decide you wanna leave early, just come and let me know."

I nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Boylan nodded his head at me. Then he retreated back up the stairs, headed toward his office. I sighed glumly to myself and peeked down at my middle. It was just eight more months without a drink; I could totally manage that.

XXX

I smiled happily when I finished mopping the last inch of the floor. I was so ready to go home and fall into my bed. Never before had I felt so tired after working a shift; and it hadn't even been that busy. But I hadn't been able to stop yawning for the past hour; and my feet were killing me. I couldn't wait to take the weight off of them.

I paced back across to the bar, carrying the mop and bucket. Nina was then finishing drying the clean glasses and putting them away. I was pretty sure we'd done everything else. Boylan was upstairs in his office, counting our profits for that day. Luckily we never had to wait for him to do that; maths was definitely not his strong suit.

"I've done the floors." I announced, stifling another yawn.

Nina smiled over at me.

"You go then. You look knackered!"

I nodded sleepily.

"I feel it." I admitted.

"If you can just put the mop back in the cupboard then just go. I've only got a little bit left to do here."

"I don't mind staying and helping. We'll get it done quicker if it's the both of us."

Nina shook her head.

"Don't be silly. I've just got to put the rest of these away," She gestured at the glasses that were stood on the draining board by the sink." And then just tick off on the sheet that we've done everything. Honestly I've got it covered. Just go. I'll probably be quicker on my own because I'll be more focused on getting it done. I'd just talk and slack off if you were here."

I smirked.

"Well okay, if you're sure."

Nina nodded.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yup. I'm working the late shift again."

Nina beamed.

"Me too!"

I grinned.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nina nodded. I then carried the mop and bucket back to the storage cupboard. My nose scrunched up as I opened the door and was assaulted by the stench of the cleaning products within. It was so strong that my eyes felt like they were watering. I quickly dumped the bucket and mop in the corner and closed the door once more.

I waved a hand at Nina as I started plodding up the stairs, out of the bar area. I paused briefly at the door that led to Boylan's office. It was slightly ajar and I was tempted to call through and say goodnight. But I could hear he was muttering to himself as he worked out his calculations, and I knew he'd never forgive me if I made him lose count. So I continued on my and headed out of the building.

It was quite cold that night and black as pitch. The sky was alive with billions of twinkling stars and the moon was full and lit up the whole of Terra Nova. Tugging my jacket around me, I started shuffling home, another yawn erupting out from me. I shivered as I walked through the housing units. It was so quiet. Only the occasional howl came from beyond the fence in the dense trees. I found it quite alarming to look across at the forest. It was so black and foreboding at night. I had hated it when I had had to visit my mom once the sun had gone down. Walking through the jungle was daunting enough during the day, but at night you constantly felt like you were being watched.

I smiled to myself when my house came into view. My feet didn't feel like they were going to be able to carry me for much longer. I punched in the code for the door and crept in. Once upon a time, none of my roommates would have been asleep. We'd all have been up drinking and partying. But we all had jobs then and early morning starts. I sighed to myself; I missed the days when we were young and carefree.

"Skye?" I heard the whisper of my name.

I glanced over my shoulder as I gently closed the front door. Tasha was emerging from the kitchen, a glass of orange squash in her hand. I smiled at her.

"Hey."

I stripped myself of my jacket and kicked off my boots. It felt good having my shoes off.

"How'd it go today?" Tasha queried.

I nodded as I approached the couch where she'd sat. I collapsed down next to her and stretched out my legs.

"It was good. I'm tired now though."

Tasha smirked.

"Did you talk to Boylan about only doing light work?" She asked. I pulled a face and shook my head. Tasha grimaced. "Why not?"

I scrunched up my nose.

"Because then I'd have to tell him about the baby and I don't want to." I sighed. "He and Lucas were really close, like father and son. I know Boylan would want me to tell Lucas." I shook my head. "And I can't tell him yet. He's not ready to hear that."

Tasha put her glass down on the coffee table in front of us. Then she leant back against the plush sofa and looked seriously at me.

"Is there ever a right time?"

I frowned.

"Trust me, Lucas isn't ready for this." I bit my lip." And I don't think I'm ready for him to know either."

"He might surprise you, y'know. Instead of rejecting you, he could want to stand by you."

I pulled a face.

"I doubt that." I shook my head. "He never wanted this. He always said no children, ever." I glanced across at Tasha. "And I don't think he's going to speak to me again now." Tasha frowned questioningly. "Y'know that I went to the hospital to tell Elisabeth that I was leaving?" Tasha nodded her head slowly. "Well I also ended up going to see Lucas."

"You did what!" Tasha exclaimed.

I quickly shushed her, peeking across at the boys' rooms. The last thing I wanted then was for them to come and invade our girl chat.

"I had a bit of a confidence surge." I announced, looking back at Tasha. "So yeah...I decided to go and see him."

"And I'm only hearing about this now?" She remarked, acting like she was deeply offended.

I smirked.

"Well I've barely had time to talk to you since yesterday!"

She nodded, agreeing with that statement.

"So what happened?"

I frowned miserably.

"I sort of...broke up with him."

Tasha's mouth fell open.

"What?"

I exhaled moodily.

"I said that I can't keep doing what we're doing and that I didn't believe in what we had anymore." I groaned to myself. "And I might have said that him losing his memories was a good thing as it meant we could both move on with our lives."

I swallowed tentatively and peeked up at Tasha. Oddly enough, she looked kind of impressed with me.

"Wow." She nodded her head. "Well that probably needed to be said."

I frowned.

"You think I did the right thing?"

Tasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you need to do what's best for you and the baby. And if you really think Lucas isn't going to accept it, then yeah maybe cutting ties with him is what's best." I pulled a face. "But you don't seem like you think that."

I sighed.

"I did. Yesterday I felt really good. I felt like for the first time in weeks, I was finally sorting myself out. I'm back doing the job I love, I had _the_ best sleep of my entire life; I just felt incredible. So I thought seeing Lucas and sorting that mess out would just be the cherry on top of the cake." I frowned. "But it wasn't. Ever since I said what I said, I just feel terrible. I feel like part of me is lost now. I still love him Tash. I want to be there for him. I want it to be how it used to be." I shook my head. "I guess I was just scared because I don't know how to deal with this. I guess I just was trying to stop him from hurting me. But now...I wish I'd never said it."

Tasha pulled a face.

"Well then maybe you should go back and talk to him."

"But it's not that simple, is it? He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. Yesterday after I'd said my piece, he didn't look bothered at all. He didn't try to fight for me; he didn't argue with me. He just accepted it and let me go."

I frowned miserably.

"Look Skye...everyone feels like crap after a break up. You always start wondering if maybe you should have said or done things differently. But I think this could be for the best. I think you should give your life ago without Lucas being part of it. It could be the best thing you ever did."

I sighed.

"But what if he meets someone else?" I shook my head. "I don't think I could cope with seeing him with another girl."

Tasha shrugged.

"What if you meet someone else?"

I snorted.

"Not likely. I know everyone here and no one else appeals to me at all. Besides, who's going to want to be with a single mother?" I sighed and looked seriously at Tasha. "I'm never going to have sex again!"

She burst out giggling at me. Even I couldn't help but snigger.

"Well what about that soldier from the Phoenix Group you're always hanging around with?" She questioned once she'd calmed down.

"Matt?!" I asked incredulously. Tasha nodded. "He's just a friend."

She smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I remember you saying the same thing about Lucas once."

I pulled a face.

"I don't feel anything for Matt in that way...at all...ever."

Tasha smiled.

"Feelings grow, Skye. It would be okay if you started seeing other people. That might be exactly what you need."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I'm definitely not ready for any of that." I muttered, a troubled frown on my brow. I didn't see how I'd ever be ready for that. I knew for as long as I lived, I'd always be in love with Lucas. No one else would ever come close. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go get some sleep."

As I got to my feet, Tasha grabbed my hand with hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I think you've done the right thing. I think this could be the new start that you need."

I smiled weakly down at her.

"I'm not upset because of what you've said. I'm upset because I know you're right." I sighed. "I didn't think it would end this way." I shook my head tiredly. "I never thought it would end."

Tasha smiled sympathetically.

"Give it a few weeks. The feelings are all still raw at the moment. But I promise it will get easier for you; and I'll be here whenever and for whatever."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks Tash." She smiled at me. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I pulled my hand free from hers and shuffled off to the bathroom. I locked the door and then just stood there for a few moments, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't see how I'd appeal to any other man; my hair was mad, my skin was pale as snow, my eyes looked lifeless and black shadows hung beneath. I knew I'd only look worse as my pregnancy progressed and then I'd be like a zombie once my baby had actually arrived.

I pulled a face, repulsed by my own reflection. Then I hurriedly got myself done in the bathroom. I needed sleep. Everything felt better once you'd had a good night sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

I padded out from the bathroom and straight into my bedroom. My bed looked so inviting. I closed my door and got changed into my night shirt and shorts. Grabbing the hairbrush from the top of my drawers, I gave my hair a quick once over. Then, unable to wait any longer, I climbed under my duvet and collapsed down on my plush mattress.

I moaned contently as I nestled down in my quilt. Already I felt close to sleep. As I fluttered between unconsciousness and consciousness, I felt the bed move as if someone lied down behind me. Warm arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into the familiar body that I loved. A hand was placed on my stomach, causing me to smile. His lips pressed lightly against my ear and his stubble caressed my neck.

"Night Bucket." He breathed softly.

I beamed gently, happy to know that he was there. It felt safe when he was there. I moved my hand over his on my stomach.

"Night Lucas." I murmured to my empty room.


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

_Hey guys!_

 _So sorry I've not been very regular with my postings recently. I have a new job! As awesome as that is for me, it does mean I have less time to write :-(_

 _But I'm not giving up with this story! I will never give up on Terra Nova and this couple!_

 _You just might have to bear with me for a little bit as everything is new and I'm learning so much so it's majorly tiring me out at the moment!_

 _However for now, here is the next chapter! I've done a bit of a time jump, mainly because I wanted to skip to more of the interesting stuff. Hope you enjoy and as always leave me a comment saying what you think :-)_

 _Thanks guys, you're all amazing!_

 _xXx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

 _One_ _Week Later_

"Taylor?" I called out as I stepped through the door into the Command Centre.

Taylor's dark blue eyes flashed up to look at me. He sat at his desk looking like he was drowning in paperwork. I'd always tell him that he needed to keep on top of it, but he never listened and always let it build up until he had no other choice but to address it.

"Skye!" He greeted, looking relieved for a distraction from his work.

I smiled warmly at him and walked forward to the desk.

"Max said you were looking for me?" I remarked.

Taylor nodded.

"I was." I watched as he pushed the various pieces of paper to one side and gestured at the chair opposite him. "Please sit." I obeyed his order and sat myself down in the chair. "How are you both?" Taylor asked firstly.

I beamed.

"We're okay." I replied, sending a smile down at my middle.

"That's good. You look good." Taylor observed.

I nodded.

"I feel good actually."

"And Tom's not overworking you?"

I smirked and shook my head.

"No not at all. I love it there."

Taylor smiled.

"I'm glad. But promise me you will take it easy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You make me promise that every time I see you!" I pointed out.

"That's cos I think you need reminding."

I sniggered.

"Well I am taking it easy."

Taylor nodded.

"Good."

"And what about you? How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm always alright." I beamed at him. "Now there's something we need to discuss." My brows pinched together at Taylor's words. I could feel my heart was starting to beat nervously as I guessed where the subject was going. "Lucas..." Taylor frowned. "He can't stay in the hospital forever." Taylor stared across at me; I knew he was trying to read my emotions. "The docs think it's about time I consider allowing him to be discharged." I bit my lip, trying to maintain control over my feelings. "And to be honest I've been thinking a lot about it recently too. Lucas doesn't want to be in there anymore. He resents me for keeping him locked up." Taylor shook his head. "I don't want him to see me as the bad guy, Skye."

My gaze dropped down to my lap and I took a deep, calming breath. Then I nodded my head before raising my eyes back up to meet Taylor.

"You should let him out. If that's what's best for him."

Taylor nodded.

"I believe it is what he needs. He's tired of being in that room. The docs also say that if he's out here then he's more likely going to see or hear something that could trigger something in his memories." I smiled weakly. "I think he could benefit from being back amongst the colony." I nodded my head slowly in agreement. "But obviously if you don't think you're ready for this then it doesn't have to happen."

I smirked.

"He'd start resenting me then if he thought I was the reason he wasn't allowed out." Taylor smiled warmly at me. I released the breath I'd been holding and swallowed. "I agree with you; I think he needs this."

Taylor nodded.

"I'll have a word with him; tell him to keep his distance from you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, if you told him that he'd only deliberately come and see me more to defy you."

Taylor chuckled.

"Probably. But Skye, if he starts bothering you then just come and tell me and I'll sort something out."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Taylor nodded.

"That I know." I smiled weakly. "There was one another thing I wanted to talk about." Taylor added hesitantly. I looked questioningly over at him. "The baby...you'll have to tell him eventually. I thought it might be easier for you to tell him whilst he's still in the hospital."

I folded my arms protectively across my middle and shook my head.

"No. Not yet."

Taylor sighed.

"I won't force you to do anything. But he will have to find out eventually and it will be best coming directly from you."

I nodded.

"I know that. And I will tell him. But...now's not the time."

Taylor smiled.

"Okay. Well I thought I'd mention it."

I shifted on my chair.

"Urm...when are you going to release him?"

"There are a few things that will need to be sorted first. I've already said that I'll let him have his own place, so that needs to be arranged. Then there's his follow up treatment; the docs want him to schedule some therapy sessions."

I raised my brows.

"Therapy? Lucas? I doubt he'll appreciate that."

Taylor smirked.

"No, I'm sure he won't. But I'm going to make it a condition of his release." I nodded. "I'll let you know when he will be discharged; but I don't think it'll be for a couple of days yet."

A nauseas feeling swept through me. I'd finally gotten myself to a place where I was content with my life and suddenly Lucas was ruining it again. Everything was about to change; I could feel it.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? You can talk to me y'know."

I sighed.

"Of course I'm not looking forward to it. But it's not fair on him if he's locked away just because I don't want to see him. It'll be a shock when I see him for the first time. But after that I know it'll get easier." I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Taylor nodded.

"Alright. Well like I said, I'll..." A knocking on the door cut over Taylor then. He scowled over at the door, looking irritated by the intrusion. "Who is it?!" He called out.

I glanced over my shoulder as the door was opened. A young woman peeked cautiously around. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. My heart dropped as I wondered if something had happened to Lucas.

"Commander." She greeted sheepishly. "Dr Shannon asked me to come. We have an update on our patient for you."

I frowned concernedly and snapped my stare back around to Taylor.

"Lucas?" I asked, panicking something had happened and I hadn't been told.

Taylor's eyes flicked to meet mine. He shook my head.

"No. Lucas is fine. But this is important Skye." I frowned curiously. "I'll tell you before Lucas is discharged, alright?" I nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have to sort this out."

"Okay." I mumbled, wondering what was more important than Lucas's release. "Guess I'll see you later."

Taylor nodded at me.

"I'm sorry about this."

I shook my head as I got to my feet.

"It's okay. I know you're busy. Bye."

I turned my back to Taylor, eyed the nurse suspiciously and then hurriedly left the Command Centre. I closed the door behind me and paused for a couple of moments to see if I could overhear what was being said. But I couldn't. They were speaking in hushed tones. That only piqued my intrigue further. I couldn't think of anyone else in the hospital that Taylor would be so interested in except for Lucas.

I frowned, wondering if Taylor had been lying to me about it not being about Lucas. I knew I hadn't really been there for Lucas since he'd returned, but that didn't mean I didn't care. If something was wrong with him, then I wanted to know.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

I laid flat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling above me. I'd barely slept once again plagued with the same nightmare I had every night. Again I'd watched the meteor before failing to rescue the person trapped in the burning vehicle. I'd gotten closer that time though. I'd reached the rover and had tried looking inside. But all I'd been able to see was thick black smoke. I frowned to myself as I went over and over it again. There was something so familiar about that nightmare, as if it had really happened to me. Though I supposed after experiencing it so frequently in my dreams, it was going to feel like it had become part of my life.

"Lucas." The old man greeted as he pushed open the door into my room. I glanced wearily across at him as he entered the room. "Still in bed? It's nearly midday."

I grimaced and went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

I listened as the door was closed leaving me alone in a room with the man I hated most in the world.

"I've come to talk." He announced. I heard him sit down in one of the chairs. "You're being discharged."

I frowned confusedly. I'd pretty much accepted that I was never going to be allowed to leave that place. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stared questioningly across at the old man.

"You're letting me leave?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I think it's about time you got out of this place."

I frowned cautiously. I didn't trust my father. I knew he wasn't just going to allow me to get up and walk out of the room that had become my prison. He'd want something in return.

"You said you wouldn't let me leave until I did something to prove to you that I could be trusted." I reminded. "I don't recall doing anything that would qualify. So tell me, I'm intrigued, what's changed your mind?"

My father frowned. He scratched the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Lucas...I might have been a little hasty in what I said before." My mouth fell open slightly when I realised the old man was trying to apologise. "It's not fair of me to keep you in here when there's no need." He cleared his throat. "I've already started preparing an accommodation for you." I raised a questioning brow, debating whether or not that I was so sleep deprived that I'd begun to hallucinate. "The docs have all been notified and are working on the paperwork. And I've spoken to Skye and she's alright with it."

I frowned.

"You're really going to let me leave?" I queried.

My father smiled.

"Yes. There are only a few conditions that I have."

I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go." I muttered. "I knew there'd be something."

The old man cleared his throat once more.

"Firstly, Terra Nova has rules like any other settlement. I obviously expect you to comply with them. I don't want to hear that you've been causing trouble. Secondly, the docs still want you to come in for weekly checkups. They'll want to inspect both your physical and mental health in that time and you will intend each and every session." I bit down on the inside on my cheek, swallowing down the multitude of insults I had ready to hurl at my father. I didn't need therapy or whatever else they had planned for me. I wasn't crazy. But I forced myself to bite my tongue for once. I wasn't going to screw up my chance at finally leaving the hospital. "And lastly I want you to respect Skye's wishes. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then leave her alone."

I smirked.

"You're acting like I give a damn about her." I shrugged. "I don't know her. I don't care if I see her or not. I'm sure there are lots of other girls here."

My father took a couple of deep breaths. I could see I was already getting under his skin.

"For once in your life can you think of someone else other than yourself. Skye is not going to want to see you with a different woman each day. If you have to do it, then just be discreet."

I tried to prevent myself from sniggering at that statement. Instead I nodded.

"I'm sure I can do that."

The old man nodded.

"You better be able to because if I hear about one thing, I swear I will lock you in the brig until you figure out how to behave."

I smiled.

"Oh I know how to behave. I just find it boring." My father shook his head; his eyes rolled at me. "If I agree to your terms, will you agree to mine?"

Instantly the old man appeared apprehensive. He raised a brow.

"Depends on your terms."

I smirked.

"There's only one thing really. I'll agree to everything you've just said, I'll even go to those pointless therapy sessions. But I don't want you interfering in my life. If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

I could tell my words had hurt the old man; not because his expression looked pained, but rather because he had wiped his face clean of emotions.

"Fine." He grunted. "Though it could be nice if we tried to spend some time together."

I sneered.

"And do what? You want some father son bonding time?" I shook my head. "It's not going to happen old man. You disgust me. I don't want to spend a moment longer in your company than what I have to."

That time around, my father couldn't hide the look of distraught that flashed across his face.

"Okay." He muttered, looking defeated. "Well if that's what you want then fine, it's a deal." I watched as the old man got to his feet. He could barely look at me as he crossed the floor to the door. "You'll be discharged in a couple of days, once the necessary arrangements have been done."

He didn't look back at me at all as he left the room. But instead of feeling guilt for what I had just said to my father, I grinned victoriously. Terra Nova wasn't shaping up to be too bad at all.


	13. Chapter 13: First Day In A New Home

_Hi guys,_

 _So I've had a few people ask me how regularly I think I will be able to update this story. I'm going to try to do every other week, and more often if I get the chance to write! At the moment I'm only getting about an hour every other night to actually get some writing done. I definitely assure you I won't just abandon this story though. I'm one of those people that has to finish something once it's been started!_

 _Thank you also for all the lovely messages of support. It really means a lot to me!_

 _I hope you've all got some time now to yourself, because this is a bit of a long chapter! I do enjoy writing in Lucas's POV :-)_

 _Hope everyone has an awesome week!_

xxx

* * *

 **Lucas:**

 _Three_ _Days Later_

I stared wondrously at the open door before me. Up until then, I hadn't allowed myself to think too much about getting out of that room. I'd been so sure that my father would change his mind and leave me in there to rot. But instead he was holding the door open for me, waiting for me to exit my cage.

My feet felt like lead as I finally stepped beyond the four walls that I had grown accustomed to. I turned my head first to the right then the left, analysing every inch of my new environment. It was only a hospital corridor, but it still amazed me just because it was something different.

"We just have to go to the desk and fill out some paperwork." The old man announced.

I glanced back at him as he started walking down the corridor. Reluctantly, I trailed after him. As I entered the main ward, I got a few curious stares from people I didn't recognise. My father led me to a large hospital desk and gave the nurse behind there a short nod. She smiled politely and handed over a Plex.

"You'll just need to sign off your discharge form." She explained to me.

My eyes scanned over the words, detailing my release. I managed to contain a groan when I saw that my father had included the follow up appointments in the conditions of my discharge. But I didn't say anything. I'd only been out of that room for a few minutes; I was not risking my chance at freedom. So I scribbled down my signature and pushed the Plex back across the desk to the nurse.

"All done?" My father queried. The nurse nodded in reply. "Good." He looked at me. "Let's go to my office; there are a few things that we need to sort."

I grimaced. So the old man had already forgotten my condition of staying out of my life. But he didn't give me chance to argue; instead he turned and began marching toward the exit. I followed hesitantly, wishing I was someone else's son.

I came to a sudden halt as I stepped out from the hospital. The sunlight was blinding. I flung my hand up in front of my eyes, shielding them from the harsh light. The air was even fresher than I had remembered and I marvelled at the greenness of the grass beneath my feet.

"You coming?"

I glanced up at my father. He had stopped a few feet ahead of me and had turned back to look at me. A hint of a smile was on his face. He had that proud father look about him, as if he'd just seen me take my first steps.

"Is the sun always that bright?" I mumbled as I caught up with the old man.

He smirked at me and squinted up at the sky.

"Yeah. Usually. You'll get used to it."

I frowned.

"Guess my eyes just haven't adjusted as I've been locked up inside for weeks."

My father rolled his eyes, ignoring my little dig. Instead he walked me through Terra Nova, pointing in directions where key places were. It was a lot bigger than I could have ever imagined. I'd never seen anything so grand before; though I was getting a strange sense of déjà-vu. I glanced across at a group of housing units that looked vaguely familiar. Smoke billowed up from them and bright orange flames lit up the dark night sky. I was stood there in the middle of chaos, watching as the people around me scuttled around like ants. But there had been someone there I was looking for in particular; someone who had been trying to run from me. The explosion had merely been a distraction whilst they'd made their escape.

"Lucas?" My father's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked over at him, repulsion swirling in my stomach; but for once not toward him. My disgust stemmed from my revulsion for myself. "You okay?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

I stared at him silently for a few heartbeats before asking the question that I was dreading.

"Wash...was she here? Did she come through with you?"

All I could see was her defiant face in front of me. I should have known she'd never betray my father. The old man frowned gloomily.

"Yeah she came through. But she died a few years back. She got killed trying to save this place." I narrowed my eyes. Somehow I knew I was to blame for that. My gaze dropped down to my own hands. Was I really capable of taking someone else's life? Wash had always been kind to me when I'd been younger. She'd been friends with both my father and mother. She'd been so close to my family, that I'd kind of regarded her as an aunt. I couldn't have killed her...I wouldn't have. "C'mon son." My father instructed. For once, I didn't freak out when he called me that. Instead I just nodded obediently and followed after him as he started walking once more. "Here, you'll appreciate this." The old man led me up a path before gesturing at the object before us. "It's the probe they sent through to find out where the fracture went."

I stared up at the metal object. It was big and looked like it had withstood a lot through its years. Many names had been carved into the metallic body; presumably names of the pilgrims.

"They've only just sent this through." I muttered. A frown formed on my brow. "But I guess that was actually years ago."

My father smirked.

"It was. But that's not why I wanted to show it to you. Look here."

He pointed at a name that had been etched in. I moved forward so I could see it better. Then it felt like all the air had been sucked out from my lungs when I beheld the name. I couldn't stop myself from reaching forward and touching the scrawled letters.

"Kate." I murmured.

"She was the first to put her name on it. She started that tradition."

My heart seized when I saw the name beneath hers. I recognised the handwriting immediately; it was my own. My name was right there for all to see; a mark that at some point, I had been there. I shook my head.

"I don't remember writing this." I remarked, moving my fingers across my name.

My father smiled.

"If I remember correctly, you both did it on your second night here."

I frowned at our names, a mixture of emotions running through me. But nothing was coming to me. I had no memories at all of being in that place; especially not with Kate.

"Is Tom here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's here."

I glanced at my father, sensing an uneasy air around him.

"Is he still a soldier?"

The old man sniggered.

"Nah. He runs a bar now."

I could tell my father didn't approve, which surprised me as he and Tom were like brothers. I frowned curiously.

"Have you two had a bust up or something?"

He sighed.

"We don't talk all that much anymore. We had a disagreement a few years back." My father shrugged. "But enough of that. C'mon...let's get you sorted out. My office is just the other side of the market."

I nodded numbly. The old man started walking once more. I hesitated a couple more moments, staring at Kate's name. I wondered if she had been happy in Terra Nova. She'd always loved exploring new places; I could have imagined that that placed would have thrilled her like no other. Everything there was completely unique. It amazed even me.

I straightened myself back up, sent a final smile at Kate's name and then walked after my father. As soon as we reached the marketplace, my ears started burning. I knew the hushed chatter was about me; I could tell by the way the citizens there were trying to sneak curious glances at me. Never before had I felt so much like an outsider. I didn't seem to fit in with that scene.

"This is me." The old man announced proudly. He gestured up at a tall, wooden building. "If you ever do need anything, then this'll be where you can find me."

I couldn't deny, the old man had done well for himself. That thought only sickened me. I'd hoped he'd self-destruct after what he'd done to my mother. He didn't deserve a good life after he'd chosen my mother's fate. It wasn't fair that he got all of this whilst she was buried in a mass grave somewhere in Somalia. I plodded unenthusiastically up the steps behind my father. Once I reached the top, I paused on the balcony. The view was incredible. I was able to see the vast jungle and distant mountains. The sun lit up everything the eye could see.

"Whoa." I mumbled when I caught sight of five Pterodactyls soaring high above the canopy of trees.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it?" The old man commented, moving to stand next to me. A troubled feeling washed over me then. Apparently I'd been part of the team that had been trying to destroy all of that. My mother would have been so disappointed with me. She'd have been so ashamed to call me her son. I'd let her down. "Come here. I want to show you something." I glanced at the old man as he moved around the balcony. It circled the entire building. I stalked behind him. He stopped at the other side of the balcony and gestured out at the colony. "This is it." He announced, pride thick in his voice. "This is Terra Nova."

I stared out at the compound. Even from as high up as we were, I still couldn't see the opposite end of the fence. It was bloody huge there. There were sweeping hills and large fields full of various crops. I could even see what appeared to be an orchard. It was breathtaking. And yet I couldn't help but notice the parts that appeared ruined. There were piles of rubble from broken down houses and other buildings that appeared scorched.

"It looks like a battleground." I observed.

The old man sighed.

"We've been through some trying times. It'll take a while for us to rebuild it all. But we're getting there."

I nodded my head.

"It is impressive." I admitted.

"Well we always said we'd be the first to come through and see this world, remember?"

I frowned glumly then. I hated recalling any part of my childhood, even the better times. But of course I did remember how the old man, my mother and I had imagined up a whole new world on the other side of the mysterious fracture. We'd spent countless hours dreaming up a new home for all of humanity.

"Shame mom couldn't be here to see it." I grumbled bitterly.

I could feel the tension growing between my father and me.

"I wish more than anything she could have been here to see all of this."

I glanced across at my father then.

"Why didn't you save her?" I mumbled.

That was the one question I'd never been able to get an answer to. Why did he have to choose me and not her? It would have been easier if I'd have died. They would have just shot me. It would have been over so quickly. I doubted that I'd have even felt a thing.

The old man exhaled deeply. He turned to face me, straightening his shoulders as if bracing himself. He looked so old then, stood opposite me. His face was weathered and his eyes were tired and dull.

"You're our boy Lucas. I had to save you. Your mother wanted me to save you. If I could have rescued the both of you then I would have. But they never would have allowed me to do that. The lives lost that day were warnings for any other army that threatened to go against the Somalians." He shook his head slowly. "They told me if I didn't choose then you'd both die."

I scowled fiercely. There was so much hate and pain within me that I felt like I was about to erupt. But I didn't. I was too emotionally drained.

"You just stood there and watched. I remember that you didn't even try to help her. You just watched." I snarled.

My father nodded his head. For the first time ever, I saw real tears in his eyes.

"I did. They told me that if I didn't watch, they'd cut out your eyes so you'd never see anything again." I frowned. He'd never told me that before. "Lucas I loved your mother. She meant everything to me. If I could have traded places with her, I'd have done it in a heartbeat."

I leant down against the wooden railings, needing support.

"I miss her so much." I admitted in a small voice.

"I do too. There's not a day that goes past that I don't think about her."

I closed my eyes briefly, picturing my mother. She had been so beautiful and so kind. There was no one else quite like her.

"I wish you'd saved her."

The old man rested his hands on the balcony beside me.

"I wish I could have too; but not at your expense." I peeked up at the old man. "You're my boy. I couldn't let anything happen to you. You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

I smirked slightly and shook my head.

"Not likely. I never want children. They're too much hassle."

My father smiled at me. A strange look of amusement was on his face as if I was missing some kind of inside joke.

"That they are." He agreed. "But I wouldn't change you for anything." I frowned awkwardly and stared back out at the colony. "What do you say we go have a drink in my office and sort out your new home?"

My attention flicked back to my father and I nodded my head.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

He grinned at me and then gestured back to the door of his office.

XXX

My eyes scanned every inch of my new abode. It was roomy inside. I couldn't believe it was all for me. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with all of that space.

"Now if you need anything, I still have some of your old stuff back at mine." The old man announced. I glanced back around at him. He had insisted on showing me the way to my house. "There's not a lot, but there are some clothes and books and some photographs."

I frowned quizzically.

"Photographs?"

"Of your mother mainly." He answered. I felt pain stab through my heart. "There's some of Kate too, I believe."

I nodded my head.

"I'll pick them up at some point." I muttered.

My father smiled.

"Okay. Well anytime, just swing by." I nodded again. An awkward silence followed for the next couple of minutes before the old man finally gestured at the front door. "I'll go and leave you to settle in." I forced a polite smile. "You've got my address if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

I watched as my father finally left. It was a relief seeing the back of him; there was only so much I could take in a day. I looked around the house again. It was probably the most luxurious place I'd ever stayed in. I walked over to the main bedroom and peeked inside. The double bed was plush and looked super comfortable. There was a large wardrobe and a chest of drawers with a mirror hung above it. On either side of the bed was a small, round table. It was exquisite, like something you'd see advertised in one of the domes.

I walked across the floor to the single window. I pulled the cord, opening the blind up so I could see outside. The bright sunlight spilled into my room, illuminating every corner. I stared out at my new view. Behind my house were some leafy green trees. A dirt path disappeared between the foliage. Instantly I was intrigued as to where it led. My eyes inclined up to the light blue sky. It was too nice of a day to remain indoors, I decided.

So without hesitating, I turned and left the building. Almost immediately as I stepped into the outdoors, I felt a sense of serenity pass across me. I'd never experienced anything like that place before. For me, that day was the first day I'd ever stepped into the outdoors without a rebreather strapped to my face. I felt like a free man.

I shielded my eyes against the harsh light and scanned the area I was in. My house was neatly tucked into a row of nearly identical homes. Only the colour differentiated it from the others. Most of the units were varying shades of yellow and blue. Mine was a soft mint green with a light tanned roof. Pushed against the side of my house was a wooden bench. I knew instantly that I would spend many an hour sat there, pondering life's great mysteries.

To the left of where I stood was the path that led back to the marketplace. To my right was one section of the grand fence that contained us like cattle within Terra Nova's borders. My eyes focused on the vast jungle beyond the fence. I remembered what Skye had said about me living out there on my own for so many years. Slowly, I began approaching the fence, a feeling of wonder creeping over me. I could imagine I would have been quite resourceful at surviving. After all, my father had taught me many things when I had been younger about survival tactics. There was something quite compelling about disappearing into the jungle. I'd never have to see my father again.

I leant my arms on top of one of the wooden beams and peered through the fence. I tried to imagine what living out there would have felt like. Every day would have been a battle between life and death. It must have been terrifying and yet exciting.

I flinched when I heard a group of squealing children behind me. I glanced around and watched as a flock of infants I estimated to be between seven and ten raced around the area. Their parents plodded behind them, carrying lunch boxes and school bags. I prayed none of those families lived near me; I couldn't be dealing with the sound of children all day and night.

A scuttling sound was what directed my attention back to the fence. Just slightly further down the beam I was leaning on was a large centipede of some sort. Its shell was a deep mahogany colour and it had hundreds of thick black legs. I stepped back, wondering if it was poisonous at all. It scurried across the wood, over the part I had just had my arms against, and continued off to my right. I trailed along after it, curious as to where it was headed. After a few minutes of it just rushing along the wooden fence, it finally weaved its way down one of the wooden poles that was dug into the ground. I peeked through the fence, observing it as it ran back into the thick greenery.

Once I could see no sign of my little friend any longer, I straightened back up and looked in the direction I had been travelling in. All I could see were rows and rows of housing units. I decided to follow the fence around and see what else I could find. Glancing briefly back, and wondering if I'd ever be able to find my house again, I continued on my way. I walked past so many rows of houses that I lost count eventually. I guessed there were more people there then I had realised; though it didn't feel swarming with citizens like how it had felt in my old home. Instead there was enough room for everyone and more.

Eventually I reached the end of the residential area and instead came across a large, barren site. There were clearly marked out bases where I guess it had been intended for new houses to be built. I wondered briefly what had halted the construction. Beyond that was a large, plain field. I guessed it was a favourite place among the younger generation to go and play.

As I rested with my back against the fence, staring out across the green grass, I suddenly felt the earth tremble beneath my feet. My stare dropped to the ground and my eyes started listening intently. I could feel from the vibrations on the floor that something heavy was impacting the ground rhythmically, almost like footsteps. A loud, droning cry from behind me caused me to whirl around.

"No way." I muttered to myself, inclining my stare up.

Three large sauropods were marching gracefully toward where I stood. I probably should have moved incase they decided to charge at the fence; I knew it wouldn't withstand their impact. But I was firmly rooted to the ground. All I could do was stare, with my mouth open at the sight. As they neared, I identified them as Brachiosaurs. They came to a stop only about a metre from the fence. I watched as they started munching on the branches of the trees that were by the fence. They were completely mesmerising.

I glanced around me, wondering if anyone else was there to witness what I was seeing. But I was alone. I couldn't believe those people were missing it...though I then supposed it was probably a common occurrence there. The Brachiosaur on the far left looked over the fence then, half a branch hanging out from its mouth. It stared down at me as it finished its mouthful. Then it began lowering its head. I held my breath as it sniffed the top of my head. It snorted, and I felt something wet splash against my exposed skin. Without thinking, I slowly reached up my hand. The Brachiosaur eyed my movement cautiously, but it didn't shy away. I grinned as my fingers brushed against its tough skin. It truly was a magnificent creature. A low groaning noise sounded from its throat before it lifted its head back up. My hand hovered in the air for a few heartbeats before I dropped it back to my side.

Unable to separate myself from the incredible sight that was before me, I contented myself stood opposite the Brachiosaurs observing them as they consumed their fill.

XXX

I stood in a large open field surrounded by simple white headstones. It had taken me a while to find the one I had been seeking. But sure enough her name had been there, etched into a gravestone of her own. _Katherine Bell_. I frowned down at the empty grave. No flowers lay on her bed. I supposed that meant Tom never visited. That didn't surprise me too much; he'd never been the most paternal. Yet it still pissed me off. She had been his daughter; he should have made the effort.

Silently, I promised that next time I visited I'd bring flowers for her. She'd hate to think that she had been forgotten. Though I knew that would never happen; Kate had always been able to make a strong impression on anyone who came into contact with her. Everyone had always loved her; she had been one of those people you couldn't help but get along with.

I sighed miserably to myself. The wrong people always died first. It seemed so unjust. Kate always loved life; she'd never given up hoping that one day she'd find something better than the world we'd come from. Her optimism had used to irritate me, but right then I would have given anything to hear one of her inspirational speeches. God I was going to miss her.

Frowning sadly, I finally turned away from her. I'd lost track of how long I'd been stood by her grave. But it was strangely peaceful there. I'd never been in a graveyard before. In my world, bodies were burnt. There was nowhere left to bury the dead. So they were simply disposed of in the best way possible. I'd never seen a problem with it before; after all that was always the way it had been. However it was nice having something to go and visit. In a strange way, I felt more connected with Kate.

As I marched back through the aisles of gravestones, two names caught my attention. I paused and looked down at the headstones. _James Tate_ and _Deborah Tate_. My eyes narrowed as I guessed those were the graves of Skye's parents. Fresh flowers were placed neatly on both. The headstones were in such good condition. I could tell Skye must have visited them a lot. I huffed to myself. I so wished that my mother had a grave that I could have visited. She deserved a suitable resting place. Instead I supposed her body was crammed in a hole somewhere back in Somalia that she was forced to share with the masses of other victims. I shivered to myself. I hated thinking about her in that way.

I looked away from the graves of Skye's parents and continued my escape from the graveyard. The temperature of the air felt like it had dropped several degrees in the past few minutes. A shiver past through me; the area felt full of ghosts.

I scrambled up a gentle sloping hill, increasing my distance from the graves. Then I made my way back toward civilisation. It was a long stroll back; I wasn't really in any rush so I simply plodded on my way. There was so much to see in that place

Eventually I found myself sat on a bench in the market place, people watching as the Terra Novans went about their day-to-day life. It was quite a surreal experience being outdoors watching a community function. Where I came from, the human spirit had long since died. You looked out for yourself, no one else. But there in Terra Nova, I could sense the friendship and equality between each and every person.

I watched curiously as a woman and presumably her child stood at a food stall waiting for their meal to be made. I recognised her; she was the one who had hugged me and thanked me for saving the child whom I couldn't recall ever meeting. I frowned as I wondered what had happened in our past. If I had truly been responsible for reuniting that woman with her daughter, then surely I couldn't have been all bad...right?

My eyes flicked as two men walked casually through the market, deep in conversation. They appeared to be father and son. I recognised the older man, I was sure he was part of my father's security team. He'd been there when I had first encountered the old man in that strange place I believed they called the Badlands. The younger one started laughing at something his father had said. I stared emotionlessly at them. I supposed in a parallel universe that could have been my father and I. I'd always wondered how things could have turned out between us. We'd been close once, like any normal father and son. I sighed glumly to myself and watched as the pair headed off toward the town square together, still chuckling and joking over whatever the topic of their conversation was.

My gaze dropped to the ground then. Although in a strange way I found it comforting seeing others getting on with their lives, it did irritate me seeing perfect little families. Mine had once been like that. My mother and father had been so happy together. We'd seemed like the ideal family unit, sticking together through everything life had thrown at us. It seemed so unjust the way things had turned out. My mother shouldn't have died in that way. She should have been sat next to me on that bench, fussing over me saying how I should have been taking it easy after the surgery I had just endured rather than walking around the place.

I flicked my eyes closed as I heard her voice echoing through my mind. She was telling me how everything would be alright, how she wouldn't let anything happen to me, how the old man would soon be there to rescue us. I shivered when a felt her hand ghost across my cheek. I could see her in my memory as clear as anything. She'd always reminded me of the colours of summer, with her meadow green eyes and golden hair. But then darkness fell over her, snuffing out all of her light. I could see her on the floor being beaten to a pulp.

My eyes snapped back open as I tried to force the memory away. I lifted my gaze back up and immediately met the stare of two ocean blue eyes. I wasn't sure how long she'd been stood there for, but she watching me intently. I gazed back at her; she was stood a good twenty metres from where I sat, in the middle of the street. In her hand was a basket full of various groceries. Other people walked around her, and yet I barely noticed their presence. My eyes were completely fixed on her.

I wondered if she'd come over; I hoped she would. So far she had been the only one I'd met in that place that seemed to understand me. It was rare I found someone who could decipher my cluttered thoughts. But somehow she could; in fact she almost seemed capable of reading my mind.

But she didn't move. She appeared almost rooted to the spot, like a statue. Her expression was unreadable; though I had to admit, she didn't appear overly pleased to see me there. Though I couldn't blame her; I'd been a dick toward her. I felt bad for treating her that way. She hadn't done anything to offend me; in fact she'd only ever tried to be there and support me.

Slowly, I got to my feet. If she wasn't going to come and speak with me, then I was going to go over to her and talk. Screw what the old man had said about staying away from her. She held so many answers that I had to know. I took one step forward, _one_ damn step, and that was all it took to spook her. Frowning gloomily, I watched as she spun around and disappeared back off in the direction she'd come from. I guess I should have been expecting that; though it still caused a flicker of hurt knowing that she'd run from me.

 _So that's how we're playing it, are we Skye Tate?_ I thought to myself. I smirked. That was okay with me; I'd always rather enjoyed the chase.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

_Happy Easter everyone!_

 _xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

 _Oh God_. I knew I would have seen him eventually, but I hadn't been prepared for him to just be there in the middle of the market place. Sure Taylor had given me the warning that Lucas was being released that day. I thought I had prepared myself; I'd gone through every possible scenario about how Lucas and I might have accidently bumped into one another. I'd thought I'd been ready to finally see him again.

But instead there I was, hands shaking as I hastily tapped in the code for my house. I'd practically sprinted away from the market place. I slammed the door behind me, locking him out. Then I just leant back against it, taking several deep breaths.

He'd looked so at home just sat there. I frowned to myself, wishing it was as hard for him as it was for me. But luckily for him, he'd been given a blank slate. It was me who'd been left burdened with the memories of our past. I moved one of my trembling hands up to my middle and gently stroked my still flat stomach. It still didn't completely feel real. I didn't look pregnant. I didn't even really feel pregnant. The only occasional sign was when I came into contact with food that no longer agreed with me. I'd feel sick; normally I would end up throwing up.

I grumbled to myself and made my way through to the kitchen with my basket of shopping. I hadn't gotten everything I'd needed, but it would have to do. I didn't intend on returning to the market; not whilst I knew he was lurking there anyway.

Feeling angry with Lucas and disappointed in myself for running away rather than standing up to him, I basically threw the contents of my shopping bag into the fridge, not caring whether it looked neat or not. I got myself a glass of water and took several sips. I was supposed to be moving on from Lucas. I wished when it came to emotions, there was just a simple button you could press to turn them off and on. I had been feeling better. Of course I was still in love with him; I doubted those emotions would ever completely go away. But I had been feeling more like myself. However when I'd seen him, all of that pain knowing he was no longer mine had rushed back through my veins. It was sweet torture seeing him.

I sat down in the living room, wishing I could just forget him the way he had forgotten me. It wasn't fair he could so easily move on. I put my hand back on my belly. That was the only way I could comfort myself those days.

"What are we going to do about your daddy?" I asked.

I lolled my head back on the couch as I thought. I knew I had to tell him about the baby. He had a right to know. But how did I even go about making that announcement? Once again, my mind started imagining what Lucas's response would be. In an ideal world, the news of our baby would trigger something within him, make him remember our love. In reality he was probably going to deny he was even the father. I shook my head in frustration as I thought about how the first thing I'd probably have to put my baby through was a DNA test, just to prove to Lucas that he was the father.

I sighed sadly to myself. Why was my life always such a mess? Everything always had to be so complicated. Why for once could something not just go my way? Was I still being punished for betraying Terra Nova? Was karma really that much of a bitch?

Frowning to myself, I glanced over at the digital clock on the wall. I still had another four hours until my shirt started at Boylan's. There had been a number of little jobs I had wanted to get done that day; but all of them involved going back outside. As I didn't really want to risk seeing Lucas again, I decided to screw those chores and do some housework instead.

XXX

At 17:50, I hesitantly walked into Boylan's bar, keeping an eye out for Lucas. Even though he wasn't him exactly, I was pretty sure his favourite place would still be the bar. Luckily however, I could see no sign of him as I plodded down the steps. It was quite quiet in the bar at that time; though I didn't think it would pick up too much as it was only Tuesday. I shuffled across to the bar where Josh was stood.

"Hey." I greeted, still scanning the place with my nervous eyes.

"Sup."

I turned to look at Josh then. He was smiling kindly at me as he leant on the bar. Things between Josh and I had improved greatly. Sure I knew he still resented me for leaving him for Lucas, and I still was wary of his threatening temper, but as that had all happened what felt like another lifetime ago we'd both pretty much gotten over it.

"Lucas hasn't been in, has he?" I questioned.

Josh frowned at me then, his eyes widening.

"He's out of the hospital?"

I took that as a no, he had not seen Lucas.

"Yeah. He was discharged this morning."

"Oh." A look of confusion passed across his face then. "How come you don't know where he is? I would have thought you would've been loyally by his side." Josh pointed out.

My face fell. I'd kind of been keeping up the pretence that Lucas and I were still together; only those closest to me knew the truth. I hadn't wanted everyone knowing how I'd been thrown to the curb; plus I'd still desperately wanted us to be together. I'd still been naive enough to believe there was a miracle cure for Lucas. But I accepted the truth then; Lucas wasn't getting better. As he was then out, I knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew the truth about our relationship, or rather the lack of it. I supposed that meant I'd have to watch as the sluts all gathered around him, wanting a piece.

"We broke up." I muttered.

"You did?" Josh remarked, raising a brow.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Y'know how he can't remember anything...well that includes me." I shrugged my shoulders, acting like I was indifferent. "So we thought it was better if we both started afresh."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence then. I guess I was going to have to get used to that over the next few weeks when people didn't know what to say to me.

"I'm sorry Skye." Josh mumbled. I glanced across at him. I'm sure on the inside he was jumping up and down in happiness that things hadn't worked out between Lucas and me. "You don't deserve all of this."

I smiled.

"Thanks Josh."

"Look if you'd rather go home, I don't mind pulling a double. I kind of need the extra cash anyway." Josh offered.

I beamed gratefully. I'd forgotten how sweet Josh could be.

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'd rather be keeping myself busy then wallowing in self pity."

Josh nodded.

"Okay. Well I'm here for another half an hour anyway, so if you change your mind..."

I grinned.

"Thanks." I checked the time. I had a minute until I was due to start. "Right I better go sign in and put my stuff away."

I walked around the bar to the back. Signing in was just writing your name on a sheet of paper Boylan had made up, stating what time you started and then what time you finished. Boylan signed it off at some point, saying he'd seen us there and that was pretty much it. I scribbled my name down and wrote 18:00 in the start time column. I slid off my jacket and hung it up next to Josh's on the coat rack. Then I headed back to the bar.

Josh was serving a customer when I returned, so I set about cleaning up some used glasses. Although he was good at his job, Josh did have a bad habit of leaving the washing up until he had no choice but to do it. Whenever I came in after Josh had been on, the first thing I did was catch up on the washing up.

"Ah sorry." Josh muttered, once he'd finished dealing with the customer. He sent me an apologetic frown. "I was meaning to do that."

I smirked at him.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Josh chuckled. He leant against the counter where I was busily placing clean glasses. He picked up a towel and started drying them.

"So what do you think about Taylor letting those Phoenix soldiers stay?" He queried, making small talk.

I glanced across at him. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't impressed by the decision. I just shrugged my shoulder as I handed him another clean glass.

"I think it's a good thing. It shows we're moving on." Josh frowned glumly. "You don't agree though?"

"I think once a traitor, always a traitor."

"So you think I'm still a traitor then?" I questioned.

Josh stared at me, his eyes growing wider.

"No...I didn't mean it like that. Skye you were forced to do what you did. You were just keeping your mom alive. I'd have done the same thing."

I smiled.

"How do you know they weren't forced to do what they did?" Josh frowned. I could tell he didn't have an answer for that. "Trust me; they only want what we want. To live in peace."

Josh pulled a face.

"I dunno. It doesn't feel right them being here."

"Well maybe you should give them a chance? They've done nothing but help us since they got here. They're our allies Josh. We can trust them. Taylor wouldn't have allowed them through the gates if he thought they couldn't be trusted."

Josh sighed.

"I guess." He mumbled, still sounding uncertain.

I smirked at him as I handed him the next clean glass.

"I know." I stated confidently.

XXX

"I'm just taking the bins out." Ben informed me, carrying two heavy looking waste bags.

I nodded in response and watched as he heaved the bags up the stairs. Ben had started his shift right after Josh had left. I liked working with Ben; he was always such a gentleman. He'd come in on the third pilgrimage; however I hadn't known him that well before I'd started working at the bar. He was six years older than me. He'd been Tasha's first crush. And I could see why. Not only was he probably the nicest guy in Terra Nova, but he was also good looking. He had that typical jock look, tall and muscular with tanned skin and golden brown hair.

I walked around the bar and started retrieving empty glasses from abandoned tables. It was nearly 20:00 and still it hadn't particularly picked up. Mondays and Tuesdays were the quietest nights though. I started wiping down the tables, getting rid of the sticky splashes where people had spilt their drinks.

"Anyone serving?" A voice queried from behind me.

I jumped around, having not heard anyone descend down the steps. Then my heart dropped down to my stomach when I saw that familiar annoying smirk.

"Lucas?" I remarked, shocked to see him there. "What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled back at me. I wasn't sure how I hadn't heard him; he was only about two metres away from where I was stood. He leant casually against the bar, looking completely relaxed.

"I came for a drink. I heard this was the best bar in town."

I frowned at him cautiously as I made my way back around the bar. His eyes tracked my every move.

"Did you follow me here?" I questioned directly.

Lucas raised a brow at me.

"Why would I do that? You made it very clear earlier when you ran away from the market that you didn't want to talk to me."

I felt heat bloom in my cheeks. I had run away. I guess I just hadn't been prepared to see him then. For me, it felt like I was seeing a ghost every time I saw Lucas. I'd thought he'd died; I'd been sure of it. Then even though I had gotten him back, it was like I'd still lost him.

"What did you want to drink?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm...surprise me."

I eyed him suspiciously before turning my back and picking out a bottle of scotch. I poured some in a glass and pushed it across the bar to him.

"Here. This one used to be your favourite." I announced.

Lucas's eyes narrowed as I said that. Then he picked up the glass and examined its contents with a look of intrigue. I watched as he took a tentative taste. Then I saw the look of contentment that he got every time he did drink that particularly brand.

"Guess you know me better than I know myself." Lucas commented.

"Perhaps I did once. But I don't think I do anymore."

Lucas smiled at me, though it didn't quite touch his eyes. Instead he looked as troubled as I felt. Though, neither of us knew how to address that issue.

"How much?" Lucas queried.

I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure Boylan wouldn't mind you having the first one on the house."

Lucas smiled at me.

"Well thank you."

I watched as he turned away from me then and sat down at one of the tables. My heart shattered when I realised that was the table we'd once sat at together, long before we'd actually fallen for one another. He mocked my situation with Taylor and Josh had started a fight. I sighed to myself before looking away.

XXX

Lucas had ended up getting free drinks all night. Boylan had come downstairs to check all was well and when he'd seen Lucas, he'd gone marching over with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. They'd been drinking none stop all night as they caught up.

I stared across at them from where I stood at the bar. It was nice to see Lucas looking so happy. As he sat there laughing along with Boylan, it was like I was seeing my Lucas. It was equally comforting and soul destroying. He was right there in front of me; and yet I couldn't get through to him.

"Hey." Ben said as he stood by my side. I glanced up at him and smiled. "I'm gunna clean out the coffee machine. Do you want to tell everyone we're closing?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Can do."

Ben walked around to the side of the bar. I listened as the coffee machine hissed and groaned as he started cleaning it out. I headed out onto the floor and began informing everyone that we were starting to close. A couple of people complained, but mostly they just nodded and said they'd just finish their last drink. I frowned over at Boylan and Lucas. They were in deep conversation and both of their glasses had again been refilled. Between them, it looked like they'd nearly finished off the whole bottle. I rolled my eyes at them before approaching hesitantly.

"Urm, Tom. It's nearly closing time."

Boylan frowned up at me. I could tell he was completely plastered; he barely seemed able to focus on me.

"It ain't that late." He stated.

"It's nearly midnight" I pointed out.

His eyes boggled.

"It's not!"

I smirked.

"It is."

He glanced around as other people starting making their way out.

"Ah don't worry about it Skye." He mumbled, his speech slurring. "Come join us."

"I can't. I have to clean up."

Boylan waved his hand as if it didn't matter.

"Nah...leave it for whoever's in, in the morning." He instructed.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my hips. Lucas pulled me down so that I was sat on his lap. I gasped as he did so, and tried to stop myself from falling down. But I couldn't. I perched on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"C'mon Skye." Lucas requested. "We're celebrating my release. I know you hate me, but I know you're also still pleased to see me."

I frowned at him and tried tugging his arms apart; but he held on tight. Boylan just laughed at us, as if it were the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen.

"Lucas!" I snapped. "I have to work."

Lucas shook his head at me.

"No you don't. You need to join us and have a drink."

I tried to frown at him, wanting to prove I was being serious. But I couldn't stop myself from giggling as he continued to hold onto me; it reminded me so much of how we used to be.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed, through my girlish giggles.

Lucas just grinned up at me.

"Now ain't that a pretty picture." Boylan observed. Both Lucas and I glanced across at him. I'd nearly forgotten he'd been sat there. "I know," He pointed at us. "You two will be back together soon."

I frowned uncertainly. It didn't seem likely. Though I _had_ stopped fighting against Lucas's iron grip and instead relaxed into his hold. It felt so good to be that close to him again.

"I can't believe someone like her chose someone like me at all." Lucas commented. I looked back at him. He smirked up at me before focusing back on Boylan. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I smiled awkwardly, feeling my cheeks redden. Boylan nodded.

"Uh huh. You make a good looking couple." He pointed out. "You..." He gestured at me and Lucas. "...would make beautiful babies."

My eyes widened nervously and I forced a laugh. Lucas chuckled too, though it didn't sound half as panicked as mine.

"As long as they looked like her they'd be beautiful." Lucas remarked.

I swallowed nervously and cleared my throat.

"I really need to get back to work." I announced. I tried pulling Lucas's arms apart once more, but he was just so much stronger than I was. "Lucas!" I warned.

He just smirked at me.

"I'm gunna tell Ben to go. Then we can have a lock in." Boylan stated, sending us a wink.

I watched helplessly, still trapped in Lucas's arms, as Boylan got unsteadily to his feet. As he walked across to the bar, he stumbled twice. I didn't think he was going to make it.

"Do you want a drink?" Lucas offered.

I glanced back at him and shook my head.

"No. I'm not drinking at the moment."

He raised his brows.

"How come?"

I knew I had to tell him about the baby; but I couldn't do it right then when he was drunk and probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

"I'm just not." I replied. Lucas eyed me suspiciously, but dropped the subject. Instead he reached around me and picked up his own glass. Although he still had one arm securely around my middle, I was sure I probably could have forced myself out of his hold then. But I didn't. "It's weird seeing you back here." I told him suddenly.

Lucas's eyes flicked up to meet mine. He placed his glass back on the table and draped his arm round my waist once more. His arms hung loosely around me then; I guessed he was no longer concerned that I was going to try and break free.

"It's weird being here. This place is strange." I smiled at him. His eyes lit up then like a gleeful child's. "I saw a dinosaur today." He announced.

I smirked at him. I guess that would be big news for him.

"What kind?"

"Brachiosaur. It was amazing. They're such incredible creatures."

I nodded at him.

"They are. You'll see loads here." He grinned at me. "What else did you do today?" I queried lightly.

His forehead crinkled as he thought.

"I found the place they put all the graves." His frown deepened. "I saw Kate's grave." I sighed sympathetically. "Then I scared you away at the market."

I smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe I was actually seeing you. It just took me by surprise."

Lucas smiled.

"Well I'm sorry, I guess."

I smirked.

"You don't need to apologise."

Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"I feel like I do though. I've been a bit of a dick to you recently." My gaze fell away from his. I wasn't going to argue with that, because I agreed with his statement completely. He had been a dick toward me. But I kind of understood why. "So I'm sorry."

Sighing, I met his intense gaze once more.

"It's okay. It's kind of been special circumstances."

Lucas chuckled at me.

"So you forgive me?" I nodded. "Good. I want us to be friends." My heart did a small sad flutter when he said that. My gaze fell away from his as my heart dropped. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked me then.

I peeked back at him then. He was so close to me; I was able to see each shade of green in his eyes. Yet the distance between us had never been greater. Slowly, I shook my head.

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you." I admitted lowly. Being friends with Lucas seemed like it would be even harder than just ignoring him. If I never had to see him again, I hoped that the pain my heart felt would start to fade. Yet I knew we were eternally connected through our child. Lucas was always going to be in my life. "But I want to try." I decided.

Lucas's face lit up. He grinned at me.

"You do?" I nodded. "Good. It's nice to know there's someone here on my side."

I smirked.

"Ben said he'd finish everything here." Boylan announced as he appeared back at the table. Both Lucas and I glanced his way. "So shall we finish this," He picked up the nearly empty bottle. "Back at mine?"

"Sounds good." Lucas agreed.

I peeked back at Lucas and smiled. At least he seemed happy. I had been worried that he wasn't going to get on very well in Terra Nova. But he seemed content with his new life.

"You coming Skye?" Boylan questioned.

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, I better stay here and help Ben."

Boylan waved his hand in the air.

"Ben can do it."

I pulled a face.

"I can't let him do everything. Anyway I'm not even thirsty."

"Kay." Boylan mumbled. He burped and then gestured behind him. "Let's go." He ordered, looking at Lucas.

Finally, Lucas opened his arms and allowed me to get off his lap. Part of me didn't want to; I'd been more than happy in his hold. Yet another part felt relief to finally be free. I glanced back at Lucas as he stood up; he appeared much steadier on his feet than Boylan. He smirked at me and then suddenly leant forward. His lips pressed against my cheek briefly before he straightened back up. I was too surprised by what he had just done to think about reacting.

"Goodnight _friend_." He remarked, winking.

He sent me a final smirk, before turning and walking off with Boylan. I stared after them, feeling a whole cocktail of emotions soar through me. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of all its chaotic thoughts. Then I headed back over to the bar where Ben was so I could help get us done for the night.


	15. Chapter 15: Business

**Skye:**

 _Three days later_

"Taylor?" I called out as I stepped through the door into his office. I halted abruptly when I realised he wasn't alone. "Oh sorry." I mumbled, eyeing the woman who wore a medic's outfit; she sat in the chair by Taylor's desk.

Taylor sent me a kind smile.

"Don't worry Skye. We're finished here. Please come in." I hovered uncertainly in the background as Taylor shifted his attention back to the nurse. "I'll drop by later and check on that problem." He assured. The nurse nodded before getting to her feet. As she turned around, I realised it was the same nurse who had come to Taylor's office a few days before. I frowned curiously. She sent me a polite smile as she headed back out of the office. "Skye," Taylor greeted properly. He got to his feet, grinning at me. "It's good to see ya. How have you been?"

I nodded.

"I'm okay. Is everything alright with you?" I queried, hoping it wasn't Taylor's own health that was the problem.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about that." Suspicion still boiled in the pit of my stomach, but I tried not let it worry me. I was probably over-reacting. "Do you want to sit?" Taylor offered. I nodded and put on my best smile as I sat down in the chair opposite Taylor. He sat back down in his own seat and smiled, looking genuinely thrilled to see me there. "How's my grandchild?" He questioned.

I smirked.

"Everything feels fine. Dr Shannon said I should think about booking in for my first scan soon." I announced. Joy illuminated Taylor's dark blue eyes. I could tell he was excited at the prospect of finally seeing the baby. "I already figured I'd tell you the date so you could come with me, if you wanted to?"

Taylor nodded.

"I'd really like that, Skye." I smiled weakly. Of course I wanted to see my baby; but I'd been hoping it would have been Lucas who'd be by my side. That was something I wanted to share with him. "You'd better get that booked in soon. I can't wait much longer to see him or her."

I nodded my head.

"I will. They normally recommend between 8 and 14 weeks for the first scan, so I thought I'd wait a couple more weeks."

"Okay. Well obviously you do what's best for you."

I beamed. A slight frown formed on Taylor's brow then. I could tell he was hesitating at asking me something.

"What's up?" I queried, encouraging him to just ask.

Taylor pulled a face.

"I was just wondering...have you seen much of Lucas recently?"

I sighed. I'd known he would have asked me that eventually.

"A bit." I admitted. I hadn't really spoken to him since seeing him in the bar; though we'd crossed paths a few times in the market and exchanged greetings. But it felt like we were strangers. Although we'd agreed to be friends, that didn't seem to have happened. Lucas had been so drunk at the time; he'd probably forgotten even making that deal. Though I guessed it was probably easier that way. The thought of being just his friend and nothing else was like sweet torture. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. He's been polite when he's seen me, says hello and stuff. But we've not really talked."

Taylor frowned.

"Well at least he's being civil. I was worried he was going to deliberately upset you."

I grimaced.

"What about you? Are you two patching things up again?"

Taylor scowled darkly. I took that as an instant no.

"I ain't even seen him since he's been released. I want to, but I did say I wouldn't force myself into his life." Taylor sighed, sounding utterly defeated. It was Taylor I felt the most sorry for. Never had he ever suspected he'd be able to form a bond with his son again. But they had slowly starting rebuilding their relationship. I think even Lucas had started accepting how much he'd missed having his father in his life. It was so cruel that that had all been taken away from him. "But I can't complain too much. I honestly didn't think we were ever going to see him again. So I'm just happy that he's back and that he's okay." I nodded, knowing Taylor was right. "Anyway, what brings you here today?"

I straightened up then, remembering my original purpose for seeing Taylor.

"Oh I actually wanted to ask a bit of a favour." Taylor raised his brow curiously. "Well I've been thinking about this for a little while now, and I think it makes sense." I paused for a quick intake of breath. "I want my own place."

Taylor's brow shot up, his eyes widening.

"You want your own house?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I want to make a proper home for my baby."

Taylor smiled at me warmly.

"Are you sure about this? You might appreciate having others around to help out. Raising a child is not an easy job."

I smirked.

"I know that. And I also know they would still come around and help out whenever I need them. But I can't expect them to put up with crying at all hours of the night. Besides, there's not enough room at our place for a baby. I'd rather have my own house."

Taylor sighed.

"Well okay. If that's what you want, then of course I'll arrange it for ya."

I grinned.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily. A rush of excitement fell over me. "Oh I can't wait until I can decorate the baby's room."

Taylor chuckled at me.

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" He asked.

"Hmmm..." I frowned as I thought. "I dunno. I kind of want it to be a surprise. I don't think there are enough good surprises in this world. But...I don't know if I can wait." I bit my lip. "Did you and Ayani find out early or wait?"

Taylor smiled distantly as he thought back.

"We waited. Ayani was sure we were having a boy though. She was so sure, she'd already bought everything in blue."

I smirked.

"Really?" Taylor nodded. "How did she know?"

He shrugged.

"She said she just had a feeling. And luckily she was right."

I smirked. Then I glanced down at my own middle.

"I have no idea at all." I commented, looking back up at Taylor.

"Do you have a preference?"

I shook my head.

"No. As long as everything is okay with it. That's all that really matters to me."

Taylor smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to have a grandson." He admitted then. I beamed at him. "It'd be good to do with him what I'd failed with Lucas."

I frowned softly and shook my head.

"You didn't fail with Lucas. He went through a traumatic experience that no child should have had to witness. It was bound to scar him. You did your best."

Taylor sighed.

"I could have done more though, I know that now."

I smiled weakly.

"Well all of that is in the past. We have to focus on the future now." I pointed out.

Taylor grinned at me and nodded.

"Yeah. And what a hell of a future we've got coming up."

I beamed and nodded. He wasn't wrong there.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

"Fuck sake!" I cursed loudly as thick grey smoke billowed up into my face out from the oven door that I had just opened.

I reached in and pulled out my truly overdone meal. I scowled down at the black food that was supposed to be my supper. The ovens in Terra Nova were so sophisticated compared to what I was used to, I just couldn't get a handle on how to use them properly. There were like a billion different buttons you could press for a whole range of cooking options. They were bloody impossible to work out.

Feeling frustrated, I kicked the over door back closed and slammed the tray down onto the hobs on top. I switched the cooker off and debated how I was going to make that meal edible. I prodded it with my finger; it was basically just black ash that was left. I muttered angrily under my breath and decided the best way to improve that meal was to just throw it away.

My attention turned to the front door as I heard a knocking. I frowned to myself, wondering who'd dare to visit me. I gathered I'd never been a particularly popular figure in Terra Nova. I'd noticed how people tended to give me a wide berth in the street.

Abandoning the burnt meal on top of the cooker, I plodded over to the door and yanked it open. Instantly I grimaced when I saw who was on the other side. I'd been hoping perhaps Skye would have dropped by to see how I was doing or maybe Tom for another drinking session. But instead the old git himself stood outside.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

He'd been doing so well at avoiding me; why did he have to break that rule then?

"Well firstly I brought you this." He announced, glancing down at the large cardboard box he held in his arms. I eyed it suspiciously. "It's some of your old stuff from my place. You never did come to retrieve it, so I thought I'd do you the favour and bring it around."

I sighed deeply and took the box from him.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"You're welcome. There are plenty more boxes waiting for you." I pulled a face. "I also need to discuss some business with you."

I raised a brow.

"Business?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes. Mind if I come in? This isn't something I really wish to discuss out in the open." I frowned sceptically at him before moving out of his way. Although I didn't want him in my house, I was quite intrigued what he meant by 'business'. As I retreated back into my house, I heard the old man follow me in. He closed the door behind us, shutting out the rest of the world. I dumped the box down on the floor by the couch, figuring I'd look through it later. Then I frowned back at my father, waiting for him to speak. "Before I get started on the serious stuff, I just wanted to say thank you."

I was slightly taken aback when he said that.

"For what?" I questioned.

"I saw Skye this morning. I asked her how things had been. She said you'd been keeping your distance, but when you two had run into one another you were polite and courteous. I am grateful for that Lucas. I care about her; she'd like a daughter to me. I don't want to see her hurt and I was concerned you were going to deliberately play games with her to get at me."

I had to stop myself from viciously chuckling. If only he knew that was exactly what I was doing. Sure, I was playing the long game with Skye. It was more satisfying that way. But she had not escaped me, like she clearly believed.

"Guess I'm not quite as bad as what you like to think." I pointed out.

My father smirked.

"Hmmm I guess not."

There was a strange look of pride in the old man's eyes. It made my skin crawl.

"So why are you really here?" I questioned.

The old man frowned then.

"I have a situation that you've managed to become a part of." I eyed him questioningly. For once, I was fairly sure I hadn't fucked anything up for my father. I'd more or less forgotten we were even on the same planet. So I couldn't understand what I was being accused of then. "Those people you came through the fracture with into this land, well someone else came through with you. I don't know if you'll be able to remember, but there was a girl with you?"

I frowned as I recalled my first memory of that place. We'd been somewhere I believed I heard being referred to as the Badlands. It had been barren and savage. Yet I remembered it as being beautiful, as that had been the first time I'd ever seen the blue sky.

"That little kid?" I questioned.

There had been a girl there. She'd been reunited with her mother; and from what I heard, it was thanks to me that that reunion had occurred. I was a bloody hero; even if I was treated more like the villain.

"No, not Mira's kid." My father remarked. "There was another girl, well woman I suppose. I believe she was responsible for opening the fracture for you all. Her name is Sarah."

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head when my father didn't continue.

"So? What's that got to do with me? Or are you about to tell me that this was another girl I was supposedly in love with?"

My father pulled a face.

"No." He muttered evenly. He sighed to himself. "Sarah's been in hospital since she arrived here. The docs believe she's suffered years of mental and physical abuse. She's...damaged." The old man frowned. I eyed him confusedly, still wondering why it was my problem. "They've been helping her though and she is slowly getting better. She talks more now and it makes more sense." My father announced with a smile.

I exhaled exaggeratedly.

"And why are you telling me all of this?" I queried, sounding as bored as I felt.

"Because just recently she's started talking about _you_." I frowned. "And then this morning, she asked to see you."

"So she's someone else I've forgotten." I pulled a face. "Fantastic."

The old man shook his head.

"Lucas, you might actually know her too." I raised my brows. "From what we can establish, it would seem she spent some time in Somalia." My heart skipped a beat as memories of that place briefly flooded my mind. "She does tend to ramble a bit and it doesn't always make sense what she says. But I believe you may have met her in Somalia."

Numbness descended upon my entire body. I shook my head disbelievingly; it was impossible.

"You said her name was Sarah?" I checked.

The old man nodded.

"Yes."

"Blonde hair?"

My father's eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah." I shivered. "You know her?"

I frowned.

"Possibly if she's who I think she is." I shook my head slowly. "But she can't be. The Sarah I knew died there."

My father's brows tugged together into a deep set frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded confidently. "Because..." I swallowed. "I'm the one who killed her."

The old man's eyes boggled as I announced that.

"What happened?" He queried.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Lucas, I'm trying to help this girl. Any information we can get matters."

I scowled.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past."

"Lucas..."

"I said _no_!" I snapped. My fists clenched angrily. "Sarah is dead. I don't know who that girl is that you've got, but it's not her. Now get out before I throw you out."

The old man glowered at me. But for once, he didn't push me. Instead he began retreating to the door. I followed him to the door so I could slam it closed behind him. He stepped out into the cool night's air. But before he left, he turned back to look at me.

"I am here if you ever do want to talk about anything. It doesn't have to be as father and son, but as one man to another. I do have your back Lucas."

I grimaced and shook my head. Then I closed the door abruptly in the old man's face. I rested my forehead against the door, listening intently. It took a few moments, but eventually I heard his footsteps walking away from my residence. I sighed tiredly. Why did all roads lead back to Somalia? Was I ever going to be allowed to forget that place?

I shuffled over to the couch and dropped down. My house was filled with the smell of the burnt food; but I couldn't have cared less. I no longer felt hungry. Instead my stomach churned from nausea. Sarah was dead. I had killed her. There was no possible way that she was alive. I'd watched the light fade from her hazel eyes. I looked down at my hands, and for a moment all I could see was her crimson blood stained across my flesh.

I shivered violently. After Somalia, I'd pushed all thoughts of Sarah from my mind. I'd never told anyone what I'd done. I'd been too ashamed. And I didn't intend on sharing that information then either. Instead, I decided the only thing I could do was find a distraction. So I forced myself up, grabbed my coat, and headed to the bar to find myself a distraction.


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayals

_Hi guys._

 _So I'm off on holiday in just over a week and won't be back until the end of June, so you won't be hearing from me for a little while. Sorry for that, but to keep you going I'm posting up two new chapters (hence why it's taken a little longer than normal for me to post)._

 _Enjoy guys!_

* * *

 ** _Skye:_**

Friday nights were always busy at the bar; though that night seemed particularly hectic. A girl named Olivia was celebrating her 21st birthday. She and a large group of her friends were taking up half of the room, partying loudly. Music was blaring and they were all messing about. Still it looked like they were having the time of their lives; and they were buying continuous shots so we couldn't really moan.

"I'm gunna go clear some tables." I announced to Boylan, who had appeared behind the bar earlier to give us a hand when it had gotten particularly busy.

He nodded approvingly at me. I rounded the bar, and set about collecting empty glasses. Nina had given herself the job of cleaning the empties as I returned them to the bar. Jack and Ben were also working that night. Ben had disappeared down into the cellar to change a barrel over. Jack was busily flirting across the bar with some of the girls from Olivia's party.

I glanced over at the party; they were all singing along to the song that was playing and dancing provocatively. There were a few couples who had wrapped around one another and had their mouths glued to each other's. I looked back away and instead focused on wiping down the tables.

"Sup pretty girl." I heard a male voice behind me greet.

I glanced over my shoulder as I straightened back up. I couldn't stop the grimace from morphing my face when I saw Eddie. He was a complete jackass and thought he was God's gift to women.

"Eddie." I politely said back.

He shamelessly began checking me out, his hungry eyes lingering on my cleavage for way too long.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered with a smug smirk.

I shook my head.

"No. I'm working." I remarked, like it had been obvious.

"Shame." He took a sip of the pint he held in his hand. "We could've had some fun tonight."

I raised my brows.

"I don't think so." I informed him truthfully. "I have a thing called standards."

Eddie just laughed at me as I pushed past him.

"Playing hard to get, I like that in a woman!" He called after me.

I ignored him and instead went back around to the safety of the bar. I sighed to myself as I slid the cloth under where the till was.

"Skye." I glanced to my right and saw Boylan approaching me. "Was that kid bothering you?" He inquired, glancing in Eddie's direction.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nah. It's okay. Nothing I can't handle."

"Sure? I can kick him out?"

I smirked.

"I'll bear that in mind."

Boylan grinned. His attention went to just past where I stood. He smirked before focusing back on me.

"I'll leave you to it then." He announced, still smirking.

Before he turned, he glanced briefly behind me again. Then he walked away from me. I frowned curiously and turned my head to see what he had been looking at. My heart boomed when I saw Lucas walking toward me. He smiled when he saw me looking.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat down on a stool by the bar.

I couldn't help but grin. Whenever he was there, I was unable to stop smiling.

"Hi." I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Urm did you want me to get you anything?" I queried.

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. That scotch you gave me last time."

I beamed.

"Coming right up." I rushed around, grabbing a clean glass and the bottle of Lucas's favourite scotch. Then I poured him a double. "Here you go." I announced, placing the glass in front of him.

"Thanks." I watched as he downed the entire contents in one large gulp. Something had happened that was playing on his mind; I could tell. "Here." He handed me the cash for the drink he'd already consumed.

I put the money in the till before waving the bottle of scotch at him.

"Refill?" Lucas nodded. I tipped the bottle up, pouring another into his glass. "What's up?" I queried.

Lucas shook his head.

"Nothing." He traced his forefinger around the rim of the glass. His face was dark and gloomy. He exhaled loudly before looking up at me. "I was reminded of something today. Well someone." Lucas frowned deeply. "Someone I haven't thought of in years."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

Lucas gazed across at me. He had the same look in his eyes from the times he'd told me stories of what had happened to him in Somalia. For a moment, I thought he was going to open up to me once more. He'd always said I was the only person he trusted enough to talk honestly to. But then his defences went back up; doubt over whether or not he could trust me clouded his emerald eyes.

"I'm not very good at talking." He mumbled, regarding his drink once more.

"Okay. Then we don't talk about it." His gaze flicked back up to meet mine. He looked almost surprised that I hadn't started pestering him to tell me. "Let's talk about something else entirely and take your mind off of it." The smallest hint of a smile tugged at his lips then. "Don't tell anyone else yet because my roommates don't know, but I'm getting my own place." I announced.

Lucas smiled at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "How come you're moving out?"

I shrugged.

"A few different reasons. But mainly because I think I've outgrown that house now. I love them all to bits, but that doesn't mean I want to live with them my whole life."

Lucas smirked.

"You want your independence?"

"Exactly."

I beamed.

"Well you'll have to let me know if you want a hand moving." He offered.

Warmth rushed through me then.

"Seriously?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. Well we are friends now, aren't we? Isn't this what friends do?"

I sniggered.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Well thank you. I'll probably take you up on that."

He smiled at me again.

"Heya." A girl's voice suddenly greeted the both of us.

I ripped my gaze away from Lucas's and glanced across as Olivia approached. I smiled at her.

"Hi. Did you want another round of drinks?" I asked.

She and her friends had not stopped drinking since they'd arrived. I was sure Boylan was going to have made a bomb that night from them alone. But to my surprise, Olivia shook her head.

"I didn't come over here for drinks." She announced. Her eyes flicked between Lucas and me then. "You two aren't together anymore, are you?" She questioned.

I frowned at her, an uneasy feeling knotting in my stomach. Hesitantly I shook my head in response.

"No. We're just friends." Lucas answered.

Olivia's face lit up. She beamed.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this."

My mouth fell open in horror when she latched onto the collar of Lucas's shirt with her nimble fingers and pulled his face to hers. Nausea passed through me as I watched them making out right in front of me. Lucas didn't even try to stop her. He was just letting the slut kiss him. In the background, I heard her girlfriends all shriek with glee as they observed her actions. I guessed she must have been playing a dare.

After what seemed like forever, their kiss finally ended. Olivia giggled before turning around and jogging back to her friends, victoriously holding her arms up in the air. I just stared mutely at Lucas, feeling a ferocious jealously gnawing deep within my veins. Lucas cleared his throat and sheepishly turned to look back at me.

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

I shrugged a shoulder.

"You seemed to enjoy it though." I muttered.

Lucas frowned.

"Are you angry at me right now?"

I pulled a face.

"No. Why would I be? We're just _friends_ aren't we?" I turned away from Lucas, feeling completely betrayed. "I have other customers."

As I stomped away from him, he didn't even try to call me back. That hurt even more, the fact that he wasn't even fighting for me.

XXX

I frowned irritably across at Lucas. He was still sat at the bar, but he was no longer alone. At some point the Queen of Sluts, a.k.a Lily, had appeared and had seated herself right next to him. She was wearing a pale pink tube top, showing off her non-existent waist and a cream mini skirt. Her long blonde hair was perfectly crimped and she was deliberately twirling it around her finger, trying to tempt Lucas. I noticed she was sitting as close to him as she could get, with her chest pushed out as she showed off all of her assets. Her girlish giggles kept ringing around as she seemingly found everything he said super hilarious.

I couldn't tell if her charms were working or not. Lucas was smiling at her and seemed to be engaging in a full conversation, though I couldn't work out if he was in to her. Though I supposed he was. What guy wouldn't be? And after all, he was only human. She was beautiful and sexy; everything a guy wanted. Sure her personality was a little bland, but I doubted a man took much notice at that.

I sniffed miserably. Suddenly all I wanted to do was lie down in a dark room and cry. My life was so bad and I didn't have mom I could moan too and the man I loved was never going to love me back and I was pregnant and hormonal and everything was just getting to me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I mumbled to Ben as I walked passed him.

I didn't wait to listen to what his reply would be; I just shuffled off to the girl's toilets. I turned on the cool tap and splashed some water up at my face, trying to calm myself back down. That was the thing I was finding hardest about my pregnancy, anything I felt seemed to be magnified by 1000. And every emotion seemed to lead to me crying. If I was happy, I'd end up bursting into excited tears. If I was feeling sad, I'd pour my heart out over a tonne of chocolate and ice cream. If I was angry, frustrated tears would form. I just had no control over my emotions.

My lower lip wobbled as tears forced their way up into my eyes. I fanned my face, trying to stop the inevitable. Then suddenly I heard voices growing louder. I darted into a cubicle and locked the door before anyone would see me. A group of giggling girls burst into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" One girl was saying.

Others were laughing, clearly drunk senseless.

"So tell us, was he a good kisser?"

"So good. He's so hot." I instantly identified Olivia's voice. "I think I want him to be my birthday bang."

The bathroom erupted with laughter. My heart felt like it was crumbling away in my chest as I listened in on the conversation.

"I think you're totally in there."

"Yeah! He was totally kissing you back."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Here, put on some gloss and go back and get him."

"Ooh can I borrow that gloss too?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hair up or down?"

"Definitely down."

"Okay. I'm so ready for this." Olivia announced. "Time to get the guy."

One of her friend's wolf-whistled her. Another clapped their hands. I listened as they exited the bathroom again, leaving behind the strong scent of their rose and vanilla perfume. The smell was so overwhelming and so sweet, it caused me to gag.

I opened the stall door and crept back out. They'd left tissue in the sink, stained with excess makeup. I frowned down at it and then up at my reflection. So Lucas was getting lucky that night. He was going to spend the night with a girl who wasn't me. Knowing that caused me so much more pain than I ever thought possible. Of course I knew that he was going to move on to some other girl eventually; but I hadn't thought it would have happened so soon. I had hoped that I would've moved on to by the time he had met someone else. But he'd only just been released! Everything that had happened was still so raw.

My stomach lurched as I pictured Lucas with Olivia. Her rose and vanilla fragrance smothered the air around me. I imagined Lucas smelling the same scent; hell by how strong it was it would probably end up staining him as well with its sickly sweet stench. I felt my body tense as I fought against another gag. But the feeling of acid swirling in my stomach was so overpowering. I had just enough time to dart back into the cubicle before retching up whatever was left in my stomach.

XXX

"Skye?" Nina's voice called out as she walked into the bathroom. I winced when I heard her; I was hoping no one would have to witness what I was going through right then. Before I could answer her, I started gagging once more. Somehow, there had still been something left in my stomach for me to bring up. I trembled as vomit burnt its way up to my mouth. "Hey, are you alright in there?" Nina asked, tapping on the cubicle door. With a shaky hand, I flushed away the sick. Then I unlocked and opened up the cubicle door. Nina's eyes widened when she beheld me there. "Skye?"

I gave her a weak smile as I leant against the side of the stall.

"Hey." I mumbled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

All I could taste was the sick. I felt disgusting.

"What's wrong?" Nina questioned. "Do you need me to call a doctor or something?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I must have just picked up a sick bug."

Nina looked worriedly at me.

"Skye, no offence or anything but you look like crap. I really think I should call someone."

"Nina, I'm fine." I said seriously.

I walked past her to the sink and thoroughly washed my hands. She continued watching me uncertainly. I patted some water on my face, feeling a tad dizzy from the ferocity I'd been chucking up.

"Well at least let me tell Boylan that you need to go home." I nodded my head. Although I did not want a fuss, I knew I couldn't stay. "And I can see if someone can walk you back."

"No." I remarked, shaking my head. I glanced back at Nina over my shoulder. "I don't need anyone. I'll be fine on my own."

She sighed but didn't try to argue.

"I'll go tell Boylan."

I smiled weakly and watched as she hurried out from the bathroom. I groaned to myself once I was alone again. I didn't need anyone fussing. That only ever made me feel worse. I cupped my hands beneath the cold flowing water from the tap, capturing some of the fluid. Then I brought it to my mouth and sipped it in. I swivelled it around in my mouth before spitting it back out. I grimaced, still able to taste the sick in my mouth. Feeling agitated, I turned off the tap and sighed.

I looked back at myself in the mirror. Nina hadn't been kidding when she said I looked like crap. My skin had a weird greyish hue about it and my eyes were bloodshot. I rubbed at the obvious bags that hung beneath my eyes. I looked exhausted. I _felt_ exhausted. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it all back behind my ears. Then I turned around and left the bathroom.

It seemed louder out in the main floor; the music was causing my head to hurt. I fanned my face with my hand; it was so hot. All of the dancing bodies were seriously causing the temperature to rise. I desperately wanted to get outside into the cool night air.

I manoeuvred my way through the crowd, heading back toward the bar. My heart shattered when I saw Lucas was no longer there. Neither was Lily. I wondered if he'd gone back with her. I knew she wanted him; she made that clear even when we'd still been together. But then I couldn't see Olivia either. Some of her friends were still there dancing the night away. But the guest of honour had vanished. Perhaps she had gotten her birthday wish after all.

I snivelled miserably, wondering whose bed Lucas was staying in that night. Sickness churned in my stomach as I thought about it. Biting my lip as I forced back my tumultuous emotions, I made my way around the bar. I didn't bother looking for Boylan, figuring that Nina would have told him and he wouldn't have a problem with me leaving. Instead I just headed for the cellar so I could retrieve my jacket and then make my swift exit. I was through with that day. I just wanted to get home, clean myself up and then collapse in my bed.

I pushed through the door leading to the cellar, and was relieved to see it was empty. I plodded down the steps and grabbed my jacket. I knew it would probably be freezing outside, so I immediately pulled on my coat and zipped it up to my chin.

"Skye," I jumped when I heard someone else enter the barrel store. I turned back around and peered up the stairs. I smiled wearily when I saw Boylan. "Thought I might find ya here." He announced as he made his way down the stairs.

"I was just getting my jacket." I informed him. "I guess Nina spoke to you?"

Boylan nodded.

"She did." He came and stood in front of me with his arms crossed. "And she's right, you don't look well at all." The corner of my mouth tugged up into a half-hearted smile. "What's up?" He queried.

I shrugged.

"I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Boylan shook his head.

"I don't want you in tomorrow. I'll ask one of the boys to cover."

I frowned.

"I'll be okay. I swear."

"Maybe. But I'd still rather you took tomorrow off and whatever other time you need to get over this sickness." I nodded my head, seeing there was no changing his mind. "Now that's all I can do to help unless you're going to tell me truth."

My eyes widened.

"The truth?"

Boylan sighed.

"Skye, I know there's something more going on. You haven't been right for a while now." I dropped my gaze to the ground. I knew I'd have to tell Boylan eventually. As my boss, he had a right to know. But I couldn't tell him until Lucas knew. Boylan wouldn't be able to keep it from him and I knew he wasn't yet ready to hear it. So I kept my mouth shut as Boylan spoke. "I understand you've been under a lot of stress lately. I can and will help you."

I peeked back up at Boylan and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." I could tell that he meant every single word. Even though Lucas and I were no more, I knew Boylan was still looking out for me. I guess he still felt like he owed Lucas that much. "But honestly, I think it's just a bug."

Boylan knew I was lying. But he didn't push the matter. Instead he nodded his head.

"Okay. Well in which case, get better soon. And I'm serious about tomorrow, I don't want to see you here."

I smiled and nodded obediently.

"Thanks. I do appreciate this."

Boylan nodded his head toward the stairs.

"Go on then. Don't let me hold you up anymore."

I beamed gratefully. Then I hastily turned and scrambled up the stairs. Just as I had predicted, the night was cold. My breath steamed in front of my face. I rubbed my hands together and quickly made my way back home. When I entered, Tasha and Max were snuggled together on the couch watching a movie. I mumbled that I was going straight to bed and they didn't question me otherwise.

I went straight to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before I did anything else. Once I was changed, I curled down under my duvet. But instead of falling asleep like how I had hoped, my mind began torturing me by conjuring up images of Lucas with another woman. I wished I knew where he was and what he was doing. Though I told myself I probably didn't want to know. The truth of his betrayal would only hurt.


	17. Chapter 17: Ghosts

_Here's the second part..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and love this one too!_

 _Bye for now :-) xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

"Skye?" A quiet voice murmured, as if afraid to disturb me.

I peeked open my eyes and saw Tasha standing over me. I smiled tiredly.

"Hey."

"Oh good, I thought you'd gone back to sleep." She announced. I shook my head slowly and carefully fidgeted about on the couch I laid on. "I made you some toast." Tasha placed the plate next to me on the coffee table. "I left it dry. I thought that would be easier to swallow. And I made you some ginger tea because I've been looking into this and apparently ginger is supposed to help with the morning sickness."

I beamed gratefully and pushed myself up so I was sitting.

"Thanks Tash." She really was the best friend I could have asked for. I took the mug from her and leant back against the couch. "I really do appreciate all of this."

Tasha grinned.

"Well I told you I was gunna help you through this. Now is there anything else I can get for you before I go?"

"No. I'll be fine." Although I'd hoped the nausea would have passed during the night, it had only gotten worse. I'd already thrown up twice that morning and felt as though I more could come up any moment. I hated feeling that way. "Just go before I make you late."

Tasha smiled.

"Okay. Well please just rest today. Even if you do start to feel better, take this day as a chance to recharge."

I rolled my eyes.

" _Yes mom_." I teased.

Tasha sniggered.

"Right well I better go. See you later."

"Have a good day at work." I wished as she strode toward the door.

I sighed quietly to myself once I was alone. After pulling up the blanket that was draped over me, I flicked through the various films we had saved. Once I'd selected some old action film that sounded good, I settled myself down and started my relaxing day at home.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

For weeks I had been locked away in the hospital, hidden from the world like I was some dirty little secret that Terra Nova wanted to forget. When I had finally gotten out, I hadn't suspected I'd ever return to my prison. So even I was surprised that I'd willingly entered the building; though I'd lost my purpose for being there.

That morning, I'd been filled with such determination. I'd spent so many years hiding from my problems. Particular memories I had suppressed for my own ease. But that morning I had decided it was time to face my demons; because if she forgave me, then perhaps forgiving myself wasn't entirely implausible.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the chair I had seated myself in. I wasn't waiting for anyone in particular; just my own courage I supposed. I leant forward, resting my elbows on my legs. I'd always been a coward. I guessed I took after my father there.

"Lucas?" I glanced up when I heard my name called. One of the doctors who had treated me when I'd been admitted, Dr Shannon, approached. She had her usual motherly smile plastered across her face. "I thought that was you. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm fine."

A slight frown shaped her brow.

"Are you waiting to see someone?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet." I admitted honestly.

Her deep brown eyes narrowed at me. Then she sat down with me, leaving a single chair free between us.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I shook my head.

"No." I mumbled.

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms of any kind?"

I sighed.

"I'm not here for me." I admitted lowly. "Your Commander told me someone I might actually know was in here." I frowned deeply. "Sarah." I informed the doc hesitantly.

"The girl that came through the fracture with you?" Dr Shannon clarified. I nodded my head mutely. "She is here. She's my patient actually."

I glanced sideways at Dr Shannon.

"Your patient?" She nodded. "What can you tell me about her?" I asked.

She pulled a face.

"Not a lot. Her history is...uncertain to say the least. And she's not been the easiest person to get to talk."

I frowned.

"My father said she'd gone mad."

Dr Shannon smiled slightly.

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that. But yes...she has endured some quite extreme mental trauma."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"She was in Somalia?" I muttered.

Dr Shannon nodded.

"She has mentioned being there. However, sometimes it is hard to distinguish the truth from her stories. She does have quite an imagination on her and unfortunately I don't think even she can always tell what's reality and what's not."

"You think she's in a psychosis?"

"I think she is a very troubled young woman."

I exhaled lightly. Everything was always grey. I wished life could be more black and white; it would be so much simpler.

"Is it possible she could believe she was someone else?" I queried uncertainly.

"How do you mean?"

I grimaced.

"My father told me she said she knew me. She said she was in Somalia when I was there." I peeked across at Dr Shannon. "I did know a Sarah." I admitted. "We were both imprisoned. But she...she died there. Is it possible that the girl in there also knew Sarah and now she for some reason believes she _is_ Sarah?"

I looked across at Dr Shannon, almost pleading with her to tell me I was right; that that girl was nothing more than an imposter.

"It could be possible." Dr Shannon admitted. "For people who do suffer a break in reality, they can assume a new identity because being their true self is too hard for them to handle. But I can't say that for certain." She glanced down the corridor before focusing back on me. "She does believe she knows you Lucas." I shifted uneasily in my seat. "And I do feel like that is the truth. She knew things about you that would lead me to believe you have crossed paths at some point."

I frowned across at the doc then.

"Things like what?" I questioned immediately.

Dr Shannon looked sympathetic.

"She referred to you as Ayani's son." A shiver went up my spine then. "She made comments on how green your eyes were." My gaze dropped to the floor. I felt completely numb. "Y'know the only visitor she's had since arriving here other than us medical staff is your father." I did a sideways glance at Dr Shannon. "I bet she'd like to see a new face. I think it would be really good for her actually." Dr Shannon got back to her feet. "She's in one of the private rooms, room 8B, if you did decide to go and see her."

She sent me an encouraging smile. Then I watched as she headed back down the corridor in the direction she'd first come in.

XXX

Room 8B.

I stared confusedly at the door in front of me. Another hour must have passed since I'd spoken with Dr Shannon and still I hadn't gotten the balls to actually go inside and see the ghost from my past. Instead I was analysing the way the shiny silver 8 on the door glimmered in the light.

 _Just go in!_ My mind was shouting at myself. _But will she actually want to see me?_ I pondered. I couldn't comprehend why she would give me the time of day after what I had done. If someone had done to me what I had done to her, I'd probably want to kill them rather than have a catch up. _We need to know the truth_. My mind told me. _We need to go in and see if it really is her._

My hand reached out and touched the door handle. It was cold against my warm flesh. I frowned hesitantly, debating what I was even supposed to say to her. But then I considered perhaps she wouldn't even recognise me if she was in that deep of a psychosis. Perhaps I could just glance in, see who she really was and then leave again.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed down the handle. The door clicked as it opened. I was greeted with bright light. Even though the curtains were drawn, the room was filled with light. There were two lamps on either side of the hospital bed that was lit on the brightest setting. The overhead light was also on. There was even a hand held torch that was turned on, lying on the bedside table.

I frowned when I saw the girl occupying the room. She was curled up tightly on the bed; her back was facing me. She appeared to be asleep, only her chest was moving. Quietly, I stepped into the room, not wanting to disturb her. I looked at the light switch on the wall, by the door. I wondered why she'd have all of the lights on while she was sleeping. Normally I couldn't sleep if the lights were on. So I reached out my hand to the switch, meaning to turn it off and save Terra Nova's power.

"NOOOOO!" A voice suddenly shrieked. I jumped violently, startled. My head snapped around to the suddenly very awake girl. She was sat bolt upright in her bed, her wide panicked eyes staring at me. Without thinking, I slammed the door closed behind me, not wanting to alert anyone else to the girl's screaming. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She shouted. I watched as her hands scrambled toward the bedside table. She grasped hold of the torch and shone it at my eyes. I grumbled as she did so and held my hand up, blocking out the harsh light. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" She wailed. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE SHADOWS!"

"I'm not a shadow." I announced, trying to sound calm, though really agitation was thick in my voice. "I was just turning the light off."

"THAT'S WHAT SHADOWS DO!" She yelled. "THEY SHUT OFF THE LIGHT! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

I could hear she was full on crying. I attempted to take a step closer to her, but she started screaming bloody fucking murder again. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Please calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend." Well that was a lie. To her, I was probably her worst enemy. I was the boy who betrayed her. But I needed her to shut the fuck up before someone came in and arrested me, thinking I was harming her. "I'm Lucas."

Her alarmingly loud squeals ceased when I said my name. Still she shone the torch at my face, causing me to look to my left so as not to be blinded.

"Lucas? Lucas Taylor? Ayani's son, Lucas?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. It's me." She hopped off her bed then, still clinging hold of the torch. I tried to glance at her, but I couldn't see beyond the bright light she directed at my eyes. "They told me you were here." I informed her. She started creeping forward, clutching onto the torch like it was some kind of weapon. "I wanted to come and see you." I continued holding my hands up in surrender, letting her know I meant her no harm. As he neared me, she lowered the torch from my face, down to my chest. I blinked a few times, trying to rid my eyes of the spots. Then I suddenly saw a ghost and my heart stopped beating. Sarah. It _was_ Sarah. Her blonde hair fell down her back in delicate waves. Her eyes were the exact same shade of gold that I remembered. I'd never be able to forget her face. "It is you." I breathed. "Sarah." I couldn't stop my lips from shaping a smile as I said her name. She, however, just frowned mistrustfully at me. She approached me steadily, keeping the beam of light emitted from her torch directly over my heart. "What are you doing?" I questioned as she broke through all boundaries of personal space.

I took a step backward, but found a wall behind me. She stood on her tiptoes, nearing my height and frowned suspiciously at me. Her face was only inches from my own. She was uncomfortably close. I leaned as far back into the wall as I could. Suddenly she held the torch back up, shining the light in my eyes. I squinted against the harsh beam.

"What's your name?" She interrogated.

"I already told you its Lucas."

"Your _full_ name." She snapped.

"Lucas Taylor."

"Middle name?"

I glared at her, but she didn't back off.

"Nathanial." I mumbled, feeling ashamed.

If I could change my name, I would.

"Age?"

That was a good question. In my mind, I was a hell of a lot younger than what I apparently was.

"27." I replied; man I was getting old.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. She frowned thoughtfully before lowering the torch back down to my chest. I finally let out a breath when she took several steps back.

"Your eyes are different." She informed me.

I raised my brows.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes." She said again. "They're not the same."

I frowned at her.

"Hmmm I'm pretty sure they are." I remarked.

She shook her head.

"No. You used to have your mother's eyes. But not anymore. Your eyes are evil now, like Caine's."

I glared fiercely at the girl then.

"Don't say that." I warned her.

She looked fearful then and held the torch up protectively in front of her, as if it would keep me away.

"You're bad like he was." Tears started trickling down her face again. "YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" She screamed. "YOU'RE EVIL! YOU'RE EVIL! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!"

I shook my head, though I could think of nothing to say.

"You're wrong!" I argued weakly.

But she wouldn't stop screaming.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" She chanted. "YOU'RE EVIL!"

Shaking my head in denial, I backed away from the crazed girl. Even after I escaped the room and started hurriedly walking down the corridor, I could still hear her shrieks.


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions

Hey everybody!

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but hopefully this super long chapter will make up for all your waiting! Hope you're all having a great summer.

Will try and post the next update in the next couple of weeks. I'm definitely feeling more inspired toward my writing at the moment, so I'm sure the next update will be soon.

Hope you enjoy this one - I had lots of fun writing it :-)

xxx

* * *

 **Skye:**

"I'm coming!" I shouted irritably as the frantic knocking on my front door increased in intensity. "This had better be life or death." I muttered under my breath as I shuffled tiredly toward the door. I pulled it open, preparing to lecture the person on the other side. But instead my mouth fell open and my eyes widened. "Lucas?" I questioned, as if not trusting my own eyes.

But it was him. He was there at my door. I frowned as he pushed past me, inviting himself inside.

"Are you alone?" He asked as I shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I queried.

"Are you alone?" Lucas snapped harshly.

His eyes were fierce, reminding me of his old fiery temper. I could tell he was seriously pissed off about something. For the briefest of moments, I felt fearful toward him. His quick temper had always startled me, especially when he had directed it at me. I frowned, debating lying and saying Hunter was in the other room. Though I reasoned he wasn't going to hurt me. Why would he?

"Yes." I replied honestly, nodding my head. Lucas still glanced around the place, as if not trusting me. "What's happened?"

His nostrils were flaring like a wild raged bull. His body was rigid and his fists were tightly clenched. Instinctively, I folded my arms across my middle, shielding our child from his fury.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" He questioned. I frowned quizzically. He didn't look drunk; and it did seem too early even for him to be drinking. Yet he wasn't particularly making much sense either. "Tell me honestly. I need to know the truth."

I scrunched my eyes as I thought about the best way to answer that.

"I don't think anyone is truly just good or just bad." I replied. "Sometimes people do bad things, but it doesn't mean they're a bad person."

Lucas frowned gloomily. His stare dropped down to the floor.

"So you do think I'm bad. You're just trying to be nice about it." He grumbled.

"No." I said quickly. "I don't think that." I shrugged my shoulders. "Lucas I'm not going to pretend you haven't done some really terrible things in your past." He glanced back up at me then. "But you've also done some really good things too." I took a tentative step closer. "What's happened?" I queried again.

His eyes were watering, though he was trying to blink back the tears. I hated seeing him look so distressed.

"She said I have evil eyes like Caine." He muttered.

I frowned.

"Who did?"

"Sarah."

Who the hell was Sarah? Did he have another bloody girl chasing after him?

"Who?" I questioned.

Lucas sighed. He gazed straight into my eyes then, almost as intensely as he used to.

"I want to trust you. I feel like I can." He frowned. "But..." He paused.

"But you don't." I finished for him. I smiled weakly. "It's okay. I understand it's hard because you don't even really know me. But I am on your side. I promise."

He stared sadly at me.

"I'm just so tired of feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"An outsider." He frowned off to his right for a few quiet minutes before looking back at me. "You know about what happened to me in Somalia." I nodded in response. "Did I ever tell you about Sarah?"

I frowned and shook my head.

"No."

He looked down at the ground again. I could tell whatever it was that he had done was causing him great shame.

"She was in Somalia when I was. Her father fought in the same battle as my father." His gaze crept back up to meet mine. "She was taken when I was. I'd seen her around on the base, but I didn't know her that well. She was two years younger than me, so we didn't really talk. But..." Tears started forming in his eyes again. "We ended up sharing a cell. She was smart. Really smart. We used to quiz one another on all sorts of things to pass the time." He ran his hand up the back of his neck. "Her mother had died when she had been young; I think she was five." Lucas shook his head. "She didn't have anyone there with her. So I kind of looked out for her whilst we were there. I guess she kind of reminded me of Kate. She stayed close to me and my mom at all times. My mom loved her." Lucas smiled at the memories. But then his face contorted into a look of complete despair and remorse. "They made the soldiers choose between their loved ones. They made my father choose between my mother and me."

I nodded.

"I know that part." I murmured; my voice was barely audible.

Lucas stared across at me, appearing almost as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"She was all alone. There wouldn't have been a choice for her father to make." Lucas frowned. "So they played other sick games with her. They'd make her choose who got food between two prisoners or what punishment should be delivered to someone who'd stepped out of line. Things like that." Lucas paused. "I think Caine became almost fond of her, if he was capable of such feelings. Although they played their mind games, they never hurt her. I didn't think they ever would." Lucas sighed. "They soon realised that Sarah and I was close. So I started being dragged into their games. They'd try to turn us against each other. It never worked. Not until they..." Lucas scowled. "They gave me a gun and made me choose whether to shoot Sarah or my mother." Tears of sympathy began stinging my own eyes. I wanted so desperately to hold onto Lucas, comfort him and tell him it was all going to be alright. But I knew he wouldn't want me to do that. He wouldn't appreciate me doing that. "My mother naturally wanted me to save Sarah. Maybe I should have." Lucas frowned. "But she was my mother. Sarah had been nothing to me until only a few days before that. I couldn't let my mother die for someone I'd only just met." Lucas's tired eyes stared off in the distance; I could tell he was right back there in Somalia. "I shot her Skye." Lucas's eyes flicked back to meet my own. The shame he felt was right there staring at me. "I shot her through the chest. The worst thing though, she didn't even look that surprised. I think she knew that I was going to do it. I think she'd accepted it." Lucas shuddered. "Then when we got out, my father chose me anyway and they still ended up slaughtering my mother." Lucas frowned, shaking his head. "He chose my mother after I'd sacrificed Sarah to save her. He made Sarah's death so...pointless."

"He couldn't have known, Lucas." I remarked gently. "And you didn't kill Sarah. Fine you might have been holding the gun, but you weren't in control. Caine was. Caine is responsible for her death, not you."

Lucas shook his head.

"She didn't die Skye."

My brows tugged together in a look of puzzlement.

"But I thought you said..."

"I thought she had. They told me she had. They let me see her body. She was still. Her chest wasn't moving. She was so pale and cold." Lucas frowned, as if he too was trying to figure out what was happening. "They must have given her something to feign death. Obviously they wanted to screw me up." His eyes narrowed. "But she isn't dead. She's here. I talked to her."

"Sarah's _here_?" I asked disbelievingly.

Lucas nodded.

"She's in the hospital. She came through that fracture when I did. I remember seeing her, I remember thinking I recognised her but I couldn't think of where from."

"Well this is good, isn't it?" I commented. "Sarah's alive. You didn't kill her."

Lucas stared confusedly at me.

"She's gone mad." He suddenly announced. "They say she's been physically and mentally abused for years. She's been in Somalia all this time. My father only told me she was here the other day, because she started talking about me. I couldn't believe she was really her; I had to see for myself. I went this morning." Lucas scowled. "She hates me. She said I was evil. I barely even recognised her. She isn't who she used to be."

"She can get better though. The doctors will help her get better."

Lucas nodded his head slowly.

"I hope so."

Biting my lip, I took a few steps closer to Lucas. He didn't move away from me, not even when I reached out and hesitantly touched his arm with my hand. His eyes glanced down at my hand, but he didn't bat me away.

"When she gets better," He looked back at me. "She can see the person who you really are. She'll know then that you're not bad. And she might be able to help you too. It might be good for you to have someone to talk to about Somalia who lived through it too. The two of you can help each other."

Lucas smiled weakly.

"Maybe." He glanced around the room again quickly, before focusing all of his attention on me. "Can I stay here with you?" He asked. "I don't really have anywhere else to go and I'm bored being on my own all of the time."

My heart fluttered excitedly in my chest and I nodded instantly.

"Yeah, of course. But you are going to have to finish watching this film with me. I'm about twenty minutes from the end and I _have to know_ how it ends!"

Lucas smirked at me and looked over at the screen where my film was on pause.

"Okay. Deal."

I grinned at him and then led him around to the couch. We both sat down and I was about to restart the film, until I remembered manners.

"Oh, did you want anything, food or drink?" I offered.

Lucas shook his head.

"No. I'm content with just your company."

Although I tried to stop it from happening, I felt my cheeks heat up from his comment. I couldn't believe that after everything we'd been through, he was still able to make me feel bashful. I forced my gaze away from his, still smiling to myself, and focused on the screen.

"Play." I commanded.

The movie started up once more and I settled back down onto the couch, trying not to show how much Lucas's presence was actually affecting me.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

Although I hadn't even been intending to see Skye that day, I'd somehow ended up spending the whole day by her side. After watching the first film, Skye had put on another one after it had been revealed I'd never seen it. The film was called Jurassic Kingdom, and was the first of the trilogy. Apparently, they were Skye's favourite films and that meant I had to sit with her and watch all three. We were then half way through the second film. It was all about a group of explorers whom happened to stumble upon a prehistoric island full of dinosaurs. At the end of the first film one of the survivors had snuck home three dinosaur eggs. The second film was all about scientists extracting DNA from those eggs to recreate the dinosaurs and thus the horror and bloodshed restarted once the dinosaurs had grown and managed to escape the cages they had been kept in.

The films weren't too bad, however as we lived in an actual prehistoric jungle it didn't really have the same effect. However Skye still seemed to be enjoying them and I was strangely enjoying being with her instead of wasting away at the bar with Tom.

"Pause." Skye suddenly instructed. The screen paused as commanded and I sent her a questioning look. "Do you want some food? I'm starving."

I smirked at her.

"You just saw some guy get his head bitten off by a T-Rex. Are you seriously hungry?" I teased.

Skye shrugged.

"I don't really get that squeamish." She informed me before hopping off the couch and making her way into the kitchen. Like a faithful puppy, I followed after her and watched as she rummaged through the cupboards. "Hmmm, we don't have that much in. God those boys are useless. Unless me or Tash do the shopping, I swear they'd just let themselves starve."

I chuckled.

"How will they survive when you move out?"

Skye laughed before pulling out two packets of crisps.

"Do you like cheese and onion crisps?" She asked. I'd never even heard of them. So I just shrugged my shoulders once again feeling like the stranger. I hated that I wasn't more accustomed to the world I lived in. It always made me feel like I was on the outside looking in. "You will." Skye announced. "They're my favourite. I've had a real craving for them recently." I smiled at her and caught the packet she threw at me. Skye placed hers on the side and continued looking through the cupboards. "What else is there?" She mumbled to herself. "I guess I could make us a sandwich." Skye suggested.

"I'm fine with the crisps." I assured her.

Skye smiled back at me and nodded.

"Okay." She got us each a glass of orange juice as well before finally returning to the couch with me. "Do you like it so far?" She queried, referring to the movie.

"Mmmhmmm." I lied.

It was a bit crap compared to the first one, but as I knew Skye loved the films I wasn't about to criticise.

"Good. You'll love the third one as well. It's better than the second one, more like the first one again."

I grinned at her.

"Okay."

She sent me one final beam before turning her attention back to the screen and telling it to play. I continued watching her for a few more moments, marvelling at how beautiful she was. Then there was a shrill scream followed by terrifying growling erupting from the screen, causing my attention to turn back to the movie.

XXX

By the time we'd put on the final film, it was early evening. Through the closed curtains, I was able to tell the light was starting to fade. It had gotten cooler in the house, so Skye had retrieved a jumper and pulled it around her. I'd also noticed she had subtly moved closer to me, probably trying to steal my heat. Although I wasn't normally comfortable with proximity, I hadn't moved away from her. Instead I longed to be able to pull her closer and hold her until she was warm again. But I hardly thought that was appropriate. So I'd remained completely still, locking all joints into place.

The last film was just over two hours long. I could tell Skye was starting to feel tired about half way through it. Her head kept leaning down close to my shoulder before her body flinched and woke her back up. It didn't surprise me she was feeling sleepy. I knew she hadn't been very well; Tom had told me last night he had had to send her home.

As the movie dragged on, I felt Skye's cheek finally come to rest against my shoulder. I looked down at her and realised instantly she had dosed off. I felt a warmth deep inside my chest, flickering from Skye's presence. I smiled down at her before turning my stare back to the film. Although I watched the movie in front of me, I really wasn't taking any of it in. Instead my thoughts had turned to the first time I'd seen Skye. The first time I'd stepped foot in Terra Nova and she had been there to greet me, had been worrying after me. At the time, I'd thought she was just some pathetic girl whom I'd managed to convince had meant something to me so I was able to use her in any way I liked.

But I was then able to see that wasn't the case. Since that day, I'd learnt so much about Skye. I understood her character, her personality. She was strong and independent. I knew she would never have shown me that level of affection if I hadn't have reciprocated it. She never would have allowed me to use her; she would have defied me continuously. No. She wasn't just some silly pathetic girl. She did love me. And maybe I did still have a shadow of feeling left for her too. I was intrigued by her. I enjoyed her company. I found her beautiful. Maybe there was something there. Maybe there always had been.

My eyes flicked back down to the sleeping girl. I didn't want to use her against my father; I didn't want to have to hurt her. But I couldn't see any other way. I wasn't about to give up all of my desires for her. I'd never be able to forgive my father and move on from my past. I was too damaged for that.

I sighed and frowned back at the movie. I watched as three Velociraptors set about tearing apart some big breasted, blonde girl. Shame. She'd been good to look at. I'd hoped she was going to make it to the end.

Just then the front door opened behind me. Instinctively, I glanced around to see who it was. A tall, lean, pale boy walked in. I guessed he was one of Skye's roommates. His mouth opened as if he were about to call out a greeting, but then his eyes fell on me and that instantly shut him up. I got the feeling he didn't like me very much from the way his face morphed into an agitated glare. His eyes flicked to the top of Skye's head before he scowled back at me. It was then I noticed the envious anger in his eyes. So he fancied Skye and was jealous that she had chosen me. My eyes narrowed into a warning glare that he should stay away from her; she was fucking mine. Then my lips curved into a smug smile and I turned back to look at the screen, resting my chin on the top of Skye's head just to piss off the guy even more.

I didn't look back at him; I just listened as he stomped off into another room, loudly banging the door closed behind him. I frowned, concerned he'd disturb Skye. But she remained blissfully unaware of the battle that had just occurred over her heart.

* * *

 **Skye:**

My eyes fluttered open just in time to see the credits start rolling. I internally groaned, realising I'd fallen asleep. I really wasn't feeling well if I'd managed to dose off during one of my favourite films; though I was no longer feeling queasy. Plus I was really damn comfy and warm; it was no surprise I had fallen asleep, especially as I'd had a shit night before.

I stretched my arm out, feeling that it had also started to fall asleep. My hand bumped into a leg, reminding me instantly I wasn't alone. And to my complete horror, I'd snuggled into Lucas's side in my sleep. My head was resting on his shoulder and my chest was pressed against the side of his arm.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, jolting bolt upright.

My eyes were wide and my cheeks burnt with shame. Lucas sent me a questioning look from my abrupt awakening; though he quickly guessed what was up as he started smirking at me.

"Morning." He teased, sending me a wink.

"I urm...I'm really sorry. You should have woken me or moved me or something..."

Lucas chuckled.

"You looked really comfortable and I didn't mind." He remarked, smiling. I felt myself start to relax again, the embarrassment fading away. My lips tugged up into a beam and my whole body started feeling warm and tingly. "Oh one of your roommates did come back though." Lucas added, shattering my happiness at once and causing the shame to creep back up in my cheeks.

"Oh, really? Who?"

Lucas shrugged; I forgot he wouldn't know them.

"I dunno. It was a guy...and I think he's in love with you."

I guessed he meant Hunter. But I was no longer bothered about having him walk in on Lucas and me. Instead I was more concerned with why Lucas thought Hunter was in love with me.

"What? In love with me? Why'd you think that?"

Lucas pulled a face.

"He didn't seem very pleased to see me here with you."

I glanced across at Hunter's room. I could see the light was on within the room.

"Hunter's like my brother." I explained. I knew he had felt more at one point, though I had made it clear I didn't feel the same and I had thought we had moved on past that. "He's protective, that's all. And he never did approve of you."

Lucas smirked.

"He'd be a bad judge of character if he did approve of me."

I sniggered. Then I glanced back at Hunter's closed door.

"Did he say anything when he came in?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. He just sent me some death stares before going into his room."

I couldn't help but smirk back at Lucas. He grinned at me. There was something different about him then that hadn't been there before I'd fallen asleep. It felt as if something had changed, though I wasn't sure what. He just looked...different. He looked...happy. I felt like I was actually seeing _him_ and not some act he was putting on. The way he was gazing at me was honest and open, like he was no longer hiding anything from me.

"Urm...did you enjoy the movie?" I asked, breaking our eye contact and turning to look at the credits of the film.

"Yeah. I've enjoyed all of today, actually." I peeked back at Lucas and smiled. "I hope we can do something like this again."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." I replied.

"Me too." He agreed.

We smiled warmly at one another. My eyes gazed into his, lost in the green. It felt so intimate, so natural. All of those feelings I had tried to suppress for him where rapidly resurfacing, causing my heart to beat frantically. I only hoped he was feeling something similar to me.

But then I recalled the night before when he'd disappeared with another girl. He'd probably looked at her as intensely as he was looking at me then. He'd maybe even said the same things to her as he was to me. I guessed he was just luring me in the same way he'd lured her in.

I dropped my stare down, avoiding his eyes. The familiar feelings of betrayal and hurt bubbled inside my stomach, reminding me that the Lucas before me then was not mine. We were just friends.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

My eyes flicked back up to meet his. A concerned frown had shaped his brow. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Yeah."

His eyes narrowed, clearly knowing I was lying to him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his voice hardening slightly.

I pulled a face.

"I was just thinking about last night."

Lucas's forehead crinkled as he recalled the previous night.

"Are you still upset about that girl kissing me in front of you? Because I am sorry that happened."

I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"No. It's not that. And you shouldn't need to feel sorry. It's not like we're together so you're free to kiss whoever you like."

Lucas frowned at me.

"Then what is it?"

I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you for doing this...you have every right to. I'm just being weird because it was always going to hurt the first time it happened, right?" I rambled.

"What did I do?" Lucas cut over me, before I could continue.

I pulled a face.

"I know you weren't alone last night." Lucas still looked clueless at what I was trying to say. "I...I know you didn't go back home alone. I know you left with a girl. And I know it was either Lily or Olivia." I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Like I said, I don't blame you. In fact I'm pleased that you are happy. It was just strange for me to see that." Lucas started laughing at me then. I looked at him, my eyes widening in surprise at his reaction. Was he seriously mocking me right then? I had thought he was being mature about it. "You're laughing about this!" I snapped, feeling hurt from his response.

Lucas grinned at me, shaking his head.

"Skye, I can assure you I slept on my own last night." He remarked.

I frowned.

"What?"

Lucas was still chuckling. He shook his head at me.

"If this has been bothering you, why didn't you just ask me earlier?"

"Well I...I don't know. I didn't really know what to do. And it didn't feel right to ask you who you were sleeping with last night. I didn't want to seem..." I frowned, unable to think of the right word.

"Jealous?" Lucas offered.

I widened my eyes.

"No! I'm not jealous!" I defended myself. "I just...Oh I don't know."

I crossed my arms, feeling annoyed at myself. Lucas smirked at me.

"That blonde girl I was sat with, Lily. She came over to me. She wouldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested." I peeked back across at Lucas. "I tried to be nice about it, but she just wouldn't stop talking. She'd been drinking a lot as well. She could barely stand on her own. So I offered to take her home." Lucas shrugged. "She took the offer; I think she thought I was planning on staying with her. But I didn't. I just dropped her off at her door and then came back to the bar. I did look for you, but Tom said you'd gone home early because you were sick." I frowned at Lucas's explanation. "And as for that other girl, the only time I saw her was when she kissed me. I don't know what happened to her after that. But I can assure you it wasn't me she spent her night with."

I stared quizzically at Lucas, debating whether or not to believe him.

"You just dropped her off?" Lucas nodded. "She was offering you _everything_ and you just left her at her door?"

"She was also blind drunk and probably didn't even know what she was offering. Call me old fashioned, but I much prefer my women sober and aware what's happening."

"Not many guys would do that." I commented.

Lucas shrugged.

"Well my mother taught me manners." I smiled at him. "Besides, she's not the girl I want."

My heart fluttered anxiously as I hoped that he was about to profess his love for me. But he didn't. Instead Lucas just sent me an innocent smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you do have your eye on someone then?" I queried, trying to keep my voice casual.

Lucas nodded.

"Yep. And you should be very jealous because she is perfect."

I pouted causing Lucas to chuckle. We both grinned at one another. The relaxed atmosphere returned and I could feel myself melting back into the moment with him. Lucas gazed into my eyes with such compassion. It took my breath away to see him looking at me like that again. It almost felt like a dream, having him back with me. There was nothing cold about his demeanour, no evidence of his former self. Instead he looked like the man that had stolen my heart.

"Really?" Lucas nodded, a warm smile on his lips. "Well I think you're deluded if you think she's prefect. Everyone has their faults." I pointed out.

Lucas shrugged a shoulder.

"She's perfect to me."

I beamed at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. My eyes dropped down to my middle; my arms were loosely folded around my stomach. I moved my hand so it rested lightly over my belly. It felt like the right moment to tell him. Yet a nervous feeling churned in my stomach. I hoped he wouldn't run away when I told him the truth.

"We have to talk." I announced.

"We are talking." Lucas pointed out.

I lifted my gaze back up to meet his. He was watching me carefully, a small smile still shaping his mouth.

"A serious talk. There's something important I've wanted to discuss with you for a little while now."

A light frown formed on Lucas's forehead.

"What?" He asked.

I bit my lip. I could feel my body was starting to tremble from the fear I was starting to feel.

"You know what happened with us before your memories were taken?"

"I know we were together. I don't know specifics but...I get the picture."

My heart ached as he said that, but I pushed those feelings aside right then.

"Well after you left, when you ended up on the other side of the fracture, I found something out. I never got the chance to tell you because you...you never came back." I could feel tears were starting to form in my eyes. It was so hard for me to talk about. "And when you did finally return, obviously you weren't the man _I knew_." Lucas frowned at me, but he remained quiet. "So I couldn't tell you. I couldn't even talk to you. But...there's something _really_ important that you need to know."

I fell silent for a moment, building up the courage to make my announcement.

"Hey, you're not about to tell me we were married are you?" Lucas teased, trying to lighten the mood.

I smirked weakly and shook my head.

"No. You don't need to panic about that." I frowned. "But urm..."

God it was even harder than what I thought it was going to be. I couldn't think of the right words. I flinched when I suddenly felt Lucas's hand on my own. I looked down at our joined hands; my other was still resting against my middle.

"Just tell me Skye." I peeked back up at him. "Whatever it is, it probably isn't as bad as what I'm thinking now."

 _I'm pregnant. That's all I need to say._ I thought to myself. _I'm pregnant. Yes it's your baby. Yes I'm keeping it. No I don't expect you to be involved if you don't want to be. But I will let you see the baby if you do want to be its dad. I understand how hard this is going to be for the both of us, but it will work out. I'm sure of that._

"I'm..."

"I'm home!" Called out a voice as the front door opened.

My head snapped around to see Tasha as she skipped through the door at precisely the wrong moment. I pulled my hand free from Lucas's, as if we were doing something wrong.

"Tash!" I exclaimed, my voice higher pitched than normal.

Tasha looked over in my direction with a smile on her face. The moment she saw Lucas with me her brown eyes boggled and her mouth fell open.

"Oh! Wow...hi." Lucas glanced over at her and smiled politely. She closed the door behind her. "It's really cool to see you here." Her eyes narrowed then. "I bet you don't know who I am though, right?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. Sorry."

"That's alright. I'm Tasha, Skye's roommate and best friend." She grinned. "Are you two on a date or something?"

"No." I answered quickly. "We were just watching a film."

Tasha nodded, still maintaining her smile even though she must have been feeling as awkward as I was.

"Oh cool. Well, Lucas did you want to stay for tea?"

"Urm..." He glanced in my direction, though I kept my stare away from his hoping he'd take that as the hint I didn't want him to stay. "Actually Skye and I already have plans. We were going to eat out, right?"

I snapped my attention to him before looking at Tasha. She sent me a secret smile that was totally telling me to go for it.

"Urm...yeah we have." I stuttered.

Tasha grinned.

"Okay then. Well you have fun and Lucas her curfew is 10:30 and not a moment later."

Lucas smirked, looking amused.

"I'll have her back on time."

Tasha looked at me, still beaming happily for me.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded my head mutely. I watched as she turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Although I could no longer see her, I was sure she was still listening intently.

"Shall we then?" Lucas remarked.

My eyes flicked back to him. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We both got to our feet and didn't say anymore as we exited my house.

* * *

 **Lucas**

"Your friends seem interesting." I commented as we lazily walked toward the meadow.

With me, I carried a bag of food I'd just bought for us from a stall in the market. There were a couple of Xiph-Kebabs in there and a large bag full of potato fries. That was the meal Skye had wanted when I'd asked her where she wanted to go. I'd offered to take her back to my place so we could eat there. But she'd suggested going to the meadow instead and sitting under the stars. As much as I didn't mind what we did, I wasn't too sure staying outside was a good idea. Skye was already looking cold.

"They are." Skye agreed. She peeked apologetically up at me. "I'm sorry about their intrusions."

I shrugged, brushing it off at once.

"Doesn't bother me."

Skye smiled.

"This is kind of why I want my own place. I love them but I also love a bit of privacy."

I chuckled at her.

"Do you know when you'll be moving in?" I queried.

Skye shook her head.

"No. I only _just_ _asked_ Taylor. He'll still have to sort everything out." I smiled at her as I watched her. She was truly stunning. "Here we go." Skye announced. We'd arrived at the meadow. "There's a bench just over there. Do you want to sit there?"

I nodded at her.

"Whatever you want." I replied. She sent me a small smile before leading us to the bench. Once we were both seated, I fished out her kebab for her. I left the bag of fries in between us, so we could both pick. "How are you feeling?" I questioned, remembering how she had been unwell.

Skye nodded, taking her first bite of the kebab. She waited until she'd swallowed before answering my question.

"I'm okay. The fresh air will probably do me some good."

She took another large bite, looking famished. I smirked at her before turning my attention to my food. We ate in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the kebabs. But before long, my need to ask the obvious question took over and I glanced back across at Skye.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me earlier before Tasha walked in?" I queried as casually as I could; in reality I felt a sense of foreboding toward the subject.

Skye visibly tensed as I brought up the topic. She peeked across at me, looking apprehensive.

"I was hoping you weren't going to bring that up." She admitted.

I raised my brows.

"How could I not? It sounded important."

Skye bit her lip and shook her head.

"It wasn't. Can you just forget I even said anything?"

I frowned.

"No." I told her seriously. "I can't. What is it? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm not sick. It's nothing like that. But it is personal and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to work her out.

"If you want me to trust you, then you are going to have to start trusting me." I pointed out.

"I know." Skye mumbled lowly. "And I will tell you. Just not right now."

She gazed at me with her big blue eyes, pleading with me to drop the subject. Never before in my life had someone been able to manipulate me so easily just by looking at me. But as I stared back into her eyes, I could feel myself submitting to her desire. Slowly, I nodded.

"Okay. Tell me when you're ready."

Skye rewarded my obedience with one of her alluring beams. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at her. Even when she turned to look back at her food, I couldn't tear my eyes from her. No one had ever made me feel the way she did. I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable with the feelings she elicited within me. Yet it felt so natural.

I forced my stare away from her and frowned down at my food. I tried to focus on my hatred for my father; my need for revenge. Yet, right then, not even that was enough to make me want to corrupt her. I did a sideways glance back across at her. The thought of hurting her was unbearable. I didn't want to see her harmed in any way by anyone; including myself.


	19. Chapter 19: The Big Move

_Hiya!_

 _So happy to see you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was worried it was a little too soppy - but I've missed writing them as a loved up couple. I promise you though it won't be that easy and boring. There are still some things they'll have to get through first. And to give you a taste of what I'm planning, Lucas will be finding out about the baby very soon and it will be explosive. I'm already planning that chapter! ;-)_

 _In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this. It's quite a short one and I do apologise for that. But I feel it is one of those necessary scenes required to keep the story moving, even though I'll be the first to admit not much happens in it! But I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting._

 _Hope you're all having a wonderful week._

 _And enjoy... xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

 _One Week Later_

I stood in the living room of my new house feeling overwhelmed. Sure it looked really empty, only the standard furniture occupied the room. And it was slightly smaller than my old house I'd shared with my roommates. But it was all mine. I couldn't wait to get all of my stuff in and decorate it the way I wanted.

"How'd you like it?" Taylor asked.

I glanced behind me. He was stood about a metre from where I was, smiling at me. I grinned back and nodded.

"I love it." I announced. Taylor came and stood right by my side. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you for sorting it out for me."

Taylor smiled widely. He looked as happy as I did.

"Where do you want these?" A voice behind us asked.

Both Taylor and I turned to look back at the open front door; Taylor's arm dropped from around my shoulder. I beamed when I saw Lucas, balancing two boxes in his arms. True to his word, he was helping me move into my new place. Even though Taylor was there and helping as well, Lucas was still assisting. Sure he wasn't really communicating with his father, and he didn't look overly amused to see him there, but as he hadn't stormed away in a wave of fury I took that as a positive sign that maybe he and Taylor could rebuild their complicated relationship to how it had been before Lucas's memory loss.

"You can just dump them wherever." I instructed him happily.

I'd seen him every single day for the past week. He'd come and checked out my new place with me the first time Taylor had shown me it, and we'd gone and gotten food countless times. I'd even taken him food shopping to stock up his fridge after I'd gone around his and realised he literally had no food in his cupboards. We really had grown closer.

At first, I had been apprehensive. Of course getting closer with Lucas again had frightened me. Every time we were together, something always seemed to happen to force us apart. But it was impossible to stay away from him. I loved him so much; I needed him in my life.

Taylor had noticed how much closer we were too. He'd asked me about it when I'd gone to his one night for dinner. I'd assured him we were just friends and that Lucas had been on his best behaviour. Taylor had seem so thrilled that we were spending time together again; I rather thought, like me, he hoped Lucas and I would be able to patch our relationship back up. But it was still so complicated and difficult. Lucas wasn't the same man I'd known. Although I did still love him dearly, I was still wary about trusting him. The Lucas from the past had been scheming and manipulative; I guessed I was still concerned he was just using me and I didn't want to let him in and hurt me.

Then there was still the whole thing with the baby. I still hadn't managed to work up the courage to tell Lucas. It was even harder then as he knew I was keeping something from him. But he hadn't been pushing me to tell him; in fact he hadn't really brought it up again since the night I almost had told him. Taylor wanted me to tell him. He was anxious for Lucas to know. I didn't think he liked keeping such a massive secret from Lucas.

But I had made a decision. I was going to tell Lucas after my first scan. That way if he did completely freak out and accuse me of lying to him, I'd have the picture to prove it. I was just over 8 weeks pregnant then. My first scan was booked in for exactly one week's time. Dr Shannon had offered to do it sooner, but Taylor was leaving Terra Nova for a 5 day trip the day after tomorrow. He was going to several of the Outposts, checking for security threats and monitoring the work that was being done. So I had decided to wait until he got back for the scan. I knew he was so excited to see his grandchild that I hadn't wanted to go without him.

"I'm going to go help him bring in some of those boxes." Taylor informed me as Lucas headed back out of the door to retrieve more of my belongings.

I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Okay. I'll come too."

"No." Taylor said instantly. "I don't want you doing _any_ heavy lifting at all. You got that."

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I got it."

He grinned at me. I chuckled as I watched him head for the door. Taylor had let me borrow one of the rhinos to move all of my stuff from my old place. We'd packed it full and driven it around to my new house.

My roommates had been so shocked when I had announced that I was moving out, especially Tasha. She had tried to convince me to stay, saying she'd be able to better support me with the baby. But my mind had been made. They were all mostly supportive; though Hunter had been a bit off with me since I'd told them. He had thought at first that I was moving in with Lucas, though once I'd explained I was living on my own he had seemed to accept the idea a little more. I'd promised them once I'd sorted the place out, the first thing I'd do was have them all around for dinner. It was going to be a big change and I knew it would take some time adjusting; but I knew it was definitely the best decision for me and my baby. We'd need our own space.

I sighed contently to myself, inspecting the house once more. It was definitely the start of something wonderful.

XXX

"Here you go." I announced, carrying the food over to the kitchen table where Lucas was sat.

As he'd been helping me all day to move boxes and adjust furniture, I'd invited him to stay for food as a thank you. Taylor had had to go, which I thought was probably for the best as I doubted things would have remained as civil if the two of them had been sat around a table together.

"Thanks." Lucas said, smiling at me.

I sat down opposite him with my own plate. The food wasn't anything special. Just jacket potatoes with cheese and beans; but apart from a quick shop earlier, I didn't have much food in the house. So I was making do.

"Thank you for helping me today." I remarked once again.

I hadn't stopped thanking Lucas all day. But I really was grateful.

"It was my pleasure." Lucas replied.

He took a sip of some apple juice. We fell quiet for a few minutes as we both hungrily tucked into our food. Only the sound of our knife and fork scraping against the plate could be heard. I hadn't realised how hungry I had been until then; though if I thought about it I hadn't really had much of a lunch. I'd been so busy with the moving in, I'd completely forgotten about food.

"So, I can't believe you managed to spend nearly the whole day with your dad and you didn't try to kill one another." I teased.

Lucas pretended to scowl at me, though really he couldn't stop a smirk from creeping up his features.

"It wasn't so bad, I guess." He commented honestly.

I beamed at him.

"I told you it wouldn't be." I remarked. "Maybe there's hope for the two of you yet."

Lucas pulled a face.

"Hmmm."

"Well I know Taylor enjoyed the two of you working together." Lucas frowned thoughtfully, but didn't comment. "Y'know how he's going away for a few days? Well he's invited me around for dinner tomorrow night, kind of as a goodbye. I know you'd be more than welcome to join us."

Lucas stared at me, and for a moment I wondered if he was actually considering it. But then he shook his head and turned his attention back to the food on his plate.

"I already have plans for tomorrow."

I sighed quietly to myself, but didn't want to push him. Instead I planned to subtly encourage him to start tolerating his father more. If they'd started to patch things up once, I knew they were capable of it again. It would just take time and patience.

"Shame. I'll miss you not being there." I commented casually.

Lucas glanced across at me. I smiled sweetly back. His eyes narrowed at me and again I thought he looked almost tempted to join. But then he just pulled a face and went back to eating the food. I shook my head slightly to myself. It was a shame Lucas hadn't lost his stubbornness at the same time he'd lost his memory.

I sent him a small smirk before focusing my attention also back on my food. I'd get him to see things my way eventually; I was confident of that.


	20. Chapter 20: Echoes Of The Past

_Hiya guys,_

 _Well as promised this chapter is a lot more exciting. I couldn't really stop writing, so it is a bit long - but hey ho, the longer the better right?_

 _I really hope you like this one - especially the ending. Already started the next chapter, so hopefully will be posting it up in a few days time._

 _Bye for now! xxx_

* * *

 **Lucas:**

 _3 Days Later_

 _My heart was booming loudly in my chest as I raced through the thick jungle. Although I didn't know what, I knew there was something chasing me. It was gaining on me, moving at a much greater speed than I ever could. Echoing all around me were its menacing growls, reminding me it was right there behind me._

 _In my right hand, I clung tightly onto my gun. I knew there wasn't much ammo left in it; but I had no other choice but to send a couple of warning shots behind me. The beast hissed at each bullet I sent hurtling back toward it. I never managed to hit it though. It was too well concealed by the foliage for me to be able to get a direct shot. So instead I ran as fast as I was able. My chest burnt from the exertion and my heart felt ready to burst. But I was not going to give up. I'd come too far to just give up then. All I had to do was outsmart the animal behind me._

 _As I continued running, I felt my foot snag on a tree root beneath me. It caused me to stumble, but I managed to keep myself upright and moving. I couldn't afford to let the beast gain anymore ground on me than what it already was._

 _It howled loudly behind me, sounding even closer. I sent another bullet back at it, warning it to stay back. As I continued sprinting forward, the trees began opening up. I knew if I was in a clearing, I'd have a better chance of being able to shoot the animal down. My legs felt on fire as I weaved through the greenery. As I tumbled out of the tree line, I came to a dead stop. Cursing loudly, I examined the unfortunate place I'd ended up in._

 _I was stood on the top of a very tall waterfall. Peeking over the edge, I stared mournfully down at the eerie mist that circled above the black waters. In the low light of dusk, I could barely see the bottom. I calculated my chances, knowing there was a high chance I wouldn't survive the jump. Scowling, I desperately looked around for any other way out._

 _But then I heard my chaser burst out from the trees behind me. I turned around to face the predator. I could see the victorious glint in its eye as it realised I had no other means of escape. The Nykoraptor pawed at the ground with its claws as it braced itself to charge forward. I lifted my gun up and pulled the trigger, seeing I had the perfect shot. But the damn thing just clicked uselessly, out of bullets._

 _I frowned at the gun before looking back at the Nykoraptor. I swore it was grinning at me, knowing as well as I did that it had me. I dropped the gun down on the ground and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. So that was how it ended. I either become dinner for a dinosaur or I take the plunge and probably break my neck on the rocks below. Such a pitiful end to a pitiful life._

 _I raised my hands up behind my head, surrendering to the beast. Its vicious snarl ripped right through my chest. I watched as it raised its haunches, getting ready to pounce forward. In that moment, I was completely ready to die. I saw the face of my mother and I wondered naively if I would somehow be reunited with her. But then I pictured the old man, living above us all. He thought he was a God, stepping on all of us little people. He believed he was invincible. I was supposed to show him he wasn't. I supposed to avenge my mother. I was going to take him off his thrown._

 _Just then, the Nyko swooped forward to make its final attack. But instead of accepting my death, I found myself turning and jumping. All I could see was my father's victorious face, winning once again because I'd failed to stop him. Someone had to beat him; **I** had to beat him._

 _The beast howled behind me as I leapt off the side of the cliff. I yelled out as I felt its dagger like claws scratch across the back of my neck as it desperately tried to catch me. But then I was falling, getting closer to the black waters below. I pressed my hand against my neck and felt blood gushing out. I shouted from pain and exhilaration combined as my body rocketed down. Then I struck the icy water, sinking deep below the surface._

XXX

I woke with a start, my whole body jumping. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath and my fists grabbed onto the bed sheets beneath me. I scanned the room, looking for the monster that had been chasing me. But I quickly realised I'd been dreaming. I sat up in my bed; my whole body felt like it was trembling and a cold sweat had gathered across my skin. I glanced across at the clock and groaned; 4am.

But despite it being so early, I didn't stay in bed. Instead I marched straight over to my chest of drawers and grabbed hold of the black leather bound notebook. I left my bedroom and headed into the kitchen. Switching on the light, I hunted down a pen and then opened up the notebook. I started scribbling down every detail I could remember about the dream I had just had.

I'd started writing down my dreams after I'd had the nightmare of the burning rover for about the twentieth time. I'd read somewhere that dreams were often based on memories; so I'd started recording everything of importance down in the hopes of working out the puzzle that was my own mind. I didn't write every dream I had down; only the ones that felt...different. Sometimes I'd dream about my old life when my mother had still been alive; I'd dream about all the good times we'd shared. Sometimes my dreams were random and pointless, like everyone else's. But then sometimes, I'd have a dream that didn't quite fit in. It would feel different, as if it was real but I had no recollection of it ever occurring.

So far, only five dreams had made it into the book. The first was the one about the mystery person trapped in the burning rover. Although I still had no idea who had been inside, I was almost convinced that it had really happened. I only hoped whoever had been inside hadn't been anyone I'd cared about too much, as I'd been unable to save them. The second dream I'd recorded was of me outside in a jungle just walking around. That was the dream I was least sure about being real. Nothing much happened during it; I was just exploring the great outdoors. Though I'd been able to picture it in such great detail, as if it had been somewhere I'd really been. Again I'd written as much detail as I'd been able to, from the colours the flowers had been to the weird carvings I'd seen on some rocks down by a waterfall. The third recording in my notebook was possibly the most disturbing nightmare I'd had since arriving in Terra Nova. I'd watched Kate been ripped to pieces right in front of me by a pack of raptors. I knew that was how she had died; so I figured I must have been remembering her actual death. It made me feel sick. The next account I was certain had really happened too. I'd been in a rover with my father. He was unconscious and we'd been sinking fast. Water was filling up the vehicle, and I'd desperately been trying to kick in a door. But we'd been trapped and I hadn't been able to find an escape. Although I knew we had gotten out, I'd woken up before that particular part had happened. But again I knew that, or something similar, had really happened.

The last dream I'd written in my book before the one I was then writing down, was probably my favourite. I'd had it only a few days prior to then. In the dream, I'd been in a bed in some kind of tent and Skye had been lying next to me. The bed was only really big enough for one person, though we'd managed to snuggle down together. She'd been fast asleep, nestled in my chest. I'd just been watching her, gently stroking the back of her hair as she slept. When she had finally woken up, we'd been talking and laughing and kissing. I remember feeling so lucky that I had her there with me. I'd woken up, still hearing echoes of her sweet laughter. But instead of feeling happiness or turned on by that dream, I'd felt a strange sense of loss and sadness. That same day I had seen Skye and had wanted to ask her about it; but she'd been busy sorting her new house and the old man had been there snooping about. So instead of speaking to her, I had kept my head down and carried boxes.

I sighed to myself as I finished scribbling down the latest dream. As I read over my words, I couldn't help but trace my fingers along the jagged scars up the back of my neck. I guessed that must have been when I'd received them. If that was how it had happened, then I was lucky to still be alive.

I closed the book and looked over at the clock on the oven. 4:24am. I rubbed my hand across my face. Then I shuffled across to the kettle and set about making some coffee, knowing there was no point going back to bed.

XXX

A light tapping was sounding from the front door, echoing all around the living room. I practically ran to the door, knowing that was exactly the way Skye knocked. But instead of Skye greeting me, a woman whom I was sure I'd never met stood on the other side. She was an older woman, probably in her forties. Her ginger hair was tied into a tight bun and glasses rested across the bridge of her nose. She reminded me of one of my teachers I'd had at school, from the beige skirt and white shirt she wore to the clipboard she held in her hands. I frowned quizzically at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, though her eyes remained hard.

"Jules Greene." She introduced, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I stared down at her hand before looking back up at her, my brow raised.

"Am I supposed to know you or something?" I queried, already feeling bored by the conversation.

She lowered her hand back down to her side.

"You would know me if you'd attended both of your psychiatry appointments." She announced. I frowned. "I work at the hospital. I'm supposed to be assessing your mental health; however you've failed to show up for two appointments now."

I scowled.

"That's because I don't need a shrink."

I went to shut the door in her face, but then she said something that caused me to hesitate.

"I wonder what the Commander would say if he found out you weren't attending your _compulsory_ appointments." I glared back at the shrink. I already hated her. "And if I'm unable to confirm that you're clinically stable and able to live freely in Terra Nova, I'd have to declare you mentally unfit. Unfortunately that would then lead to you being admitted back into the hospital with, or as I'm guessing the case would be, _without_ your consent."

She smiled sweetly at me. My eyes narrowed.

"You're blackmailing me." I accused.

"I'm simply informing you of what will happen if you don't start attending your appointments." I grimaced. "So you had been rescheduled in for this morning at 9. But as you didn't show up I thought I'd make a house call. We can easily do this session in the comfort of your own home. I thought you might prefer that. So, may I come in?"

I glared fiercely.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." I shook my head angrily before allowing the woman to walk in. She immediately went and seated herself on the couch. I joined her in the living room on the couch opposite once I'd closed the front door. "So how have you been getting on?" She inquired.

I shrugged.

"Fine."

"And how have you been feeling."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Hmmm. Do you mind if I make some notes?" She asked, tapping the clipboard she held in her hand with her pen.

"Whatever."

"Thank you. So, is there anything you particularly want to discuss during this meeting?" I shook my head in response. "Lucas, if this is going to work then you need to engage with what I'm saying."

"But this is pointless!" I snapped. "You don't see it, but this is just my father playing games and trying to piss me off. I am not going to be getting my memories back; he knows that just as well as I do. These therapy sessions are just his way of trying to keep me under his control."

Her eyes widened behind her glasses at my explosion and she subtly began writing what I'd just said. I just glared off into my kitchen.

"These sessions don't just have to be about your recent accident." She informed me. "You clearly have a lot of underlying anger that needs to be addressed." My eyes flicked in her direction. "This is exactly the sort of thing that we can talk about and find ways of dealing with." I rolled my eyes. She reminded me of the last therapist the old man had forced me into seeing. It had been just after we'd gotten back from Somalia. He'd palmed me off to a shrink to try and 'fix' me. Instead that had only made things worse. "You don't have to think of me as a therapist, but just as a friend that you can vent to."

I sniggered.

"That's difficult seeming as you're writing everything down." I pointed out.

She smiled at me before placing down the pen and clipboard on the seat next to her. Then she deliberately rested her hands in her lap, away from her notes.

"Why do you think your father is trying to control you?"

I frowned at her. I knew exactly what her game was. She was going to try to build a rapport between the two of us, make me feel as if I could trust her with my deepest, darkest secrets.

"He likes to control everyone around him." I informed her, deciding to humour her. "It makes him feel powerful." I shook my head. "Everyone here is blinded. They all think he is perfect, but he isn't. He just wants them to think that. He _needs_ them to believe that."

"Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged.

"Go ask him yourself." I muttered, looking across at the front door and wishing I could make my escape.

"Have you always felt that he's wanted to control you?"

I shook my head.

"Not always."

"What started those feelings?"

I smirked over at my shrink.

"I know that you know about Somalia. I know you want me to start talking about my mother and what happened to us there and how it fucked me up." I shook my head. "But I don't want to discuss that with you."

"Fair enough." Jules said. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. However I do feel by addressing your past, it could benefit your future greatly."

Jesus she really was using every line from the book.

"I prefer putting my past behind me and leaving it there." I announced.

"Okay. Then why don't we talk about the present instead? What have you been getting up to since your release?"

I groaned to myself before leaning back into my couch, gathering that session was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Skye:**

I carefully stood on top of a ladder, stroking the brush I held along the walls of my house. I'd finally decided on a colour to paint the outside of my house; it was a deep turquoise shade. I absolutely loved it. I dipped the brush back into the tin of paint I had stood on the very top step of the ladder and applied a second coat to the bit I'd just done.

I smiled contently to myself. I'd always loved decorating. I remembered when I'd first arrived in Terra Nova with my mom and dad and we'd started decorating our house. I'd helped paint the outside then too. My mom had chosen a burnt orange colour and whilst she'd been working on the inside, I'd helped my dad paint the outside. We'd had so much fun that day.

"Skye what the hell are you doing?"

I glanced down from where I was and saw Lucas marching toward me. He was frowning angrily, but I just smiled back.

"I'm painting genius, what does it look like?"

He came and stood at the bottom of the ladder.

"I thought you were going to let me paint it for you."

I smirked down at him.

"Lucas, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." I pointed out.

"What if you fall off of this ladder?" He asked.

I pulled a face, wondering why he suddenly seemed so bothered about my safety.

"I'm not very high up; I'd probably sprain my wrist at worst and damage my ego." Lucas scowled at me. I didn't understand why he was so pissed off at me so I decided the best thing to do was at least get off the ladder. I climbed carefully back down and then turned to face him. "Why are you really angry?" I questioned.

His eyes were hard and cold, and his face emotionless.

"I care about your fucking safety, is that really so bad?"

I pulled a face and put my hands on my hips.

"Am I really supposed to believe that seeing me on a ladder has gotten you this worked up?"

He sighed at me then and I saw some of the tension dissipate from his muscles.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I'm having a bad day. That's why I was coming to see you. I hoped you'd cheer me up."

I smiled warmly at him.

"I can only help if I know what happened."

Lucas grimaced.

"I had to see my stupid shrink."

I frowned.

"You had an appointment today? You didn't say."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't go, so she came around to my house and forced me to talk." He shook his head. "I hate talking. It's pointless. It's not going to help. The only thing it's achieving is helping my father to know what's going on in my life. He's using these appointments to keep tabs on me."

My brows tugged together.

"No he's not. He just wants to help you in any way he can."

Lucas pulled a face.

"You're naive if you think that's the truth." He grumbled.

"Well it can't hurt to at least try, can it? Or don't you want to remember?"

Lucas frowned at me.

"If I could, then I would. But I'm not going to Skye. No amount of therapy will ever help."

My heart sunk in my chest as he told me that, partly because I knew it was true.

"Well will you at least try it for a few weeks and see if it helps? If it doesn't, then I will personally tell Taylor to back off from you. He'll listen to me."

Lucas stared straight into my eyes then. Slowly, I saw some ounce of warmth return to the green. A small smile crept up to his lips.

"You'd go against my father's wishes for me?" He queried.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I have done before."

He grinned down at me. Then suddenly he moved his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You've got paint on your face." He informed me, gently wiping my cheek.

I gazed up into his eyes, feeling that usual pull toward him. It felt like a rope was attaching my heart to his, pulling me closer to him. But then I turned my face away and wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. I put some space between us, walking toward the tins of paint I had placed by my front door.

"Are you gunna help me finish then?" I asked, picking up one of the tins.

Lucas was smiling at me, looking almost mesmerised. He nodded.

"Yeah. But only if you promise to keep your feet on the ground. I can do the top."

I smirked at him.

"Fine."

I watched as he moved the ladder along the wall, to the next section that needed painting. I grabbed another brush and carried my tin over to a bare bit of wall.

"What have you been doing today?" Lucas asked me lightly as he started painting my house.

I glanced up at him.

"This." I answered. "I picked out the colour this morning. I was going to wait until Taylor was back before I started painting it, but I was too excited." I admitted.

Lucas frowned then.

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

Honestly, I hadn't wanted to risk his rejection. If he had offered, I would have accepted in a heartbeat, wanting to spend the time with him. But I didn't want Lucas to think I was clingy if I kept asking him to help me with stuff. But I couldn't tell him all of that, so instead I just shrugged.

"Thought you might be busy." I replied.

"I'm never too busy for you Skye."

A blush crept up to my cheeks as he said that.

"I urm..." I cleared my throat. "I'm thirsty. I'm gunna go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having." Lucas replied.

I nodded my head and then quickly retreated into my house so I could catch my breath.

XXX

I stood next to Lucas, grinning up at my house. It looked amazing. We'd managed to finish the painting whilst there'd still been daylight, much to my relief. I had been worried we'd have to stop if it got too dark; but we'd managed to get it all done in about five hours. I was impressed.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, peeking up at Lucas. He looked down at me and smiled. "It looks really great. I'm really pleased you helped otherwise I'd probably still be stuck doing it."

He smirked, before glancing back at the house and admiring our handy work.

"I had fun." He informed me. "I like spending time with you."

As his eyes flicked back down to me, I turned my face away so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Did you want to come inside? I was going to have a hot drink and warm myself back up."

As the daylight was fading, the temperature was decreasing. Lucas nodded at me.

"Yeah, okay."

I smiled at him before leading him inside my home.

"Sorry about the mess." I commented. I was still living out of boxes. "I don't want to unpack until I've decorated the rooms."

"Fair enough." Lucas remarked. "You'll have to let me know when you've decided on a colour. I don't mind helping you paint the inside as well."

I beamed at him.

"I'll take you up on that." I informed him. "What do you want? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Whatever you're having."

I smirked at him. He was terrible at making decisions. He followed me into the kitchen and leant against the counter as I started boiling the kettle. As I was pregnant, I'd stopped drinking coffee altogether, just to be safe. So I decided on making two hot chocolates. I waved the jar of cocoa powder at Lucas, seeking his approval. He nodded at me. As I retrieved two cups from the cupboard, Lucas fetched the milk from the fridge for me.

"Thank you." I said as he handed the milk carton to me.

I quickly made up the drinks and handed one of the cups to him. He smiled gratefully at me. I leant back against the counter and took my first sip. My eyes flicked closed for the briefest of moments as I enjoyed the feeling of the warm liquid spreading through my cold centre.

"Have you heard much from my father since he's been gone?" Lucas enquired casually.

I scrunched up my nose.

"Not really. Mark, one of his soldiers, let me know that Taylor had radioed through saying he'd arrived at the first Outpost with no problems. But other than that I've not really heard anything." I shrugged my shoulders. "But I don't normally hear from him when he's OTG, so I'm not too worried." I lied.

In reality, I just wanted Taylor home. Of course I was terrified I was never going to see him again. I'd come so close to losing him and Lucas; I hated him being gone.

"He's like a father to you, isn't he?" Lucas commented.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He is. He really took care of me after my folks died."

I sighed sadly to myself. I would have given anything for my parents to be there with me then. I needed them. I wanted them to meet my child. I wanted my mom to pester me about news of Lucas. I wanted my dad to be over-protective and suffocating.

"He definitely cares about you. Did he tell you he warned me to stay away from you when he finally let me out of the hospital?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. He told me he was going to keep you away. I think he was worried you were going to deliberately hurt me."

Lucas pulled a face.

"He really thinks the worst of me, doesn't he?"

My brows tugged together.

"No. He doesn't. He just cares, that's all. He just wants everyone to be happy." I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "And I know he was disappointed that we didn't work us out. I think he was really happy that we'd found one another and gotten together."

Lucas sniggered.

"That's not the impression I got. He seemed more than happy to keep us apart."

I shook my head.

"He only wanted us apart because he thought seeing you would just upset me. He was just trying to look out for me. But he was so happy that we were together, Lucas. At first, I think it was a shock for him. But he saw how happy we were and that made him happy."

I beamed to myself as I thought back to those times.

"Do you ever think we'll be like that again?" Lucas suddenly asked.

I gazed sadly at him and shrugged one of my shoulders.

"I think too much has happened now for us ever to be the same way again." I admitted.

Lucas frowned.

"I don't." He announced. My eyes narrowed questioningly at him. He put his untouched cup of hot chocolate down on the counter next to him before facing me. "I still think I feel something for you. It's mad because in my head, I don't know you. But...whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm home. Y'know, I feel like I'm somewhere safe and I'm happy." I stared mutely at Lucas, wondering if I really was hearing correctly. He frowned to himself. "I know this might sound weird, but I keep dreaming about you Skye. I can't get you out of my head. I think... _sometimes_...I can remember the feelings between us." Hesitantly, he began creeping closer toward me. "You were wearing this shirt the other day, and I was so sure I'd seen you in it before. I hear your voice sometimes in my head, saying things that sound so familiar but what I know you've never said to me before." He was so close to me then that I could feel the heat rolling off of him and caressing my own skin. "Don't give up on me yet." He begged, shaking his head.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes. Putting my cup on the side, like how he had, I gazed up into his jaded eyes.

"It still won't be the same, Lucas." I breathed. "You're still not the same." I shook my head. "We can't just pick up where we left off. I have more to think about now." Lucas shook his head silently at me. Then suddenly his hands were cupping my face and he breathed my name. I stared sadly up at him, wishing he hadn't said any of that to me. Although I thought that was what I'd wanted to hear, I knew then it wasn't going to fix anything. We were both still too damaged to work. "Lucas..." I whispered, placing my hand on his chest in a weak attempt at pushing him away.

But instead of moving away, his forehead came down to rest against mine.

"I won't give up." He informed me.

My heart boomed as his lips moved down to meet mine. His kiss was gentle, though I could already tell there was something much deeper behind it. It reminded me of the first time he had kissed me on the cheek in his tent at the Sixers Camp, moments before he had gone to the fracture with his newly solved equations. His lips had felt so soft against my skin, yet I'd been able to tell he had wanted so much more.

"Lucas." I murmured; he didn't even try to stop me as I turned my face away from his. It felt as though someone had driven a dagger through my heart. I pulled his hands down from my face. "It's not the same." I peeked back up at him. "I can't do this right now with you." Lucas frowned. "I think maybe you should go."

"Are you serious?"

I could detect the frustration in his voice. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Please, just leave."

Lucas looked completely defeated. Shaking his head angrily, he turned and stormed out of my house. I flinched when I heard the door slam behind him. My whole body was trembling, a combination of fear and excitement. He'd kissed me; he loved me. But he didn't know the whole truth. Before he chose to take me back, he had to know about the baby. If I gave him back my heart only to have him break it once more if he denied our child, I wasn't sure I'd be able to get through that heartache again. I had to put my baby first and Lucas was just too unpredictable. I couldn't risk my heart again. I just couldn't.


	21. Chapter 21: Dangerous Addictions

_Something tells me a few of you may have been waiting for this chapter. Hope you all LOVE it!_

* * *

 **Lucas:**

"It's a little early for that Lucas, don't you think?" Tom commented as he watched me down my second whiskey. I didn't say anything. I just pushed the glass back in his direction, wanting him to fill it once more. As it was only about 6 o'clock in the evening, I was one of the few who had already found their way into the bar. "What's happened?"

I glared ferociously. Then was not a good time to try and get me to talk.

"Why don't for once you mind your fucking business?" I snapped.

Tom frowned at me.

"Maybe because I actually care about your sorry ass."

I scowled.

"Just put another one in there," I gestured at my still empty glass. "And then just walk away."

"Ya know I'm never gunna walk away from ya Lucas. That's not who I am."

I stared across at Tom; I knew he meant what he said. Unlike everyone else in the fucking world, he never had betrayed me. He'd always been there, the way a father should have. I frowned at him and shook my head. Then I got to my feet, grabbed my jacket from the stool next to me and fled the bar. I heard Tom's voice calling me back, but I ignored him. I was not about to pour my heart out to him but I knew he wouldn't be able to leave it alone.

Grumbling to myself, I thundered through Terra Nova heading back to my place. I knew I had booze there and I planned to drink myself into oblivion. Because what was the fucking point of it all anymore? I wished I'd never stepped foot in the shit hole they called Terra Nova. My father had everyone brainwashed. He'd even clearly convinced Skye not to get involved with me. I hated that man. I'd kill that man.

"Lucas, hey." I halted when I heard someone addressing me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the blonde girl from a few nights ago. She was smiling sweetly and looked fucking amazing. She was wearing a tight red top and light blue mini shorts. Her legs looked so smooth they were practically gleaming. "It's Lily. Remember me?" She queried.

"How could I forget?"

She giggled and started playing with her golden hair.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Having a party for one." I muttered.

She smirked.

"Want to make it a party for two? We could go back to mine? I have plenty of drink there."

Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

She grinned at me, two little dimples forming either side of her face. Screw Skye, I'd found the next best model.

* * *

 **Skye:**

I sat on my bed, my hand resting over my belly, looking down at the perfect sketch of my face. Lucas had drawn it entirely from memory, making it even more impressive. I'd ended up with most of his belongings after he'd disappeared OTG. I'd been so surprised when I'd found the sketch amongst his things. I'd thought he'd left it back at the camp we'd shared with the Phoenix Group. I'd been so touched when I'd realised he'd kept hold of it. He'd once told me how he'd drawn it so he'd have a way of seeing my face every day.

I sighed sadly as I touched the piece of paper. My fingertips then moved up to my lips, remembering how Lucas had kissed me. For a heartbeat, everything had seemed completely perfect in my world. But then the reality had come crashing down once more. I was pregnant and he didn't know. I couldn't lead him on until I'd told him. Once he knew about our baby, if he still wanted us then I'd happily give myself back to him.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

I wasn't sure when Lily and I had started making out. It had started with the drinks and then suddenly she was beneath me on the couch, thrusting her hips up to meet mine, trying to entice me further. I kissed her forcefully, no longer pretending I was a nice guy. Her hands sneaked under my shirt; her fingernails dug almost painfully into my back. I could taste the wine she'd had on her lips. I felt her fingers start to tug at my shirt, wanting it off. Why couldn't Skye have shown the same sense of eagerness?

* * *

 **Skye:**

I tapped on Lucas's front door and waited for him to answer. Although I had wanted to wait to tell him about the baby after I'd had my scan so I had undeniable proof, I knew it couldn't wait any longer. He had to know. We had to sort out our tangled lives. We both had to decide exactly what we wanted and to do that, we both had to know the full truth.

I frowned to myself when he didn't answer and knocked again, louder that time.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

Lily had hold of my hand and was dragging me into her bedroom. Already she was down to just her underwear and I had only my trousers left on. She pulled me closer to her and started kissing my chest, then my neck before moving back up to my mouth. I fisted her yellow hair, holding on painfully tight. Her hair was thinner than Skye's and was dead straight. I much preferred Skye's wild curls. She was slightly taller than Skye as well. I missed Skye's shortness. She was so small and cute. Whenever I was around her, an overpowering need to protect her took over.

Skye's lips had felt so soft and tender against my own. Suddenly I was right back there kissing her. That moment had felt so right. I couldn't understand how she hadn't felt it too. She was supposed to love me.

Lily pulled her mouth from mine. A naughty grin was on her face. The pupils in her eyes had dilated. That was someone who wanted me. I could see her desire for me. Yet, I couldn't make myself want her back. Instead I just stood there feeling numb.

"I'm really pleased you came." She told me as she pulled one of her bra straps down. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

I watched as the other bra strap descended down her shoulder. Her hands moved behind her back. But before she had chance to expose herself to me, I grabbed onto her arms, stilling her hands. I shook my head.

"Don't." I instructed. She raised one of her neat brows at me. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"It's Skye that I want." I told her. Her mouth fell open as I said that. An awkward frown formed on her brow. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She nodded.

"Yeah, I think you probably should."

I could tell I'd embarrassed her. But I didn't much care. I just turned around and left her on her own in her bedroom, arms wrapped around her bare body. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and tugged it back over my head. Then I pushed my feet back in my boots. As I rounded the couch, I grabbed my jacket that had been slung over the back; then I hurried out of the house and began making my way back to Skye's.

* * *

 **Skye:**

I peered through the window into Lucas's. None of the lights were on and I couldn't see any movement. I tapped my fist on the window and called out his name, in the hope that he was just sulking in his bedroom. But even if he was hidden in there and had heard me, he didn't appear. I sighed grumpily to myself and took a couple of steps back from the house.

I would've put a bet on that Lucas had run off to the bar. I crossed my arms angrily across my middle; I wished he wouldn't drink as much. I hated having to deal with him after he'd had a few. My eyes flicked in the direction of Boylan's. I debated heading over there, though I didn't want us to make a scene.

Then I looked back in the direction I'd come in and thought about heading home and just seeing Lucas tomorrow. However, I didn't want to risk that I'd have lost him by tomorrow. No, it needed to be sorted out that night. So I went back to his doorstep and sat down, making myself as comfortable as possible as I waited for him to return.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

"Skye!" I called out angrily, banging my fist louder against her door. Why wouldn't she answer me? She must have heard me knocking. "Skye open the fucking door!" I snapped. But still she didn't reply. "I need to talk to you!" I groaned loudly and rested my forehead against her cold door. "Skye, please! I just want to talk. That's all."

I frowned to myself; I couldn't even hear her moving in there. I moved over to her window and peered in. I couldn't see her inside; none of the lights were on either. I sighed to myself. She'd probably run off to see Tasha, crying about how much I was hurting her. I highly doubted her friends would sing my praises either. They were probably warning her off of me right then. I hit my fist against the side of her house, feeling pissed off with the world. Then I turned away and stormed back toward my place.

There was so much rage inside of me that I felt as if I might explode. I didn't understand what Skye wanted from me. I thought she wanted me to want her. I thought she wanted my attention. I thought she wanted my affection. So why the hell had she pushed me away?

Had she already moved on from me? Perhaps there was someone else. My mind began turning to that roommate of hers. He'd walked in on us on the couch and had definitely not seemed happy. She'd been embarrassed when I'd teased her that he was in love with her; perhaps something truly was going on between them.

I grumbled angrily to myself. I'd finally been willing to trust her, to let her in. And she didn't fucking want me anymore. Fury boiled inside of me as a sudden thought hit me. What if their relationship had started long before then? What if she'd been with him when she had allegedly been mine? Maybe she wasn't nothing more than a slut after all.

As I turned the corner into my street, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Any hatred I had felt toward Skye instantly dissipated when I spotted her sat in my doorway. She was tightly hugging her knees, leaning against the door. She looked freezing.

"Skye?" I called out to her as I began rushing forward.

Her eyes flicked up to meet mine and a relieved smile formed on her face.

"Lucas!"

She got to her feet right as I reached her.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out here." I lectured as I punched in the code for my house.

The door clicked as it unlocked and I opened it for Skye, wanting her inside in the warm.

"We need to talk." She announced as she walked into my house. "Unless you're drunk." She added, sounding annoyed.

I frowned at her, wondering why she'd instantly come to that conclusion.

"I'm not drunk." I muttered, closing the door behind me and flicking on the light.

Skye put her hands on her hips.

"Then where have you been?"

I stared at her blankly. I knew she'd be way more hurt and angry to discover I'd been with Lily. One lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I went to see Tom; doesn't mean I was drinking." I remarked.

Skye raised a brow.

"Doesn't it?"

"Jesus Skye, do you want a blood test or something?" I snapped as I walked past her.

I headed into the kitchen, feeling like I needed a fucking drink right then. Skye followed closely behind me. I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

I turned around to face her.

"It's okay." I commented shrugging. I knew I had so much more to apologise for. She'd never forgive me if she knew I'd gone running off with Lily. "I'm sorry too." Skye looked quizzically at me. "I wouldn't blame you if you went straight to my father and reported me for sexual harassment after I kissed you."

Skye frowned at me.

"It's not sexual harassment if I wanted it to happen too." She murmured.

I raised a brow.

"Did you now? Because it didn't feel like you did when you were pushing me away." I stated.

Skye pulled a face. Her stare dropped to the floor.

"I did want you to kiss me." She admitted quietly. "It just...took me by surprise." She peeked back up at me. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I have a really bad habit of doing that when I'm scared."

My eyes narrowed; though I couldn't really blame her. I also had a tendency of pushing people away. It was easier not to get hurt when you didn't have anyone to care about.

"So I scare you now?"

I folded my arms across my chest as I stared down at Skye.

"A little." She replied honestly. My frown deepened. "But it's more this whole situation that's scaring me."

"Why?" I queried.

Skye brought her hand up to her neck and began nervously playing with her collar.

"Because there are still things that you don't know about. Because I know it's not going to be the same. Because I am terrified of having my heart broken _again_. Because I worry that I won't be good enough for you anymore."

"Skye..." I groaned. I moved toward her, gazing into her jewel blue eyes. "How can you even think that you wouldn't be good enough for me?" I smiled warmly at her and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She beamed lightly as I did that. "It's me who's worried I won't be good enough for _you_. I don't even know how I was lucky enough to get a girl like you in my life in the first place; let alone have you stick by me through this crazy situation." I traced my thumb down her cheek, marvelling at how soft her skin was. "And I know I have a lot to live up to; the old me sounds like a decent guy. I worry that you will soon realise I'm not that good of a guy."

Skye shook her head.

" _That_ guy is stood right in front of me." She told me. She reached her hand forward and took hold of my free hand; my other continued caressing her face. "I can see what a great man you are. I just wish you could see it yourself."

I gazed at her intensely and leant my forehead down against hers.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I groaned. "But I'm worried you'll push me away again."

Skye grinned up at me. Then, without saying anything, she stretched up her neck and captured my lips with hers. I felt something stir deep within me, something primal. I needed to claim her in every way possible. I wanted everyone to know that she was _mine_.

My arms wrapped tightly around her body as hers moved to around my neck. Excitement soared through me as she parted her lips for me. Skye moaned as my tongue slipped through her opening and began exploring her mouth. Although I guessed I'd done it a thousand times in the past, it felt like an entirely new venture for me. Normally when I met a girl, after a few meetings I'd always find a flaw in her that would put me off her. But so far with Skye I'd yet to find anything. She truly did seem a thing of perfection.

Unable to prevent myself, I picked Skye straight up from the floor. Her arms tightened around me and her legs obediently wrapped themselves around my waist. I nearly lost it there having her in that position; the only way it could have been better was if we'd both been without our clothes and I could have taken her there and then.

Yet I found I didn't want to rush things with her. I genuinely liked her. I didn't want to push her; I just wanted to be with her. To my complete surprise, I would have been more than content with just losing myself in her kisses for the entire night.

I carried Skye across to the nearest counter and seated her up there so I could better reach her. She kept her legs wrapped loosely around me. As I passionately kissed her, my hands began playing with the hem of her shirt. Hesitantly, my fingers snuck beneath the fabric and began stroking up her sides. In response, Skye's fingernails dug into my scalp. I moved my hand around to her back and ran the tips of my fingers up and down her spine. Her body arched forward into me, allowing me to feel her ample breasts. Our bodies seemed to mould perfectly into one another, from our frantic mouths to the way she fit so flawlessly in my hold. It was as if she had been custom made for me.

"Lucas..." Skye murmured, pulling back slightly as she came up for air. "We still haven't had that talk I wanted." She informed me breathlessly.

I smirked at her, my head lazily falling forward against hers.

"Do you really want to talk right now?" Skye sniggered before shaking her head. I grinned at her. "Good, cos neither do I."

Skye bit her lip, making her look even more tempting.

"We need to though." She informed me. "There's something important that I need to tell you...something that could change the way you feel about me."

I frowned.

"Nothing will _ever_ change the way I feel about you." I told her firmly. Skye beamed; though I could tell from the look in her eyes that something was still playing on her mind. I sighed and loosened my grip on her. "Look if you want to talk now then fine...we can talk. But I know it's not going to hurt to leave it to the morning. I will still feel the exact same about you after this big news of yours." I insisted, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

A mischievous glint formed in Skye's eyes; I could tell I was winning her over.

"And if we don't talk now, then what exactly do you want to do?" She questioned.

"Just be with you."

I could feel the heat radiating out from her face as I said that. She smiled bashfully, biting her lip as she gazed into my eyes.

"I really need you right now." She admitted.

Every part of me reacted to her words; from my leaping heart to the tightening in my trousers.

"Well I am all yours."

Skye seemed nervous at first; I could feel her hesitance towards letting me in. But as I moved back down to kiss her again, her confidence was restored. Our mouths locked back onto one another and our tongues battled for dominance. I gripped the back of her hair, holding her head in place. Her hands fisted my shirt keeping me against her as if there were any chance I was going to pull away.

As our heat grew, I could tell Skye was starting to feel ready to give me more. Her hands began desperately tugging at my shirt and her feet started rubbing up the backs of my legs. That was all the encouragement I needed to grab back hold of her and lift her from the counter. I marched straight from the kitchen to my bedroom, carrying Skye in my arms as we continued to make out. Once inside my room however, I wasn't too sure what to do. Although I just wanted to throw her onto my bed, rip off all of her clothes and start filling her night with passion, I was less sure Skye would want me to move at such speed. So instead, I placed her back on the floor.

I broke our fervent kiss to help her lift my shirt off over my head. It got deposited somewhere behind us. Then I focused on removing her shirt. Although she seemed a little apprehensive at first, she allowed me to slip the garment over her head. At once I sensed all of her confidence had gone and I frowned as she crossed her arms around her middle, shielding herself from my eyes.

"Skye, what's wrong?" I asked. She avoided my stare, instead looking down at the floor. I didn't get why she was hiding herself. She was the most exquisite woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Her sweeping curves were perfect; much more attractive than if she'd been skin and bones. "You are beautiful." I told her. She peeked back up at me then. I took hold of her hands and pulled them away from her body. "You don't need to worry about that." I announced, figuring she must have been self-conscious that she was looking too fat or too pale or whatever other crazy ass things girls worried about.

Skye beamed up at me, looking immediately more comfortable.

"I want to look good for you." She said in a small voice.

I nodded at her.

"You do." I told her seriously.

That adorable blush coloured her cheeks. I couldn't stand the small amount of distance between us, so I brought my lips back down to hers. I kissed her gently, wanting her to know she was more than just pleasure to me. I could feel her uncertainty at first and I prayed she wasn't going to make me stop; I needed her like a drug. Though of course I wouldn't have forced her into anything, I cared far too much about her to do anything like that. Instead I'd plead with her to at least stay with me; her presence alone was enough.

But then to my complete relief, she started kissing me back with the same eagerness she had shown before. I stroked my hands up and down her bare sides, enjoying the way she felt. Her hands laid flat on my chest as she simply enjoyed our kiss. It was almost enough for me too...almost. Yet I still craved her in so many other ways. Slowly, my hands moved down to the hem of her jeans. I could feel the button just beneath my left thumb, begging to be undone.

"Can I?" I asked her, tugging at the top of her jeans.

She peeked down to where my hands were, clearly debating just how far she wanted that night to go.

"Okay." She breathed, gazing back up at me.

I grinned at her as she kicked off her boots; suddenly she seemed even shorter without the extra heel. I smirked at her before undoing the button of her jeans in one swift movement. Then I carefully undid the zipper. Skye watched me carefully as I knelt down before her. Winking at her, I slowly started dragging her jeans down her legs. I was pleasantly surprised by just how nice her legs were. They were toned and smooth, the way I liked them. I really had chosen well.

Skye obediently stepped out of the jeans once they reached her ankles. I couldn't help but take advantage at being at the height I was. So I began laying delicate kisses across her stomach. Skye's breath hitched as I did so and I felt her body quiver beneath my mouth. I moved my gaze back up to meet hers; she beamed down at me. I grinned and got back to my feet, bringing my mouth back to hers. She lazily wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing me full access to her perfect frame. Instantly my fingertips travelled across any bare flesh I could find. Her skin was so soft and alluring. But then suddenly she disappeared from my hold. I frowned as Skye pulled back and skipped around me. My eyes tracked her every move, as if she were my prey. I observed as she descended down on my bed and moved seductively up toward the pillows. Any apprehension she had held had clearly abandoned her. All I could see in her eyes then was the same desire I was feeling.

I moved forward, wanting to consume her. I kicked off my own boots before joining her on my bed. I pulled off each of her socks, revealing her delicate little feet. Then I leant down and pressed my lips against her thigh. Instantly a moan escaped her, just from that small bit of contact. I looked questioningly up at her. I'd barely touched her, but already she seemed to be in ecstasy. That had never happened to me before. Sure some of the girls I'd been with had been easy to please, but I'd still had to work for it. With Skye, she seemed completely entranced by just my gentle kisses.

Smiling at her, enjoying seeing her look so happy, I continued kissing up and down her smooth legs. Although normally I just liked to get on with it, I knew I had to work a little harder with Skye. She wouldn't want me to be hasty, and I actually wanted to please her as much as give myself the release. So I took my time, brushing my mouth across her bare legs. Even I had to admit I enjoyed it more than I thought. Her body was like a piece of art and I felt like it needed time to be appreciated. So I started moving my kisses higher.

Skye sighed blissfully as I again laid tender kisses across her midsection. Then my mouth began trailing up her chest. Her hands reached under her and to my pleasure she removed her bra, tossing it over my head. I took that as my sign and began nuzzling at her breasts.

The skin around them was so soft; I enjoyed the feeling of them against the rough flesh of my hands. Skye's toes curled as I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth. I nipped gently at it with my teeth, causing her to cry out with pleasure. Once I'd lavished the appropriate attention on her left breast, I jumped over to her right.

"Lucas!" She moaned as she raked her fingers through my hair.

I flicked my eyes up to meet hers. She was gazing down at me, adoration plastered across her face. Giving her right nipple a finally tug with my teeth, I moved up to her mouth. I could feel her smile against my own mouth as I kissed her. I didn't even hold back on my passion, plunging my tongue repeatedly into her mouth. She whimpered at my savage kiss, but the way she dug her fingernails into my scalp told me she was enjoying it as much as I was.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer; in fact I rather thought the moment I entered her I'd probably blow my load. So I pulled back from the fervent kiss and returned to her legs. She only had one final garment on. My hands were practically trembling as my fingers hooked under the black underwear. Then I slid them down her legs and off the end of her feet.

My breathing nearly ceased when I beheld her properly. She truly was the thing of beauty, Aphrodite herself. I was mesmerised. I didn't know how I'd done it, but I'd somehow managed to win the affection of the most beautiful girl to ever grace the world.

"You are perfect." I murmured.

Skye beamed. Then she reached her hands out for me. But I didn't go to her, not immediately. Instead I homed in on her swollen lower lips. Her arousal was so evident; already she looked ready to take me. But I wasn't finished having my fun. Gently I traced around the moist seam with my forefinger, feeling her heat.

"Oh God." Skye moaned.

Her breathing was becoming laboured and her hands were tightly gripping the duvet beneath her. I smirked at her. Then, not taking my eyes off of her face, I leant down and pressed my lips lightly against her heated centre. Her face screwed up in pleasure and her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Slipping one finger inside, I began coaxing more primal noises out from the girl. She was so hot and so wet, I couldn't wait until I was inside of her properly. More of her juices trickled out as my fingers played with her, instinctively seeming to know exactly what buttons to press. Unable to stop myself, I went in for a taste. My eyes practically rolled back inside my head as I lapped her up. Never had I tasted anything so good. I swore I could live off of her for the rest of my life. For a moment, I forgot all about my need to enter her. All I needed was her arousal. But then Skye began tugging at my hair.

"Need you now." She instructed breathlessly.

For a few more heartbeats, I continued to lap up her juices. But my own need began pulsating once more. Sitting back, I allowed Skye a couple moments to recover as I pulled off my trousers and boxers. Already I was hard and ready. I knew it wasn't going to take long. I moved back over her and positioned myself right at her entrance. Just as I was about to pierce through, I suddenly hesitated and looked her seriously in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this?" I checked.

I surprised myself by asking the question. I never asked. I simply took.

"All I've ever wanted is you." Skye answered.

I gazed intensely down at her and she stared longingly back at me. I could feel she was triggering something deep inside of me, but I wasn't ready to acknowledge it. So instead I began pushing myself inside of her. Although I just wanted to start pounding her, I made myself go slow. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

Once I was about half way in, I paused and began pulling back out. Just before I reached my tip, I shot back inside. Skye moaned blissfully, gripping tightly to my shoulders. I continued with my quick, short thrusts, only ever sliding her half way down my length. Her breasts bounced in time with my fast rhythm. Then I started to go deeper inside her cavern, further exploring. It was complete bliss to be inside her. Never had it ever felt that good with anyone. She seemed to fit me perfectly. Her channel was tight enough to give me an insane amount of pleasure, but not so much that it caused her pain.

My strokes were languid as I travelled further inside of her. I began kissing her neck as I lazily thrusted into her. To add to my euphoric state, Skye wrapped her silky legs around my waist, opening her up more for me. I got in deeper than I thought possible. For a few wonderful seconds, I held her still, enjoying the feeling of being so far inside. Then I started moving once more. My tempo became almost frantic, feeling my climax nearing. I started pounding into her with an unnatural speed. Skye yelped and I felt her begin fluttering all around me. I couldn't recall ever being so in sync with someone, but it felt like we were both about to peak together.

Burying my face into the side of her neck, I bit down on her skin as I continued my wild thrusts. Skye's nails dug almost painfully into my shoulders as she fought to stay afloat. But soon she was spinning out of control, as was I. She cried out desperately as I felt her channel flood. There were no words to describe how high I was soaring. With one final rough push into her, I joined her in complete elation.

Blinding white obscured my vision, caused me to completely forget where and when I was. The only thing I was aware of was Skye. In that moment, the rest of the world had completely fallen away. There was only the two of us.

"Bucket." I unconsciously breathed into her ear.

In the midst of my euphoria, I heard Skye gasp. As we started to come down from our highs, Skye clung onto me. I didn't feel able to move right then, every muscle had locked into place. All I could do was pant breathlessly.

It must have taken a good few minutes before I managed to roll off of Skye. I collapsed down by her side, looking up at the ceiling. I'd never quite experienced anything like that before; and already I was craving for another round. I could see Skye becoming a dangerous addiction.

"You called me Bucket." She whispered suddenly.

I turned my head to look at her. Skye was staring at me, a cocktail of emotions on her face. I just frowned confusedly.

"Did I?" Had I? I couldn't think. My brain felt like it had dissolved into goo. "I'm sorry."

I didn't know where that had come from – Bucket hardly seemed like a pet name.

"You..." She seemed almost lost for words. "You always used to call me that." A frown fixed itself across my brow then. "It was a stupid nickname my parents had given me and you kind of adopted it."

"Oh." I couldn't think of what else to say to that.

"Tell me you remember something?!" She practically begged, sounding so desperate. My eyes narrowed at her and slowly I shook my head. Instantly I could see that her heart was breaking again. She sniffed miserably. "For a second I thought...maybe...you were feeling something again."

"Hey," I picked up her hand in mine. "I do feel something for you." Skye gazed back at me and smiled softly. "And that was... _you_ were amazing." I kissed the back of her hand. "I completely understand why you're the one that saved me." She beamed and rolled over onto her side. Then she kissed me deeply. I smiled at her and held her close to my chest. Normally I hated being that close with someone, but with Skye I felt completely comfortable. She settled herself down next to me, her head resting on my chest. "Why Bucket?" I queried, wanting to know as much about her as I could.

Skye giggled.

"When I was little I wanted to be a soldier like my dad. I used to put this bucket on my head and pretend it was a helmet." Skye chuckled. "The name kind of stuck."

I smirked.

"I like it. I'm re-adopting it." I informed her.

Skye laughed. It was such a sweet sound.

"Okay."

I kissed her forehead affectionately. I couldn't help but be affectionate toward her. I had this need to keep her smiling. I enjoyed seeing her smile. My gaze was fixed on her as a yawn escaped her. I smirked, knowing I'd tired her out. She nestled her body against me; I could feel her muscles relaxing. I traced my fingertips against the back of her hand before interlocking our fingers.

"I take it you're staying here then?"

I could practically feel the anxiety that swept through her then. Skye looked back up at me, the desperation clear in her blue eyes.

"I...I don't have to." She remarked quickly.

I chuckled at her and pulled her back close to me, exactly where I wanted her.

"Shame, I kind of wanted you to stay. But if you want to go..."

"No." She replied, shaking her head. The relief was so apparent on her features. "I want to stay with you. I always sleep better when you're with me."

I smiled and kissed her forehead again. Skye sighed contently and nestled back against my side. Although I didn't really understand my own feelings, I did know that I liked her being there next to me. It made me feel almost complete.

"Get some sleep then."

I massaged little circular patterns into the back of her hand with my thumb. I could feel Skye relaxing into me.

"Night Lucas." She breathed sleepily.

I smiled.

"Night _Bucket_."


	22. Chapter 22: Cupid's Arrow

_Hi guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter. I swear I haven't forgotten about you! Actually I've recently made a huge change in my life - I have decided to go to University! I'm officially all moved up in my halls and have just finished my induction week!_

 _Now that I don't have to be as much of an adult anymore with boring jobs, I should hopefully have some more free time to focus on my writing again!_

 _In fact, to make up for how long you have to wait, I've managed to crank out two chapters! I'll post this one now, quickly proof read the other and then hopefully have that uploaded within the hour._

 _I hope you love them both - the second one is definitely going to be explosive when Lucas finally finds out a life-changing secret ;-) ;-)_

 _Enjoy and love you all!_

* * *

 **Skye:**

My eyes gradually fluttered open as I slowly came to from my peaceful slumber. I yawned tiredly and stretched my feet out. I stared over at the wall of the bedroom I was in, starting to recall the previous night. It was then I became aware of the body behind mine. My back was against a familiar toned chest and an arm was wrapped around me. My heart thudded when I realised Lucas had his hand lightly rested against my middle.

I grinned to myself, feeling happier than I had in a very long time. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, I moved my hand down to his and rested it over top. My body stilled when I felt Lucas kiss my shoulder in response, alerting me to the fact he wasn't asleep. I bit my lip, wondering whether I should turn over and address him after what had happened. But I felt so completely content in his hold right then, that I decided a few more minutes of us just lying there wouldn't hurt.

As the seconds rolled by, I listened to the whirling wind outside. It sounded like there was a hurricane; the wind was ferocious. It only increased my desire to stay in bed. I was warm and comfortable where I was. I smiled contently when I thought about how I didn't actually have any plans that day. I'd taken some time off of work to move into my new place, Taylor was away so wouldn't notice my absence, I hadn't made plans to see my friends at all. I actually could happily stay in bed with Lucas all day and no one would miss me.

I sighed contently. I couldn't even describe how elated I was feeling. A few weeks ago, I thought Lucas hated me. I thought I'd lost him for good. But there we were, back in one another's arms. I should have known by then that we always somehow found our way back to one another. Maybe it was destiny that we were supposed to be together.

I beamed happily to myself. Then I started turning over to face Lucas. His eyes had been closed, but as I moved they flicked open. I could see my own reflection in the black of his eyes. I grinned at him and he smiled right back.

"Morning." I greeted. Lucas didn't say anything; instead he simply leant forward and kissed my lips. "Mmmm...sleep well?" I asked.

Lucas smirked at me and nodded.

"Best sleep of my life." He replied, stroking my hair back from my face.

I beamed.

"So you don't...regret anything that happened?" I questioned.

Lucas frowned and shook his head.

"No. Do you?"

"Definitely not." I agreed. "I only wish it had happened sooner."

Lucas chuckled. Then he kissed my forehead, causing me to smile blissfully.

"How did you sleep?"

"So good. Like I said yesterday, I always sleep better when you're with me."

Lucas grinned. I craned my neck up, seeking out his mouth. He happily brought his lips down to meet mine. I kissed him tenderly. Liquid fire spread through my veins as our kiss grew in intensity. Every atom in my being felt like it was buzzing excitedly. A surge of confidence shot through me, prompting me to hook my leg over Lucas and straddle over his waist. He looked up at me, clearly shocked by my move. But I just set about kissing his chest. I could feel Lucas's muscles twitching beneath his skin; he truly did have a body carved by the God's. I was so lucky.

"Skye!" Lucas groaned as I grinded my hips down. I peeked up at him through my lashes, smiling innocently. "You'd really better not be teasing me."

I giggled.

"I wouldn't dare."

I stroked my hand down his torso, heading south between where my legs were. Already he was hard, brushing against my thigh. Lucas tensed beneath me as my fingers wrapped around his swollen tool. Biting my lip, hoping I looked seductive, I began enticing him further. Then I slowly started lowering myself onto him, taking him in completely.

XXX

The past few days felt like they had passed by in a blur. I'd spent practically every waking moment with Lucas. If we hadn't been decorating my house, then we'd been getting food or watching a film or just talking. Every night we had spent together also, making up for all the time we had missed. I still wasn't able to believe what had happened between us. It felt like a blissful dream that I was eventually going to have to awaken from.

The only problem was that I still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him about the baby. I knew that I needed to; the longer I left it, the harder it would be. But right then, things between us were like how they used to be. I had missed that so much that I thought it couldn't hurt to have an extra few days where it was just us again.

So I had decided to revert back to the previous plan. My first scan was tomorrow morning. I wanted to make sure everything was okay and then I would tell him. If he needed evidence, I would have a photograph to prove I was telling the truth. If he had any doubts, then I hoped the feelings that had been building between us these past few days would show him that he could love me and be with me.

"What are you up to today?" I heard Lucas ask.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. He was sat on the edge of my bed, watching me intently. We'd just finished showering together. Lucas was already dressed and looking ready to start his day. I was still desperately trying to sort out my damp and tangled mane. I was armed with a towel and a brush.

"I'm seeing Taylor." I announced brightly. "He's back today."

Lucas pulled a face.

"Already?" He muttered.

I smirked at him. I could tell Lucas, like me, couldn't believe five days had gone by already. So much had happened. Taylor wasn't going to believe it when I told him Lucas and I were unofficially back together. I knew he was going to be thrilled; it finally felt like Lucas was improving.

"Yeah. He should be back by midday." I explained, overlooking Lucas's obvious annoyance toward Taylor's impending presence. "I always go and check in on him after he's been OTG. He normally has some exciting story to tell." I beamed. Lucas just rolled his eyes, though for once I couldn't detect any hatred toward his father. "Y'know...you could come with me, if you want?" I asked tentatively, trying to keep my voice as casual as possible. "I know Taylor would be thrilled to see you too."

As predicted, a deep scowl formed on Lucas's face. Instantly I knew the battle was lost.

"I'm busy." He grumbled.

I sighed.

"Oh really? Doing what?" I challenged.

Lucas frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Avoiding the old man." He muttered, dropping his moody stare to the floor.

I felt my shoulders sag. I remembered Lucas telling me once his relationship with his father was like a Greek tragedy; he hadn't been joking. It was heartbreaking knowing how close they had gotten to fixing their complicated relationship, just for Lucas to go and forget every step they had made. I knew how much it hurt Taylor, knowing he had lost his son once again. It almost made me feel guilty being that close to Lucas again, as if somehow it wasn't fair on Taylor. But then again I knew he would want me to be happy.

"Well I'm going." I announced firmly.

Lucas glanced back up at me. He pulled a wounded expression before reaching out for me. I put the brush down on top of my drawers and dumped the towel on the floor before obediently going to him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I knew instantly all was forgiven. I smiled warmly down at him.

"Can't you see the old man another day? Spend the day with me instead?" He pleaded, though I could tell by his tone he already knew what my answer was going to be.

I smirked at him as I stroked my fingers through his hair.

"Lucas we've spent the past few days practically joined by the hip!" I exclaimed. "I've not seen Taylor for nearly a week. You can get through a couple of hours without me." I assured him. He narrowed his eyes, looking less sure by my statement. "You'll get bored of me soon." I pointed out.

Lucas sniggered and shook his head.

"Never."

I grinned at him. Then I leant down and kissed him. I'd only intended for it to be a brief kiss; but before I knew what had happened, Lucas had fallen back on the bed, pulling me down with him. I lied on top of him, kissing him passionately. His hands rubbed up and down my spine, sending excited shivers storming through every atom of my being. He nudged his hips up against mine, causing a deep burning to ignite within my core. My hands were aching to move down to the zipper on his trousers. But I reminded myself that Taylor would be arriving within the hour and I had to look presentable when I saw him. So I forced myself to push myself up.

I folded my arms on his chest and gazed down into his deep green eyes. He smirked up at me, looking pleased with himself. I just shook my head at him; though I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my lips.

"Stop distracting me." I scolded him lightly. "I have to get ready."

Lucas pulled a face and secured his arms around me, keeping my body against his.

"Stay with me." He begged.

I raised my brows.

"Stop being so stubborn and come _with_ me."

Lucas shook his head.

"You wouldn't want me there. My father and I would just end up arguing and you'd be mad at the both of us." He informed me as if it were a definite thing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not necessarily if you behaved yourself. The two of you have been more than civil in the past." I pointed out.

Lucas exhaled glumly.

"Skye... _Bucket_ ," I beamed. "I don't want anything to do with him." Lucas announced firmly. I felt my own face fall in disappointment. "Please don't try and make me spend time with him."

My brows tugged together. I felt so conflicted. On the one hand I didn't want to push Lucas to do anything he didn't want to with the fear that he would grow tired of me and abandon me once more. But on the other hand, I felt like I had to at least try and help Taylor mend his fractured relationship with Lucas. It had always felt so perfect when the two of them had gotten along.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "It would just be so much easier if you two got along. Otherwise I always feel like I'm stuck in the middle having to choose between the two of you." I admitted.

A troubled scowl formed on Lucas's face. I assumed it was because he didn't want me to even have to consider choosing between him and Taylor; he'd always want me all to himself. He probably hated me for wanting to spend time with Taylor. My gaze fell away from him. I heard him sigh.

"You should spend today with him." Lucas muttered. I snapped my attention straight back to him, my mouth falling open slightly. "I won't force you to choose between me and him."

The frustration was evident on Lucas's face; but there was also a softness touching his eyes. I beamed down at him and then mashed my mouth back against his. He'd never know how much those words meant to me; I loved both of the Taylor men dearly, I wouldn't want to live without them both in my life.

"Thank you." I whispered as I came up for air.

Lucas sighed.

"Just promise me tomorrow you're mine."

I giggled at him and nodded my head.

"I have something on tomorrow morning, but we can meet up afterwards? We can get lunch or something?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He queried.

"I just have this appointment." I replied vaguely, hoping he would pester me about it.

"Where?" He asked, sounding curious.

I bit my lip, debating my answer.

"The hospital." I answered honestly, not wanting to lie to him.

Lucas frowned concernedly. I loved that he worried about me once more.

"Are you okay?"

I felt his grip around me tighten almost protectively. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing bad." He stared at me, clearly waiting for me to continue with my explanation. I rolled my eyes, having known he wasn't going to drop it. "It's just a meeting with Dr Shannon."

"A meeting or an appointment?" He queried.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before putting on my best poker face.

"If you must know I'm going to discuss my old job."

One small white lie wouldn't hurt. Tomorrow once I told him the real reason for my appointment, I highly doubted the lie would even cross his mind.

"Are you thinking about going back there or something?"

"Mmmhmmm."

His deep jaded eyes narrowed; I knew he knew I wasn't telling him the whole story. Ever since I'd tricked him into believing I was on his side before getting the Terra Novan soldiers to ambush him, he'd always been able to see straight through any lie I'd told him. I suppose even then, there was a small part of him deep down that knew when not to trust me.

"Fine. We can meet up after." He remarked, clearly deciding not to force my secrets out of me.

I smiled at him.

"Shall we do lunch?" I suggested. Lucas nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

Lucas shrugged.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're there."

I sniggered at him.

"Hmmm well you could come here if you like? There's stuff we need to talk about, private stuff." Lucas looked at me quizzically. I so nearly blurted it out to him there and then, seeing the lost and worried look he was giving me. But I forced myself to swallow down my confession, knowing it was best said tomorrow over food when I knew more details about the situation too. "Don't worry about it for now though, okay?"

"Okay." Lucas mumbled, sounding unconvinced.

I smiled at him before bringing my mouth back to his. Instantly I felt any apprehension melt away from his tense muscles. His arms relaxed around me and he kissed me back amorously.

"Do you want to come around at about one o'clock tomorrow?" I asked once our kiss broke away, knowing that would give me plenty of time after the scan to prepare myself. Lucas nodded and smiled at me. I gave him a final chaste kiss, before pushing myself higher up. "Now let me go so I can get ready." I instructed.

He pulled a final, stubborn expression before relinquishing his hold around me. I rolled off of him and got back to my feet. Then I went back to my dresser and retrieved the brush, going back to raking it through my knotted hair.

XXX

I knocked lightly on the door to Taylor's office. Relief flowed through me when I heard his familiar voice call out. Although I had known he was okay and that he had returned safely, I still hadn't been able to settle until I saw him with my own eyes.

"Skye!" He greeted as I walked into the room.

I beamed happily.

"Taylor." We met half way across the floor and hugged. It was so good to have him back. "How're you doing?" I queried, smiling up at him.

There didn't appear to be a scratch on him; though I supposed that was the first time in a _very_ long time he had gone out knowing there were no Sixers or crazed soldiers with a bounty on his head waiting for him.

"I'm good. It was nice to get out of here for a bit."

I smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you're back." I admitted.

He grinned at me.

"How are you both?" He questioned, flicking his attention momentarily down to my middle.

"I've actually been really great. Things have been going well here."

"I guess that means with my son?"

A bashful smile formed on my lips and I nodded.

"Yeah. We've spent quite a bit of time together." I remarked. A big grin formed on my mouth then. "And he called me Bucket again!"

Taylor's eyes boggled.

"Really? That's great. So he's remembering stuff?"

I shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I'd got that far. He couldn't remember where the nickname had come from or anything like that. But it's a good sign, right?"

Taylor nodded.

"It sure is. I'm pleased for ya." He gestured at the chair opposite his desk. I went and sat down, as did Taylor. He relaxed back in his seat, looking comfortable. "So fill me in. What's been happening?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Well...I think Lucas and I might be getting back together." I announced. "He urm..." I cleared my throat. "He stayed at mine last night and I was at his the night before." Taylor shifted awkwardly in his seat, getting the message of what we had been up to. I blushed again. His eyes also widened in surprise. He clearly had not thought things would have progressed that quickly between us. I wondered if he was slightly disappointed in me for not holding back. "He's really taken care of me whilst you've been gone." I added, feeling like I needed to justify my actions.

"Right. Okay." Taylor nodded. "Well, good. You both deserve to be happy." I grinned, definitely feeling overjoyed. "I take it you've told him then, about the baby? How did he take that?"

I bit my lip so hard that I was sure I had drawn blood.

"Urm...well..." I dropped my stare to my hands. I fidgeted in my seat, knotting and unknotting my fingers repeatedly. "I haven't actually told him yet." I admitted in a low voice.

I peeked back up at Taylor. I could tell from his eyes that he disapproved of that.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I nearly did." I scrambled to add. "But then things just happened and I didn't really get a chance and he knows there's something, but he's assured me that it won't change anything so I thought why not just have a few days where it was how it used to be." I rambled.

Taylor sighed.

"Skye, I'm not judging you. It's your decision when you tell him."

"I'm going to do it tomorrow I swear." I hurriedly announced. "I've made plans with him to meet him for lunch. I figured if I waited for tomorrow then I had a picture to show him if for some reason he doesn't believe me and I'd have more information myself." Taylor nodded his head slowly. I sighed. "You think I should have told him already, don't you?"

He pulled a face.

"I think it might have been fairer on him if he was aware of _everything_ before it had gotten too serious."

A wave of shame hit me then.

"I didn't mean for it to get that serious so quickly." I commented, feeling like I needed to explain myself. "But...I know this is a crap excuse but it just kind of all happened. I wasn't expecting it and I definitely didn't plan for it to be like this." I exhaled lightly. "But it could be a good thing. He might be more understanding and supportive if we're together." I justified.

Taylor nodded.

"He might be."

I sagged back in my chair.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?"

Taylor smirked at me.

"No. I'm not disappointed. I'm surprised. But I'm also happy because I can see you're happy." I smiled weakly. "It's your decision when you tell Lucas. I told you I wouldn't say anything and I stick by that statement." Taylor straightened up. "But I do think you do need to tell him soon. You can't keep putting it off, especially now if you're growing closer. It's only fair he knows."

I nodded my head.

"I know that. And I swear I _will_ tell him tomorrow."

Taylor smiled.

"Good." His whole face lit up then. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I can't wait to finally see the little Peanut."

I grinned and put a hand affectionately over my middle.

"Me too. I only wish Lucas could be there too."

Taylor shrugged a shoulder. His expression was thoughtful.

"You could go tell him now. He might want to come along tomorrow."

I bit my lip. It was so tempting to go and reveal everything to Lucas right then. But the fear he would reject me caused me to shake my head.

"No, I'll wait. It's easier that way."

Taylor smiled at me and nodded.

"Well it's your decision."

I shrugged my brows.

"I wish it wasn't." I muttered.


	23. Chapter 23: Life

_Super excited for this chapter! Hope you all love it! Let me know your thoughts :-D_

* * *

 **Skye:**

"You're nervous?" Taylor observed.

My eyes flicked up to meet his. I was sat beside him on the seats in the waiting area at the hospital, anxiously waiting for my name to be called. Since sitting down ten minutes ago, I hadn't been able to stop fidgeting.

"A little." I admitted. "But it's an excited nervous."

Taylor smirked at me. His dark blue eyes were full of an elated anticipation. He was sat calmly in his chair; there was no hint of fear at all on his features.

"I remember when Ayani had her first scan." He chuckled to himself. "I nearly passed out in the waiting room I was so damn scared."

I smiled.

"What was scaring you?" I queried.

Taylor shrugged.

"The realisation that it was actually happening, that I was going to be a father. Seeing him for the first time on that screen made it so much more real." Taylor sighed. "I'd never felt more scared in my life." He looked at me then. "What's scaring you?"

I pulled a face. What about the situation wasn't scaring me?

"The responsibility." I mumbled quietly. My stare dropped down to my hands that were in my lap. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really ready for all of this. I know it's not going to be easy...especially if I'm doing it on my own."

Taylor put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to focus back up at him. He shook his head.

"You are not alone, Skye. Don't ever think you're on your own. I'm here, your friends are here, and I think Lucas will be there too."

I frowned.

"You really believe that?"

Taylor smiled.

"I really believe that. Lucas ain't a bad kid; he's just had it tough. But he'll make the right decision, I'm sure of that."

I beamed.

"Skye..." My heart jolted and my stomach turned when I heard my name called. I whipped my head around and saw Elisabeth stood by the main desk. She smiled warmly at me. "We're ready for you." She announced.

My stare snapped back to Taylor. He grinned at me; I could tell he was so ready to finally see his grandchild. Nodding encouragingly at me, Taylor got to his feet. I copied his actions, standing steadily up. Taylor put his arm around my shoulders, giving me the comfort I needed. I sent Elisabeth a smile, which she returned instantly. She led us into one of the private rooms, away from the hustle and bustle of the main ward. For that I was instantly grateful. Until Lucas knew, I didn't want anyone else to find out.

"How are you feeling?" Elisabeth asked as I sat myself down on the bed.

I nodded my head and grinned.

"Excited."

She chuckled at me.

"Lay yourself down and get comfortable." She instructed. I did as I was told and settled myself down on the bed. "How have you been feeling recently?"

"Really good." I replied.

"I hear you're moving house. That must be quite stressful. You have been making sure you're taking care of yourself? And no strenuous work?"

I smiled.

"I have been. Lucas has been helping me a lot so I just get him to do the heavy work."

Elisabeth smiled.

"That's good to hear. I saw the two of you in the marketplace a couple of days ago. It was nice seeing the two of you together. You looked very happy."

My cheeks heated up.

"We've been talking a lot more." I commented, not wanting to give the entire game away.

Elisabeth smirked at me.

"Can you lift your shirt up?" I obeyed and tugged up the hem of my shirt, revealing my still flat stomach. "Have there been any problems at all with the pregnancy?"

I shook my head.

"No. It all seems fine. There was a bit of blood at first, but I know that's common so I wasn't too concerned."

Elisabeth smiled at me.

"Morning sickness? Loss of appetite? Tiredness?"

I sniggered.

"All of the above."

"Okay. Well shall we take a look?" I nodded eagerly and glanced across at Taylor. I could tell he was practically bursting with anticipation. "I'm sure you know how this works, but I'll talk you through it anyway." My focus turned back to Elisabeth as she began talking. "I'll use this transducer to scan across your abdomen and you can use this monitor," She pulled a screen closer to the bed I was on so both Taylor and I could better see. "To see the baby. You might feel a slight tingling sensation across your skin, like a feather being brushed across, but it's nothing to worry about. Nothing here will harm you or the baby. Happy?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

"Good." I watched as Elisabeth switched on the monitor, instantly I could feel my excitement growing. Next she turned on the device in her hand; a soft blue light shone out. Carefully, she hovered the transducer about an inch above my belly. The blue light felt warm on my skin. As Elisabeth began moving the device just about my stomach, I got that tickly sensation she had warned me about. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. I watched her hand for a few seconds as she moved the light across my middle. Then my attention went to the black screen. "It can take a minute sometimes for a picture to form." Elisabeth informed me. I nodded my head but maintained my stare on the monitor. I was desperate to see my child. I needed to know it was okay; that I was doing everything as I should have been. "Aha, there we are." Elisabeth exclaimed.

My breath caught in my throat as an image began forming on the monitor before my very eyes. The picture was a tad unclear and shadowy in places, but it was right there swimming in the black. My baby.

"Oh my God." I murmured, feeling my heart start to flutter at the sight of my child.

"I'm guessing you can tell what's what." Elisabeth remarked. "But that's its head," She gestured at the screen with her pinkie finger. "This is the body. We've got one arm there," She pointed at the swaying limb. "And this looks like the other one there. And then there's one leg; the other will be hidden behind the closest one."

I beamed. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I couldn't have cared less.

"It looks like it's waving!" I announced, seeing how my baby's arm moved on the screen.

"It's letting you know its there." Elisabeth agreed.

I turned my gaze momentarily away from the screen to look over at Taylor. His eyes were fixed on the monitor; I could see they were also watering. He glanced down at me and grinned widely, nodding. But he didn't say anything; he didn't appear able to speak right then. Beaming proudly, I turned my gaze back to my baby.

"It's really happening." I commented. I looked at Elisabeth then. "Is everything okay with it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect, Skye." I grinned and looked back at my child. "It's about 2cm in length at the moment, which is perfectly healthy. Everything appears normal and well formed. I'd say you're just under 10 weeks. So that would put your due date as early June. I'd say about the 5th of June."

I sighed.

"That seems so far away." I commented.

"Trust me, the time will fly by. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

I grinned and nodded. Elisabeth pressed a button of the screen where my baby was, and then suddenly the room was filled with the fluttering beats of its heart.

"That's incredible." Taylor finally spoke up. Both Elisabeth and I smiled across at him. I'd never seen Taylor look so content then what he was right then listening to his grandchild's heartbeat. "And everything's definitely fine? With Skye and the baby?"

I smirked, having expected his over-protective paternal side to appear.

"Everything's fine." Elisabeth assured. "The baby looks like it's developing as it should. I can't see any abnormalities that would indicate any sort of problem. The placenta is healthy and in the correct position." Elisabeth smiled at me. "You have a perfect child."

I beamed. Unable to prevent it, a tear spilled out onto my cheek. My blurry eyes gazed affectionately back across at my baby. I desperately wished Lucas could have been there to share that extraordinary moment with me.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Taylor asked.

I glanced over at him and smiled.

"No. It's too soon to tell." I looked back to Elisabeth. "At your second scan we should be able to tell you, if you wanted to find out." I nodded my head and gazed back at the screen. I smiled softly as I watched my little baby wriggling around. It was definitely active. I was almost surprised I couldn't feel it; it hadn't stopped moving about since we'd started the scan. "I presume you'll both want the images we've captured sent to your Plexs."

I nodded.

"Yes please." I breathed, still captivated at the sight of my child.

XXX

 **Lucas:**

The command centre stood tall before me, blocking out the low hanging sun. I stood before the wooden staircase, regarding the foreboding building. The man inside was my worst enemy; I detested him above all else. But he was important to Skye. She loved him. She wanted us to at least be civil toward one another for her sake; she said it would be easier for her. I didn't want her to feel torn between us; I didn't want her to have to make the choice between him and me, mainly because I wasn't certain she would choose me.

It was those thoughts that encouraged me to ascend the steep steps that led up to my father. I wasn't about to extend the hand of friendship, mend all broken bridges and accept him back as my father. But I did intend to at least prove to Skye I was the bigger man. I wanted to show her I was willing to sacrifice even my deepest beliefs for her.

Instead of just prancing in like I normally would have, I hesitated outside and knocked politely. I frowned when there was no answer. I banged my knuckles louder against the door. Then I just waltzed in, finding the door wasn't locked or anything. I scowled when I saw the old man wasn't there. It was typical the one time I actually wanted to see him and he chose not to be there.

I grumbled to myself, cursing my father under my breath. Instead of leaving though, I decided to wait for him there. If I walked away then, I wasn't sure I'd be able to convince myself to return. My eyes curiously scanned over the office of the notorious Commander. It was tidier than I imagined. Usually my father was not so organised; unfortunately that was a trait that linked us both. I remembered my mother use to constantly moan at the pair of us for leaving the house untidy.

I sighed to myself and moved over to the window. It had a perfect view of Terra Nova; he'd easily be able to spy on anyone he pleased. I stared out at the colony; even I had to admit that it was impressive. The citizens had created a utopia for themselves. Though I knew it could never last. Eventually the baser instincts of mankind would begin to emerge. Humans were greedy; not even Terra Nova would be enough. Humanity would never be able to stop developing new ideas that would eventually drain the world beyond the window. Our species would have to accept death one day. We wouldn't be able to keep running forever.

I turned away from the window, feeling glum. My attention turned to the old man's liquor cabinet. I couldn't prevent myself from exploring the contents within. One thing I would always have to admire about the old man was his taste in alcohol. That was another thing we both had in common, we liked the same whiskeys. As no one was there to stop me, I decided to help myself. I poured a double shot into a glass before returning the bottle into its rightful place.

Holding the glass loosely in my hand, I strutted around the office feeling strangely empowered. I could understand why my father was drawn to power; in a way I was too. I had a need to exert control on all things around me. The only difference between the old man and myself in that sense was that I didn't try to hide who I was. He pretended to be their friend, when in reality he enjoyed controlling every single life within the walls of Terra Nova. The citizens didn't see that instead of utopia they had wandered into a prison.

I sat down in my father's chair and put my feet up on his glass desk. I couldn't help but chuckle as I regarded the base of the table. The skull of an Allosaurus made the desk. I could imagine the old man staring down at the once mighty beast, believing he was then the all powerful and undefeatable. He probably claimed to have killed the beast with his bare hands.

I shook my head and took a sip of my drink. Settling back into the chair, I smiled to myself. I could definitely get used to the Commander lifestyle. No sooner had I had that thought, the Plex on the desk buzzed into life. I glanced across at it. The old man had a new message on there. Taking another swig from my glass, I sat up, bringing my feet down to the ground. I placed the glass on top of the desk and grabbed hold of my father's Plex. Pressing the button on the side the Plex lit up in my hands. It was on a lock screen and required a pass code for me to go any further. My eyes narrowed as I tried to think like my father.

First I tried my mother's birthday, but the words _access denied_ flashed across the screen. I tried my birthday, figuring the old man was a pathetic old twat. But again it wouldn't let me through. I frowned, trying to think of another important series of numbers. Hesitantly, I tapped in the wedding anniversary of my parents. I grinned victoriously as the Plex approved the number sequence and allowed me access.

My brows tugged together when I saw a file had been sent to him from the hospital. I wondered if he was sick. I hoped it was terminal. But then I considered it could have been information on Sarah. Either way I was intrigued and tapped on the file to open it. My heart jumped when Skye's name came up as the patient. The file looked all official with her full name, D.O.B, even her blood group written on it. Attached were multiple pictures and a video clip. Feeling slightly apprehensive, I clicked on the video.

Instantly my blood ran cold. On the Plex before me was an ultrasound scan. The foetus wriggled around in the centre of the inky black. I frowned confusedly and looked up at the details of the scan that was written across the top left corner. Skye's name was there in black and white along with today's date.

Her voice rang through my head then, telling me of her hospital appointment. She'd been so vague on the details; I'd known she had been keeping something from me. I stared numbly down at the being on the screen. There was no mistaking what it was; I could distinguish its head and body and little arms and legs. Skye was...pregnant?

The door to the office opened then, causing my attention to snap up. My father strode in, a grin plastered on his face; though he came to a sudden stop when he beheld me there. His smile faded and instead a surprised frown formed on his face.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"You knew." I accused. He just continued frowning. "This whole time and not one of you said anything to me."

"Son, what are you talking about?"

Without breaking eye contact, I flipped over the Plex in my hands. The old man's stare dropped down to regard what I was showing him. His whole face fell; his eyes widened and his mouth formed an O shape.

"You fucking knew..."

I could tell by his face I was right. He couldn't deny it. Yet again, my own father had been lying to me.

"Son..."

Without fully processing my actions, I leapt up to my feet and I grasped hold of the glass I had been drinking from. I launched it across the room at the old man; it missed by mere inches and shattered into a hundred dazzling pieces on the floor behind him. He jolted from the raw rage that stormed through my countenance.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted. "YOU ARE NO FATHER TO ME!"

Fathers wouldn't keep secrets like that from their sons. I dropped my focus back down at the Plex that rested on the desk. The foetus continued squirming around, the video on a perpetual loop. Seeing red, I sent my fist flying down. My knuckles crashed into the screen of the Plex, breaking through the glass. The last thing I saw was a little hand seemingly waving before the screen went black. Shards of glass cut into my skin; already I felt blood oozing out. I heard my father gasp in the background. I stared down at the broken Plex, my blood trickling out onto the glass.

"Lucas..." My father mumbled, clearly speechless.

I snapped my eyes back up to meet his. The horror was evident in the blue; he was able to see the tortured monster that hid deep within my soul.

"Where is she?" I breathed, sounding eerily calm.

He shook his head.

"You're not seeing Skye like this." He informed me.

My head barely had time to catch up with my body for I bolted around the desk and thundered forward.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed.

"You need to calm down." My father ordered.

"You need to get the hell out of my way." I snarled.

But he didn't move. That was his first mistake. His second was underestimating me. I sprung forward, hurtling my already bloodied fist into his jaw. The old man stumbled backwards, the broken glass cracking beneath his feet. I tried to get around him, but he grabbed hold of me. I fought relentlessly, kicking and punching. He held on tight, trying to soothe me with his words. But I wasn't just another one of his puppets. I slammed by elbow into his face, causing him to stagger back. I took that as my moment of escape and sprinted out from the office.

"LUCAS!" My father's voice boomed behind me.

I knew he was hot on my trails as I ran through Terra Nova; but I also knew he was old and wouldn't be able to keep up. Not that it mattered. With or without his presence, Skye Tate was about to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.


	24. Chapter 24: Confrontation

_Hey guys!_

 _I'm so pleased you all loved the last chapter and I hope you forgive me now for not letting Skye tell him sooner - I'd been planning for him to find out that way for a little while now :-)_

 _Here's the next chapter. It's a short but sweet one._

 _Let me know what you think :-D_

* * *

 **Skye:**

I stood in the kitchen, staring dreamily out of the window. I had been in the process of making myself a sandwich, but my mind had drifted off. All I could think about was my little baby. Seeing it for the first time had only increased the love I already felt for it. I couldn't wait for my next scan; already I was counting down the days. It was so exciting; I couldn't wait until I properly met my child. Any fear I had held had vanished. Seeing my baby had given me all the confidence I had needed, removing any doubt from my mind that I had made the wrong choice.

As I looked out at the sky, I began picturing how I intended to decorate the baby's room. I wanted to go old fashioned, with a wooden rocking chair in the corner and a bookshelf full of colourful picture books. I hummed a gentle lullaby, the one my own mother had often sung to me when I had been younger.

My soft tune was interrupted by a thunderous banging on my front door. My body jumped, startled by the ferocity. I glanced over at the door with a concerned frown, feeling alarmed at the urgency of the knocks. With my heart still booming in my chest, I dashed forward to the door.

I barely had time to open it before Lucas came storming past me, nearly hitting me in the face with the door. The air around him was boiling with rage; I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Lucas?" I closed the door once more and watched him carefully. He stood with his back to me, his fists clenched tightly. His body was rigid with tension, his muscles clearly defined beneath the shirt he wore. "What's happened?" I asked softly, guessing someone had pissed him off. But still he didn't answer; he didn't even look around at me. Instead he stood still as a statue; only his chest moved with each of his short breaths. "Lucas?" I said warily; I'd have been lying if I said he didn't scare me when he was like that.

In response to my voice, he finally slowly turned to face me. It took an extra minute for his eyes to meet mine; I could see the mistrust plainly in the green. I frowned confusedly, realising his anger was directed at me. His eyes moved up and down my body, thoroughly examining me before finally locking onto my own gaze.

"You said I could trust you and like a fool I believed you."

My brows tugged tightly together. A knot formed in my stomach when I noticed his bloodied hand. Across his knuckles were several scratches; blood oozed out, lightly trickling down his fingers.

"What have you done?" I breathed, staring down at his hand.

Lucas's own gaze dropped down to his knuckles. He seemed unbothered by the sight. I took a step forward, meaning to tend to his wounds. But the sharp look Lucas sent me halted me instantly. His harsh eyes bore into me, scolding me.

But before either of us could say another word, another loud knocking resonated from my front door. I heard Taylor's voice call out my name. The desperation in his tone was evident, curdling my blood even more. I turned back to look at the door, meaning to go and check on him.

"Don't." Lucas snarled, causing me to freeze.

I glanced back at him, with wide eyes, wondering what the hell had happened between him and his father. Lucas shook his head at me, warning me not to let his father in. I swallowed and flicked my eyes back at the door. Taylor's fist thumped loudly on the door and he called out my name three more times. Then he shouted out Lucas's name, clearly guessing he was with me.

For the first time in a very long time, I didn't feel at all safe in Lucas's presence. In that moment I was reminded of the time I'd been trapped in a rover with savage Slashers circling. I felt my hand twitch, desperately wanting to reach out and open the door for Taylor. But Lucas must have seen my move, for he was suddenly right there in front of me. His hand gripped painfully around my arm, causing me to gasp out loud.

"I said _don't_." He hissed.

I stared up at him, feeling very small compared to his looming figure. Taylor's voice rang through again, shouting for me to let him in. Lucas just placed his forefinger against his lips, telling me not to make a sound. His other hand remained tightly holding onto my arm. I remained completely silent, frightened of what would happen if I dared to speak.

On the other side of the door, I heard Taylor move. Lucas pushed me back against the door, pinning me there so I couldn't move. I saw Taylor's shadow come through the window as he peered in, trying to establish if we were there. But Lucas had me far enough over that Taylor wouldn't be able to spot us. I heard Taylor mumble something to himself; anxiety then swelled inside me as I heard his footsteps fade away into the distance.

Lucas crept over to the window and peeked out, making sure Taylor had gone. Then his attention flicked back to me. A look of disgust passed across his features and again his eyes moved up and down, scrutinising every inch of me. I shifted uncomfortably and debated trying to escape my own house.

"Lucas what the hell is going on?" I demanded to know, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

He raised a brow.

"You tell me."

I frowned cluelessly and shrugged.

"Has something happened between you and Taylor?" My eyes glanced briefly back down at his hand. "Did you get into a fight?" Lucas's eyes twitched angrily; I could tell he was absolutely raging on the inside. Slowly, he began creeping back toward me. My body began trembling. I couldn't recall ever feeling that scared of him before, not even when he had been threatening me and the lives of everyone I loved. "Lucas you're starting to scare me."

He stood right in front of me again, causing me to shrink back against the door. He stared down at me; no hint of any of his former affections for me showing. I shivered as he brought his hand up and lightly brushed my hair back behind my ear.

"Do I frighten you? Is that why you lie to me? You're afraid of what I'll do?"

I frowned.

"I haven't lied to you abo..."

My body jolted as he slammed his hand down on the door, right beside my head. I closed my eyes and twisted my face away from him, my breathing becoming more rapid.

"You're _still_ lying." He growled through gritted teeth.

"L..Lucas back off." I warned, trying to sound tough.

I peeked back at him just in time to see him smirk at me. We both knew exactly who was in control of that situation.

"I'm curious to know what the plan was." He commented, frowning almost thoughtfully. "You make me believe there was something between us, make me think that perhaps there still _was_ something there...we have a few passionate encounters and then what? You were going to try and pass it off as mine?"

My eyes widened in shock before a confused frown shaped my brow.

"What?"

"Did my father put you up to this? Is this his sick, twisted way of trying to keep me under his control? Does he really think this would be enough to keep me here?" Lucas shook his head. "Did he really believe _you_ were enough for me?" My desperate frown only deepened at his words. "What did he promise you? Money? Power?" His face moved down closer to mine so our eyes were practically level. "Or are you really naive enough to believe I could ever love you?" Tears were starting to brim in my eyes and my beating heart was beginning to crack. The corner of Lucas's mouth tugged up into a smug smile. "That's the one, isn't it? You're so desperate for someone to love you that you'd do something like this? Did you think you'd be able to fix me? Did you believe I'd ever love you back?" My ragged breaths ceased as he moved his lips to my ear. "You will _never_ be anything to me." He whispered. My heart pounded violently in my chest as Lucas's hand trailed down my side. He rested his hand right across my middle. "And neither will it."

I gasped as the realisation that he knew hit me. Lucas stepped back, a fiery fury flickering in the emerald depths of his intense eyes. I stared at him, completely speechless. He just shook his head at me, looking at me like I was a piece of dirt. I flinched as his hand moved forward, afraid he was going to hit me. But instead he yanked open the door, forcing me out of his way. The door slammed closed behind him, leaving me alone in the silent house.


	25. Chapter 25: Excuse or Explanation?

**Lucas:**

When I awoke, the room around me was spinning wildly. It felt like a whole percussion band was drumming loudly in my head. I pushed my head into the pillow, groaning pitifully. The smell of vodka and gin was overpowering. I still had a bottle of something tenderly nestled against my chest.

It took me a good ten minutes to become alert enough to realise I could hear someone moving about in the other room. My eyes squinted open and focused on the door as I considered I could have been being burgled. But then it hit me I wasn't even in my own bedroom. In fact I wasn't certain where I was.

Wearily, I lifted my head up to look about my surroundings. But that only caused the pounding in my head to intensify; so I flopped back down, grumbling. I truly did not care where I was, or who I was with. All I really wanted was another drink to numb the feelings of hurt and betrayal a certain fucking whore had caused me.

My body instinctively tensed when I heard the door to the room I was in slide open. I feigned sleep, hoping to be left in peace. But instead footsteps began approaching. Then suddenly my face was drenched with icy cold water. My eyes snapped wide open and I cursed out loud. Tom stood beside me. In his hand he held a glass above my head, allowing the last few drops to splash onto my neck. His face was unsympathetic.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded to know, pushing myself up to a slumped sitting position.

"It's midday Lucas. I was making sure you hadn't slipped into a coma. You're welcome." He placed the then empty glass on the bedside table next to me. I scowled at it then up at him. "I also brought you these." He held out his hand, revealing two white tablets in the palm. "Thought you might need them."

I pouted like a child and held out my hand for the pills. Tom dropped them into my hold and watched as I dry swallowed each of them one by one.

"Thank you." I muttered sarcastically as I wiped my damp forehead with the back of my hand.

"You hungry?" I pulled a face and shook my head. Food was the last thing on my mind. "Well then how about we have a nice conversation instead?" Tom suggested, crossing his arms. "You want to tell me what was up yesterday?" I glared and shook my head again. "I've never seen you like that before. You were already plastered by the time you made it into my bar. I'm surprised you didn't do your liver in."

I sighed grouchily.

"I was just having a bad day."

"We all have bad days, Lucas. That doesn't give you the excuse to get yourself into the state you were in last night."

I rolled my eyes.

"Tom, you're not my father. Quit with the fucking lecture." I snapped as I manoeuvred my way out of the bed. My legs were unsteady and my head still whirled, but I managed not to fall straight back down. "I'm not in the mood."

I staggered past Tom and out into the hallway. I recognised his place once I was out of the spare room. It was the same cluttered dump it always was. As I headed into the kitchen, I heard Tom walking closely behind me. I didn't bother asking for his permission and instead helped myself to a glass of water.

"What's happened Lucas? If you've done something that warrants your exile, I need to know."

I smirked and glanced across to where he stood.

"Why does everybody always assume I've done something wrong?"

Tom raised his brows.

"Have you?"

 _Only if the kid is mine_ I thought. But that seemed unlikely.

"No. For once _I'm_ the victim." I defended.

Tom still looked doubtful. He leant against the doorframe, scrutinising my unkempt appearance with questioning eyes.

"Well then what is it? Has Skye broken your heart again?" I grimaced and turned my head away from his analysing eyes. I took a large gulp of the water I'd gotten for myself. "Are you fucking kidding me Lucas? You drink yourself into oblivion because you and Skye have had another argument?!" He exclaimed.

My eyes flicked back to meet his scornful pair.

"It's more than just an argument." I muttered. Tom shrugged at me, waiting for me to explain myself. Just thinking about what had happened was beginning to make my blood boil. "She's been fucking lying to me since I stepped through that fucking portal. I actually thought I could trust her...I was _willing_ to trust her. You know that's not easy for me to do." I shook my head bitterly. "Well I won't be making that mistake again."

Tom frowned quizzically.

"What's she done?" He questioned.

I scowled painfully down at the glass in my hand.

"She's pregnant." I mumbled, not meeting Tom's eyes.

The house was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Pregnant? Skye?" Tom stammered as my words began sinking in. "What? When?"

I shrugged.

"Dunno. All I know is that she's been keeping it from me." I frowned hatefully down at the sink. "And I think she's planning on pinning this on me."

" _Pinning this on..._ Lucas the kid has to be yours." Tom exclaimed. I finally met his eyes once more and frowned. "Skye hasn't been with anyone else. She loves you and only you."

"It can't be mine, can it? I only slept with her a few days ago. It doesn't happen that quick."

"Well obviously it's not from now. But from before..."

I shook my head.

"No." I stated firmly. "I don't want kids; I never have. I would have been careful. I wouldn't have risked getting her into this mess." I frowned. "There's been someone else. Clearly he doesn't want anything to do with it, so now she's trying to pin it on me. But I won't let her, Tom. I won't take responsibility for this. This one is _not_ my problem."

Tom shifted his weight uncertainly; a glum frown was on his brow.

"Lucas I understand why you would have doubts. But I also reckon deep down you know there's a chance." I scowled out of the window. "Y'know when I first found out about Kate, I refused to believe she was mine. I ignored her existence for the first few years of her life. But then when her mom died, I had no choice but to step up." I glanced across at Tom as he rambled on. "It was really difficult at first. I hadn't ever wanted kids, but suddenly I was responsible for her. It was your mother who helped me through that time. She helped me with Kate, taught me how to actually take care of a kid." Tom shook his head. "I loved that girl so damn much Lucas." I frowned sadly. "When she died, part of me died too. But the worst thing for me is that I wasn't there for her at the start of her life. I missed her first steps, her first words…hell I even regret missing her potty training." I smirked. "Thing is, if I could go back and do things differently, then I would have made sure I was with Katie the moment she was born." Tom sighed glumly. "Because by the time she came to me and I realised how much I wanted my little girl, the damage of my absence had already been done. She always resented me for abandoning her mom and her for those first few years." Tom shook his head seriously at me. "Don't repeat my mistakes, Lucas." He warned.

I frowned deeply.

"I never wanted children." I muttered.

"I think it's a bit too late for that now son."

I shook my head.

"It's not mine." I stated firmly. "If it was my child, she would have told me about it, wouldn't she?" I pointed out. "But she didn't. If I hadn't have seen that scan, then I still wouldn't have known about it."

Tom frowned.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. I had no idea." I glared savagely then. "Dear old dad knew though. He kept it a secret from me as well." I clenched my fists angrily. "I bet he was planning on using this child to try and control me." I shook my head. "But I won't let him, Tom. I won't let him."

"The bastard." Tom cursed. He looked as pissed off as I felt. "He knew and he didn't think to tell you?" I shook my head. Tom's face was getting redder as his rage grew. "He shouldn't have kept this from you. This is typical of him, trying to control everyone around him." A deep set frown formed on Tom's brow then. "I bet he told Skye not to say anything to you." I raised my brows then; I hadn't considered that. "She wouldn't have been able to keep this from you. Not unless he told her to. The fucking bastard. You wait until I next see him."

"Do you really think he stopped her from telling me?"

"Sounds like something he'd do." Tom commented.

I scowled. He was right. That was something he would do. I groaned loudly.

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense to me, Tom." I admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to go and talk to that pregnant missus of yours." He instructed.

I grimaced and shook my head.

"No, I don't want to see her." I grumbled. "She lied to me. She betrayed me."

I glared angrily down at the floor. There was nothing left to say to Skye; I'd meant every single word I'd said the previous night.

"Fine. But you can't mope about here all day either." Tom remarked. "I gotta get to work and I don't trust you on your own with my alcohol." I smirked weakly. To be fair, I wouldn't have trusted myself with the alcohol either. Drinking seemed like my only solution right then. "Go home, freshen up and get your head together." Tom instructed.

I sighed.

"Okay." I agreed.

"And don't do anything stupid."

I sent Tom a small, crooked smile.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?"

Tom's response was a simple roll of the eyes.

"I'm gunna grab a shower." He announced. "You better be gone by the time I'm out." I nodded my head. "And Lucas...don't completely rule out the idea of parenthood just yet. Take it from me; it's one of the best things in life watching your baby grow."

My brows pinched together, another wave of confusion washing over me. Tom smiled encouragingly at me. Then he turned and headed down the hallway into the bathroom. I remained where I was for another good five minutes, if not longer. I didn't particularly want to go back to my lonesome dwelling. But where else was there for me to go?

XXX

 **Skye:**

I slammed my fist repeatedly against Lucas's front door, silently praying that he was going to answer and let me talk. Taylor had come to see me last night, explaining what had happened and how sorry he was. He'd told me to give Lucas chance to calm down before attempting to speak to him again. I'd begged Taylor to go and find him and make sure he wasn't going to do anything reckless; but Taylor hadn't been able to track him down. That meant no one had had the chance to talk any sense into him. It made me sick to my stomach not knowing where he was. What if he chose to leave Terra Nova? What if I never saw him again?

But I had to see him. I had to explain. There was so much I had to say to him. I'd barely slept last night for I had been planning the speech I'd give him. First I'd apologise, and then I'd beg for him to let me explain myself. I knew I should have told him before; there'd been countless opportunities where I could have told him. He should've known the truth before we'd gotten close; he'd had a right to know exactly what he was getting himself into. I'd fucked up majorly.

"Lucas!" I called out, banging my hand against the door. There was probably less of a chance he'd open the door once he realised it was me who was on the other side. But I was desperate. I needed to see him. "Lucas, please talk to me!" I cried, my voice trembling.

I snivelled miserably to myself, resting my forehead against the cold metallic surface of the door. I'd made such a mess of everything and I didn't know how to make it right. Did I give him the space he so evidently needed? Or did I keep fighting for something that may no longer even exist?

A single tear trickled down my cheek. So many conflicting thoughts were whirling around my head. It was like a wild tornado was rampaging through my brain, muddling my thoughts. Was loving someone really supposed to be that hard? And if it was, then was love truly worth it? I'd been on my own for so long. I was good at it. Taylor was always commenting on how independent I was. I'd never felt like I needed to rely on anyone before. When I'd been with Josh, I'd never needed to lean on him for anything. In fact it had more been me who'd had to support him. I'd been the strong one; I'd always been strong. I'd had to learn how to be tough; Terra Nova had forced that lesson upon me.

It hadn't been until Lucas that I'd started to feel like I didn't have to act stone hearted all of the time. In some ways he'd helped me feel again. Since my father's death, a part of me had been lost too. I'd thought I'd been able to cope because I'd had my mother to care for. But after her, I'd felt numb with grief. Lucas had been the one to rescue me from my own dark thoughts. He'd brought me back into the light. He'd shown me that it was alright not to be so strong all of the time. I'd never felt greater comfort and relief than from the nights where he had held me when I laid crying over everything I'd lost.

We'd both been broken beyond repair; and yet together, we'd managed to complete one another's broken hearts. And that was why I needed him like a drug. Because without him, I wasn't whole. For me to be me, I needed him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard his voice from behind me ask.

I spun around so quickly that I made myself feel queasy. It took a moment for my brain to catch up with what my eyes were seeing. Lucas was right there, walking toward me. His face was stormy and his eyes emotionless like a shark's.

"Lucas..." I breathed, taking a step closer to him.

"I've already said everything that I needed to say." He snapped, pushing past me so he could get to his door.

"Well I haven't!" I announced. I watched as Lucas punched in the code to his door. "Lucas please, you need to give me chance to explain."

"Why?" He asked as he pushed open the door. "So you have the opportunity to screw with my head further?"

"No...so you know the truth!"

I tried to follow him inside, but he stopped me from entering. Lucas stood in the doorway, glaring down at me. I could tell how much I had hurt him. Any trust that had built between us had been completely destroyed. Instead he looked at me the way he would his enemy.

"You're pregnant and you lied to me about it. What's more for me to know?"

My sad blue eyes gazed pleadingly up at him.

"You're right." I admitted in a small voice. "I did lie to you and that was wrong. But I would _never_ lie about you being its father."

Lucas rolled his eyes, acting as if he'd already heard that excuse a thousand times.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe another word that comes out of your mouth?" He growled.

"Because deep down, whether you're ready to admit it or not, you know that I wasn't lying about our past. You know that the love we had was real." Lucas frowned confusedly down at me. I knew he had felt it. I knew a part of him still loved me. "And I swear on that love now, that this baby is yours."

His stony stare dropped down to my middle. Revulsion was plain on his face. The future that I had feared the most, that Lucas would never accept our baby, was slowly starting to fall into place. Perhaps there never had been an alternative. The only outcome I could foresee was him refusing to even acknowledge our child.

Lucas scowled off to a point past where I stood. His face was pale and his eyes dark. His nostrils flared from how fiercely he was breathing. Then his eyes flashed back to meet mine. There was something truly evil lurking just behind the green. For a terrible moment, I thought he was going to lash out at me and leave me in the gutter. But instead, he backed away into his lair, leaving the door open for me to enter too.

A sane person probably would have run whilst they had the chance. But not me. No...I went in after the monster that was lurking within. My eyes tracked his movements as he stalked into his kitchen. As I closed the door behind me, my ears picked up on the sound of glass bottles tinkling against one another. Lucas emerged moments later, a bottle of whiskey firmly in his grasp. I followed him into the living room. He collapsed down on the couch and immediately uncapped the bottle. I frowned gravely as he started drinking straight from the bottle. I hated seeing him like that.

Quietly, I seated myself on a chair opposite him. I watched silently as Lucas drowned his sorrows. When he finally brought the bottle down, he kept it securely in his hold. His eyes were fixed on the bottle's neck.

"Go on then. How are you going to justify you lying to me?" He hissed savagely.

His mournful eyes moved to meet my desperate stare. Slowly, I shook my head.

"I can't. Nothing will ever justify me betraying you like that."

Lucas's eyes narrowed tightly as he inspected me, probably trying to work out if I was putting on some kind of show.

"Then why do it if you knew it was so wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I was afraid..."

"Of me?"

"Yes." I admitted honestly. Lucas's mouth twitched, a shadow of a smirk forming as if it pleased him that he caused fear. "I knew you weren't ready to know. You were barely able to believe that I had been important to you; I couldn't drop the baby bombshell on you too. You were confused enough as it was."

"At the beginning perhaps. I understand that. But not now. Not after what's happened between us this past week."

I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. "I should have told you." Another stray tear ran down my cheek. "I did want to. But I was so happy to have you back in my life. I was so scared that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me once you knew about our baby." Lucas visibly cringed when I used the word 'our'. "I was scared I was going to lose you again."

Lucas raised a brow.

"I'm curious to know when you were planning on telling me. Or were you just going to wait until I noticed your stomach was swelling."

I swallowed.

"I had planned to tell you on several occasions. But it never quite seemed to be the right time. The closest was when we'd spent the day together watching movies. I so nearly told you everything but then Tash walked in and again I...I chickened out." Lucas frowned deeply, clearly recalling that moment. "But I told myself I would tell you after my first scan. That way I thought if you didn't believe me and wanted proof, I'd have the scan photos to prove it. I'd been planning on telling you when you came around mine for lunch yesterday."

"How do I know you're not just saying that now that I know?"

"You don't." I remarked. "But it is the truth."

Lucas glanced briefly down at my belly again before taking a long swig from the bottle in his hands. He glared awkwardly down at the bottle. I could tell how uncomfortable I was making him.

"You've decided to keep it then?" He muttered.

I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a strong sense to protect my child.

"Of course." I replied.

Lucas's eyes flicked back up at my movement, watching my arms as they snaked around my middle. He took another long gulp of the alcohol before scowling ferociously down at the floor.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I smiled slightly to myself, feeling a flicker of warmth deep within my core that he seemed to be taking a small interest.

"I don't know." His eyes moved back to meet mine. "It's too early to tell. I'm only ten weeks. That scan was my first. It was just to make sure everything was okay and that the baby was developing the way it should be." Lucas glanced back down at my stomach. "And it is all okay." I added, incase he actually cared.

Lucas sighed to himself and turned his head away from me. I wished I was able to read his thoughts then. I wished I knew what he wanted me to say.

"Did I know before?" Lucas asked, not looking back at me.

I frowned sadly and shook my head.

"No. I found out after you'd gone missing."

I saw Lucas's shoulders sag; but still he kept his stare away from me.

"Had we ever talked about...having kids?"

"No. This was in no way planned." I tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "We urm...we'd spent some time OTG. We didn't have any protection or anything...but we still..." I bit my lip. "I was so scared when I found out. I didn't want to believe it at first. The thought of being responsible for this tiny person terrifies me, even now. And back when I first found out, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. I...I thought you were dead and that I was going to have to bring up this baby alone." Finally Lucas peeked across at me. Uncertainty filled his entire face. "I know what it's like growing up without a dad. I didn't want that for my child. But then I heard its little heart beating and I realised how much I already loved it, because it is a part of you and...and I love you so much." I couldn't stand being away from him any longer. With barely any time to process my actions, I'd left my seat and had joined Lucas on the couch. "Lucas, please..." He shifted awkwardly as I grabbed onto his arm, his head turning away from me. "You have to know, I never meant to hurt you the way I have." I tugged the bottle free from his grasp and placed it on the round table at the side of the couch. "All I want is for our baby to have what we didn't have growing up..." I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him around so he was looking at me. "A family." I gazed desperately into his hard eyes. "Please Lucas."

Lucas grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled my hands away from his face.

"I've listened to what you had to say. Now I think you should go."

I felt my lower lip start to wobble as grief seized my heart.

"Okay. I'll give you your space. But know I'm going to wait for you." I got up to my feet. "I have something for you." I pulled out of my jacket pocket a square shaped photograph. Lucas didn't respond at all as I laid it down beside him on the couch where I'd just been sat. "I thought you might want it."

I forced myself to turn away from him then and marched to the front door. I knew when it was best to leave Lucas alone. I'd learnt the hard way that pushing him could only make things worse. So I left him alone, giving him time to hopefully reconsider his feelings.


	26. Chapter 26: All Work And No Play

_Hi guys!_

 _Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I know Lucas is being a total jerk at the moment, but I'm trying to make his character more like how he had used to be before Skye had gotten involved! Although I don't want to spoil the ending in anyway, I will say that I am a sucker for happy endings so stick with it and I promise you won't be disappointed!_

 _Here's the next instalment which is building up to a bit of a dramatic event. Hope you enjoy it and have had an amazing week :-)_

 _I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next few days, then there'll be about a week's break as I'm heading home next week for my sister's birthday!_

 _Love to you all xxx_

* * *

 **Skye:**

 _Two days later_

It was my first shift back at the bar since I'd taken the time off to sort out my new house. I was looking forward to getting back to my usual routine. I enjoyed working and I had missed the laughs I had with my colleagues at the bar. I knew I was working with Nina that afternoon; I loved our shifts together. It was surprising how well we got on, considering how much I'd disliked her at first.

As I approached the entrance to the bar, I wondered if Lucas would be there. I knew it was one of his favourite places to hide out. But then again he'd probably avoid it like the plague so he wouldn't have to see me. I hadn't seen him at all for these past two days; not even roaming the market place. When I'd popped out, I'd made sure I'd taken the long route home so I'd have to pass Lucas's house. But there had been no sign he was even there. The blinds had all been down, not allowing any sunlight in, and all had been silent. Taylor hadn't seen him either. He'd come by to see me each day since Lucas had found out, checking up on me. But I did feel surprisingly alright. I suppose deep down I'd known all along that that was how Lucas was going to react; I guess I had internally prepared myself.

The familiar musty scent of the bar wafted all around me as I stepped into the building. People's chatter glided up the stairs mixed with some soft acoustic music that played quietly in the background. I made my way down the stairs and instantly spotted Nina carrying some plates of hot food over to a table where a couple was sat gazing adoringly into one another's eyes. I walked around back so I could dump my stuff and sign into work.

"Skye, hey!" Nina greeted as she passed me on her way back to the small kitchen.

I sent her a smile.

"Hi."

"Oh urm...Boylan wants to see you before you start!" She called out from the kitchen.

I frowned and whirled around to look into the kitchen.

"What about?"

Nina shrugged as she appeared back in the doorway, holding a plate in each hand and balancing another two on her forearms.

"Dunno. He just asked me to send you up before you start. He didn't sound angry or anything, so it's probably nothing bad."

My heart stilled in my chest. Boylan knew. Lucas must have told him. I pulled a face.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Nina smiled encouragingly.

"Well I'll see you when you get back down." She commented before heading back out onto the main floor.

I sighed to myself. I should have guessed Lucas would have told Boylan. They were close like father and son. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail and bracing myself for what was to come, I made my way back up the steps I had just descended. I tapped lightly on the door to Boylan's office. His gruff voice called out, inviting me inside. I pushed open the door, noting how he hadn't sounded in the best of spirits despite what Nina had said.

Boylan's office was notably cooler than the rest of the building. But one thing that did instantly strike me was how tidy it appeared. He'd clearly had a massive sort out since I'd last been there. The only thing that was cluttered was his desk. Stacked high were mountains of paperwork; I could only just seen Boylan over the top.

"Skye!" Boylan greeted, getting to his feet. Any agitation I had thought I had heard in his voice had disappeared completely. Instead there was an odd look of warmth on his face, as if we were old friends. "Shut the door and come and sit down for a moment." He instructed.

I obeyed quietly, closing the door behind myself. Boylan had gone to sit in one of the two faded leather chairs; he gestured at the other one for me. Gulping subtly, I crept to the other chair and settled myself on the plush seat. I smiled awkwardly.

"Urm, Nina said you wanted to see me." I announced.

Boylan nodded.

"Yeah that's right. I thought we needed to have a chat." I bit my lip, wondering if I was about to be fired. I highly doubted Boylan wanted the whole pregnant look for his staff; he did tend to favour the skinny, pretty girl look. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

My brows tugged together. He wasn't giving anything away.

"Urm...I don't think so." I mumbled.

"Nothing at all?"

A knowing look was on his face. My shoulders sagged.

"You've seen Lucas, haven't you?"

Boylan nodded his head.

"I have. And I hear congratulations are in order."

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"Is it Lucas's?" Boylan blurted with no hesitation.

I frowned.

"Of course it is! I'd never cheat on him." I muttered.

Boylan grinned.

"That's what I thought." A look of pride was on his face; the same look I saw Taylor wear anytime we talked about the baby. "I gotta tell you though Skye, Lucas has his doubts." Boylan informed me honestly.

I exhaled lightly.

"I know. I guess I understand why as well."

Boylan nodded.

"It's a difficult situation to be in. How many weeks are you?" He queried.

I smiled.

"Ten." I announced.

"And you've had the first scan?" I nodded. "And everything's okay?"

I beamed.

"Yeah. They said its fine." I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the photo of my baby. I carried it everywhere with me and was always sneaking peeks. "Here." I held out the photo for Boylan to take.

He took the photo from me and raised it to his eye level. His eyes widened as he examined the picture. I smiled happily; I could tell what it meant to Boylan. He seemed overjoyed seeing the baby; that only served to remind me of exactly how close he and Lucas were.

"Oh wow. Would you look at that..." The grin on his face stretched from one ear to the other. "Handsome chap."

I smirked.

"You think it's a boy?" I queried. Boylan nodded, still mesmerised by the photograph. "That's what Taylor thinks too." I commented. "Tasha thinks it's going to be a girl."

Boylan glanced at me then.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"That's it, other than Dr Shannon."

Boylan smiled and passed me back the photo.

"Lucas said you lied to him about it."

I gazed down at the picture of my baby; I lightly stroked my thumb across the photo.

"I never lied to him, I just didn't tell him. I know that's no better."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

I looked back at Boylan.

"I didn't think he was ready to hear it. He barely believed that me and him had had a relationship. I thought telling him that he was going to be a father was just too much for him to handle. I know that was a mistake now. I should have told him straight away." I sighed miserably. "Now he hates me."

Boylan frowned and shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you."

I peered up at Boylan, shoving the photo back in my jacket pocket.

"Well how is he feeling? You must know better than anyone."

Boylan sighed deeply.

"He's hurt Skye. He feels that you and Taylor have betrayed his trust again." I looked sadly down at the photo in my hands. "But mainly, he's afraid."

I nodded my head glumly.

"I understand that. I'm scared too."

"Skye," I peeked back up at Boylan. "Look I don't know how much Lucas has told you about what happened to him when he was younger, but I know you know about Somalia and the choice Taylor had to make." I nodded mournfully. "Well after that, Lucas pushed everyone away. He built up this wall and wouldn't let anyone through. I know this might not make sense to you or even me, but I think Lucas is afraid of caring about too many different people incase he is forced to make a similar choice."

I frowned.

"But he has to know that he's safe here now."

"I don't think he knows what to believe at the moment." I sighed sadly. "But I do know for the past week, he's been real happy here and I rather thought that had something to do with you."

I smiled weakly.

"I thought we were going to be okay." I admitted. "Sure it wasn't perfect. But it was such a big step in the right direction." My brows pinched tightly together. "I know he's not ready to be a dad." My miserable gaze dropped down to my stomach. "And I wouldn't force him to be a part of the baby's life if he really didn't think he could do it." I groaned loudly, covering my face with my hands. "Why is it always so hard?!" I exclaimed, looking back at Boylan. "What did we do to deserve all of this crap?"

Sympathy etched deep into the contours of Boylan's face.

"It ain't fair. Life rarely is. But that don't mean you should just give up."

I shrugged my brows.

"I think Lucas already has." I pointed out.

"Lucas knows deep down this is his baby. I think that's why he's acting the way he is, because he is scared. I reckon once he's had some time to let the news sink in, he'll think differently about it all."

I sighed.

"I hope you're right because I really want him to be a part of our baby's life. I know what it's like growing up without my dad. I don't want that for my baby, especially when Lucas would be living just a few doors away."

Boylan smiled.

"Well I'll talk to him for ya." I smiled gratefully. "But for now, we need to talk about your job." I grimaced. "This child comes before anything else, so I don't want to see you doing _any_ heavy lifting, or rushing around or hell even standing on a chair. Alright?" I smirked and nodded my head. "If there's anything at all you can't do then I want you to get someone else to do it for you. If I even hear that you're overworking yourself, I will restrict you to office work only."

I frowned.

"Office work?"

Boylan glanced around the room we were in.

"I'm sure there's stuff up here I could find you to sort out for me." He focused back on me. "I also thought I'd restrict you to afternoon shifts. You don't want to be working around those drunken lads and I don't want you having to get up too early either."

I smirked.

"Tom, I'll be fine. You don't have to wrap me up in cotton wool. I can do the job I'm supposed to be doing. I've been pregnant for ten weeks now and I've managed to cope so far."

"Still I don't want you putting too much strain on yourself. And if you're sick or too tired, then I want you to go straight home and rest yourself." I rolled my eyes. Boylan was acting more like a concerned doctor than my boss. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm going to extremes." Boylan commented, possibly sensing my feelings. "But I honestly never thought the day would come where Lucas would be a dad." Boylan grinned proudly. "I love that boy like he was my own kid. So this child means a lot to me too."

I beamed happily.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Boylan nodded.

"You better get yourself back downstairs to work whilst you're still useful." I chuckled and nodded in response. I carefully got back to my feet, feeling strangely lighter after my chat with Boylan. "Take it easy now, I mean it."

"I will. Thank you." I started to make my way to the door, but I found myself hesitating to actually open it. "Tom," I turned back to look at Boylan. "When you see Lucas, you will tell him how sorry I am that I hurt him this badly and how much I wish I had just told him sooner."

Boylan nodded.

"I'll make sure to pass on the message."

I sent him a grateful smile before taking my leave.

XXX

"So have you been fired?" Nina teased once she had finished serving a customer.

I glanced across at her and smirked.

"Not today."

She leant against the bar and watched me quietly for a few moments as I sorted through the contents of the fridge to make sure everything was still in date.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" She asked.

I knew I would have to start telling people soon; though I wanted those close to me to know about the baby first. So I just shrugged my shoulders instead.

"Just stuff with Lucas." I replied.

"Oh, how is he doing?" Nina questioned, sounding genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, not taking my eyes from the fridge.

"I wouldn't know. We're not really on speaking terms at the moment."

"Oh really? I thought you'd started seeing more of him? Wasn't he helping you with your house?"

"It was getting better." I admitted. "But I think he's just not ready to completely trust me yet." I peeked over at Nina. She wore a sympathetic expression on her face. "He wanted some space so I'm giving it to him."

I sighed sadly to myself. When it came to Lucas, I could feel my hope was dwindling. Yet a small part of me still believed he could come back to me.

"Has there been any improvement with him at all?"

As I got back up to my feet, I nudged the fridge door closed. Then I turned to look at Nina.

"He hasn't gotten his memory back or anything. But recently he seemed more open to the idea of people trying to help him to remember. I guess at first it was just hard for him to accept he had lost all of this time, y'know?"

Nina nodded her head.

"I couldn't imagine being told I'd lost like five years of my life. What they did to him was evil."

"It was." I mumbled.

"Hey there ladies." I cringed when I heard the unmistakable sound of Eddie's pervy voice. Both Nina and I turned to face him. He was wearing a light grey vest top, with his arms on full display. It was the type of shirt you'd expect to see a guy with bulging biceps to wear, not Eddie who had arms like a twig. "So which one of you pretty girls will be serving me tonight?" He winked flirtatiously at us.

I rolled my eyes.

"What can I get you?" Nina asked, already sounding bored by his presence.

"I'll have whatever you're offering babe." His eyes then flicked to me. "Perhaps the three of us can have our own private party? What time do you finish?"

Nina shrugged.

"Depends on how busy we are. We finish when the bar closes, and something tells me that will be past your bedtime."

Eddie grinned.

"Well you can always come and join me in my bed?"

Nina crossed her arms and straightened her shoulders back, bracing herself for an argument. Instantly she looked like an authority figure.

"Eddie, I'm being serious when I say I will have you thrown out if you keep making dirty comments at us. Tom has already said he won't stand for us to feel uncomfortable whilst we're at work. Now do I have to go and get him to say we have a problem?"

Despite the threat of him being barred, Eddie still seemed to be relishing in the limelight. His eyes sparkled with bemusement, as if he thought it was all just a game.

"Nah babe. I'm just having some fun. And I'll have a vodka and tonic please."

Nina flicked her focus to me and gave me the nod to make the drink. Obediently I set about getting Eddie his drink whilst Nina took the money from him.

"I don't want any trouble in here tonight. I will stop serving you if I think you're getting too drunk."

I slid the glass across the bar to Eddie's awaiting hand as Nina counted out his change.

"I love it when you take care of me." He commented. Nina pulled a face before handing over his change. "Laters babe."

He sent us a final wink before retreating from the bar. I watched feeling slightly sickened. I'd never liked that guy. He was the type of man that could make your skin crawl with just one look. Whenever he stared at you, you could just tell he was undressing you in his mind.

As soon as he was far enough away to not hear us, Nina let out a big sigh of relief. My attention turned to her and I smiled gratefully. She continued watching him walk away, clearly already keeping watch to make sure he wasn't going to start harassing any girls.

"Nice one." I praised. "I thought you handled that expertly well."

Nina sniggered.

"Thanks. Don't think I was too harsh?"

"God no. He's such a pervert. He needs to know we won't stand for it."

Nina nodded.

"I did have a word with Tom about him after what happened yesterday."

I frowned.

"What happened yesterday?"

Nina looked at me with an expression of surprise, as if I must have been living under a rock to not know about the events of yesterday. But then it must have hit her that it was only my first shift back after my time off hence why I was so out of the loop; so she started explaining.

"I think he might have spiked some girl's drink." Nina revealed. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "Oh yeah, you missed a lot." Nina frowned back over at Eddie. He was sat on his own at a table; his hungry eyes checking out every young girl in the pub. "He'd been talking to this girl, and then next thing I know he had started touching her up in one of the booths." Nina shook her head angrily. "The poor girl was so drunk; I don't think she really knew what was happening. But the thing was, I don't remember seeing her drinking that much. You know how it is here, you start keeping an eye on the ones that have been ordering a lot from the bar. Well I served her twice last night, first was just a vodka coke and the second was just a glass of water. I don't remember seeing her at the bar either. So I think Eddie slipped her something."

"Oh my God. What a creep!" I exclaimed. Nina nodded in agreement. "So what happened? Was she okay?"

"I went up and told Boylan what I thought was going on. He asked me if I had seen Eddie put anything in her drink, or seen anything on him at all." Nina sighed. "And I hadn't so there wasn't a lot Boylan could do. He came downstairs and kept an eye on the situation. He went and reminded Eddie that it was a family bar, so he didn't want to see _that_ sort of thing happening. Eddie then was going to take the girl home. But Boylan told Josh to make sure she got home safely instead. When Josh got back he said Eddie had walked with them, but he didn't go inside and he left just before Josh did. So I think she was alright. But Boylan's said to keep an eye on him and any problems at all to go straight to him."

I shook my head.

"People like him make me sick. He has no respect for women at all."

I glared angrily across at Eddie. It pissed me off people like him had even managed to get into Terra Nova at all. But I supposed he would only have been a child when he first came; he was always gloating about he was on the third pilgrimage and how he had had to rescue other citizens from Arrow Point Lake, where they'd ended up.

"Just don't take any shit from him Skye." I nodded my head. "I'm serious, if he gives you any trouble at all come and tell me and I will get Boylan to kick him out."

I smirked.

"I'd love to see that happen."

Nina beamed.

"Me too."


	27. Chapter 27: Unanswered Questions

_Okay so I suck at deadlines - you may have noticed that!_

 _Sorry for making you wait for this chapter - I had started to write it, but got distracted with coursework and life. I hope everyone had an amazing Halloween!_

 _Will update ASAP._

* * *

 **Lucas:  
**

When I had been younger, my mother and I had used to enjoy sitting in our living room and watching old reruns of quiz shows where contestants had been able to make a shit load of money. I'd always wondered what it would be like competing on one of those shows. From the age of seven, I'd started getting almost all of the answers correct. My mother had commented more than once on how I could easily have become a millionaire if they had still made shows like that.

Well I could empathise then how the contestants had felt, sitting in the hot seat and being bombarded with questions. That was exactly how I was feeling, sat in Dr Greene's office as she asked me some of the most ridiculous questions I had ever heard.

I didn't want to see the shrink. I didn't need to. It was pointless; a complete waste of my time. Yet I had taken heed of her warning about them locking me back up if I wasn't a good boy who attended his appointments. I knew the old man was waiting for any excuse to hide me away someplace where I couldn't interfere with anyone else's existence.

"Lucas?" Dr Greene remarked, clearly not for the first time. I focused my attention back on her, a frown forming on my brow. "Where did you just go in your mind then?" She queried.

I shrugged.

"Nowhere important. I was just thinking."

"About?" She encouraged gently.

Any chance she got she tried to get me to open up to her. But I wasn't about to reveal my deepest, darkest secrets with a total stranger.

"Quiz shows." I replied. Dr Greene eyed me confusedly. "I used to watch them with my mother. Being sat here in this chair makes me think of the people on those shows, being asked question after question."

Dr Greene smiled at me.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I am intruding. We can talk about anything you want during these sessions."

I rolled my eyes.

"And what if I don't feel like these sessions are helping?"

"This is only the second time I've seen you Lucas. You might not start to feel any benefit for another few weeks yet. If still in a couple of months, you feel like you have no need for these chats then perhaps we can reassess to see if you do still need to attend."

I grimaced.

"We both know I'll never be allowed the freedom of a normal citizen, not whilst my father is in charge."

"Y'know I never discuss any information you may divulge to me with anyone else. If you're worried I'm reporting back to your father, I can assure you that is not the case. He never needs to know anything that we talk about in here. I know this might sound a little cliché, but what's said in this room stays in this room."

"My father has ears everywhere. He's probably got some secret camera rigged up in here and is listening to us now." I explained. "You don't know him the way I do, no one does. But he has this compelling need to control everyone around him. Everyone here believes he is some kind of God. He needs that." I shrugged my shoulders. "And I threaten that because I know the truth about him. I could make every last person in Terra Nova turn against him. And that's why he's forcing me to attend these sessions, because if I do choose to voice my opinions, everyone will believe it's just the ranting of a mad man."

I slouched back in the chair and stared across at the bookshelf in the office. It contained mainly textbooks on different aspects of psychological behaviour.

"I don't think you're mad." Dr Greene announced. I glanced back at her, feeling bored. "It's understandable given your past why you would feel resentful toward you father." I rolled my eyes. The word 'resentful' seemed a little light to describe my emotional response toward my father; blind fucking hatred seemed much more appropriate. "But this is the type of thing we can address during our talks here. If we look into why you have such strong feelings against your father, we might be able to look into ways of resolving this."

I scowled.

"I thought I was only here because someone believed you had the power to help me remember. I didn't ask for you to start trying to change my _emotional responses_."

"I am here to help and support you. You have been through an incredibly traumatic experience. No one expects you to go through this alone." Dr Greene smiled kindly. "I can't guarantee I will be the miracle cure for your memory loss, but I can promise you I won't give up on you. We will try and fight this."

I sighed.

"And what if I've already given up?" I mumbled.

Dr Greene smiled.

"And that is exactly why I am here, to offer support and guidance when you feel like the battle has been lost already." I pulled a face. "So I'm going to ask you again, is there anything you wanted to discuss in today's session?"

XXX

When I finally did make my escape from my therapy session a whole hour and a half after I'd first entered the building, my mind felt well and truly probed. I'd eventually let slip about the vivid dreams I'd been experiencing, in the hopes that Dr Greene might have prescribed me with something to help me sleep. That plan had backfired and we'd ended up having a forty five minute chat on how important these dreams could be, with her trying to get me to disclose the content. I'd refused point blank to go into much detail and instead had just mumbled about the one where I was attacked by a Slasher.

As I stalked down one of the corridors, I kept my head down and pace quick. I hated being in hospitals. The only time I had been in hospital for any long length of time had been just after I'd returned from Somalia with my father. They'd locked me in a room on my own for about a week, suspecting I was suffering from PTSD and was potentially a danger to myself and others around me. The old man had chosen not to visit me. In fact the only people who had come to see me had been Tom and Kate.

"Lucas!" I heard my name called from behind me. I jumped as I came to a sudden halt, not used to having people actually address me. I'd noticed how people avoided me, like I was a pariah. Not that it bothered me; in fact I relished in my own company. As I turned around to see who had disturbed me, a frown came to my face when I saw Dr Shannon hurriedly walking down the corridor after me. She smiled kindly as she approached. "I was hoping I might catch you."

"If this is about my psych assessments, I swear I've started attending." I mumbled defensively.

Dr Shannon beamed, seemingly thrilled I was finally cooperating.

"It's not that, though I am pleased to know you have started going. I really think it might help." I pulled a face, wondering if she actually believed that. "No, I actually wanted to talk about Sarah."

My shoulders sagged instantly at the mention of her name. I couldn't hide the wave of shame that passed over me, causing me to shift uncomfortably on the spot.

"What about her?" I muttered.

Last time I had spoken to her, she had called me the Devil. It was safe to say I hadn't been planning on revisiting.

"Well we've altered her medication slightly and it really seems to have made an improvement with her mental stability. In fact she is normally quite lucid now." Dr Shannon announced. I stared blankly, not knowing what that had to do with me. "She does still have bad days, but luckily she's started having more good ones."

I nodded my head awkwardly.

"Well I'm pleased for her. No one should have to suffer the way she was."

Dr Shannon smiled.

"She's actually been asking to see you again." I pulled a face. "I know when you went last time it didn't go very well, but like I said she has greatly improved." Dr Shannon looked at me encouragingly. "And I think it would do her the world of good to see a friendly face."

I grimaced. I'd been called a lot of things in my time, but a friendly face was definitely not one of them.

"I might have known her once, but that doesn't mean we were ever friends." I remarked.

"I understand that. But for her, you are the only person she really knows here." Dr Shannon paused briefly before continuing on with her little speech. "You don't have to visit if you don't want to. I just wanted to make you aware she is more up for visitors now and I thought it might help...and not just her I mean. You two have this shared experience that only you can truly understand. You might find that together you can bring one another peace." Dr Shannon shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Just something for you to bear in mind."

I watched then as she turned back around and strolled down the way she had come. I frowned after her, feeling baffled that she thought there was anything I could do to help. Everyone by then should have known that I was much more apt at destroying things then mending them.

Slowly, I turned back around so I was facing my salvation once more. It would have been so much easier to just leave that suffocating place. But then again where did I really have to go? There was nothing waiting for me beyond the doors. I was just as alone in that world as I had been in the one where we had come from. In a strange way, I supposed Sarah was the only friendly face I had left to see too.

Frowning cautiously, I found myself twisting back around and shuffling back toward the ward. As I crossed the floor, heading toward Sarah's room, I caught Dr Shannon sending me a proud smile. I didn't return it; instead I kept my head down and hurriedly marched to the lone room Sarah resided in.

The moment my hand touched the door I could hear her vicious words slicing through me once more. Even though they had been the words of a mad girl, I still knew they were true. My soul had been tainted with a darkness; there was something evil lurking just beneath my surface.

I squeezed my eyes shut for the briefest of moment's, trying to control the storm of emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. Then I tapped gently on the door before allowing myself in.

The first thing I noticed was that the light was on; though I didn't even think about risking switching it off. I'd learnt my lesson. The next thing my eyes focused on was Sarah herself. She was sat on her bed, her legs neatly crossed in front of her, with a deck of cards arranged in a pyramid format before her. At the sound of me entering the room, she glanced over. I clearly had not been the person she had been expecting as she did a sort of double take. Then her hazel eyes widened as if she were seeing me for the first time since Somalia. I couldn't quite tell what emotion hid behind her eyes, but she didn't appear angry or frightened.

"Hey." I mumbled awkwardly as I closed the door behind myself. Sarah continued staring over at me; she was as still as a statue, with her arm stuck hovering forward as if she were about to pick up one of the cards in front of her. "Urm I saw Dr Shannon. She said you've been doing better and that you'd wanted to see me..?"

Sarah's eyes moved up and down my figure as if she were scanning me. When her eyes met mine once more, she straightened back up, bringing her arm back to rest on her lap.

"I can't believe it's really you..." She whispered in a barely audible tone.

I shrugged my brows.

"Trust me I feel the same way about seeing you again."

I watched warily as she slowly got off of the bed. Her feet were bare and padded softly against the floor as she stood up. A small smile tugged at her lips and I could see there was moisture in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said last time you were here. I wasn't really myself." Her brow crinkled delicately. "It's all a bit blurry, but I do remember saying some horrible things to you."

I shrugged.

"I deserved to hear most of it." I muttered. A deep set, troubled frown carved into my forehead. "Sarah...I don't even know how to start to apologise for what happened." I shook my head. "Sorry isn't a strong enough word. I thought about that every single day and I've never stopped regretting what I did."

Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Are you talking about Somalia?"

I nodded like it was obvious.

"I shot you. I thought you were _dead_. I don't know how you can even stand to be in the same room as me."

But instead of looking raging mad or even disgusted at me, Sarah just appeared sympathetic.

"Lucas, I don't blame you for what happened." I frowned confusedly. I'd have fucking blamed me. "I mean I did at first I guess. But..." She frowned. "Then I realised that's what they wanted. And I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of manipulating my feelings that way." She smiled kindly at me. "They forced you to do what you did. It's them I blame. Not you."

I stared blankly at her.

"You don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Of course I don't. You took care of me in that place when everyone else turned their backs. You and your mom were so good to me." I smiled awkwardly down at the floor. "How is she?"

My focus snapped instantly back to Sarah and I frowned uncertainly.

"How's who?"

She smirked like it had been obvious.

"Ayani." All of the air left my lungs; I felt like I'd just run head first into a brick wall. "Is she here? I'd love to see her."

Grief gripped my heart, causing an icy cold shiver to pass over me.

"You don't know?" I murmured.

Sarah frowned.

"Know what?"

I licked my lips before speaking.

"She urm...she didn't make it out of Somalia." I mumbled, turning my gaze away from Sarah.

An eerie silence fell over us. Time didn't even feel as if it was moving forward. Instead my words seemed to echo around the room on a loop.

"What happened?" Sarah breathed.

I peeked back up at her. She was staring down at the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she were holding herself together.

"The squadron sent in to rescue us failed. They were also captioned by the Somalian army." I cleared my throat. "We were brought out to them and they were made to choose only one person to save." My heart shattered in my chest; the splinters felt as if they were stabbing through my lungs, leaving me breathless. "My father chose to save me, not her." I frowned. "They killed her right in front of me."

My eyes glazed over with moisture. I could hear my mother's shrieks ringing through my mind as clear as if she were in the room with me right then. Closing my eyes, I watched yet again as my mother took her dying breath.

Then suddenly I felt a body pounce into me. When I next opened my eyes, I saw Sarah's face buried in my shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. Not knowing what to do, I froze. My muscles all locked into place, not allowing me to embrace her back.

"Lucas I'm so sorry." She whispered in my ear. "Ayani was such a kind person. She didn't deserve that." I frowned miserably. "None of us deserved what those psychopaths put us through." When she finally did pull back away from me, I could see she was crying. Her eyes were bright pink and her cheeks gleamed. "They were sick and twisted." Her nervous eyes darted around the room then. "But it's safe here, isn't it?" She focused back on me and for the first time since I'd entered that room, I could see the terror that hid deep within her. "They can't get to us here."

I shook my head.

"They can't get to us." I repeated.

She smiled at me.

"They told me you killed him. They told me everything was destroyed."

I raised my brows.

"They told me the same thing." Sarah narrowed her eyes confusedly. "I'm having some trouble remembering the exact events. Apparently Caine did something to my head. I don't actually remember much from the past like ten years." I admitted.

Sarah stared at me suddenly like I was a stranger. She took several steps away from me.

"He's controlling you? He put something in your head." She accused.

"They did find something tucked away in my brain. But I swear they've removed it." I raised my hands up in surrender. "No one's controlling me."

Sarah bit her lip, still looking unsure. She lifted one of her trembling hands up to her forehead.

"He got inside my head too." She announced. "He made me do terrible things." Tears began freely slipping from her eyes. "I still feel like he's in here." She started tapping her knuckles against her forehead. "Sometimes I think I can still hear him talking to me."

I stared at her, feeling a sense of unease grow within me.

"Sarah, I think I should go get Dr Shannon now." I commented, guessing she was having one of her episodes. "She can help you."

"I'm really scared Lucas." She whispered. Her eyes started wildly flicking around the room. "I can hear him now."

I pointed my thumb back at the door behind me.

"I'm going to go and get Dr Shannon." I announced finally before quickly backing out of the room, leaving Sarah to her mad ramblings. My heart was thumping rapidly against my chest as I strode across the hospital floor to the desk. I instantly recognised the girl sat there as Skye's friend, Tasha. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw me marching over, but I didn't bother to wait for her to comment. "Where's Dr Shannon?" I demanded to know.

Tasha frowned.

"Urm, with a patient. Why? What's wrong?"

"Sarah's having an episode. Can you tell Dr Shannon she needs to get to that room right away." I ordered. I didn't wait for her to respond, but instead turned on my heels and went straight back into the room. For a moment I couldn't see Sarah at all and I panicked, thinking she'd escaped from her room and was on the room. But then I heard her muffled sobs coming from the other side of her bed. Cautiously, I rounded the bed. Sarah was huddled on the floor, her back against her bed. She hugged her legs tightly to her chest and her face was hidden in her knees. "Sarah?" She didn't look up at me as I spoke her name; but I knew she had heard me by the way she flinched. "Mind if I sit?" I asked as I gingerly lowered myself to the ground opposite her. She peeked up at me, checking to make sure I wasn't getting closer than she wanted. I smiled kindly at her. "Dr Shannon is on her way. She'll make you feel better."

Sarah nodded her head. Tears were brewing in her tired looking eyes. Her face was screwed up in an expression of complete despair.

"I get confused sometimes." She whispered. Her eyes flicked around the room. "I hear people talking, but I can't always see where it's coming from." She frowned pitifully. "It makes me scared."

I nodded my head.

"It sounds scary." I commented. "But it must prove how brave you are if you've managed to get through it this far."

Sarah stared across at me with a look of complete relief as if she'd finally found someone who understood her.

"I don't feel brave."

I shrugged a shoulder.

"You've survived Somalia. I think that makes you pretty brave."

She smiled at me.

"Means you're brave too then."

I shook my head slowly; I might have lived through Somalia, but my mind had certainly not survived it. But before I could say anything, Dr Shannon came striding into the room. Her eyes were wide with concern and her face appeared flushed as if she had quite literally ran to the room.

"What's happened?" She asked, spotting me sat on the floor. She came marching over, only halting once she could see Sarah. "Lucas said you were having a bad moment."

Sarah peeked timidly up at Dr Shannon.

"I could hear them again." She mumbled as se fidgeted awkwardly. "They were talking to me." Her eyes flicked closed. "I can still hear them whispering."

I snuck a questioning glance at Dr Shannon, but she didn't appear surprised by what Sarah was saying.

"Let's get you in bed." Dr Shannon suggested. "Y'know you always feel better once you've had a nap." She offered out her hands to Sarah. Sarah frowned uncertainly, appearing unsure whether to trust Dr Shannon or not. Hesitantly, she reached her hands out and allowed Dr Shannon to help her back up to her feet. I also stood back up, watching Sarah intently. Dr Shannon sat her down on the edge of the bed. Then she gestured at Tasha, who had been hovering in the doorway. I watched as Tasha walked in, carrying a tray with a glass of water and a small plastic pot containing two pills. "It's time to take your medication Sarah." Dr Shannon instructed softly. She took the glass of water and the pot and held them out for Sarah. "These make you feel better."

"They stop the voices." Sarah agreed dreamily, reaching her hands out.

I watched as she obediently took the pills without question and took a long gulp of water. Dr Shannon smiled proudly and took the glass back from her.

"Good girl." She praised. "They do make you feel sleepy though, so it might be time for a nap, okay?" Sarah nodded her head and relaxed herself back on her bed. Dr Shannon turned to look at me. "It might be better if you go. Sarah needs her rest. She'll sleep now for a couple of hours."

I glanced at Sarah. Already I could tell her eyelids were drifting closed. I frowned confusedly; she'd seemed almost normal when I'd come into the room. What had happened to cause such a fast decline in her mental stability?

"Okay." I murmured flicking my focus back to Dr Shannon. "But you will let her know I'll come back tomorrow to see her?"

Dr Shannon beamed at me and nodded. I sent a final look at Sarah, before making my way to the door. I pulled it quietly closed as I exited, figuring they'd want some privacy. Then I didn't hesitate in finally escaping the hospital, even though I was on a promise to return the next day.


	28. Chapter 28: Red

_So I have a tonne of coursework deadlines coming up in early December, so this will probably be the last update for a few weeks now. I'll be back home mid December and I'll start writing then!_

 _Hopefully this chapter will sate you all for now! I hope you enjoy it :-D_

 _P.S. Anyone else ridiculously excited to be going back to Stars Hollow THIS Friday?! Absolutely loving Netflix :-) :-) :-) It's been way to long since I had my Luke and Lorelai fix!_

* * *

 **Skye:**

"Hey gorgeous." A slurred voice purred from behind me.

I'd been bent over a table as I cleaned it with a damp cloth; but I hurriedly whirled around, recognising Eddie instantly. Sure enough he stood ridiculously close to me; our bodies were practically touching. Upon instinct, I flinched backwards, hitting my rear against the table I'd just been cleaning.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, folding my arms protectively in front of me.

Eddie's eyes lit up and a cat like smile formed on his lips.

"I want to know when _you_ ," He pointed at me. "Are finally going to admit your feelings for me." I watched as he jabbed himself in his chest with his thumb. I raised my brows. "Cos...I know you want me Skye. It's obvious."

He was swaying slightly as he stood these, as if he were on a ship. I sighed to myself, knowing once again he had gotten completely plastered. I couldn't wait for the day Boylan finally barred him.

"Eddie, I think it's time you went home." I announced. "You'll only start trouble if you stay here when you're like this."

Eddie just smirked.

"Am I distracting you too much from your job?" He teased.

I pulled a face.

"Only because you're annoying me." I informed him.

"I'm very bad aren't I? But I know you like the bad guys, so it's okay."

I actually felt sick from his words. He just made me cringe.

"I don't like you." I stated matter-of-factly. "Trust me, you are _not_ my type." I started to step around him. "Now go away so I can get back to work."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eddie exclaimed. I gasped as he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking away. I turned back to scowl at him and tried tugging my wrist back, but he kept up his firm grip. "I'm a paying customer. That's no way to talk to me. Especially because I'm being nice to you and I know you must be kind of lonely right now."

"Let go." I ordered, trying to pull my arm free again.

Eddie just shook his head.

"Skye it's alright. You can admit it. You miss having someone to touch you at night." I cowered away as he raised his other hand up to my face. "Well I can be that guy for you." He brushed his hand against my cheek. "I can give you exactly what..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a second pair of hands had ripped me away from him. I stumbled backward, my heart racing. From seemingly nowhere, Lucas had appeared. He had Eddie by the collar of his shirt and in a flash his fist had crashed straight into Eddie's jaw sending him flying into the table I had been cleaning.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Lucas growled savagely.

Instead of backing down like what he normally would have, Eddie clearly found some alcohol induced courage. He scrambled ungracefully back to his feet.

"Make me!" He goaded.

He attempted to punch Lucas, only Lucas easily dodged his swinging fist and instead sent Eddie crashing back down to the ground where he proceeded to sharply kick him in the ribs. Eddie yelled out, scrunching up into a ball.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nina exclaimed as she hurried to my side.

I barely acknowledge her presence; I was too stunned watching what had just happened.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Boylan's voice boomed as he descended down the stairs. I flinched when I heard the anger in his voice. The whole bar had fallen silent, all eyes on Lucas and Eddie. My gaze turned away from Lucas and instead looked at Boylan. A disappointed frown was on his face when he saw Lucas standing above his victim with bloodied knuckles. "My office. Now." He hissed to Lucas. Lucas glared at Boylan, breathing hard. His fists were clenched into tight balls and he looked ready to burst. But he didn't argue back; instead he slinked off up the stairs, heading to Boylan's office. Boylan then eyed Eddie on the ground and I thought I saw a flicker of understanding pass across his features. His eyes turned to me. "You better wait in my office too." He instructed. I swallowed nervously, as if I had done something wrong. "Nina, help me peel this off of the floor please. We'll take him round back and get some ice packs."

Boylan then turned to focus on Eddie. Nina left my side and helped Boylan heave him up from the ground. I didn't stick around to see what happened next. Scurrying up the stairs, I made my way to Boylan's office. Lucas was already sat on the couch inside, staring glumly at his hands. As I entered, he glanced up. His eyes widened as they met mine, then he quickly averted his stare back down. Closing the door behind me, I tentatively made my way over to the couch to wait for Boylan also. Lucas didn't look up, not even as I sat down beside him.

Silence was deafening sometimes, especially with the thick tension that hovered all around us. But Lucas made no attempt to speak. He just stared at his hands, his breathing still sounding laboured. I chewed on my lip, also peering down at his bloodied knuckles.

"Do you want me to get you some ice for that?" I offered, gesturing at his hands.

Lucas shook his head, still keeping his stare down.

"No. It's fine." He muttered.

My eyes went back to the door as I wondered where Boylan was. Surely he knew leaving me and Lucas in a room alone together was probably not the best idea.

"Thank you." I murmured softly. "You didn't have to step in for me."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed to punch someone. He seemed like the best candidate."

I frowned delicately as I peeked across at him.

"Bad day?"

Finally Lucas met my gaze. Instantly I felt my heart trying to leave my chest to get to him. His eyes were so mesmerising.

"Bad week." He muttered. I pulled a face and looked away. "You're welcome though." He added after a few quiet moments had ticked past.

I smiled to myself and peeked back at him. He'd gone back to staring at his hands. Finally the door opened and Boylan marched through. Both Lucas and I turned our heads to look at him. His eyes were hard as stone, though the anger had somewhat dissipated from his face. Overall he just looked fed up.

Neither Lucas nor I spoke up as Boylan crossed the floor to the chair that sat adjacent to the couch we were on. Only his heavy footsteps against the wooden floor broke through the silence. He plopped rather ungracefully down into the seat and rested his arms atop the rests. He stared expectantly across at the two of us and drummed his fingers against the armrest.

"Well?" He asked, raising his brow.

Lucas made no attempt to start explaining himself, so I decided to step in for him.

"It wasn't Lucas's fault." I started. "Y'know how Eddie gets...he was drunk and he started trying it on with me. He wouldn't take no for an answer and when I tried to leave, he grabbed me. Lucas was just defending me. He just shoved him away."

Boylan pulled a face as if to say ' _do I really look that stupid?'_.

"Just _shoved_ him?" He repeated my words. "From the looks of the kid, he did more than just _shove_ him." I bowed my head. Boylan turned his harsh stare to Lucas. "Lucas? Care to fill in the blanks?"

Lucas shrugged apathetically.

"He was being vile and someone needed to teach him a lesson."

I frowned to myself, wishing Lucas had played down the situation. I definitely did not want him to get in trouble because of Eddie. Boylan let out a long sigh.

"Look I don't really care what happens to that boy. I agree with you, he is vile toward women. But you can't just go around beating up people...especially not in my bar." Lucas grimaced. "I get that you were just protecting Skye," Boylan's eyes flicked briefly to me before settling back on Lucas. "But this is bound to get back to Taylor and he'll see it that you started a fight."

"I'll tell Taylor he was just defending me." I jumped in. Lucas glanced across at me. I also peeked at him. "He'll listen to me." I said certainly.

Lucas frowned, looking irritated by just the mention of his father. His moody stare dropped back to his hands.

"It might be better if you speak to Taylor now." Boylan suggested. I nodded my head. "And it might be best if _you_ ," He jabbed his finger in Lucas's direction. "Go with her."

Lucas's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why would I want to go and speak to the old man?"

"I think he'd appreciate hearing about this from you first. Makes you look less guilty."

"But I've done nothing wrong!" Lucas snapped sounding exasperated. "I should be rewarded for putting him back in his place."

"Lucas," Boylan said calmly, leaning forward in his chair. "Right now, Nina is taking Eddie to hospital because he was in a lot of pain and I was concerned he might have internal damage. Now I told her to just say he had been in a fight, but not to say any names. But I can guarantee you, questions will be asked. And Eddie ain't gunna cover for ya. He'll say it was you, but he'll play it so it looks like he's innocent in all of this. And you don't exactly have a great track record so people might believe him at first. _But_ if you get in your side of the story first, it'll make things easier for you."

Instead of seeing reason, Lucas just boiled over. He jumped to his feet and began angrily pacing back and forth across Boylan's cluttered office. I watched him sadly, knowing it was my fault. I should have called Nina over as soon as Eddie had started getting creepy.

"What's the worst the old man would do anyway?" Lucas growled. "Throw me out? Fine. Good riddance to this shit hole. I don't want to be here anyway."

"You don't mean that." Boylan remarked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't try and tell me what I'm thinking." Lucas snarled, turning on Boylan like a Carno. I shrunk back in my seat, always feeling wary when Lucas was on the warpath. "I _hate_ it here. This place as brought me nothing but bad luck." Lucas swiped his fist out at some books that were on the edge of Boylan's desk. They thudded to the floor. "Fuck it. I don't even want him to feel like he has the power to decide my fate. I'll just go." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I survived out there before, right? I can do it again."

My heart pounded painfully in my chest. I'd known he was going to run. That was what he always did. Boylan got to his feet and approached Lucas carefully like he was some kind of wild animal.

"Now you ain't being rational. There are beasts beyond that fence that wouldn't hesitate in making a meal out of ya. I should know. They slaughtered my daughter." I watched as Lucas's face morphed into an expression of complete remorse. "I wasn't able to stop Kate from going out there and now I have to live with the fact that she died. I _will not_ let you go and get yourself killed like her. I won't lose you too Lucas."

Lucas stared at Boylan; something resembling compassion crept into the green of his eyes. The wrath he had just displayed was slowly retreating once more. I could see him visibly calming back down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, dropping his gloomy stare to the floor.

I shifted awkwardly on the couch, knowing right then they were both grieving for Kate. As I had never known her, I felt like an intruder spying on their private anguish.

"It's alright." Boylan remarked in a low voice. "I just don't want to see you brought back in a coffin. You've got a lot to live for here. There's people that care about you. You've got more friends here than what you realise, and not to mention a beautiful woman _and_ a baby on the way." My heart hammered when Boylan said that. Lucas glanced over Boylan's shoulder to look at me. My eyes widened and my cheeks burnt. He gazed at me with an unreadable expression, though for the first ever time he looked like he was actually accepting what Boylan had just remarked. "And I'm here too." Boylan continued on awkwardly, seemingly oblivious to the tension between Lucas and I. "Now I know I'm not actually your dad, but you do mean a lot to me." Lucas's attention had turned back to Boylan. I observed quietly, not accustomed to seeing the father-son bond between the pair. Whenever I saw them, they acted more like best mates. "I've always said it, and I'll continue to do so...you're like the son I never had."

A small smirk tugged at Lucas's mouth and for a second all I could see was a young boy desperately seeking approval from his father.

"You're more like my father than _he_ is." Lucas muttered. He shook his head. "I won't go out there...I swear to you."

Boylan patted Lucas's arm then with his hand. Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders in a bid to toughen himself back up again, he nodded his head and turned back to look where I was still sat.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted." He remarked. I smiled gently. He glanced back at Lucas. "Will you go speak to Taylor?"

Lucas grimaced.

"Fine." He agreed, sounding like he was forcing that word out.

I beamed brightly and straightened up.

"I can come with you." I volunteered. Lucas looked over at me. "And I swear I can do most of the talking so you won't even have to speak to him that much."

Lucas smirked at me. There was something warm in his eyes as he gazed at me, the way there had been before he'd found out about the baby. Boylan grinned.

"Good. Well the two of you had better be on your way then." He turned to face Lucas once more. "And when you're done, if you happen to find yourself back this way there'll be a free drink waiting for you...y'know, as a _reward_."

Lucas chuckled and nodded.

"I'll bear that in mind."

He walked around Boylan and started making his way for the door. I quickly got to my feet and went to follow him. Lucas held the door open for me, allowing me to leave first. I sent a grateful smile back at Boylan before scampering out from the office. Lucas followed closely behind me. I pulled open the front door and stepped out into the cool early evening air.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I commented sincerely as we made our way through Terra Nova.

Lucas glanced at me. Although we walked together, he'd left enough room between us to fit at least two other people.

"It's not your fault. I guess I should have reacted calmer."

I smiled. I knew deep down he was right, however I couldn't deny the sense of joy I got from knowing he had defended me so fiercely.

"Is it bad that I kinda liked seeing you punch him for me?" Lucas raised a brow at me, appearing bemused by my comment. "I mean, he's always been such an ass. It's good to see he got what was coming to him."

Lucas chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I was the one that got to punch him." I smirked. We walked quietly for a few minutes; I could just see the top of the command centre over the block of houses we strolled past. "Does that happen often? You get men like that treating you that way?" Lucas asked me suddenly.

I glanced back at him and shook my head.

"No not really. Eddie was always the worst. Whenever he comes into the bar he always tries it on with us girls. Other guys can get a bit flirty sometimes, but it's nothing bad. I can handle that."

Lucas frowned.

"And you enjoy working there?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I actually love it. And you don't get a much better boss than Boylan." I pointed out.

Lucas smirked, though I could still see a look of frustration in his eyes.

"What are you going to do when you..." Lucas paused and peeked down at my belly. Quickly, he snapped his focus back away. "Never mind." He muttered.

I fiddled with my collar as we continued walking forward. Although he hadn't said it, I kind of knew what he had been thinking.

"When I start looking fat, I doubt anyone's going to pay me much attention then." I commented, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Lucas's eyes flashed back to meet mine. He shook his head.

"I don't like you working there." He admitted truthfully.

Glee ignited in the pit of my belly and I fought against my need to grin. Instead I settled with a small crooked smile.

"I didn't realise you cared." I pointed out. Lucas pulled a face and glared forward. His pace quickened slightly, though I managed to keep up. We didn't speak for the rest of the journey to the Command Centre. I led us up the wooden steps to the front door. Lucas lurked behind me; I could sense his aversion at actually going in to see his father. Before I tapped on the door, I glanced over my shoulder at Lucas. "It'll be okay." I assured. Lucas's face remained apathetic. I turned my focus back to the door and gently knocked. Taylor's voice rang out, calling us in. A nervous twinge churned in my stomach; Taylor already sounded pissed off about something. Slowly, I pushed the door open and walked in. "Taylor." I greeted with a small smile.

Taylor was stood in front of his desk, with his arms firmly folded across his broad chest. Also in the office was Jim Shannon. He loitered by the window; a hard look on his face. I could tell they'd been having a heated discussion by their postures. Taylor had managed to maintain the stern look that had been on his face when I'd entered the office, though when he saw Lucas creep in behind me, he lost some of his initial composure.

"Skye...Lucas?" He greeted unsurely. His unsettled eyes flicked to my middle, as if he suspected something bad had happened with the baby. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm fine." I guaranteed. I peeked back at Lucas. The disdain he felt toward his father was obvious. "We just need to talk to you." I announced, looking back at Taylor.

Taylor raised a curious brow. Then he glanced at Jim.

"Shannon, we'll continue this another time. Your input has been noted and I will consider it."

Jim sighed, looking irritated he was being dismissed. But he didn't argue. Instead he nodded his head respectfully at Taylor and then headed for the exit. I moved out of the way of the door for him. His harsh scowl fell on Lucas. The two of them glared at one another as Jim made his way out of the office. I flinched at the ferocity in which Jim closed the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Taylor, feeling concern build within me.

Taylor smiled at me, though I could tell it was forced.

"Everything's fine. No need to start worrying yourself." He straightened up, his demeanour relaxing. "So, what brings you two here?" He queried, sounding equally thrilled and wary.

I peered back at Lucas expectantly. But his glum eyes were transfixed on the floor, an agitated frown on his face.

"Urm well..." I focused back on Taylor. "Something's happened and we wanted you to hear about it from us first." I announced. Taylor's eyes narrowed sceptically and he analysed both mine and Lucas's appearances carefully. I flicked my attention back to Lucas. I knew it would sound better coming from him. "Lucas..."

Finally he lifted his emerald stare up to meet mine. He peeked briefly across at his father before scowling back at me. I pulled a face, silently telling him to speak up. Lucas sighed before looking at Taylor.

"I got into a fight at the bar." He muttered, not sounding too bothered by the whole thing.

I peered back at Taylor to gauge his reaction. There was a look of surprise on his face, though I rather thought that more stemmed from the fact Lucas was there owning up to the matter instead of the actual fight itself.

"What happened?" Taylor asked calmly.

"There was this guy who wouldn't leave me alone," I explained. "He was drunk and was trying his luck. He wouldn't take the hint and when I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm. Lucas stepped in to help me. He shoved the guy away and hit him. The guy tried to fight back, so Lucas punched him again." I bit my lip, trying not to make it sound as bad as what it had been.

"So you just hit him a couple times?" Taylor questioned, his eyes fixed on Lucas.

Lucas shifted on the spot.

"I might have kicked him a couple times too." He admitted.

Taylor groaned to himself.

"How bad is he?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Tom thought he needed to go to hospital."

For a second, Taylor let slip the disappointment he felt; though he quickly hid his feelings behind the stern mask he normally wore.

"Is that where he is now?"

I nodded my head.

"Nina took him."

Taylor heaved a sigh.

"Who is it?" He asked, sounding tired and fed up.

"Eddie Gray." I replied. "Taylor, the guy is a total creep. He deserved exactly what he got."

Taylor looked seriously across at me then.

"That might be so, but that doesn't excuse this. If you've been having problems with him, then you should have reported him to Tom who could have brought it to my attention if needs be. I could have put him in the brig for a couple hours to shake him up a little. Now though, he's become the victim." Taylor rubbed his forehead as he thought deeply about the situation. "Look...I appreciate you telling me this first. Now that I know the circumstances, if he decides to report it I'll try and back you up. Are there others there who could corroborate this?"

I nodded.

"Everyone knows how Eddie gets when he's been drinking."

"Good. The more people that saw what happened, the better. But until he decides to say anything, I'll ignore this ever happened. If we can just let it die, that'll be easier."

I smiled and nodded, happy that Taylor was going to let Lucas off.

"You're just going to let him get away with it?" Lucas snapped.

My head whipped around to look at Lucas, wondering why the hell he was arguing when he wasn't going to get into any trouble.

"Lucas, he has become the victim right now. If I choose to lock him up over all of this, he might decide he wants to take what happened tonight further. If he goes to Shannon over all of this, you won't be able to get out of it so easy. Shannon don't like ya much incase ya haven't noticed. He'd love to find any excuse to get ya in trouble. And then am I supposed to look like I'm giving you special treatment?"

Lucas glared angrily.

"I don't care if you want to lock me up over all of this. Fact is, if you don't do something about that little pervert he'll just be back in the bar the next night bothering Skye all over again. I will _not_ let him anywhere near her." Lucas growled.

"Lucas..." I breathed calmly, wanting to diffuse the situation.

"You don't think I don't care what happens to Skye?" Taylor snarled over me. "I'd do anything to keep her and _your_ baby safe." My heart started fluttering anxiously, sending reverberations throughout my chest, worried that Taylor's words would cause Lucas to flip. "But I'm trying to make it so you don't get in trouble over all of this. Now I will deal with this Eddie once all of this has died down. Until then I suggest you remember your place here because I won't keep turning a blind eye. If you refuse to follow our rules here I won't hesitate in locking you up again."

"Taylor!" I hissed, knowing he didn't mean that; he'd always look out for his son, whether Lucas appreciated it or not.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Lucas mocked. My focus switched back to Lucas. His savage eyes glared furiously at Taylor; he looked like a madman. "Truth is I wouldn't stay here long enough to allow you to think you had that amount of control over me."

An icy chill shot through my body at Lucas's words. My heart was starting to beat faster.

"Well if you can't see a good enough reason to stay here, then you don't belong here at all boy." Taylor snapped viciously.

"Will both of you just stop arguing!" I ordered helplessly, wrapping my arms around my body to try and steady myself.

The pounding from my heart was starting to echo loudly in my head.

"Some leader you turned out to be." Lucas goaded, talking over me. My eyes flicked between him and Taylor as I fell further into the background. "You won't even stop some pathetic excuse of a man...and you say you care about Skye?" Lucas sneered. "You don't care about anyone other than yourself. One day, she's going to realise that." Lucas announced, gesturing across at me. "And when she does, you'll be left on your own again with no one to control and manipulate."

As I whipped my head back around to look at Taylor a sudden weightless feeling claimed me and I felt my legs shudder beneath me.

"Skye?" I heard Taylor's concerned voice call out.

But I couldn't pinpoint him, instead I just felt a little woozy. A cold sweat prickled across my skin and I felt my legs tremble. Strong hands latched onto me, keeping me on my feet. I assumed it was Taylor who had caught me before I'd fallen, but instead I turned to gaze into a pair of worried green eyes.

"Lucas?" I murmured.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, sounding panicked.

I allowed him to support my weight, still feeling a little light-headed. I moved my hand to my belly and rubbed gently, feeling sickness churning within.

"I just felt a bit dizzy." I admitted.

"Is it the baby?" Taylor questioned, taking a step toward us.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I just feel a little sick and woozy."

I swallowed, trying to rid the acid feeling that was building in my chest. Then suddenly I was off the floor entirely and in Lucas's arms. I yelped as he scooped me up effortlessly.

"You should get yourself checked out." Taylor instructed as Lucas marched across the room with me.

He set me down on the nearest chair. I smiled gratefully and then looked back at Taylor.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly...I think I probably just need to eat something. I had some morning sickness earlier and since then I've not really had much to eat." I patted my middle lightly, already feeling the benefit from sitting down. "Everything feels fine, I promise." I assured Taylor.

I peeked up at Lucas, wondering what his reaction was going to be. But he actually appeared completely calm. He was stood beside me, analysing me fully.

"How about I get a doc to come here and check you over?" Taylor suggested, hovering just behind where Lucas was.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm already feeling better. It was just a funny turn." I smiled. "It's just been one of those days. I probably just need some comfort food and my bed."

Taylor's brow furrowed, still looking worried. But he didn't press the matter.

"I'll take you home." Lucas offered.

I peered back up at him, feeling my heart swell.

"Okay." I breathed, nodding my head slowly.

He held his hand out for me. I slid mine into his and allowed him to pull me up to my feet.

"I'll swing by in the morning to check on you." Taylor informed me.

I smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow...and thank you for sorting this out."

Lucas kept his mouth shut, looking as if he were fighting off a bunch of insults aimed at Taylor. But Taylor didn't seem to notice; instead his eyes were firmly on me.

"It's no trouble. I'm only here to help." He briefly glanced at Lucas before focusing on me once more. "If you feel worse promise me you'll get yourself looked at."

I nodded.

"I promise. But please don't worry, I feel fine now. I do just keep having these dizzy moments. It's just my hormones. There's nothing wrong with the baby."

"Take care of yourself." Taylor said as Lucas ushered me out of the office.

I sent him a final, comforting smile telling him everything was fine. Then I stepped outside. It had dimmed significantly since we'd been in the office; the sun had nearly vanished behind the trees. The sky was a mixture of intense pinks and deep blues. I wrapped my arms around myself as I descended down the steps, feeling the cold air biting at my skin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked as he trailed behind me down the stairs.

I glanced back at him over my shoulder and nodded.

"I'm fine. Really it's natural to have turns like that and Dr Shannon said I might feel some discomfort as the baby starts getting bigger. It's gotta make room for itself in there." I commented, patting my taut stomach.

I was feeling bloated and slightly sickly. But otherwise I felt alright.

"When are due?" Lucas queried hesitantly.

I glanced across at him as he started shrugging his jacket off.

"Fifth of June." I replied. "I know it's still months away, but it seems so close as well. It only feels like yesterday that I found out."

"Y'know how I feel then." Lucas muttered. I peeked across at him, biting my lip. But instead of lashing out at me like how he had done before when it came to the subject of our baby, he held his jacket out. My eyes widened as I stared at it before I looked back at him, at first not realising why he was giving me his jacket. "You look cold." He commented, as if it were obvious.

I grinned and I took it from him, throwing it around my shoulders and shoving my arms in. It was so warm already from him wearing it. I sighed contently.

"Thanks." I peeked up at the sky. "It's definitely starting to get colder at night." Lucas nodded in agreement. "It'll be Christmas soon." I remarked. I turned to look at Lucas. "Are you going to the party?"

He frowned.

"What party?"

"They throw like a Winter ball in the market place each year. Everyone gets dressed up and there's food and music and dancing." I chuckled to myself, thinking back to happier times in my life when I had been able to be a normal teenager partying with my friends. "It probably sounds silly to you, but it's always a bit of fun."

"It does sound fun." Lucas commented, sounding almost robotic.

I snuggled down deeper inside his coat, feeling a strange amount of comfort from wearing it.

"It's normally on the 23rd of December." I announced. I frowned slightly as I realised we were nearing my place; I wished I didn't live so close to town right then. I would have much preferred walking with Lucas for longer, for I assumed he'd go back to ignoring my presence after that night. "You didn't have to walk me home, y'know." I remarked coyly, peeking up at Lucas.

His green eyes remained staring forward, focused on our destination.

"I wasn't going to leave you after what happened tonight." He mumbled, not turning to regard me at all.

I bit my lip.

"Thank you...again. I don't think many people would've stepped in the way you did."

Lucas frowned and looked down at the ground, still avoiding my gaze.

"I wanted to kill him." He muttered lowly. "When I saw him with you I...I saw red." He scowled confusedly, as if he didn't understand his own feelings. Finally he turned to gaze at me, a look of pleading in his eyes as if he wanted me to explain it all for him. "I hate you. I shouldn't care what happens."

We stopped in front of my house, yet neither one of us made a move to part ways.

"Do you really hate me?" I asked quietly.

Lucas nodded.

"Yes." He answered sincerely. "You betrayed me. You lied to me." He inched closer to me, leaning down so his face was level with mine. His eyes gazed intensely into mine and I could tell every word he said was true. The passionate hate he felt for me was plain to see. "I could never trust you again. You disgust me." I stared helplessly at him, feeling all of my defences crumbling from his harsh assessment. "In an ideal world I'd never have to see you again. But I guess that means I'm in hell because I'm forced to see you every single blasted day and it's torture." He glared at me like I was his worst enemy. "You cause me so much agony every time I see you that I want to tear my own eyes out."

I frowned, feeling equally troubled. I hadn't realised just how deep his wrath toward me ran.

"I'm sor..." I started to apologise.

But before I could finish my sentence, Lucas's lips were over mine for a searing kiss. His hands were either side of my neck, as if he were about to strangle the life from me. But instead he took my essence through his kiss, making my whole being feel weak. I latched onto his shirt tightly, not wanting to let him go again.

"I really hate you." Lucas breathed as we both came up for air.

Then our mouths rejoined once more, clashing teeth and battling tongues. I moaned deeply as Lucas's hands began rubbing down my back, causing my spine to tingle.

"I hated you once too." I announced, as his lips moved to trail along my jaw line.

I breathed heavily as his mouth brushed down my neck. I pool of warm ecstasy was gathering between my legs; god I needed him so badly. My whole being ached for him as if he were my life source. Passion stormed through me as his mouth came back to meet mine. I moved my hands up to his shoulders. His hands trailed down to my hips, causing a throbbing sensation to build in my very core. I pressed my body into his, needing to feel him against me. But the moment my middle pushed against his, Lucas jolted away from me as if I'd electrocuted him. The kiss ended abruptly and he stared at me looking shocked and angered. My mouth was still parted from our intense make out session, but I remained silent. His eyes glared down at my stomach and he shook his head.

"I can't forget about it." He grumbled, sounding furious with himself. He stared back at me and shook his head. "Why does it have to be like this?" I didn't know how to respond; words had completely abandoned me. Instead I just remained frozen, spooked by his actions. Lucas grumbled before leaning back down. "Skye..." He groaned, like it was all my fault. His forehead rested against my own. He laid his left hand flat against the door to my house that was behind me, supporting his weight. My back also was against the door, trapping me against him. "Why can't I just hate you?" He muttered.

I found myself smirking.

"Welcome to my world. It would be easier if we just hated each other, wouldn't it?"

Lucas gazed deeply into my eyes, a crooked smile shaping his lips.

"You're like no one else I know." He whispered.

Biting my lip, I tentatively moved my hand up to his face. His eyes flicked closed as I pressed my hand against his cheek. I smiled when he turned his face into my palm, his stubble tickling my skin. I stretched my neck up and brought my mouth back to his, my eyes closing. His hand rested lightly on my hip bone, his other still leaning against the door. I sucked my belly in as much as possible, not wanting to risk touching Lucas again. But he was moving closer to me, making it impossible to stop our bodies from brushing together. He pressed me up against the door, a passionate haze falling over us both.

"Stay with me tonight." I breathed as we briefly parted.

After everything that had happened, I didn't particularly want to be on my own. And there was no one else who made me feel as safe as Lucas did.

"You know I can't." He murmured, before bringing his lips back to mine.

I pulled away again slightly, opening my eyes once more. His green stare met mine almost instantly.

"Why?"

Lucas frowned softly.

"We'll only end up doing things that will complicate this further." He reasoned.

"We don't have to." I commented. Uncertainty still filled Lucas's face. I decided to play the sweet, innocent girl card. "Please. After what happened in the bar I don't want to be on my own."

His eyes narrowed as he gazed at me; I could tell I was winning him over. He sighed lightly before nodding. I beamed at him. Then I turned around so I could open the door, letting Lucas back inside once again.


	29. Chapter 29: Nightmares

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope everyone has enjoyed all of the festivities :-D_

* * *

 **Lucas:**

What the hell was I doing? Sure I'd always been a bit of a masochist, but I was taking it to whole new levels. But God she was so beautiful. She made it so hard for me to stay away from her. I peeked down at her then. She was fast asleep, curled up against my side. We were in her bed, nestled under the sheets. But both of us were fully clothed. Nothing had happened, except for a few stolen kisses. That made it worse. I wasn't even there for any sexual gratification. I was with her solely because I wanted to be; because she made me want to be with her. She'd looked all vulnerable when she'd pleaded with me to stay with her. How could I have turned her down?

My thoughts turned back to the previous night. If I ever saw that piece of filth go anywhere near her again I swore I'd kill him. For the briefest of moments when I had descended down those stairs and saw them together, I had thought Skye had moved onto someone else. My heart had shattered there and then in my chest for fear I had lost her once and for all. But then I'd seen how frightened she had looked, how she had tried to pull away and how he had grabbed her. I'd barely even processed my actions before I had swooped in to protect her...to protect them both.

Unwillingly, my gaze shifted down to Skye's middle. The duvet only came up to her waist, allowing me a full view of her stomach. There was still no sign that she was pregnant. She didn't look old enough to be expecting either. There was a youthful innocence about her, especially when she slept. Why hadn't I been more careful with her? I should have taken better care of her. I frowned down at her flat stomach. It seemed unbelievable to think there was another human being growing in there. I guess life really was the world's miracle.

I sighed to myself, cursing the situation I had gotten myself in. I was _never_ going to be father material. Skye and the baby would be so much better off without me in their lives. The idea of leaving Terra Nova floated freely around in my mind once more. That option seemed so appealing. I could give Skye whatever cash I had to contribute a small amount; and then I could get out. I wouldn't be stuck watching it grow from afar. I wouldn't have to watch when Skye inevitably found another man more worthy of her love. I wouldn't have to watch the old man play the role of doting grandparent. They'd be better off without me and I'd be better off without them.

Yet the thought of never seeing her again was unbearable. She had well and truly gotten under my skin. I couldn't deny I held very strong feelings for her. I cared for her so much; a small part of me even considered attempting the whole family thing. But what was the point? I'd only fuck it up. Surely subjecting an innocent child to my reckless, impulsive temperate was worse than just walking away.

Skye suddenly moaned beside me. My gaze snapped up to her face, feeling spooked as if she had been able to hear what I had been thinking. But she still appeared to be in a deep sleep. I watched her for a couple of moments, wishing I could sleep the way she did. Then I turned my stare back up to the shadowy ceiling. My mind was alive with thoughts and feelings, not allowing me to rest. There seemed to be no way that I could shut it off.

"Mom." Skye murmured.

I looked back at the still sleeping girl beside me. A frown had formed on her brow and she flinched violently. I observed her quietly, watching as she shook her head and flailed her hands. She mumbled something incomprehensible before shuddering again. Acting upon instinct, I reached out and stroked her face. It alarmed me when I felt her cheek was damp with tears.

"Ssshhhh Skye," I whispered. "It's just a dream. You're okay."

"Mom!" She called out again, louder that time.

My heart clenched for Skye's pain. I knew all about night terrors; I'd watched my mom die more times than I could count. I moved slightly closer to Skye, feeling awkward by our proximity. I wasn't used to intimacy; that was all a foreign concept to me. But I knew Skye needed comforting, and I was the only one there to do it.

"It's not real Skye." I breathed, caressing her cheek again.

With my other hand, I took hold of one of her trembling hands. Her breathing was becoming more laboured. Then suddenly her eyes sprung open as she jolted violently. I became trapped in her terrified looking gaze. I smiled warmly at her and continued gently stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Lucas?" She croaked, her voice sounding strangled.

Her eyes snapped around the room, as if she thought there were monsters coming to get her.

"I'm here Bucket." I murmured, using that old nickname she'd told me about in the hope it would help relax her. She looked back at me then. I could tell she was disorientated. Her shaky hand reached out and touched my chest, as if she was making sure that I was real. I traced along her jaw line with my thumb, loving how soft her skin was. "It was just a bad dream. I promise you're safe."

She peeked back up at me and smiled weakly. Then she moved herself into my chest, snuggling as close as possible to me. I froze for a moment, not sure what I was supposed to do. But then I felt a sudden great need to protect her as I felt her trembling body against mine. I wrapped my arm securely around her and rested my chin against the top of her head. I could feel her breath against my neck and her clammy hands were flat against my chest.

"Don't leave me." Skye whispered.

In that moment, I understood why we were always gravitating toward one another. It was because we were both as broken as each other.

"I won't." I assured her quietly.

I placed a light kiss against her hair and listened as she settled back down.

XXX

 **Skye:**

"He stayed at yours _all_ night?" Tasha clarified.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"And _nothing_ happened?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

Tasha frowned, looking confused by my statements. I was confused by the situation as well. When I'd invited Lucas in last night, I'd assumed we would have ended up having sex. I had thought that was all he had really wanted from me and why he had ended up agreeing to stay. But he didn't even try anything at all. We'd pretty much gone straight to my bed and apart from a few kisses, nothing had happened. I'd fallen asleep and when I'd woken up Lucas had still been there. In fact he had had his arm around me and I'd been snuggled against his torso.

"Well what happened this morning?" She queried.

I shrugged.

"I don't even know. It was weird." I frowned as I thought back to it. "We woke up, got out of bed and I offered to make him breakfast. But he said he had somewhere he had to be. I asked what it was and he said he'd promised to go see that girl, Sarah, in the hospital." I shrugged my shoulders. "And that was it. He left and I had a shower." I sighed. "I don't know if he actually was going to visit someone or if that was just an excuse to get away from me..."

"I don't think it was an excuse." Tasha announced. I looked quizzically at her. "I saw him at the hospital last night." She informed me. "He was visiting Sarah. She had a funny episode whilst he was there so he did have to leave early and he did say to Dr Shannon to let Sarah know he'd come back and see her today."

I frowned.

"What actually is wrong with her?" I queried.

"Post traumatic stress." Tasha replied. "She can have all these really weird visual and auditory hallucinations. A lot of shit happened to her in Somalia. Dr Shannon did a CT scan and she thinks they have been messing around in her head as well, doing all kinds of weird experiments."

"That's awful." I commented.

Tasha nodded.

"Yeah. She was really bad when she first arrived. She attacked a nurse and bit her arm." I pulled a face. "It was bad. But she's definitely improving. She still has bad days though."

"Have you talked to her much?"

Tasha raised a shoulder.

"A little bit, but normally when I'm in there so is Dr Shannon."

"What's she like?" I asked.

Tasha narrowed her eyes as she thought about her answer.

"She's a bit...odd. And she can say some really creepy things sometimes. But I guess when you think what's actually happened to her, you can't really blame her for that. She's quite sweet though. I brought in her lunch the other day and she told me to go and give it to someone else who needed it because she wasn't used to having so many meals a day so could last without food." Tasha smiled. "I tried to explain that there is no poverty in Terra Nova. She was fascinated by it all."

I sighed.

"Is it bad of me if I feel a bit jealous about her?" I mumbled.

Tasha frowned quizzically.

"Why are you jealous?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess because he went to see her instead of stay with me." I scrunched my nose. "That is bad of me, isn't it?"

Tasha chuckled before shaking her head.

"No. It's normal. You're in love with him. You're bound to feel jealous, especially with all these crazy hormones flooding your system at the moment." I smirked. "Has he said anything more about the baby?"

My gaze briefly dropped down to my middle before I stared back across at the house opposite Tasha's. I shifted awkwardly on the wooden bench on the porch before slowly shaking my head.

"Not really. Neither of us mentioned it at all last night when he was at mine. It came up _very_ briefly on the way over to Taylor's office." I crossed my arms grumpily. "I just wish he'd talk to me about it instead of leaving me to guess all of the time."

"Maybe _you_ should talk to _him_ about it instead of waiting for him to bring it up."

I threw Tasha a frown.

"Last time I brought it up, he told me to leave him alone and then I didn't see him for days."

"Yeah but that was right after he just found out." Tasha pointed out. She turned more so she was facing me and rested her arm on the back of the bench. "He's had chance to digest the news now. He'll be more relaxed about the whole thing."

I shook my head.

"I hoped after a few days of calming down he'd come and talk to me about it. But that hasn't happened." I rubbed my forehead with my fingertips. "He doesn't want it Tash. I know it."

"You can't know that for sure."

I shrugged my brows.

"He's not exactly acting like someone who's looking forward to parenthood." I remarked.

"Just give him some more time Skye and don't stop hoping until he actually tells you seriously that he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life."

I smiled weakly.

"I'll try not to."

XXX

 **Lucas:**

"I miss her." I admitted lowly. "I can't believe how much I do seeming as barely know her." I shook my head angrily, feeling confused by my own feelings. "But whenever she's not here, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Then what are you still doing here with me?" Sarah asked. I looked across the room at her; she was perched on her bed, her legs folded neatly in front of her. Her hands were resting in her lap and she wore a soft smile on her face. For some unbeknownst reason, Sarah had become my new guidance councillor. Since I'd arrived that morning, I'd been explaining my whole fucked up existence and she had been patiently listening and offering advice when she could. It felt good to talk to someone about it all. "Go and see her right now and tell her exactly how you feel."

I grimaced.

"I can't though, can I?"

"Why? Because she's pregnant?" Sarah rolled her eyes at me as I scowled down at the floor. "Lucas, c'mon. It's not like it's someone else's baby you'd have to take care of. She's pregnant with _your_ child. Are you really going to miss out on that?"

"I don't know for sure it's mine." I muttered.

"Yes you do." I frowned up at Sarah. "You're just scared to admit it. I get that."

"I'm not afraid." I snapped.

"Yes you are." Sarah nodded at me. "And that's okay. What we've been through was horrible. It's natural to be scared of the future, especially when it seems so perfect. When I came here, I was so scared because for the first time I felt safe and that didn't feel right. I was so used to living in fear that the thought of being safe didn't seem real. I didn't want to let my guard down, because I thought if I did I'd get hurt again. But guess what...we are safe here. I know that and you know that." I pulled a face and looked gloomily back at the ground. "Caine has already taken so much from us. Are you really going to let him take away your chance at a family?"

I fidgeted in my seat, feeling a wave of unease pass through me.

"I can't have a family." I mumbled.

"Yeah you can. In fact you already do. That girl, Skye...she sounds incredible. She knows exactly who you are and what you've done and she _still_ loves you. You don't want to let her go. And Lucas you're going to be a dad! There are so many people who would kill to have what you have. I know I would."

I looked back at Sarah. She smiled at me.

"I like it just being me." I admitted. "I don't want that kind of responsibility. I'd only fuck it up."

Sarah rolled her eyes at me.

"So what do you want to do?"

I breathed a heavy sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

A few quiet moments passed, both of us lost in our thoughts. Then Sarah's voice broke through the hush.

"You know what I want to do?"

I glanced back at her and smiled.

"No. What?"

Her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"I want to go."

I frowned.

"Go where?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. It doesn't really matter." She remarked. "I have spent my whole life trapped inside the same building, staring at the same walls. Well now I'm free and I want to see the world." She grinned. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. But when they finally let me out of this place, I'm going to leave Terra Nova."

My mouth dropped open.

"What? You can't just leave?"

Sarah snorted.

"That's quite hypocritical of you, y'know, seeming as you ran away for all those years."

"Yeah well...I'm pretty sure I'd had some kind of survival training or something. You'll get torn apart by raptors if you go out there."

Sarah's hazel eyes widened then; I could practically see the light bulb flicker on in her mind.

"Oh my God, I'm a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It just makes perfect sense." She rambled.

"What does?" I interjected.

She scooted along her bed, closer toward me. I could see she was physically having to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come with me."

I pulled a face.

"Are you having an episode? Do you need me to call in a doctor?"

Sarah shook her head quickly.

"No, no I'm fine. But I am serious! Come with me! You know what you're doing out there; I'd be safer with you. _And_ it gives you time away from this place to work out exactly what you want to do about Skye and the baby. _And_ you are kind of my best friend so it's kind of in the job description that you do completely irrational and stupid things with me."

I smirked.

"Well first problem with your crazy scheme is that I don't remember a damn thing about being out there, so I'm probably not going to be that useful."

Suddenly Sarah started waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "What if this jogs your memory? You might see something out there that triggers something?!" She beamed excitedly. "This idea just keeps getting better and better!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Unfortunately for her, I did not share the same feelings. I was living in the real world, where I knew her plan would fail.

"I doubt we'd make it 5 klicks before my old man caught up with us and brought us back."

Sarah pulled a face.

"C'mon Lucas! Where's your sense of adventure gone? Really, what's stopping you? Give me _one_ good reason and I won't bring it up ever again."

My eyes tightened as I thought about that one. Did I have a reason to stay? Sure I might have gotten a girl pregnant; but in my mind there was just enough of a chance that that child belonged to somebody else. And was Skye really enough to make me stay in such close proximity with the old man? In fact the thought of finally being free of the old man was definitely a pro of leaving as quickly as we could. But then I thought about Tom. I'd made him a promise I wouldn't go. He'd been so good to me, like a father.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I commented.

Sarah tittered.

"That's an excuse, not a reason."

I sighed as I looked over at her. I could tell how much she wanted to go. She looked like a child that was preparing to go on holiday.

"Sarah, what about your medication? If we leave, you won't get the treatment that you need." I reminded her gently.

She shook her head.

"I don't need it anymore. I'm feeling great, better than I have in a long time."

I pulled a face.

"But don't you think that could be because of the pills you're taking?"

"I know my own mind Lucas. Look, we can take some pills with us and _if_ I have a funny turn, then they're there as back up." I grimaced. "Look...I'm going. I have to. It's just something that I have to do for myself. But you don't have to come. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone that I'm going, okay? They'll only try and stop me."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Fine. I won't say a word. But I still don't think this is a good plan. You'll get yourself killed out there."

Sarah shrugged.

"Maybe. But at least I would have lived a little before I die." She smiled. "I'm not going until I get out of this place anyway, which could still be a couple of weeks. So promise me you'll think about coming with me?"

I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"I'll consider it."

"I think it could be good for us. For both of us."

"Hmmm." Was all I said.


	30. Chapter 30: Missing You

**Skye:**

 _1 week later_

I was experiencing one of those rare occasions where I felt completely normal. It was midday and I was sat in my old house with my best friends. We'd somehow managed to score the same day off, so the four of us had planned a lunch date. Tasha and Max had cooked, whilst Hunter and I had sorted the drinks. Even the day itself had brightened; the sun was shining causing the crimson and orange leaves to gleam beneath its rays. As the weather was so beautiful, we'd moved to sit outside to continue our post meal chat.

I smiled contently to myself as I listened to Tasha moaning how crap her job at the hospital had been lately. She was in the process of describing how she'd had to help one of the doctors extract a beetle that had attached itself to a poor man's side. Hunter couldn't stop cringing, which was causing Max to laugh and tease him. I subtly laid my hand on my small bump that had started appearing a couple of days ago. It was so exciting being able to see my belly beginning to expand.

"Okay let's change the subject." Hunter suggested loudly, cutting over Tasha's gross tale. I smirked at him; ever since the incident with the parasite in his stomach he'd been extra squeamish when it came to stories of creepy crawlies. "Skye care to talk about your job for a bit? Especially about the part where the drunken girls start making out in the corner?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Max punched him in the arm, announcing how he needed to grow up.

"It's been quite quiet lately." I remarked. "Nothing much to tell." Both boys looked quite relieved when I said that. They'd both heard about what had happened in the bar with Eddie. Since then, they'd acted like my bodyguards, spending most nights in the bar when I was on shift to keep an eye on me. They were so sweet. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you though." I announced, straightening myself up on the bench. It was about time I brought the boys in on my secret. I loved them both dearly, like family. I'd want them to know before everyone else. I peeked across at Tasha, who was sat next to me on the bench, and smiled secretively. Her brows shot up as she realised what I was about to reveal. I focused back on the boys; they were both glancing between Tasha and me, sensing she already was in on it. "Don't be mad that I've not told you before...I had to wait for the right moment."

Tasha wriggled excitedly on the bench probably relieved she didn't have to keep my secret for much longer. I knew she was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from Max. That was why I felt even more grateful to her that she had been able to keep her lips sealed. She truly was the best friend I could have asked for.

"What's going on?" Max queried as he eyed Tasha curiously.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay...well, don't freak out on me...but," I bit my lip, containing the grin that was threatening to burst across my face. "I'm pregnant."

Both Max and Hunter's expressions mirrored one another's perfectly. Their mouths had fallen open and their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Are you joking?" Hunter questioned.

I sniggered and shook my head.

"No. I'm eleven weeks, hence why it's not that noticeable yet." I patted my stomach affectionately. "And incase you were wondering, yes it is Lucas's." I added, knowing that would more than likely be the question on everyone's tongues.

"Wow! Well congratulations...that's great news!" Max commented, smiling. Then he glanced at Tasha. "And I can't believe you didn't let slip!"

Tasha laughed.

"It's been _so_ hard. I've been _so_ excited." She grinned at me. "Does this mean I can start buying little baby gifts now?"

I sniggered and nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I know people will start finding out eventually. I just wanted Lucas to know first and give him some time to get used to the idea."

"So you have told him then?" Hunter asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, he knows."

"And?" He pressed.

I fidgeted awkwardly. Hunter hated Lucas. That was no secret. He'd never approved of mine and Lucas's relationship. I certainly didn't want to give him more cause to dislike Lucas and yet I couldn't pretend everything was fine.

I'd seen him twice since he'd spent the night at mine. First, I had spotted him in the marketplace the other day; but when he'd seen me he had turned and walked in the opposite direction. The second time he had stopped by the bar yesterday and asked me where Boylan was. Once I had answered he hadn't given me chance to say anything further; he had just sped away to where I had told him Boylan was. So I was left not knowing once again where I stood with him.

"I think he's warming up to the idea." I replied cryptically.

Tasha smiled sympathetically; I'd pretty much been giving her daily reports of my life to analyse. She really had been such a great support through everything.

"So I'm taking that to mean he's kicked you to the curb but you're still trying to protect him." Hunter remarked.

I frowned.

"Hunter." Max warned.

"He can't remember us ever being in a relationship, so yes he did find it difficult to comprehend at first. But he's starting to accept it more now."

Hunter shook his head angrily. I'd been worried he'd react that way. He hated Lucas. I wasn't sure if that was because he still held feelings for me or if he was just acting like a protective big brother. Either way, I could see he was going to boil over.

"You can't keep letting him treat you the way he does, Skye. Especially not now that you're..." He gestured at my middle.

I sighed, feeling defeated. As naive as it sounded, I just wished everyone would get along.

"I'm in love with him." I announced. "Feelings like that don't just stop. And when you love someone, you don't just stop fighting for them."

Hunter groaned.

"But Skye, _he_ _doesn't love you_." He informed me, stressing each syllable. "In fact, I heard he pretty much spends all of his time with that mad girl in the hospital. Personally I think they're more suited for each other, both as crazy as each other."

Despite knowing nothing was going on between Lucas and Sarah, I still felt my heart fracture in my chest. A jealous flame ignited in my stomach.

"Hunter you're ruining this night." Tasha spoke up, trying to change the subject. "Can't you just be happy for Skye? It's amazing news!"

"What? That she's got herself knocked up by a psycho that wants nothing to do with her? She's just fucked the rest of her life." Hunter snapped.

Immediately I jumped up to my feet.

"I have to go." I mumbled.

"Skye wait!" I heard Tasha call, but I ignored her.

Instead I began storming through Terra Nova, wanting to get away from Hunter. Behind me, I heard Tasha and Hunter arguing and poor Max trying to diffuse the situation. But right then I couldn't have cared less. Hunter could never be happy for me when it came to anything to do with Lucas. He always had to make me feel so foolish for loving Lucas. But it wasn't like I could just turn off my feelings for him. If there was a switch, then God knew I would have flipped it ages ago. But there wasn't. There was just me and my stupid heart; and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from missing him.

XXX

 **Lucas:**

It was a ridiculous thought. Sarah and I could not leave Terra Nova. She wouldn't cope out there and I hardly knew my way around. I wouldn't be able to keep her safe; hell I wasn't even sure I'd be able to keep myself safe. Yet it was quite an alluring proposition and since she had suggested it I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. There wasn't much keeping me in Terra Nova. To be fair, the _only_ thing keeping me in Terra Nova was the promise I had made to Tom. He'd always been like a father to me; I'd hate to think I had disappointed him. Though thinking about the look on the old man's face when he realised I had broken free of his false utopia was definitely a pro for leaving.

I sighed heavily as I meandered through the marketplace. The sun was slowly setting, dipping behind the trees. I paused briefly so I could admire the dusk. The sky was a rainbow of colours, from deep purples to bright oranges. It was quite a sight to behold. I could see the appeal of leaving. I wanted to know what was beyond the fence that kept us all locked in. Sarah had a point as well that it could perhaps jog a memory or two as I had previously been out there for so long. There must have been places out there that held meaning to me. Perhaps it wasn't such a ridiculous thought after all.

"Hey." Greeted a small, apprehensive voice from behind me.

I blinked out of my trance and turned around to see who was there. My chest jolted when I saw Skye. She was stood timidly beside me, a small smile on her face. I glanced in both directions, wondering where she had come from, before settling my stare back on her.

"Hi." I mumbled awkwardly.

I hadn't spoken to her since I'd stayed the night at hers. I wasn't even sure why I had done that. Nothing could happen between us. But then I pictured that asshole in the bar grabbing onto her arm and not letting her go. I'd needed to protect her. She'd looked so vulnerable afterwards. I'd wanted to comfort her; to let her know she was safe. All of those feelings had resulted in me kissing her. My lips tingled at the very memory of her soft lips against mine. She hadn't wanted to be alone that night; she had needed my comfort. Why was it so hard to deny her?

"You looked lost in thought there." She commented.

I looked back up at the heavens.

"Just admiring the view." I remarked.

"It never gets old, does it?"

I focused my attention back down at the young girl. God she was beautiful. Why did she have to come with such a demanding responsibility?

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

She gestured with her thumb at the direction she had just come from.

"I was having lunch with my friends." She announced.

I could tell instantly from her expression that something had happened there. She looked troubled and lost.

"Did something happen?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

Skye looked down at the ground.

"I told them about the baby." She announced. She peeked back at me – I guessed they hadn't taken the news the way she had hoped. "Hunter and I got into a stupid argument."

I scowled deeply. If he had upset my Skye I would rip his fucking throat out.

"What did he say?" He asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Skye exhaled lightly.

"He doesn't approve. He's never approved of you. He said some horrible things." Skye's face fell, clearly recalling what he had said to her. "He thinks I'm ruining my life and being naive to keep hoping that you're going to get better."

She sniffed miserably. I clenched my fists so tightly that I felt one crack.

"Right..." I muttered.

Then I took off in the direction of where I knew Skye's friends resided.

"Lucas?!" Skye called desperately after me. But I ignored her and continued on my way. I was not going to let someone speak to Skye that way. She deserved more respect than that. "Lucas wait!" Skye latched onto my arm, causing me to halt. "Whatever you're planning on doing, please don't!" She begged.

"You think I'm going to stand back and let someone speak to you that way?" I growled.

Skye shook her head.

"I'm fine. Really. I've made it sound worse than what it was. Please just leave it."

I frowned at her.

"No!" I exclaimed. "He's upset you. That's not right."

I tried to move around her, but she blocked my way again.

"Oh Lucas please don't!" She pleaded. "You'll just make it worse. Please...he'll feel terrible tomorrow. It was just a shock for him to find out and he was probably a bit jealous. Please! He's still my friend. I don't want you to hurt him!"

I sighed as I gazed into her eyes, feeling some of the anger begin to melt away. I reached up and brushed my fingers across her cheek.

"I don't like thinking people have upset you." I remarked.

Skye smiled weakly.

"It's more that he pissed me off than upset me." She assured me. "I have a thick skin, I swear."

I smirked at her. Then I couldn't prevent myself from leaning down and pressing my lips against her forehead. I heard a small sigh escape from her.

"Let me walk you home." I requested. "Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

Skye grinned at me and nodded.

"Okay." I lowered my hand from her face and found myself interlocking my fingers in hers. Then we walked hand in hand back through the marketplace. "So what brought you out here?" Skye asked.

I tilted my head in the direction of the infirmary.

"I was just visiting Sarah in the hospital."

"Oh how's she doing?" Skye asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I frowned slightly as I wondered why Skye even cared. She'd never met Sarah. But then again that was the kind of individual Skye was. She was just a good person whom cared about everyone and everything.

"Much better." I answered.

I left out the part where she had once again been trying to convince me to leave Terra Nova with her; but it seemed like the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was the best decision. Skye smiled warmly. She had such a stunning smile.

"That's really good. It must be nice for you to have someone to talk to who understands."

I nodded my head awkwardly, knowing she was referring to Somalia. I couldn't believe I had told her about that; I could never normally speak to anyone about that.

"Yeah...urm I hope you don't mind but I urm...I told her about..." My eyes glanced down at Skye's middle before meeting hers once more.

Skye beamed.

"It's fine. I'll start showing soon and then everyone will know."

I frowned glumly. I hadn't even considered everyone else knowing. That would be strange.

"Well you're still looking good at the moment." I muttered.

Skye grinned, a small amount of pink tinting her cheeks. She looked down at her feet as we strolled through Terra Nova.

"Thanks." She bit her lip, making her look ten times more desirable. "So urm... what did Sarah say about it?" She queried, glancing back at me.

I sighed, looking straight ahead of me.

"Honestly? Like Tom and the old man she thinks I'm being a selfish idiot."

"I don't think that." Skye said quickly. I glanced back at her. "You need to deal with this in your own way. I always knew it was going to be hard for us."

I groaned.

"Don't do that Skye."

Skye's face fell, looking terrified that she had just accidently deeply offended me.

"Do what?"

"Be nice to me. I have been a jerk to you. Shout at me, _hit_ me. Do anything except be understanding and kind. It makes me feel worse."

Skye smiled gently.

"But if I'm angry at you that means I blame you. I don't. I blame the people that hurt you in the first place and caused your memory loss. I blame myself for not telling you earlier. But I don't blame you at all."

I pulled a face.

"I blame myself for knocking you up in the first place." I grumbled.

Skye grinned.

"Again, that's as much my fault as it is yours." I rolled my eyes. She was just too kind for her own good – people like me would take advantage of that if she wasn't careful. "Can we actually talk about that?" Skye started uncertainly.

I smirked.

"About the conception? Yes I would love to hear every last dirty detail about that night."

Skye blushed fiercely.

"Lucas!" She giggled, playfully hitting my arm with her free hand. I grinned at her. "Actually...I meant _us_. Like what happened the other night."

I winced, knowing she was going to bring that up at some point. Once again, I averted my stare forward in the direction we were travelling in.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I probably shouldn't have stayed over."

Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"But I wanted you to." She pointed out.

I sighed, still avoiding her gaze.

"But it just makes this more complicated."

Skye sniggered.

"I don't think it can get much more complicated." I smirked, knowing she had a point. "What are you thinking about?" Skye asked after we'd walked a little way without speaking.

I glanced across at her.

"Just about this whole situation."

Skye chewed on her lip, looking apprehensive about whatever it was she was clearly debating saying.

"Can I ask you something?" She remarked.

I nodded my head.

"Anything."

We'd just reached her house, so came to a halt outside of her door.

"If I wasn't pregnant, how would you feel about me then?"

I grimaced not knowing how best to answer that. Releasing her hand, I shrugged my shoulders slowly.

"You are pregnant though." I mumbled.

"I know that...but just pretend for a moment. If it was just me and you and there was no baby. What would you do then?"

I smiled weakly.

"Honestly? I'd march you straight into your bedroom and probably accidently make a baby with you then and we'd end up being right back in this situation again."

Skye smirked.

"But you..." She frowned slightly, looking as if she were processing each one of my words carefully. "You would want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm only human Skye. I don't think you realise how beautiful you are, inside and out." I gazed into her alluring blue eyes. It felt so familiar, so right, as if I'd been losing myself in her eyes all my life. "Any man would want to be with you."

Skye smiled bashfully.

"So it is only the baby that's holding you back? Nothing else?" I nodded mutely. She made it sound so minor, as if it was something I really shouldn't be worrying about. But it was a whole other human being. It would never just be me and her. We'd always have to consider the welfare of that baby. I was too young and selfish for that kind of responsibility; I just wanted Skye all to myself. "Do you really not want this baby?" She asked.

I frowned.

"I've never wanted kids. Ever."

Skye raised her shoulders.

"And you don't think that could ever change?"

My eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "Right now...it's not something I want. If you had this baby tomorrow, I wouldn't be there." I knew I was being brutal, but it had to be said. "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't."

Skye bit her lip.

"But in a few months?" She pressed.

I could tell she was clinging onto any bit of hope she had.

"I can't say how I will feel definitely in a few months. All I can say is how I feel now. I can't imagine ever wanting to have children. It's just too much of a responsibility and too much can go wrong." Skye released a shaky breath. She dropped her gaze to the floor, looking defeated and tired. I could see I was breaking her heart; she was visibly shattering before me. That knowledge was causing my own heart to splinter. She was such a good person; I hated knowing I was hurting her. Already that night she was so vulnerable after that idiot friend of hers. I couldn't cause her more pain right then. Without fully processing whether or not it was a good idea, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her small being. She nestled contently into my hold, her own hands moving to my sides. "I know right now how much I want you though." I told her sincerely.

I still couldn't tell she was pregnant; it was easy to be able to forget. She tilted her head back to look at me. A grateful smile was on her lips. I couldn't stop myself from ducking my head down and claiming her mouth with my own. Her kisses were highly addictive. I knew I wouldn't be able to easily resist, so why even bother trying?

"Will you stay the night?" Skye breathed as our kiss ended.

I really wanted to. I needed her so badly that I felt in physical pain. But I felt instant apprehension toward her request.

"I'm not sure I should." I told her seriously.

Skye sighed sadly.

"Please. I really want you."

I nodded my head.

"I want you too. And that's the problem."

A confused frown formed on her brow.

"Why is that a problem?" She queried.

I shifted awkwardly, releasing her body.

"I..." I frowned. "I don't want to hurt...it." I mumbled, glancing briefly at her middle.

I knew from past experiences with her that we could be a bit wild. That couldn't have been good for her in her condition, right? Skye glanced down at her own belly questioningly. Then her eyes lit up as if she understood what I meant. She beamed at me and shook her head.

"You won't." She assured. I remained hesitant. Skye grinned; her whole face had brightened up. "It's okay Lucas." She reached out and took my hand in hers. "I'll be gentle with you."

How could anyone have resisted that? I mean really. Who? I kissed her fiercely once more before allowing her to pull me inside her house.


	31. Chapter 31: The Morning After

_Hey guys!_

 _I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who is still reading and especially to those who are reviewing. It means so much to me when you take the time to leave a comment and really encourages me to keep on writing!_

 _Love to you all!_

* * *

 **Skye:**

I laid beside Lucas in my bed, watching him sleep. My arm was propped up on the pillow, and the side of my face rested in my palm. I couldn't help but smile as I gazed at him. He was lying on his back, his faced turned in my direction. The sheets covered midway up to his torso; the rest of his chest was exposed to me. Early morning sunshine was starting to seep through my dark blue curtains. Lucas normally didn't sleep in that much; in fact sometimes I wondered if he even slept at all. He always waited for me to fall asleep first and he always seemed to already be awake when I would finally stir. It was quite a rare occasion for me to beat him awake.

I grinned as I studied the peaceful expression on his face. My heart was filled with joy that he was there with me again. After last time when he had then avoided me, I had assumed he must have regretted what had happened between us. But I understood then he had been avoiding me because of how much he wanted me and he was trying to convince himself otherwise. As I had that knowledge then, I vowed that I was going to keep tempting him as much as possible until he completely surrendered to me.

I sighed contently as I thought back to last night. He had actually been concerned about hurting our baby. I'd found it so sweet and endearing. It also showed that he cared, which I thought was definitely good progress. Even after I had assured him the baby would be fine, he had still been so careful and gentle with me. I loved him so much.

Everything was so perfect right then; I never wanted to leave that moment. The only problem that there was, was that I was supposed to be at the bar in an hour. Since what had happened with Eddie, Boylan had mainly put me on morning shifts. I knew he was trying to be helpful and keep me safe. But the morning shifts were always so quiet and dull. I'd be forced to spend the entire morning cleaning everything...twice. I frowned to myself, wishing I could just stay in bed with Lucas. I was quite certain Boylan wouldn't mind if I did show up late with that excuse. I was 80% sure he would be pleased Lucas and I were sorting something out. But obviously I couldn't do that. It was me. I couldn't let someone down like that. I was all too aware I'd have to get out of bed and get ready soon. But I didn't want to disturb Lucas. I knew he often had trouble sleeping, so I didn't want to disrupt him if he was actually having some good dreams for once.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I wondered what best to do. I wasn't too sure how he would react if I just left him in my bed with a note to say I had gone to work – that was way too married couple. He'd probably be irritated that I hadn't woken him up. Either that or he would find the situation awkward and then would avoid me again. I definitely did not want to go another whole week without seeing him. Getting through a day without his affections was hard enough.

I smiled down at him again before deciding my next move. Slowly, I hooked my leg over his waist and moved so I straddled over him. That was enough to stir him. His eyes shot open, looking slightly startled. I giggled at him as I rested my body atop his. Lucas frowned at me before wrapping his arms around me.

"Leave me alone and go back to sleep." He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

I felt him quiver as I kissed his chest.

"I can't. I have work in an hour." I announced.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at me quizzically.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"7:50." Lucas raised his brows, looking surprised. He glanced at the clock as if he didn't trust me. "I'm sorry for waking you." He focused back on me. "But I left it for as long as I could and I'll need to be getting ready soon so I'm not late."

"It's fine. I'm just surprised. I don't normally sleep this well."

I smiled.

"Well it's a comfy bed." I commented.

Lucas smirked at me.

"It is."

I shifted slightly on him.

"Have to admit though I'm kinda comfy up here."

Lucas chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

"I have to admit I like having you up there."

My heart soared in my chest as he said that. I leant my face down and kissed him intensely. His hands began stroking up and down my back, causing me to shiver. If only we'd both had our clothes off...but unfortunately Lucas wore his khaki pants and I wore his shirt and some black panties. I moaned into his mouth as his hands found their way under my shirt. He flipped us over, probably figuring he'd have better access to my front that way. Sure enough he began fondling my breasts causing me to arch up into him. I moved my arms up and gripped the pillow above my head, giving him full access to my chest. He played with my breasts like they were a fined tuned instrument, expertly knowing exactly what to do and where to do it to.

My body jumped when one of his hands began stroking down my torso. His fingers slipped beneath my underwear. I thrusted my hips up to meet him, but instead of plunging in a digit his fingers stilled.

"Bucket..." He whispered in my ear. "Did you say something about having to go to work?"

I opened my eyes and pouted.

"I don't want to go." I mumbled.

Lucas smirked down at me.

"Want me to have a word with Tom?"

I smiled.

"Hmmm tempting. But I'd feel too guilty." I admitted.

Lucas chuckled at me, withdrawing his hands from my body.

"You're such a good girl." He commented.

I shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't like disappointing people." I told him truthfully.

Lucas smirked down at me.

"How could you possibly disappoint anyone?"

I smiled, though it was a little forced. If only he could remember my betrayals to him, his father and to the whole of Terra Nova, I doubted he would be making that comment.

"You'd be surprised."

His eyes narrowed questioningly, but he didn't comment. Instead he moved off of me and sat up.

"I suppose you'd better be getting ready, which means I better be going." He announced, rolling his shoulders to relieve the morning stiffness.

"You could stay for breakfast if you like?" I offered, trying not to sound too desperate.

Lucas glanced back at me. I still remained lying down, gazing up at him. He smiled at me before shaking his head.

"It's okay. I'll let you get ready in peace." I tried to hide my disappointment. "But now that I know you're on shift I might visit the bar later on."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning, causing Lucas to smile back at me.

"Okay."

I sat myself up and leaned in to kiss him. Like all of our kisses, it was filled with a desperate desire to just shut the rest of the world out and let it be the two of us. I gasped as I felt Lucas's hands start undoing the buttons of the shirt I wore. Excitement coursed through me and I quickly calculated I had time before I started my shift for another round of our fun and games. I shrugged out of the shirt as I felt Lucas tug it away from my body. But then his lips left mine also. I frowned questioningly back at him. Lucas smirked and waved the shirt at me.

"I just needed my shirt." He announced. I pouted in response. "Though I have to say I much prefer this view." He added, winking at me. I blushed before folding my arms across my exposed chest, hiding my breasts. Lucas chuckled at me and then threw his shirt behind him. "Screw it. We'll have time." He informed me confidently, before pouncing at me and pinning me down beneath him on the bed.

I shrieked with glee, giggling as his mouth came down to claim my right nipple. He held my hands above my head, giving him full access to my body. I happily moaned, allowing him to continue with his passionate ministrations.

* * *

 **Lucas:**

I stared down at Skye's bed as I did up the buttons on my shirt, working out how much of a mess I had gotten myself into. She was in the bathroom down the hall, hurriedly making herself look presentable before her shift. She had forty minutes until she actually had to be at the bar, ready to start the day. I was still trying to work out what hold it was she had over me. It was as if as soon as she was close, I lost all logical reason. I'd never understood how people could state that their heart had taken over from their brain; but right then I got it completely.

A knocking on the door sounded then. I walked out of Skye's room and glanced at the bathroom door. There was no sign she was emerging. I frowned across at the front door, wondering what the proper thing to do was right then. Would it be weird if I answered her door? I cringed when I imagined if it was my father on the other side.

The person knocked again, a little louder that time. Sighing to myself, I marched across to the front door and pulled it open. A fiery anger ignited deep within me when I beheld Skye's friend, Hunter. My mind recalled the distressed expression on Skye's face as she had recounted her ordeal with him. My fists balled up, ready to attack him for hurting my Skye. He looked equally shocked and then agitated to see me stood there.

"Where's Skye?" He demanded to know, glancing behind me into the house.

"Why do you care? You're no friend of hers." I snapped.

He frowned at me then.

"She's been my friend for longer than she's known you."

I sneered at him.

"And yet she chooses me over you. It's no wonder your bitter."

I could tell my words had stirred a jealous anger within him. He scowled hatefully at me and clenched his fists, though he must have calculated our body sizes and realised I would always beat him in a fight for he did not try to throw a punch.

"I'm just trying to look out for her. She's like a sister to me. I love her and I don't think you're any good for her. All you do is hurt her, again and again. She took a bullet for you and you left her before knowing if was alive or dead!" I frowned, not recalling that at all. "You whacked her head against a car bonnet and left her for dead. You threatened her and everyone she cared about. Then I hear you've gotten her knocked up and took the news less than well. Can you really blame me for trying to keep her away from you?"

I shifted on the spot, feeling irritated. Though what was I supposed to say to that. Had I really done all of those things to Skye? If I had, then why the hell was she still with me?

"She was so upset last night after what you had said to her." I muttered.

"I know I was harsh. That's why I've come to apologise." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Hunter?" Skye's voice rang out from behind us then. We both looked back into the house as she walked across from the bathroom. She eyed me cautiously, probably hoping I hadn't hit him. "What do you want?" She queried, coming to stand next to me.

"Can we talk privately?" He asked, throwing a glare at me.

Skye also peeked across at me. I could tell when I was not wanted, so I retreated back into the house. I sat down on the couch and stared back at the door. I could see the back of Skye from where I was and I vowed if at any point she looked uncomfortable or upset, I'd be back over there in a shot. I listened intently, trying to work out what was being said. But although I could hear their voices, they were speaking in too hushed tones for me to distinguish words. I noted it appeared to be a peaceful conversation; though I couldn't really see Skye getting into an argument with anyone. Just thinking she had said something that had caused offence was enough to get her apologising repeatedly.

As I watched Skye's back, I couldn't help but think about what Hunter had said. I had seen a scar on Skye's side that looked like a bullet wound. Although I had wondered about its story, I had never bothered to ask her. Could it have been my fault? If it was, did that then mean the other stuff he had said was true? Had I actually physically hurt her? I couldn't imagine being capable of bringing harm to her. Whenever I was near her I felt on overpowering sense to protect her. Skye wouldn't stay with me if I had hurt her like that. She wasn't a fool.

I frowned as she and Hunter hugged one another. Envy churned in my stomach. But I didn't react. Instead I watched as Skye said her goodbyes and then came and joined me on the couch. She had a contented smile on her face and her eyes were bright.

"Sorted?" I asked.

She nodded at me.

"Yeah. He apologised for being a jerk." Skye shrugged. "I know it's just because he cares." I pulled a face. "Thank you for not attacking him. I have to admit when I saw you both there I thought you might punch him." She said in a teasing voice.

I frowned glumly. Was I really that impulsive and dangerous that she actually had to thank me when I didn't cause bodily harm?

"Skye, can I ask you something?" Her brows tugged together warily, but she nodded. I gestured at her side. "I noticed that scar on your side." I started. "Where'd it come from?"

Her eyes widened apprehensively and she peeked down at herself.

"I got shot." She replied, gazing back at me.

"And how did that happen?"

Skye smirked.

"Someone was pointing a gun in my direction and pulled the trigger."

I grimaced. Right then I was not in the mood for her to play games with me.

"Hunter seems to think I had something to do with it." I announced. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. But she didn't. Instead she just sighed and looked down at her lap. "I did. Didn't I? What happened?" I demanded to know. She frowned gloomily, but still kept her mouth shut. Feeling frustrated, I reached out and forced her chin up so I could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were timid as I made that move. "Tell me."

Skye bit her lip.

"You'd made enemies with some pretty bad people. When they found out about us they thought they could use me to get to you. They abducted me." She mumbled. I frowned worriedly, feeling disgusted. "You and Taylor brought a whole army to come and find me." Skye smiled. "You got me back, but refused to help them. Their leader was going to shoot you Lucas." Skye shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen." Tears brimmed in Skye's eyes as she recalled that day. "I heard the gun go off and I jumped into you to push you out of the way. But the bullet got me instead."

My hand dropped from her face. It had been my fault.

"And then I left you?" I muttered.

Skye nodded her head.

"Yeah. You got me back here to Terra Nova. Then you left again." Skye shrugged. "You decided you were going to kill them for what they'd done."

"But I just...left. I didn't even wait to find out if you were going to be okay?"

Slowly, Skye shook her head.

"No. I think you thought I was going to die and you just panicked. I didn't see you again for nearly two months."

I raised my brows.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me at all."

"Oh I didn't. I was so angry with you. But I kind of had no choice about it in the end and then you charmed your way back into my life."

I smiled weakly.

"That was selfish of me. By the sounds of it you would be a lot better off without me."

Skye frowned and shook her head.

"No I wouldn't. Hunter is just overprotective. Sure we've had our problems but we've always gotten through it. You've actually saved my life more times that I can count."

"Really?"

Skye nodded.

"Yeah. You've shot dinosaurs for me, pulled me out of a burning car," My attention snapped up to Skye as she said that. "Protected me from some _really_ bad people and just taken care of me through everything really." Skye smiled at me, though once she saw the way I was staring at her that smile quickly faded into a confused frown. "What?"

"I..." My eyes narrowed tightly as I thought. "I've had a dream about a burning car." I announced lowly. "I was trying to get someone out."

Skye beamed softly.

"Yeah that was me. I crashed and the whole thing just went up. I did not think I was getting out of that one." She reached out and took hold of my hand. "Have you had any other dreams?" She asked hopefully.

As I gazed into her eyes I again felt the pull between us. I smiled at her.

"Well I dream about you all the time." I informed her. She grinned. I smiled victoriously when I managed to bring out the blush on her cheeks. It was so cute. She was so cute. "I have had a few dreams that I think might have been something more...like I dreamt about when I presume I got these scars on my neck." I replied, brushing down the scars with my free hand.

"Why have you never told me about this?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess I didn't want to get your hopes up by saying I might have remembered something."

Skye smiled at me. Then next thing I knew we were kissing. It always felt so natural being with her. My arm curved around her, holding her closer to me. I was all for laying her back on the couch and kicking it up a gear, but Skye moved her face away from mine.

"I really need to finish getting ready otherwise I am going to be late for work."

I smirked.

"Okay. I'll leave you in peace." I stole a final kiss before getting to my feet. Skye also stood up. "Have a good day at work."

Skye nodded. She walked me to the door.

"Will I see you later?" She asked.

I smirked back at her as I opened the door and stepped out into the cool air.

"Missing me already?" I teased. Skye pulled a face. I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll you see later." I said.

Skye grinned at me. Then I turned and headed off, figuring I needed an urgent meeting with Sarah.


	32. Chapter 32: Hurtful Truths

**Lucas:**

I knocked the back of my forefinger three times against the door before pushing it open. As I walked into the room, Sarah glanced up from where she sat in a chair by the window. She smiled at me as I approached her.

"Hello." She greeted, straightening up.

"Hey. I brought you these."

I offered her the three books I had in my hands. Sarah took them eagerly and began examining the cover of each as I pulled the second chair up opposite to her. I took a seat and watched as she read the blurb to each book. Since I had started visiting her, I often brought her up books. She enjoyed reading and it gave her something to do whilst she was stuck in the hospital.

"This one sounds good." She commented, waving my copy of _Journey To The Centre Of The Earth_ by Jules Verne.

I nodded my head.

"It's a very good book. You'll like it. It's all about adventure."

She grinned at me and then placed the books neatly on the floor by her chair.

"You look good." She commented.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I was about to say the same about you. How are you doing?"

"I feel great. I haven't had one of my episodes in three days now. Dr Shannon is really happy with my progress."

A grin formed on my mouth.

"Sarah, that's great news!" I praised. She nodded her head excitedly, looking pleased with herself. "So does this mean they might be considering letting you out of this place soon?"

"I actually mentioned that to Dr Shannon yesterday after you left. She said she wants to keep me in for a little while longer." Her brows tugged into a frown then. "She also said that when I'm discharged, she'd want me to stay with someone so I had the extra support there." Sarah announced. I nodded my head. That didn't surprise me. After the therapy I had had to endure after Somalia, they only let me out once they knew my father would be able to cope with me. "So I was wondering if you would mind if I came and stayed at yours for a bit?"

I frowned.

"What?" I asked, as if I had misheard.

Sarah raised her chin.

"You're the only person I really know here Lucas and you're my best friend. There's no one else I'd really want to stay with. No one else I really trust." Sarah's shoulders sagged slightly as she stared at me. "You don't have to say yes though. I'm sure I could find somewhere else."

I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"No it's fine. It just surprised me. But of course I don't mind if you want to stay."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I guess." I remarked unsurely. Sometimes I was too independent for my own good; the thought of sharing my living space with someone else wasn't that appealing. But she was like my only friend, so I couldn't let her go. "I warn you now though I probably won't be a very good roommate. I tend to leave my stuff everywhere and I don't wash up until I've completely run out of plates."

Sarah chuckled at me.

"It sounds perfect." She commented. "Thank you! I'll let Dr Shannon know you agreed. She might let me out sooner this way." I smiled. "And I promise I can do all of the cleaning and washing up as a thank you."

I smirked.

"Wow I should have gotten a roommate sooner."

Sarah grinned. Then she straightened up.

"So is there anything new to report with you?" She asked.

I pulled a face.

"Yeah. There's actually a reason I came to see you. I needed to talk."

Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Is this about Skye?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"I stayed at hers last night."

"Again?"

I grimaced.

"Yeah. She'd had an argument with her friend and was upset and I kind of ended up comforting her that led to other things..."

Sarah rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucas, you cannot keep stringing this poor girl along. Either tell her you love her and you will stand by her _and_ the baby. Or you need to end things before she starts relying on you too much."

"I know, I know. But I really, genuinely like her. I want to be with her. I just don't think I'm ready to have a child."

Sarah crossed her arms and eyed me sternly.

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes actually I have. She asked me how I was feeling about the baby and I told her truthfully."

Sarah frowned.

"And what did she say?"

I ran my fingers up the scars on my neck.

"I think she's hoping I might change my mind in a few months and suddenly be on board."

Sarah sighed.

"Do you think that will happen?"

I shrugged.

"Honestly, no. The way I feel now, I don't feel like I'm going to change my mind. It's just not something that I want." I groaned. "But then Skye _is_ something that I want."

"I understand that. But you can't just have her. She's like two people now and you have to take them both on." Sarah leant forward, placing her hands flat on her legs. "Why don't you want the baby?"

"Like I said, I've never wanted kids."

Her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"But why?"

I shrugged. My mind was blank. No one had ever questioned me about it before.

"I guess I don't really see myself as father material." I admitted after a moment's of contemplation. "They're too much responsibility. I'm quite content with how my life is at the moment. A child would just disrupt everything."

Sarah nodded her head.

"Okay fair enough. So you don't think you'll ever want to be a dad." I shook my head. "Then you have to give up Skye. She's _pregnant_. In a few months time she is going to have a baby. If you don't want what she's going to have, then you have to let her go now so she can move on and get herself sorted before she has to focus on her child."

"I know." I mumbled, dropping my glum stare to my lap. "But I really care about her."

"Then try the whole family thing!" Sarah suggested in an exasperated tone.

I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Then you have to give her the chance to find someone who _can_ do it. Someone who will support her and love both her and the baby. She deserves a real family and if you seriously can't give that to her, then walk away now." There was a deep aching sensation in my chest. My whole being felt like it was pining to see Skye. I hated the thought of her being with another man. "You know it's the right thing to do." Sarah encouraged softly.

I sighed grumpily, mainly because I knew what Sarah was saying was the truth.

"I know." I mumbled. "I'll talk to her."

"You will?" I nodded slowly. "Good. You're doing what's best."

It probably was the right thing for Skye and the baby. But then why did it feel so bad?

XXX

 **Skye:**

As predicted, my shift at the bar was quiet and uneventful. Although it was nice in a way to have a shift that wasn't full of drama, it did make the day seem to drag. I was especially disappointed that Lucas hadn't shown up. Every set of footsteps I had heard plodding down the stairs had gotten me excited in case it was him. But every time when I had looked over, it had never been Lucas's face I had seen.

I shuffled through the orchard then, heading to Memorial Field. It had been far too long since I had visited my parents' graves. I'd only been down there once since my father's headstone had been repaired after the bomb that had gone off. I had intended to visit on many occasions, but then things with Lucas had started happening. I felt like a terrible daughter.

I shivered in my coat as I neared the graves. The temperature had seriously started to drop that week. As much as I thought snowfall was beautiful, I hated the cold weather. The sky always looked so bleak. I loved being outdoors, but as soon as winter hit I was forced inside in the warm.

"Hey guys." I greeted in a small voice as I approached the graves of my parents. "Sorry it's been so long."

As I stood there, I began explaining everything that had been happening in my life. I showed off the photo of my baby scan, exclaimed that I could finally see a bump beginning to form on my tummy and announced that I had my new house where I would be raising my child. In my head, I imagined what their responses would be. But my imagination could never make up for their absences.

XXX

I had just settled on the couch, with a hot chocolate and a blanket, readying to watch some sappy love film Tasha had recommended, when I heard a knocking coming from my front door. I grumbled to myself, forcing myself back up to my feet. It seemed as soon as I got comfortable, someone would suddenly need my attention. I pulled open my front door and at once everything was forgiven.

"Lucas." I greeted brightly, a grin forming on my face. Lucas smiled weakly; I could tell there was something troubling on his mind. He wore his coat done right up to the top; and I couldn't blame him as it was freezing that night. "Come in out of the cold." I instructed, moving out of his way.

"Thanks." He mumbled, following me inside.

He closed the door behind him and then turned to face me. I smiled warmly, feeling so happy to see him. I'd missed him that day. After feeling alone and abandoned after walking away from my parents graves earlier that day, I had hoped I would see him. Lucas made me feel complete again.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you." I admitted.

Lucas undid the zipper of his coat, but didn't take it off like I assumed he would if he were planning on staying. That filled me with a certain amount of unease.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the bar." He muttered.

I shook my head.

"It's fine." I brushed it off like it was no big deal. "I didn't really expect you to." His stare dropped to the floor. I frowned. "Is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." He replied straightforwardly. His gaze shifted back up to meet mine. His eyes were so hard and cold that it caused me to shiver. "We need to talk."

"O..okay." I stammered, not liking where this was headed. "Did you want to sit down?" I offered.

He shook his head.

"No. This won't take long."

My heart started drumming nervously in my chest.

"Okay."

I gazed desperately at him. Lucas straightened his shoulders.

"I've been a jerk to you." He announced. My brows tugged tightly together. "I've been leading you on and I shouldn't have done that. The truth is, I like you. I really do. But I do not want this baby." His voice was so firm, so final. A fiery sob burnt in the back of my throat, but I forced myself to try and keep it together. I had to look strong. "I have never wanted to be a dad and I never will. I can't do this whole family thing. It's just not me. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful with you and I'm sorry that I've put you in this position. But if you do go through with this, then I don't want to be a part of its life. At all. Ever." Lucas frowned to himself. His words caused confusion to hit me; he sounded as if he still vaguely hoped I was going to reconsider and have a last minute abortion. "We shouldn't have slept together last night. I knew that then but I didn't say anything because I'm selfish. But I'm not going to do that anymore. You need to move on from me." His eyes closed for a few heartbeats as he gathered his thoughts; then he focused entirely on me. "I want you to find someone who can love you the way you should be and who can be a proper dad to...to the baby. You both deserve that."

Lucas stared at me, clearly waiting for my response. His exterior was so tough and emotionless. He sounded like he truly meant every word he was saying. My heart broke there and then. Suddenly the future seemed so much more terrifying. I was going to be alone; I'd never be able to find anyone else. Not once in my life had I ever been satisfied with just settling; that was why I had taken the chance on him over Josh in the first place!

"Thank you for being honest." My voice shook. It was obvious that I was trying not to cry. Yet still Lucas didn't seem to react to my vulnerability. He truly did not care about me at all. "I needed to hear that so I knew where we stood."

My miserable gaze dropped down to the floor. I felt completely defeated.

"I am sorry." Lucas mumbled.

I shook my head, but I didn't look back at him. I couldn't bear to. My arms wrapped tightly around myself, trying to keep myself together.

"It's okay. It's best we do this now and not further down the line." I reasoned. I sniffed sadly, though I forced the tears back. I refused to cry in front of him. As soon as he was gone, I would allow myself to completely shatter. But I couldn't do that in front of him. "If you do change your mind, I promise you now I won't stop you from seeing the baby. I'd just ask that you were sure, because I wouldn't want you to become a part of its life if you were just going to end up walking away again. That wouldn't be fair on the baby."

I breathed in deeply, trying to steady myself.

"You really are amazing." Lucas commented.

I peeked back up at him and almost broke there and then. His face had softened somewhat and his eyes were glum. A tear managed to escape down my cheek. I angrily swiped it away.

"You should go." I choked.

Lucas nodded. He didn't say anything more; what was there left to say? I just watched as he turned and left my house, closing the door behind him. I loosened my grip on my emotions, allowing them to freely flow through me. But to my disbelief, I didn't start crying uncontrollably. Instead my whole being just felt numb with grief. Not knowing what else to do, I turned back to the couch and shuffled over. Tucking myself under the blanket, I hit play and started watching my movie.


	33. Chapter 33: The Roommate

**Lucas:**

 _1 ½ weeks later_

"Here we are," I announced as I opened the door leading into my house. "Home sweet home."

Sarah giggled at my sarcastic tone. She followed me inside and inspected the area.

"All of this is just for you?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yup. Well, you now as well." I added as I brought in her single rucksack.

She hadn't had any possessions when she had first arrived; most of the belongings in the pack were just handouts from the hospital plus the books I had given her. It was just four days until Christmas and Sarah had finally been released. I rather thought Dr Shannon had still been a little hesitant about letting her go, but Sarah hadn't wanted to spend her first Christmas free stuck in a hospital. So they'd relented and released her. The only terms were that she had to stay with me, attend follow up appointments and keep taking her meds.

"It's bigger than it looks on the outside." Sarah commented, glancing back at me.

I smirked at her.

"So do you want the tour?" I asked, closing the front door behind me. She nodded eagerly and followed me down the hall. "So that's the living room, feel free to help yourself to any of the books on the bookshelf. This is the kitchen." I waved my arm, emphasising the room we'd walked into. "I don't think there's much in the fridge, but we can go to the market later and get in whatever you want. There's a dining table over there." I turned back and walked out from the kitchen. "This is my room."

I opened the door so Sarah could see in. She giggled.

"Nice to see you keep it looking tidy." She observed, noting the clutter that was pretty much everywhere within.

I chuckled. Then I headed down to the next room.

"This is the bathroom." Again I opened the door so she could see in. "And then these are the two spare rooms. I figured you'd probably want this one," I gestured to one of the rooms. "As it's bigger. But you're more than welcome to either of them. Just let me know when you've decided and I can make the bed up for you."

Sarah smiled at me.

"Thank you. This place is great. And I can't wait for you to give me the full tour of Terra Nova."

I nodded my head.

"Well we can go for a walk later if you like. That way we can also stop and get some food and anything else you want."

Sarah nodded.

"That sounds good. Would you mind if I had a shower now though, just to clean up?"

"Not at all. I'll get you a couple of towels."

"And I'll take the bigger room, if that's alright?"

"Of course. I'll get it ready whilst you're cleaning up."

Sarah smiled. I sent her a grin back before heading to the airing cupboard to retrieve towels and bedding for her.

XXX

A gentle knocking sounded from the front door. I glanced across from where I sat on the couch, before getting to my feet and walking toward the door. I assumed it was most likely Dr Shannon popping around to make sure Sarah was settling into her new environment okay; she had said she'd come and see her to check up on her. I glanced in the direction of the bathroom. The water had turned off about five minutes ago, but Sarah had yet to emerge. I supposed she was still drying and dressing. I scowled, figuring that meant I was going to have to try and make small talk with the doc until Sarah came out.

I yanked down on the handle and pulled open the door, trying not to show on my face how inconvenient Dr Shannon's visit was at that time. I was completely thrown when I saw an entirely different woman standing there. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide as she gazed at me, looking a little nervous by the encounter. In her hands she clutched a large rucksack that looked close to bursting. I frowned confusedly.

"Skye?" I greeted unsurely.

I hadn't really seen her since we'd gone our separate ways after I had told her I couldn't be a part of her life; just a few passing glances as we'd walked separate ways in the market place. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin higher. Any trace of her weakened persona had vanished.

"This is yours." She informed me, holding the backpack toward me. "I finally finished unpacking all of my things and this was everything of yours I could find."

I smiled awkwardly and reached out to take the backpack from her. As the rucksack left her possession, her torso became visible. My eyes boggled when I saw a noticeable bump that had started forming beneath the light blue jumper she wore. That had definitely not been there when I had last seen her.

"Oh." I heard myself mutter, still staring down at her stomach.

Skye cleared her throat and folded her arms across her middle, hiding the bump once again from my view. I tore my stare away and gazed back into her eyes. Instead of the usual warmth that filled them, the blue was ice cold and cut straight through me.

"If I find anything else I'll bring it around." Skye announced.

I nodded my head slowly, still picturing her swollen belly. There was an actual child growing in there... _my_ child.

"Lucas?"

I flinched when I heard my name for it hadn't come from Skye's lips. I glanced back into my house to see Sarah emerging from the bathroom, towelling her damp hair. Even though there was absolutely nothing going on between me and Sarah, I still felt as if I had just been caught doing something I shouldn't. Sure enough, a surprised gasp escaped from Skye. I snapped my attention back to her, feeling like I had to immediately defend myself. Skye's eyes were wide again as she stared around me at Sarah and her mouth was slightly open. Slowly, she flicked her uneasy stare back to me.

"I didn't realise you had company." She said icily. I frowned, unsure of what I was supposed to say. "Goodbye then." She hissed.

I watched silently as she turned abruptly around and started to march back down the path. She didn't look back once. I stared after her, feeling like I needed to do something but unsure of exactly what. We were not together; I didn't need to justify any of my actions to her. Yet she had looked so lost and helpless, making me want to desperately comfort her. But if I went chasing after Skye that would disrepute everything I had said to her.

"Did I just do something wrong?" Sarah asked.

I jumped, having not heard her walk up behind me. I looked around at her and shook my head.

"No. I have." I stared back in the direction Skye had gone, not that I could see her any longer. Sighing, I retreated back into the house and slammed the door closed, feeling irritable. "That was Skye." I announced.

A look of understanding registered on Sarah's face.

"Are you okay?" She queried. I nodded unenthusiastically. "What's that?" She queried, pointing at the rucksack I clutched tightly in my hand.

I peeked down at it and shrugged.

"Mine apparently. Skye said it was all the junk I'd left at hers."

I stared moodily down at the sack as if it were to blame for my whole existence.

"How about I get us both a drink and we can sort all of that stuff out together?"

I managed to smile back at Sarah and nodded. She beamed happily, looking gleeful that she was helping. Then she skipped off to the kitchen. I looked back at the pack, wondering what secrets it held. Then I dropped it down onto the floor and followed Sarah into the kitchen, figuring I'd have to teach her how to make a cup of coffee.


	34. Chapter 34: The Winter Ball

**Skye:**

 _2 days later_

"What do you think?" I asked as I stepped out of my room.

I held my arms out to the side and did a little spin. It was the night of the winter ball and Tasha had convinced me to go. We'd even gone dress shopping for the occasion. I wore a frosty blue dress that came down to my knees. It was a little tight around my middle, but otherwise perfect. The fabric was soft and shimmery and the skirt billowed around my legs every time I twirled. I loved it.

"You look beautiful!" Tasha exclaimed, grinning.

I smiled back. It was her who looked stunning that night. She wore a sleek violet halter dress that showed off her curves. It had a plunging neckline that was going to drive the boys mad. In comparison, my dress was quite plain being a simple spaghetti strap. It did make my boobs look big though in my opinion.

"I think I've decided to wear my heels." I announced as I walked back over to the sofa where Tasha had set up a hair and beauty station.

"You sure?" She checked.

I nodded.

"May as well whilst I still can." I pointed out. "My ankles will be the size of a Brachiosaur's soon."

Tasha laughed.

"Fair point. Come sit here and let me sought your hair out." I obediently sat down with my back to Tash. My face scrunched up as she started dragging a brush through my thick curls. "Do you want your hair up or down?"

"Down." I decided easily. It was cold outside; having my hair down would give me a little added warmth. "Thanks for convincing me to come tonight. Just getting ready with you has been fun."

"It's like old times, isn't it?" I nodded my head slightly. "Do you ever wish we can go back to that time?"

I frowned glumly. Of course I'd love to go back to a time when my mom was still alive; but for me that also meant returning to a very dark point in my life where I was stuck spying for Mira.

"No." I mumbled. "The past is the past. I'd rather look to the future."

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and patted the little mound on my belly.

"Me either. I can't believe it's already been three months. The time is flying by."

Tasha brushed out the final knot in my hair.

"Straight or curls?" She asked.

"Hmmm...straight. I'll try something a bit different for once."

"Good answer." I watched as she turned on her straighteners. "I saw Josh today." Tasha suddenly announced.

"Oh?"

"He asked me if it was true that you're pregnant."

I winced.

"What did you say?" I queried.

Tasha pulled up the top layer of my hair into a high bun.

"Well obviously I told him it was. You're not going to be able to hide it in that dress."

I sighed glumly.

"I knew it was going to get around quickly. I have started telling a few people. You know how news spreads around here."

"Mmmhmmm." Tasha remarked. She picked up the straighteners and ran them through the first section of the bottom layer of my hair. "I have heard people whispering about it. Up until now though if anyone asked me I just brushed it off as gossip."

"I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret for long." I groaned. "I just wish I could have hidden it for a little longer. It's going to be strange everyone knowing."

"I'm not going to feel as privileged anymore." Tasha commented.

I chuckled.

"So how did Josh take it?" I questioned after a few moments of quiet had passed.

"Honestly? Not well." Tasha released my hair from the bun and then set work on straightening the twisted locks. "He didn't say anything bad. It was just the look on his face. He just looked...angry and sad." Tasha tittered. "It's like he thought he still had a chance at getting you back." I frowned gloomily. "How naive of him?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah." I muttered. I gently stroked my thumb against my middle, lost in my thoughts for a few moments. "Do you think _I was naive_ choosing Lucas over Josh?"

"Where did that come from?!" Tasha asked, pausing her hairdressing for a moment in surprise.

I shrugged a shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I'd stayed with Josh." I remarked.

Tasha sighed.

"It might have been easier if you had stayed with him, but you wouldn't have been as happy would you?"

"You don't know that. I was happy with Josh for a long time."

"Yeah you were. But you were happier with Lucas." Tasha pointed out. "I could tell from the way you spoke about him how much you loved him. You never sounded that way about Josh."

I frowned.

"I didn't?"

"Nope. Never." Tasha lightly combed my hair. "You want to know what I think? I think you and Josh made a cute couple whilst you were young, but then you grew out of that relationship. Josh has always acted like a bit of a spoilt brat. You've always been so mature. You and Lucas were truly in love." My throat started to swell as I thought of him. "And besides, if you and Lucas hadn't gotten together, my future godchild wouldn't be here now."

I sniggered.

"Josh and I might have had a baby."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be as gorgeous as yours and Lucas's. Josh is cute and all but Lucas is just sex God material." I laughed. "You'll get him back Skye. I know it." She whispered. I smiled sadly. "Now, no more boy talk. Here." She handed me a mirror. "What do you think?"

My eyes widened as I beheld my reflection. My hair was dead straight; it made me look so much more mature.

"Oh it looks great! Thank you!"

Tasha grinned.

"No problem. Now let's sort out make up. We're going to dazzle everyone at the ball tonight."

XXX

 **Lucas:**

"Do we have to go?" I groaned for what must have been the one hundredth time.

I sat on my bed watching as Sarah rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for a nice shirt for me to wear.

"Yes." She answered firmly. "This is my first party and we will not be missing it." She pulled out a navy blue button up shirt and waved it back at me. "This...this is perfect." Then she threw it straight into my face. I pulled it down into my lap and frowned. "Now get dressed." She ordered, skipping out from my room.

I grimaced. Public gatherings were a particular hate of mine. Also everyone suddenly seemed to know about Skye's pregnancy so I was officially the most disliked man in Terra Nova. Although no one had had the guts to say anything to my face, I had heard constant whispering behind my back about how selfish and despicable I was for abandoning Skye in her time of need. Though I reasoned if people were that bothered by my actions it must have meant they cared about Skye, so at least I knew she wouldn't be completely on her own.

"You'd better be getting ready in there!" Sarah's voice called out.

I groaned loudly.

"I am...I am! Geez!" I grumbled.

Reluctantly, I got to my feet and changed shirts. Sarah had already forced me into a pair of black trousers. I shuffled across to my sock drawer and pulled out a standard black pair. My throat seized when I uncovered the photo I had dumped in there a few weeks prior. With a shaky hand, I reached in and plucked up the square photograph. I turned it over so I could see the picture. My heart jolted as I gazed at the tiny figure in the black mesh. Since Skye had given me a copy of her ultrasound scan, I'd hidden it away and tried to forget about it. I probably should have just thrown it out, and yet something had stopped me from doing that.

Guilt and remorse filled me as I stared at the baby. Last time I had seen it, I had crashed my fist through the glass of my father's Plex. A small smile tugged at my lips as I distinguished its hand that was raised as if it were waving. I could not believe I had had a hand in creating that. A heavy feeling weighed down my chest as I thought about then what I was giving up.

"Oh you look fantastic!" Sarah exclaimed, reappearing at my doorway.

I jumped violently as she spoke and hurriedly hid the photo back in my sock drawer.

"Jesus Sarah!" I snapped.

I slammed the drawer back closed and turned to face her.

"Sorry, did I make you jump?" She asked as if it weren't obvious.

"It's fine." I mumbled. My eyes widened then as I actually took in her appearance. She was wearing a knee length white dress, with her blonde hair flowing down her back. She looked absolutely stunning. "Wow." I commented.

Sarah beamed, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Do you really like it?" She queried, looking down at herself. "This must be my first time wearing a dress so I wasn't too sure."

"You look amazing." I assured.

She grinned at me.

"You too. I knew that was the right shirt. Now c'mon otherwise we'll be late!"

I watched as she skipped off into the living room. She was so energetic all of the time; that must have been what having a kid felt like. I sat down on my bed and pulled on my socks and boots. Then I strolled out down the hall to the front door. I pulled on my jacket and waited for Sarah as she slipped on her shoes. She hurriedly joined me in the hallway. I handed her jacket to her, which she quickly put on. It really was starting to feel like winter out there.

"Ready?" I checked.

Sarah nodded.

"Ready." I opened the door and followed her out of the house. She looped her arm through mine as we wandered through Terra Nova. "Is it odd that I feel a little scared?"

I shook my head.

"No. I get it must be a big deal going to a big event like this." I glanced across at her. "Y'know it's not too late to back out and go back home."

Sarah smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really not want to go?"

I shrugged. Of course I didn't because I knew Skye was going to be there. Avoiding her was hard enough on a day to day basis. It was going to be practically impossible not to bump into her at the party. If she was there in a dress, looking beautiful I knew it was going to be hard not to go and talk to her.

"It's not really my scene." I announced.

Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you said you had never been to one of these shindigs. How do you know it's not your scene?"

I pulled a face.

"I'm not particularly sociable."

Sarah chuckled.

"Well I promise not to leave your side if you promise not to leave mine. Deal?"

I grinned and nodded my head.

"Deal."

And with that, we headed to the main square where music could be heard playing.

XXX

 **Skye:**

Wearing heels had been a terrible decision. I'd only been at the party for about forty minutes and already I was sat down in a chair with aching feet. So far I wasn't really enjoying myself that night. Everyone was whispering about me being pregnant, thinking they were experts on mine and Lucas's relationship. I'd bumped into Eddie, who seemed to have forgotten what had happened to him last time after he had been too forward with me. Luckily Hunter had come to my rescue and had taken me out to the dance floor. Everyone was drinking except for me who was stuck having the soft drinks from the kiddie table. I sighed feeling miserable.

"So it's true then." A voice breathed into my ear.

I jumped so hard that I practically fell of my seat.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart pound. Matt just laughed at my reaction and came and sat down opposite me. "You scared me!" I accused, holding my hand over my heart.

Matt raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry." He apologised. "So...congratulations."

My shoulders sagged.

"You've heard then?"

Matt nodded.

"Yeah I heard. How are you doing?"

I smiled and patted my stomach.

"I'm okay. Just have sore feet already. And I'm stuck drinking orange juice."

He smirked.

"How many months are you?"

"Just over three." I replied.

His eyes widened.

"Wow. That's cool." He looked around the place, examining the party. "You don't look like you're having much fun here." He observed.

I shrugged.

"I'm just tired. I'm always tired at the moment."

He chuckled.

"That must suck. Do you want me to get you some food?"

I shook my head.

"Nah. I had a late lunch so I'm not that hungry at the moment. But thank you." He smiled. "What you been up to?"

"Not a lot. I'm part of the Terra Nova security team now. That's been pretty cool. I think Taylor's really starting to trust us all now. He's been giving me more responsibility, which I appreciate."

"Taylor's a really good guy."

Matt smirked.

"Unlike his son." He teased. I pulled a face and was about to defend Lucas; but then my eyes spotted him across the way. My mouth fell open when I saw the blonde, who'd been in his house the other day, attached to his arm. They walked in like a couple. They were laughing and talking like a couple. I frowned, feeling a powerful jealously begin to rise within me. "Skye?"

My eyes flicked back to Matt. He was frowning quizzically at me.

"What?" I asked, thinking I must have missed something he had said.

He glanced behind him, in the direction I had been looking, before frowning back at me.

"Have I missed something?"

"No." I got to my feet then. "I gotta go to the bathroom." I mumbled.

Not giving Matt chance to say another word, I sped off in the opposite direction to where I'd just seen Lucas.

XXX

 **Lucas:**

"God this is worse than I thought it was going to be." I commented, glancing around the area.

Sarah laughed at me.

"Well I think it's wonderful."

I gave her a look.

"Sarah, you think everything is wonderful." I pointed out.

Sarah shook her head.

"Not true."

"Yes true. You got excited when I showed you Memorial Field yesterday." I remarked.

"I thought it was a lovely idea. Where I'm from the custom is just to dump the body and let it rot. I think giving someone an actual service and proper burial is just...beautiful and respectful. I like that."

I sighed.

"Here."

I picked up two glasses of white wine and handed her one. As Sarah examined the contents, I downed my full glass and went in for my second.

"What is it?" She queried.

"Wine."

She sniffed it.

"Can I have this with the pills that I'm on?" She questioned.

My eyes widened then. I hadn't thought of that. Who the hell had thought leaving Sarah in my care had been a good plan?

"Shit, no. Probably not." I took the glass back from her. "C'mon, we'll find you a soft drink." She sniggered at me and followed me to the table that was clearly more meant for kids. I poured her some orange juice and gave that to her instead. "That one you can have."

Sarah beamed and took a sip. Then she looked around the area, looking amazed by every last detail she spotted.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"No." I answered simply.

Sarah groaned at me.

"You're so boring." I nodded my head in agreement. "Oh look it's your dad." She pointed through the crowd. Sure enough, there was the old man. He was talking to Jim Shannon, probably about work. He could never take a night off. "Do you want to say hi?"

"Definitely not."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well what _do_ you want to do?" She asked. My eyes widened then as I spotted Skye. She was stood with her group of friends and she looked fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a simple yet stunning blue dress and her hair was completely straight for once. I'd never noticed how long her hair was. "Lucas!" Sarah exclaimed, hitting my arm to try and get my attention back.

I blinked a couple of times before glancing back at Sarah.

"What?" I asked uncertainly, getting the feeling she had asked me about something.

Sarah had also clearly spotted Skye. She stared across at her before looking at me again.

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

I shook my head quickly.

"God no!" I replied as if it were obvious.

Sarah folded her arms.

"Well we have to do something?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go over there and decide."

I pointed in the opposite direction to where Skye was. Sarah rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you really that much of a coward?" She asked.

"Yes, clearly I am." I put my hands on her shoulders and began ushering her away from the scene. "Now, c'mon." I encouraged.

XXX

 **Skye:**

I had not anticipated Lucas showing up. I couldn't even comprehend why he would want to make an appearance; he hated big public gatherings. Knowing he was somewhere there meant that I could not relax at all. I was constantly looking around for him so that I could avoid him like the plague.

"I might just go." I mumbled to Tash.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't let him ruin tonight Skye!" Tasha remarked. "This was our fun girls night out, remember?"

My shoulders sagged.

"Fine. I'll stay for a bit longer."

She grinned at me.

"Good. Now lets go and dance!"

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me with her, but I quickly stopped.

"You go. My feet are killing me. I should have worn the flats."

Tasha sniggered at me.

"Will you be okay?" I nodded. "Good. I won't be long."

She blew me a kiss as she headed back off to the dance floor, where Hunter and Max were. I sighed and headed back to my kiddie table to get more orange squash.

XXX

 **Lucas:**

"Please can we go and dance?" Sarah begged.

I groaned. I was more than comfortable at the secluded table I had found for us to sit at.

"Why don't you go and dance if it means that much to you and I will wait here and guard the table so no one else gets it."

Sarah raised a brow.

"But I'll be breaking my promise to you to not leave your side."

I smirked.

"I'll forgive you just this once." I assured.

She looked uncertainly at the dance floor.

"I don't really know anyone over there."

"Then go and introduce yourself and make some new friends." I encouraged.

Sarah nodded her head.

"Right. I will." She announced, trying to sound confident.

I watched as she got to her feet.

"Good luck." I called after her as she marched off to the dance floor.

Almost immediately she found a group of girls who willingly accepted her presence. I smiled as I watched her dancing; she was terrible but she looked like she was enjoying herself. Then my eyes drifted to the opposite side of the floor. I had a perfect view of Skye. My heart clenched as I realised she was on her own. She was stood next to the banquet tables, sipping at her drink. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt. I could understand why she was feeling so uneasy. We were the talk of Terra Nova. Everyone was whispering how I had knocked her up and then abandoned her. Their idle gossip sickened me because I had heard some people calling Skye some horrible things.

My eyes narrowed as I saw someone approach Skye. Even from back where I was sat I could tell she had tensed up. His back was too me, so I couldn't tell who it was. However I could see that he was trying to offer her some kind of alcoholic beverage. Rage sparked within me. Did he not know she was pregnant? If he did something that could harm our baby I would fucking end him.

I could see Skye was shaking her head and refusing the drink, but still he was persisting. My eyes narrowed as I tried to see who it was. Skye stepped to the side, trying to get around him. But then he had the nerve to grab onto her arm in a bid to stop her. It was then I saw his face. In a flash I was on my feet and charging straight for them.

XXX

 **Skye:**

"Back off Eddie." I warned, tugging my arm free from his arm.

"Oh c'mon baby, I'm trying to say sorry here." He again held out the glass of wine for me to take. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, recalling how Nina had said how she suspected him of spiking that other girl's drink. "Please have a drink with me. Just one drink and then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"No." I said firmly. "Now please just leave me alone!"

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut over him.

"You heard what she said." My heart leapt as I heard Lucas. I glanced behind me and saw him walking toward us. "Or are you looking to go back in hospital?" He snarled.

He moved to stand protectively in front of me, separating me from Eddie.

"I was just offering her a drink." Eddie mumbled.

Lucas swiped the drink with his fist, sending it flying out of Eddie's hand and spilling all over the ground.

"She's pregnant you idiot!" He snapped.

Eddie gave me an oblivious look then. How had he not heard? Everyone was talking about it? And I was hardly trying to hide it anymore. Then his expression turned into its normal pervy self.

"I've never fucked a pregnant girl before." He commented thoughtfully.

Lucas nearly went for him then. It was only my hands latching onto his arm that prevented him from attacking Eddie.

"Lucas, don't!" I begged, not wanting him to get into anymore trouble. "Eddie just fuck off!" Eddie chuckled at me. As he glanced at Lucas, a look of fear passed across his eyes. Then he walked away, muttering profanities about me as he did. Lucas glared after him as he went; his body was tense. I just breathed a sigh of relief that he had shown some restraint unlike the previous time. Then I realised I was still clutching his sleeve. I quickly moved my hands back to my side and cleared my throat. "Urm...hi." I mumbled, not sure of what else to say.

Lucas glanced back at me.

"Hey." I smiled awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I saw he grabbed you. Did he hurt you?" Lucas asked, his voice serious.

I couldn't stop from smiling, enjoying seeing his concern.

"No. He didn't grab very hard. See." I held up my arm, showing there was no red mark. "I'm okay. Thanks for coming to my rescue again though."

Lucas nodded.

"Anytime."

I looked away from him.

"I can't believe you're here." I commented, looking around at the ball. "It doesn't really seem like your kind of scene." I remarked.

My eyes flicked back to Lucas as he chuckled.

"Y'know that's exactly what I said." I smirked. "You really do know me, don't you?" I blushed and dropped my gaze once more. "Sarah wanted to come." Lucas announced, finally answering my question.

I frowned back at him.

"Sarah?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. Y'know the girl you saw in my house the other day...well that's Sarah. They released her from the hospital but on the condition she stays with someone." I blinked a couple of times, processing what Lucas was saying. I'd felt so jealous assuming he had moved on from me. Knowing that the girl was actually Sarah changed things...didn't it? He'd said before they were just friends. Yet he always seemed to be spending time with her. "So I offered my spare room."

My brows rose sharply.

"You're living together now?" I asked disbelievingly.

I'd never really had that honour with Lucas. Sure the plan had always been we'd get a house together, but life had always gotten in the way. It pissed me off that Sarah had been back in his life for a few weeks and already they were living together!

"Yeah. I couldn't turn her away. I'm her only friend here and she was desperate to get out." I pulled a face, feeling envy boil through my veins. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It ain't my business who you share your bed with." I muttered.

Lucas sighed.

"It's honestly not like that. Nothing is going on. She's in one room and I'm in the other."

Pain gripped my heart, but a small shred of me did feel guilt for instantly accusing him.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm just crabby because all of the hormones." I explained, unconsciously rubbing my stomach as I spoke.

Lucas just raised his shoulders.

"It's okay. I guess it would look like that on the outside." I nodded my head slowly. "So are you enjoying this party?"

I frowned uncertainly, wondering why Lucas was continuing the conversation. It surely would have been easier on the both of us for us just to say our goodbyes and then go our separate ways.

"Urm...not really." I admitted. "I'm tired and achy and I can't drink anything so what's the point?"

Lucas frowned sympathetically.

"That must really suck." He agreed.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I promised Tasha I'd give it a go. She wanted to get me out of the house for a bit."

Lucas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How have you been?" He asked softly.

I frowned, starting to feel a little irritated.

"What since you broke my heart?" I snapped. I could tell my words had slapped him right across the face – I hope it stung. I wanted him to feel the same despair I did. It wasn't fair that he could just dump me and not feel anything. "I should go." I muttered.

I moved to get around him, wanting to leave. I was definitely not in the party mood any longer.

"Skye wait..." Lucas instructed, reaching out for me.

I easily dodged his outstretched hand and put some space between us.

"Don't bother Lucas. You've made yourself clear already."

Turning abruptly, I stormed away from the scene. Lucas didn't even try to stop me; I guess he finally accepted he'd destroyed me enough.


	35. Chapter 35: The Nightmare On Christmas

**Skye:**

 _Two days later_

I liked to think I was a responsible individual. I'd definitely dealt with a lot during my young years that had taught me how to be independent and responsible. Yet there I was on Christmas Day, sobbing into my pillow. What had I done? How could I have betrayed him like that? He would never forgive me. I couldn't forgive myself.

XXX

 _10 hours previous_

Christmas day. When I had been a kid, it had been my favourite holiday. Most kids would say it was because of the presents and all the food you got to eat. But for me it was all about family. My dad had always made sure he was home for Christmas; it was the one day I knew he would always be there. Myself and my parents would spend the whole day together, unwrapping presents in the morning, eating our big dinner mid-afternoon and then playing card games in the evening. It had always been so perfect.

My first Christmas in Terra Nova had been magical. It had snowed. That had been the first time I had ever encountered snow. My father had taken me outside and taught me how to build a snowman. We'd constructed about five of them before our lunch! After we'd eaten, my mother had come outside as well and we had had a snowball fight in the middle of the marketplace with about half of the other citizens. I'd thought every Christmas after that would be the same; that we had gotten new traditions involving snow and our suddenly bigger family. But instead that had been our last ever one as a family.

About a month after that Christmas, the first victim of Syncillic Fever died. I'd have given anything to go back home to our little cramped apartment; I would have traded Terra Nova and the snow for another Christmas with my parents playing card games.

I looked out of the kitchen window then. Silent snowflakes were cascading down from the heavens. I light powder of snow covered the ground. A white Christmas. How perfect. My hand snuck to my middle.

"I'll show you how to make a snowman one day." I promised quietly.

 _And maybe one day, daddy will come home._ I thought it, but I didn't say it out loud.

A shiver rippled through me. Taking a steady breath, I turned back to my bedroom so I could get ready for dinner at Taylor's.

XXX

"Skye!" Taylor greeted as he opened the door for me. "Merry Christmas!"

I grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas!" I held out the bright coloured bag for him to take. "This is for you."

"Thanks." He took the bag from me and peeked inside. Although I had wrapped it up, it was obvious it was a bottle of alcohol. In fact it was Taylor's favourite brand of whiskey. He grinned at me before gesturing inside. "Please c'mon in." I smiled gratefully and strolled inside, slipping off my coat and hanging it up. Taylor closed the door behind me and walked into the living room with me. "How are you doing? You look like you've gotten bigger!" He announced excitedly, eyeing the small mound that was visible through the blue jumper I wore.

I grinned and patted my middle affectionately. I was loving being able to see my stomach start to expand.

"We're both fine." I informed him brightly. "I've not been feeling as sick lately either."

Taylor nodded his head.

"That's good. Do you want anything to drink?" He offered.

"Just an orange juice please."

As Taylor marched into the kitchen, I sat myself down on the couch. Although I had treated myself to a big breakfast, I was already feeling hungry again. The joys of eating for two!

"Here you go." I beamed up at Taylor as he walked back into the room, carrying a glass of orange squash with him. In his other hand, he held a large bag that looked as if it was bursting with gifts. "Now I know I might be being a little early, but I couldn't help myself." He announced, placing the glass down on the table in front of me. "I saw some things that I knew would be perfect for my grandchild and I thought why wait." I giggled as Taylor handed me the bag. There were absolutely loads of individually wrapped items in there. I shook my head disbelievingly, though I couldn't blame him. I'd already bought a few little things too. "There are a few gifts in there for you too."

I grinned.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "You really did not have to buy all of this."

Taylor shrugged.

"I wanted to. Still do actually; there's a lot more stuff that I've seen."

I laughed. Though that was exactly how I was feeling too.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Taylor asked again.

I shook my head.

"No I'll be fine." I announced as I pulled on my jacket.

Taylor opened the front door for me and gave me a final hug as I left his. We'd made plans to go up to Memorial Field tomorrow, a tradition that we always did on Boxing Day. I waved as I walked down the path. Then he retreated back inside, probably deterred by the harsh icy air. It really was freezing that night and the snowfall had picked up considerably.

Steam billowed out from my mouth and nose as I breathed out into the cold night. I wrapped my arms around myself and waddled through the colony. I was definitely feeling pregnant right then; though that could have had more to do with the amount of food I had gorged myself on rather than the baby.

"Skye!" I heard my name called. I turned around and smiled when I saw Matt walking toward me. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi. Merry Christmas."

He grinned.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. "What you doing out here so late?"

"Oh I'm heading home. I was just at Taylor's for dinner." I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing?" I retaliated playfully.

He shrugged.

"Just wanted a walk." He remarked. "I'm pleased I ran into you though. It makes the walk worth it." I smirked at him. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Oh you don't have to."

Matt shrugged.

"I know. But I'm trying to be a gentleman."

I chuckled.

"Fine. Lead the way." He grinned at me and then offered me his arm. I looped my arm through his and we began strolling casually through the dimly lit paths of Terra Nova. "Have you had a good Christmas?" I asked.

Matt pulled a face.

"I haven't really done anything for it to be honest. Celebrating holidays like this wasn't something we used to do in the Phoenix Group." I frowned sympathetically at him. "Have you enjoyed it though?" He questioned brightly.

I nodded.

"Yeah it's been good. I just hung out at Taylor's mainly. Then tomorrow I'm going around to my friend's for another dinner."

Matt smiled.

"That sounds nice." He remarked. "And it looks like you've done well for presents." He commented, eyeing the bag full of gifts from Taylor that I carried. "Do you want me to take that?"

I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine."

"Still. Should you really be carrying heavy loads?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that heavy." I pointed out. "And I don't want people to start fussing over me."

Matt ducked his head in surrender.

"Hey I wasn't fussing, I was just being a caring friend." I sniggered. "So remind me when your due date is?"

"5th of June."

"Oh wow, still got a while yet then."

I shrugged.

"It feels like it. But the time just seems to be flying by."

Matt glanced down at me.

"I think you're really brave going through with this." I peeked up at him. "It must be terrifying not having Lucas with you."

My heart sunk in my chest. I'd been hoping to get through one day where Lucas didn't come up in conversation. Taylor and I hadn't spoken about him at all for once. I had thought I was going to make it.

"I'll be fine." I muttered.

"So he still hasn't seen sense yet then?" Matt pried.

I grimaced and shook my head.

"No. He still hates me."

Matt frowned.

"He doesn't hate you! No one could hate you."

I sighed lowly.

"Well I did screw him over pretty badly so I think he's entitled to that feeling."

I was relieved to see that we were almost at my street. I was desperate to get away from Matt and his curiosity. But then suddenly Matt had halted, forcing me to stop with him. I frowned questioningly at him.

"Skye..." He started, sounding a little awkward. I raised my brows at him. "You don't have to be alone y'know."

I frowned confusedly.

"I know. Taylor's made it clear that he's here to help as have my friends."

Matt pulled a face, as if I were missing the point of his statement.

"I get that. But I mean... _you_ don't have to be alone. I am here for you and for the baby. I know it would be a bit weird but...y'know I've always liked you as more than a friend." My mouth fell open as he said that. "I get that I'm not Lucas but I am still here to be whatever you need me to be." A baffled frown formed on my brow. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still like you as much as the first time we met and I don't care that this wouldn't be my child...I'd still love it and you." Matt reached his hand up to my face. I flinched when I realised he was wearing fingerless gloves and for a moment I was back in the Sixers camp with Lucas. His green eyes gazed intensely into mine as he announced he had solved his precious equation. "I still want to be with you." Matt murmured softly.

It was hearing those words that snapped me out of my reverie. My eyes widened when I realised Matt was about to kiss me. I could have pushed him back; I should have pushed him back. Yet I hadn't felt wanted in such a long time that I found myself actually stretching my neck up to meet his lips. His hand cupped the side of my face and his other moved down to rest against my hip. My hands slid up his jacket and gathered clumps of the fabric to keep him against me.

The kiss was sweet and nice, but it didn't feel right. There was no stubble scratching at my delicate flesh, no prying hands that tried to slip under my shirt, no real passion in the way our mouths moved together. He wasn't Lucas. He was never going to be enough. Lucas had left this gaping hole in my chest that no one was ever going to fill.

I snapped my face away and pushed back Matt. He didn't try to fight against me, but instead took a step back. My breath shook. I tightly hugged myself, the guilt and shame already rising within me. What the hell was I doing?

"I love Lucas." I mumbled, keeping my stare down at the floor.

Matt sighed.

"I know. I get that I'll only ever be the second choice, but we could make it work."

I shook my head.

"It would never work." I turned abruptly on my heel then. "I need to go."

Matt called my name, but I sped hurriedly away. I practically sprinted down my street, wanting to get into the safety of my house. My breathing was erratic as I slammed the door behind me. I had betrayed Lucas. I was never going to forgive myself for that.


End file.
